Harry Potter and The Rebellion Of Hogwarts
by kevin1984
Summary: After the death of his Godfather at the Ministry, Harry has had enough. Learning of the prophecy he will have to take the fight to Voldemort and his followers. New alliances will be formed. With three headships Harry intends to bring this war to a satisfying conclusion. He will be a pawn no more. Powerful/grey/head of house/political Harry. Harry/Daphne/Hermione/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Okay after several positive reviews and lots of you asking my by PM to turn this idea into a story. Well, I am pleased to say that I have decided to do just that. This story will have canon aspects of Harry's sixth year, but mostly AU. Harry will be Head of three Families, Black/Potter/Slytherin. He will have a number of witches go under protection requested by their families, however the final pairings will be Harry/Daphne/Hermione/Luna. Now please enjoy. I will be posting three chapters today, and then the others will follow on a weekly basis. Please remember if you have questions I can't reply to guest reviews. Now please enjoy the first chapter.**

 **I am also pleased to announce that The Ghostly Minion has agreed to beta my work. Thank you.**

 **Harry Potter and The Rebellion Of Hogwarts**

 **Gringotts**

Albus Dumbledore, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat quietly, looking around the large table. It had been a few months since the Department of Mysteries saga, six young wizards and witches, lead by one Harry Potter had infiltrated the Ministry due to receiving false information regarding the welfare of the late Lord Black, Sirius. Voldemort had used his connection with the boy and forced him, and his schoolmates to try rescue Sirius. Although Sirius was in no real danger, and the image Harry had seen of his godfather suffering at the hands of Voldemort had been cleverly fabricated.

Of course, the whole thing had been a complete trap. Harry and his friends had been cornered by Tom's inner circle who had ordered Harry to turn over the item he and the Order had desperately been trying to protect all year. The item in question was a small glass sphere that inside had a recording of a prophecy. A prophecy which was made concerning both Harry and Tom Riddle, Aka Voldemort. Fifteen years ago Tom had only heard half the prophecy and had attacked the Potters, intending to kill the one who threatened his power. There was another though who also could have fitted the prophecy a young Neville Longbottom to be precise.

If Tom had heard all of the prophecy he might had been more cautious and waited to attack. This year Tom had wanted to know the entire prophecy and had tricked young Harry into getting it for him. The prophecy could only be retrieved by the one in which the prophecy concerned. In this case Tom and Harry. It seems however Tom underestimated young Harry once more, and what should have been a simple act of taking candy from a baby, had turned out to be a great deal more difficult then he had hoped. Harry Potter being the boy who he was, stood up to the inner circle and with his friends bought enough time for himself and the Order to appear and ambush. That is where things had taken a turn for the worse. Albus had pleaded with Sirius to stay behind, but the old fool had rushed in head first, like any Gryffindor and had gotten himself killed, by being hit with the killing curse and falling through the veil of death.

Harry was already mad enough as it was, due to one of his close friends nearly being killed by a dark curse, but when he saw the man who had become a father figure fall through the veil all hell had broken lose. Harry had been using simple spells up till then, but after what had happened. His simple spells had turned into a mixture of more dangerous spells, several of which dropped a number of Death Eaters including the late Lord Malfoy. There was no remorse or reaction to what he had done. He had killed several witches and wizards and had thought nothing of it. The boy had then chased after Bellatrix Lestrange who had been the one to kill his godfather. The boy had gone down an even darker path and had cast an unforgivable. That had been when the real trouble had started. Voldemort, tired of waiting, had appeared in the Ministry and faced off briefly with the boy. Albus closed his eyes and slowly recalled what he had seen.

Ministry Of Magic front Entrance Hall

Dumbledore suddenly appeared and looked upon the fight now taking place between Tom and young Harry. What he saw truly frightened the elderly Wizard, both were exchanging unforgivables. Harry was trying to hit Tom with the torture curse, while he was using his all time favourite spell the killing curse. Dumbledore watched stunned as Harry used his environment to his advantage and was now at a stalemate against a wizard who had over fifty years more experience.

"So Potter, not so light after all are we? Who would have thought the great Harry Potter would be throwing around unforgivable and other dark curses. Dumbledore would be terribly disappointed in you knowing some of the spells you have been throwing at me."

Harry narrowed his eyes ducked, rolled and sent another chain of cutting curses towards the wizard who had made him an orphan, he watched the first swatted away and then second impact a shield that Tom had created. Harry's emotions were on over drive, the old wizard could see that. He had just watched his godfather fall through the veil. Sirius had meant the world to him. Before his third year Harry hadn't known about Remus and Sirius and the friendship they had shared between his mother and father. He had always thought he was alone and had no family left. Both men however had proved those thoughts wrong. He wasn't alone, He In fact did have family and that had meant the world to Harry. Now though that was all gone, sure, the boy still had Remus, but Harry never really connected to the eldest Marauder. He had been more close to Sirius and now that Bellatrix had killed him. Then the boy felt like he had nothing left.

Harry hadn't even noticed Dumbledore was watching him. He had lost the one person he cared the most about, and now thanks to that demented bitch, Sirius was dead. Still Harry was pleased he had given the bitch a few things to remember him by. Voldemort had been forced to use a port-key as the wounds he inflicted with several dark curses had caused the bitch to bleed out. He banished a large piece of rubble in front of the incoming killing curse. The rubble exploded. Harry side stepped another spell.

"No good using tame spells against you snake face! However, let's start to make this duel really interesting shall we?"

Dumbledore eyes widened as he heard Harry hiss in Parseltongue and sent several dark spells towards Voldemort, causing the surprised Wizard to shield both spells. Any other shield would have shattered under the power of the spells.

"Voldemort mouth curled. Well, well Parseltongue magic too. Potter, how long have you been keeping that secret from Dumbledore, I am rather intrigued. Where did you learn that?"

Harry hadn't sensed Dumbledore at all, so he had no problem revealing a few secrets. "The Chamber of Secrets. Once I killed the Basilisk I decided to explore the chamber, it turned out I stumbled across Salazar Slytherin's personal study. He had several books on Parseltongue magic that I was able to read thanks to your little gift. In fact I was very surprised you of all people never discovered it, after all weren't you the Heir of Slytherin?"

Voldemort sneered. "It seems I overlooked the chamber, all I was interested in was setting the Basilisk on the school and killing those I deemed unworthy, I never did explore the chamber." He hissed as a huge snake of flames began to form with his magic, he then sent the flaming snake towards Potter. Voldemort eyes narrowed as the boy flicked his wand slicing the curse in two and sent his own volley of Parseltongue magic back at him.

Dumbledore had seen enough, how had he missed all this? It was clear now Harry was hiding quite a bit from himself and others, but how could that be? Dumbledore had looked in the boy's mind several times and had seen no such memories, or Occlumency defenses. Severus had reported the same after their small sessions this year, where had he learnt all this dark magic? Albus had seen enough "That's enough Tom, leave Harry alone, you will deal with me now." Albus noticed both Wizards stopped and looked towards him surprise written all over their faces. "Behind me Harry!" However, the elderly wizard noticed Harry didn't even move. what surprised him more was the way Harry replied.

"No old man, this is between him and me, after all, one of us must die to fulfil this blasted prophecy and it certainly won't be me."

Albus blinked in surprise. "Harry you know?" The answer was written all over the young Wizard's face, his wand trained on his target at all times. "I heard it briefly before I smashed it an hour ago. By the look on his face though it seems he doesn't know it, what a shame Riddle, all this for nothing."

Tom eyes were blazing, the blasted boy knew the prophecy, but it wasn't just that, it was what the brat had called him. He had used his Filthy Muggle father's name to insult him. Tom raised his wand. "You dare! Now You die Potter, Avada Kedavra!

The sickly green streak left his wand and raced towards the boy who dived for cover and returned fire with a cutting curse that zoomed beneath his shield and hit his side. "Ahh you bastard, you will pay for that, another time Potter!" Tom grabbed his port-key when he noticed all the fireplaces in the foyer glowed green and the Minister stepped out and starred at him in disbelieve. He had no choice to retreat. He vanished away promising pain and torture on the brat who once again had bested him.

"He's back!"

After that Dumbledore had taken Harry back to Hogwarts and had demanded he was told everything, it seems not only had the boy been teaching students to duel and defend themselves, but he was also using a time-turner. Where had the boy got his hands on one? Black of course. He had used the spare time to train himself using Salazar Slytherin's spell book and other books he had managed to get his hands on. Albus had seriously underestimated Harry, it seems not even Hermione or Ron knew what he had been up to. He had been using a two way mirror to contact Sirius over the year who had been teaching him. The old man was once again surprised how Harry spoke to him.

"To be honest sir, I don't see how it is any of your fucking business what I do to protect myself, and those I care about. If you think I feel any remorse after what I did to those fuckers in the Ministry, then you are sadly mistaken. They murdered, raped and tortured, had I left them alive, the Ministry would have locked them up in Azkaban. Riddle's already broken them out once, he would do it again. This is a war Dumbledore, you said it yourself, simple stunners and other light spells are useless. If I want to go toe to toe with Riddle, then I need to learn spells that he would use."

Albus eyes narrowed. The more he heard, the more he was having flashbacks to Tom's years at school. He couldn't allow another student to go down that same path. Dumbledore frowned towards Harry "Such spells Harry are dangerous, not mention the two unforgivable you cast tonight. If the Ministry found out, they would have you in Azkaban in seconds. You're just lucky that no one was present except I in the foyer when you cast them. I am going to have to get an oath from yourself Harry that you will never use such magic again."

Harry just turned and looked at Dumbledore, was he being serious? He would do it took to stay alive, if that meant using a few dark curses to put the bastard down once and for all, then that is what he will do. Screw his greater good "Excuse the French sir, but fuck that. I need to prepare for war, such an oath would prevent me from doing that. We both know to fulfil the damn Prophecy I have to kill Riddle, only one of us can survive, and after the fucking hand fate has dealt me, I deserve a long peaceful life."

Albus sighed, he didn't want to do this, but it was for the boy's own good, clearly Harry had come to his own conclusions about the prophecy, but Dumbledore knew a dark secret. Harry would have to die at the hands of Tom due to what was lodged inside his scar. It had taken Albus a few years to finally discover how Tom had survived. He had used an ancient branch of dark magic to create soul anchors, also known as Horcruxes. Long as a piece of his soul was attached to a Horcrux, Tom couldn't be killed. It had been the diary in Harry's second year that had revealed to him the source of Tom's power, and he had come to realize that Harry's scar was more then just a cut, but it was in fact a Horcrux.

Albus raised his wand. "Obliviate!" The boy had been too slow to react, he would remember nothing of his advancement this year, and he would only learn of the dark secret when he was ready. Dumbledore left everything else alone and just erased the memories of his secret self study, he erased the memory of Harry learning the prophecy and what took place in the foyer, and planted a memory of himself fighting Voldemort and then the Minister appearing to see that Voldemort had returned. He now had a very confused emotional boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Harry I truly am. Sirius was a good man, he didn't deserve that. Miss Granger was transported to the hospital wing and from what I understand from Madame Pomfrey she will be just fine. Your other schoolmates apart from the odd cut here and there are also fine. It was dangerous of you to try what you did tonight Harry, but I do understand to certain extent why you did it. I think it is time to reveal to you the prophecy that you were born to fulfil.

Present

After that Harry had displayed his true power, and had made a complete mess of his office. All the silver gizmos Dumbledore had around his office to monitor Harry had shattered. The boy had finally learnt of why his family was attacked and the death of his godfather had just been too much for him to handle. He had soon collapsed of magical exhaustion.

Albus looked around the table at who else was attending Sirius will reading. There was Molly and her husband, along with all their children, minus the three eldest. Just down from them was Lady Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy. A few seats down was a very subdue Remus and Tonks, both had tears in their eyes and were holding on to each other. Next to him was Hermione Granger, Dumbledore had tried to get the Goblins to dismiss her from the will reading, but had been informed Sirius had left her something. What that was he didn't know.

Dumbledore knew why Lady Malfoy was here, her son would be made the next head of house Black. Lucius was dead, killed by Harry. Taking up the Mantle of Black, would allow him to take up the Mantle of Lord Malfoy as well, granting Tom a serious boost in his finances. Dumbledore was ready though to challenge the claim. He suspected Draco had already been marked, if true then he could use his power as Chief Warlock to have the Black accounts frozen, preventing Tom from getting his hands on that little bit of income. It however would just be a short delay tactic on his part.

Harry was safely back at the Dursleys. No doubt Sirius had left him something, and he would be told of that something when he visited Harry later that month. He was also in need of another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He retrieved Umbridge from the forest, and handed her over to the Aurors. He had moved Severus up to Defense, but this had left a gap for a Potion Professor. Dumbledore knew of one but he would need Harry's help in convincing him to join the staff. Dumbledore looked to the clock they should have been starting by now.

"Forgive me Director Ragnok but shouldn't we be starting by now? From looking around I assume we won't be expecting anyone else."

Ragnok was the Director of the London branch of Gringotts, he was the head of his clan, and respected member of the goblin elder council. Such task would not normally fall to him, but he had been asked specifically by the late Lord Black to oversee the will reading.

"We are waiting on one more headmaster, once he arrives then we can start." The goblin was interrupted by the doors swinging open and two of his clerks was now escorting a very scared and confused Harry Potter into the room.

Dumbledore immediately stood up just what were the Goblin playing at. "I demand to know, Director Ragnok, why Harry Potter is here, when I, his magical guardian, was not informed. He should be back home safe. Harry, pleased wait outside and I will be quick as I can to escort you back to your relatives." Albus noticed Harry wasn't alone and Alastor was with him.

"No need for that Albus, the boy is entitled to be here. In fact he received a letter and an authorized port-key from the Goblins to attend. Beside he safer in these walls then he is outside." The old auror/hit wizard who had been tasked to keeping an eye on the boy at his relatives, hobbled into the room and took a seat, his magic left eye whizzing around the room.

"Harry!" Hermione left her seat and wrapped her arms around her best friend. She had been told by Dumbledore, that due to what happened at the Ministry, it would be wise to leave Harry alone this summer and not contact him. That hadn't sat well with the witch and had made her question Dumbledore's motives. Harry had told her and Ron about the Prophecy and with the death of his Godfather, friends and people who loved him was just what he needed around him.

Harry broke the hug, he was still a little confused about everything, he had only received the letter a couple of days ago. He had wondered how he was going to attend when Moody had knocked at the door threatened Vernon and he had been released. They had used the port-key attached. Harry broke the hug and looked over to his headmaster, he still hadn't forgiven the old fool for keeping the prophecy from him. Had he known it, he wouldn't have rushed to the Ministry. Sirius death was on his hands. Harry's eye narrowed.

"Sir, Sirius Black was my Godfather, he wanted me at this will reading, and I am shocked and appalled you didn't even inform me that this meeting was taking place. Then again why should I be surprised, it seems all you do is keep secrets."

Albus flinched, that had hit home. Harry took his seat next to Hermione, Albus was just happy he had obliviated Harry, he would hate to be on the end of those spells he had learnt last year, and right now in the eyes of the young Wizard, he had a huge target on his back. Dumbledore sat quietly, avoiding all eye contact.

Ragnok had grinned in how the young wizard had rebuked the headmaster, and opened several files in front of him. "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Director Ragnok and at the request of the late Lord Black who asked me to oversee this will reading. We will now begin." Ragnok touched several runes on a device that was stood in the middle of the table. Upon the pedestal an orb rested, which suddenly lit up and projected an image of Sirius for everyone to see.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble house Black, hereby declare this my last will and testament. All wills prior to this are forfeited.

If everyone is listening to this then I am afraid this old dog has passed on into the next great adventure. I know many of you will be crying and sad that I have passed, some of you will be even happy in my passing. I love you all, especially you Harry, I just wish I could have had more time with you. Remus you old dog, you better make an honest woman of my niece or I will haunt you for the rest of your days. You're all the family he has left Remus, please take care of Harry for me."

Remus had tears in his eyes and nodded. "I promise Padfoot."

"I leave you the sum of 600,000 galleons which after this reading will be transferred into your vault, you have no excuse now old chap. Get some new robes and live a little.

"To The Weasley family, I thank you for taking in my godson Harry, and treating him as one of your own. For this I leave your family the sum of 400,000 galleons, which once again will be transferred into your family account after this will reading.

Molly was in tears, that was too much, she wouldn't have thought Sirius would have left that for her and Arthur.

"Hermione Granger I thank you for rescuing me and being a good friend to Harry, and maybe something more down the line. You have been there to support him when he needed you and I am grateful for that. I leave you the sum of 500,000 galleons and the entire contents of the Black family library, don't read them all at once Hermione."

Hermione eyes widened in disbelieve she leaned into Harry who put an arm around her.

"To Dumbledore, your intentions may have been good, but you went against a will of an Ancient and Noble house, and had Harry placed with his magic hating relatives. You then had me thrown into Azkaban without trial. I can't forgive you Albus, so you will be left with nothing, stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

Dumbledore flinched once more, he had hoped for a little something to help the Order, but it seems the old dog, wasn't in a generous mood. The fact was, he had aired what he had indeed done. He had gone against the will of James and Lily and had placed Harry in the care of the Dursleys. He noticed Harry was now glaring at him, he immediately avoided anymore eye contact.

"To my niece Tonks and her family I leave the sum of 500,000 galleons I will also ask the next Head of House Black to reinstate you and your family back into the Black family."

Draco sneered "Like that will ever happen."

"To my cousin Narcissa I will also ask the next head of house Black to grant your request, I am glad you finally have seen what that man really is. As for Draco Malfoy you will be cast out of the family as I have instructed the next head to do so. Thought you were going to be the next Lord Black did you, huh not on your life."

"To my other Cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, you bitch! I will have next Lord Black annul your marriage and cast you out of the family."

"Which finally leaves me with you Harry. I have named you my heir and the next Head of the Most Ancient Noble House Black, if any wish to contest this then the goblins will now reveal where my Godson has the right to the mantle. The goblin will now pause the Will for a brief moment."

Draco immediately stood up. "I challenge this, Potter isn't even related to House Black, he has no right to be named the next head of the Black family, that should be me!"

Ragnok grinned the late lord had expected this exact scenario. Ragnok removed a large piece of parchment that showed the Black family tree which laid out on the table. He then pointed where two name were connected. "Dorea Black and Charlus Potter married. They had one son James Potter, who married Lily's Evans and had one son Harry James Potter. This gives the late Lord Black the right to name Harry James Potter as the next Head of the Black family."

Draco eyes widened, it couldn't be, it must be some type of trick, he felt himself pulled down by his mother and sneered at her. She would be punished later for that lack of respect. He was now Lord Malfoy, head of house Malfoy, and her head of house, she had no right to treat him like a kid anymore.

Ragnok grinned and restarted the device which once again showed Sirius. "Harry that's not all I am leaving you. This should have been told to you when you turned fourteen. As the last living descendant of The Most Ancient Noble House Potter you are entitled to take up the headship. You of course however, will have to nominate two proxies for your seats on the Wizengamot until you come of age."

Dumbledore aged fifty years; this couldn't be, Black had given Harry the keys to his freedom, and there was little he could do to stop it. He had indeed neglected to inform Harry about his heritage and thanks to Black he knew the boy would be investigating. If to confirm his thought the director spoke towards Harry.

"Milord, now you have ascended to the mantle of House Black, we request your presence to hear and accept your heritage regarding House Potter. If you so wish, we can do that straight after this Will reading."

Harry looked to Dumbledore and then back to the Goblin. "I would like that Director Ragnok, thank you." The goblin nodded and continued to play the will reading.

"And as they say, that's all folks. I will miss you all and Harry I promise to say hi to Lily and James on the other side and tell them what a fine wizard you are turning into. I ask now that you carry out my last requests as the new head of the Black family."

Ragnok stopped the device and removed several sheets of parchment along with a small box which he opened and pushed across the table. Harry picked up the box and removed the Black house family ring. He placed it on his finger. Harry's head was suddenly filled with all the knowledge of past house heads, and all the family magic tied to the Black family. Harry noticed each parchment had a spot at the bottom where his ring would imprint. Harry looked to Lady Malfoy, and noticed the hope in her eyes.

"Narcissa Malfoy as requested by my late Godfather, I Harry James Potter-Black, hereby annul your marriage to one Lucius Malfoy. I also offer house protection if you so wish."

Narcissa fell to her knees. "Lord Black I ask for house protection, I fear with my now ex-husband dead and his spawn taking his place. I would be target of his needs. I also fear the Dark Lord and what he will do to me."

Harry nodded. "Narcissa Black have you taken his mark?" Harry noticed the crying woman raised her left sleeve, there was no Dark Mark. "Very well, I Harry James Potter-Black as the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Black hereby take Narcissa Black as my ward. Any of those who try to harm her while she is under my protection will face the full wrath of my house, so mote it be." There was flash of magic and Narcissa wedding ring vanished and in its place was now a small ring with the Black crest embedded into it. Harry turned to Draco.

As requested by my late Godfather, you Draco Malfoy will be cast out of the Black family. I give you fair warning Draco Malfoy, you dare cross me or my house and I will end the house of Malfoy permanently So mote it be." The flash of magic caused Draco to fall and hold his chest as the Black family magic was ripped from him.

Harry wasn't sure where all this was coming from, and assumed it was something to do with the house ring he wore now. "Tonks, as request, your family and yourself are now reinstated back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, welcome back! "So mote it be." Another flash and Harry stamped the second piece of parchment. "I again offer you house protection for you and your family, that extends to you to Remus, I have already lost one father figure to this war, I don't want to lose another."

Tonks looked to Harry. "Well Milord, I can't speak for mother and father, but I would like to go under your house protection and I am sure when my mother and father realize they have been reinstated then they too will be asking." Harry nodded.

"In that case I will wait til all your family is available, that way I can cover you all." Harry looked down at the last piece of parchment. His fists were white and his eyes were glowing, as he looked at the name.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, as requested by the late Lord Black, I hereby annul your marriage and cast you out of the Black family, so mote it be." Harry for the last time that day stamped the parchment. Harry then turned to Dumbledore. "Will you stop me from reading my parents' will and finding out about my heritage? Or will you do the right thing for once and stay out of it."

Albus looked into the eyes of Harry, no longer was this a meek, small boy, but now was a confident wizard, who was the head of The Most Ancient Noble house Black and soon to be head of The Most Ancient Noble house Potter. The boy was a political powerhouse, and he dare not invoke his fury, at least until he had time to think of this latest setback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the franchise**

 **A/N: Thank you again to my Beta reader The Ghostly Minion**

 **Gringotts Potter Account Manager**

After the will reading, Harry had been led to another part of the bank, this according to the goblins was where all accounts were managed for those clients who were more wealthy than most. Harry wasn't sure what he was worth, in fact he didn't really care. Harry looked to his left where Hermione was holding his hand. He had been a little nervous meeting his account manager and asked her if she would come with him. The Headmaster had also asked if he could sit in on the meeting. Harry had outright refused, after all he should have heard his parents will last summer, but the Headmaster had neglected to inform him of that. Harry and Hermione turned as the door opened and a well dressed goblin walked in with a huge heavy ledger in his arms.

"Forgive my lateness but I had to collect a few things before we begin." The goblin took a seat behind his desk and then looked over to the young lord. "My name is Backslicer, I've been the Account Manager for the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter for over seventy years. I am pleased that you have finally come in to see us, now how would like me to address you. Lord Black or Mr Potter?"

Harry looked across to the goblin. "Sir, does it have to be either of those two, I would prefer you to call me just Harry, if that is okay with you." Harry for one wasn't sure how to handle all this new power he wielded.

The goblin stayed silent for while and then pushed a pair of spectacles onto his nose, he then opened the ledger. "If that is how you wish to be addressed Harry, then I will do so. Now, unlike your late godfather your parents left more of a traditional will for you look through." The goblin handed over two pieces of parchment to the young wizard who looked at each one. Most of it was the same as Sirius except these were not being projected. Harry looked down at what his parents had left to others and finally what he would inherit.

"Backslicer, have all these last requests been granted? It seems my parents had a great deal they wished to give away to different parties. Have all those parties received their share?"

The Goblin inclined his head. "The will was unsealed a few days after the deaths of your mother and father. Everyone who attended, received what they were suppose to. All except the late Lord Black of course, who was locked up in Azkaban accused of betraying your parents."

Harry nodded and looked down the list of guardians he was suppose to go to, and then right at the bottom both Potters have made it quite clear he was to go nowhere near the Dursleys for their hatred of magic. His parents also wanted Harry to undergo an inheritance test, just in case he was the head of some lesser vaults. Harry didn't know what that meant, but he noticed the old goblin had now placed a small chalice onto the desk, and beside it was a curved knife. Harry eyed the two items with a hint of worry. "I assume they are for the inheritance ritual my parents wanted me to take part in."

Backslicer nodded. "Indeed, however we are not sure what your parents intended to find, but, it was requested in their will and so we have to perform it. Now if you could take this dagger and slice it across the palm of your hand. Do not worry the blade is enchanted. As the cut is made it will heal automatically. We only need a small amount of blood."

Harry took the knife and winced as he made a small cut in the palm of his hand. He held his palm over the chalice until a few drops had dripped in the cup. The cut then healed itself. Harry watched as the goblin moved the chalice and then laid out a large piece of old parchment across the desk. He then poured the contents of the chalice over the paper, where the blood began to run over the page and soon form a diagram of sorts. Listed at the top was a few details.

Harry James Potter fifteen years old 31/07/1980

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Ann Potter ( Evans)

Vaults entitled to four

Black Vault: 35 million galleons, nine hundred and sixty two sickles and 54 knuts.

Potter main family vault: 75 million galleons six hundred and thirty two sickles and 67 knuts

Harry James Potter: 50,000 galleons (Instruction to be refilled every year from the year of 1991)

Slytherin Vault: 1 million galleons, four hundred and forty three sickles, and 26 knuts (By Right of Conquest)

Harry heard the sharp gasp from his friend Hermione, he too had been surprised by the result. Not so much the Potter, Black and his trust vault, although he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to spend that amount in a lifetime, but by the fact he was the Heir of Slytherin, by right of conquest, whatever that meant.

Backslicer examined the parchment. "Well, it looks like it was a good idea for you to take the test after all Harry. The rightful Heir was a one Tom Marvolo Riddle but he forfeited the title of Slytherin in the year of 1981 when you bested him in one on one combat. May I be the first to congratulate you on your new title of Lord Slytherin."

Harry placed his head in his hands, by some sick, twisted prank he was in fact the Heir of Slytherin, he turned to Hermione and noticed the surprise on her face, but she hadn't said anything. Harry then watched as Backslicer produced two small boxes and opened them to show the head of house ring for Potter and another for house Slytherin. Harry took out the Potter ring and placed it on his fingers, suddenly his memories began to flash before his eyes like a picture show. He watched as he trained using Slytherin's spell book he had found in a secret study in the Chamber of Secrets. He watched as he read the book and trained in using the spells, and how he had trained with Sirius in private, using the Room of Requirements and a time turner. He watched the battle which unfolded at the Ministry and how he had heard the prophecy and finally the duel in which he had faced Voldemort and used several dark spells and parseltongue magic including casting two Unforgivables. The memory then switched to his huge argument in Dumbledore office where it had suddenly cut off. Harry could hear the sound of a girl's voice calling him.

"Harry, wake up, Harry." The young wizard slowly opened his eyes, and noticed the concern on his best friend's face. He noticed he was still in the office of his account manager. It had then dawned on Harry just what had happened. Dumbledore had obliviated him of all those memories, that was the final straw for Harry, he would never trust Dumbledore again. Harry noticed Hermione was still looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Hermione, must have been the family rings, the sudden infusion of magic, I guess." Harry then looked down at the ring that had two snakes one on either side, and they were coiled around an emerald in the middle of the ring. Harry suddenly had a flashback to how he had discovered the hidden study of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets.

 _Hogwarts Year Four_

 _Harry Potter was fed up, he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts. The school had turned on him once again, this time someone had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire, an ancient artifact that chose champions to compete in a tournament called the Triwizard Cup. Three schools were competing and Hogwarts was playing host. Harry was hoping for a normal year, but obviously that was just too much to ask. When the three champions names had come out of the Goblet he had clapped with the rest of the great hall. Cedric Diggory was an excellent choice to represent them at the tournament, and then it had happened. The Goblet had spat out another name. His name. Now his best friend Ron was calling him a cheat, and glory hog. Honestly, if the arse actually though for once with his head instead of his mouth, he might have realised that he couldn't possibly had placed his name in the Goblet due to the age line for a start. The twins had tried to fool the age line and suffered. Both had grown huge white beards, much to the amusement of the others in the Great hall. His friend Hermione though, had been a surprise, although she hadn't accused him like Ron, he had noticed she did seem to be a lot less clingy with him. Harry had just wanted to vanish, maybe leave Hogwarts. He didn't want to deal with the transfigured badges that read 'Cedric Diggory', and then changed to 'Potter Stinks' every time he got close to one, or the constant hex attacks he had to defend himself against. Everywhere he looked, eyes were on him, it was Heir of Slytherin all over again. Harry then had a brainstorm. The Chamber of Secrets, no one knew where it was except him, and Ron would be too damn stupid to even think he had gone down there. Plus there was the body of the Basilisk. Harry had learnt certain parts of it fetched huge amounts on the open market. Potions market especially. As he had killed it, then by law the spoils were his to do with as he wished. Reading in the library sometimes did come in handy. Making up his mind, he made a beeline for the third corridor bathroom._

 _Harry entered the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see he had disturbed Moaning Myrtle, who in fact seemed quite pleased to see him._

 _"Harry, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?"_

 _Harry groaned, and nodded. "Not only you Myrtle, but I wanted to head back down to the chamber, how have you been anyway?" Harry noticed the ghost appeared directly in front of him._

 _"I can't complain really, been pretty boring since your second year, no one uses this bathroom of course because of me. Why do you want to go down there?"_

 _Harry then explained what was going on at school, the tournament and how his name was placed in the Goblet, he told her about how the whole school had turned on him, even his best friends were avoiding him._

 _"Well Harry you could always die and spend the rest of your life with me here." Harry watched as Myrtle was getting a little too close for comfort. He smiled and backed away slowly._

 _"Thanks Myrtle, I will keep that in mind." Harry then walked to the centre sink and found the tap with the small snake on the side. He closed his eyes, focused and hissed._

 _"Open" Harry stepped back as the whole centre began to open, until he could see the hole that would lead him to the chamber. Harry jumped down the hole, and held on for dear life as he slid round and round, until it threw him off at the bottom. Harry dusted himself down, he looked to where Lockhart had caused the cave in, there was just enough room for him to squeeze through, however, to be on the safe side, Harry used a small blasting hex which cleared the rubble. He placed his wand back in the holster and carried on through until he came to the huge metal door. It was already swung open, not surprising, really seeing how he and the others had been rescued by Fawkes, and never bothered to close it. Harry was expecting a strong whiff of decaying Basilisk, but there wasn't any. He stepped into the chamber and looked around. The body of the Basilisk was still laid in the pool where he had killed it two years ago. He climbed down the small ladder and walked towards the body. Harry was wondering how he was going to harvest this thing, when he got an idea._

 _"Dobby?" There was soft pop and Dobby the now free house elf appeared before him._

 _"Great Harry Potter called Dobby, what can Dobby do for great Harry Potter." Harry smiled down at the small elf and then pointed to the body. Dobby hadn't even see the Basilisk and jumped with fright when he laid eyes on it. "Harry Potter is greatest wizard of all to kill big snake."_

 _Harry appreciated the compliment. "Thank you Dobby, I called you here because I was wondering if you could help me harvest this body. I know this Basilisk is worth a lot of money for potions especially and the skin can be used to temper armour._

 _Dobby turned to the body he clicked his fingers and Harry watched stunned as the whole body was soon reduced to nothing but bones. All the parts he could sell were in jars covered in stasis spells and the thick skin was rolled up and fastened with a strap. Harry turned to Dobby._

 _"Excellent Dobby." Harry watched as the small elf puffed out his chest with pride. "Now I know you're bound to Hogwarts, but is there anyway you can leave the wards and take this stuff to my godfather Sirius Black, and ask that he store it in his family vault."_

 _Dobby nodded. "Old Long Beard not called Dobby, only if Long Beard calls Dobby will he have to tell. Dobby can take stuff to Great Harry Potter's dogfather." Dobby popped away with all the jars and the skin._

 _Harry had never had time to explore the chamber after he killed the Basilisk, but right now he didn't feel like being with the rest of the school. Harry noticed the huge bust of Slytherin, he walked around the pool. He noticed another small Snake engraved at the side of its head. Two years ago he had been running for his life, so he wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed. Harry closed his eyes and hissed._

 _"Open" There was loud rumbling and suddenly the wall began to part just like it did when you entered Diagon Alley from the back of the Leaky Cauldron. The room wasn't that big, but Harry did noticed a small book case and a rather comfy chair. There were no portraits but there was a small desk and on it was several books. One was a journal of Salazar Slytherin himself, the other two were spell books. Harry flicked through the spell book at first he just saw random symbols, however the more he stared at the pages, the more he noticed the symbols began to shift until he could read the text plain as day. Harry closed the book and read the title._

 _Salazar Slytherin book of Parseltongue spells and magic._

 _Harry took a seat in the big comfy chair and began to read. Suddenly Dobby popped back._

 _"Dogfather said he was happy to take ingredients long as great Harry Potter shares. Dogfather will take to Gringotts and get goblins to weigh it and any gold rendered is split between you and Dogfather."_

 _Harry frowned playfully. "Deal, tell the old mutt I accept." Harry watched as Dobby popped away, he laughed to himself and carried on reading._

Present day Gringotts

Harry noticed Backslicer was trying to gain his attention. "Are you okay Lord Potter-Black, you seemed to be spacing out quite a bit." Harry nodded towards his account manager and then removed the ring, he slipped it onto his finger and suddenly the magic of House Slytherin washed over him. He looked to his left hand where three rings were now on his fingers. Harry looked up at Backslicer.

"Backslicer, a year ago the late Lord Black bought the remains of a Basilisk into the bank, do you know what was done with it? Harry watched as the goblin nodded.

"Indeed Milord, it was weighed and bought by ourselves. Such ingredients is hard to come by these days, we did ask the late Lord Black how he had acquired it and he had been a little reserved in telling us. He said that he wanted his share to go into the Black vault and the other share to go in the Potter vault. Which reminds me. Inside the Black vault you will find another small gift for you."

Harry looked across to Backslicer. "Can I visit my vaults now?"

 **Deep within Gringotts**

Harry and Hermione hands gripped the handle bars of the mine cart, he didn't know what a roller coaster was after all, he had never ridden one, but that's how Hermione had described their ride. Harry looked to the track in front of them and noticed it looped. Below them was nothing but an abyss of darkness, however something caught their eyes. A flicker of bright flames. As they got closer and lower they came to see what had been causing the flame it was a huge Dragon chained in the centre of some pillars. Harry noticed it was being kept occupied by several goblins while more were busy emptying one vault into another. Backslicer exited the cart, Harry noticed Hermione had grabbed hold of his arm tightly as the both looked at the dragon.

"Quickly Milord come along, don't worry about him. You now stand where the vaults of our most esteemed clients keep their gold and wealth. The team you see before you are actually busy emptying the Lestrange vault and everything in it into your vault." There was sudden shout and one of the goblin suddenly fell and started shaking violently.

"Excuse me, Milord." Backslicer and the other goblins ran to where one of their own was now laid, the shakes had stopped and the poor goblin laid still. Harry noticed in its hand was a silver cup, and engraved on it was a badger. He could feel some nasty magic wash over him, and backed off quickly. He noticed Backslicer had also been drawn to the cup, suddenly there was a large shout.

"A Horcrux! Quickly, send for the curse breakers, Milord please stand back." Harry stepped back, he wondered what a Horcrux was.

"Excuse me, Backslicer but what is a Horcrux?" Harry noticed his account manager turned to him and frowned.

"Dark magic Milord, a Horcrux is a soul anchor. A witch of wizard splits their soul by a ritual which calls for an act of murder of an innocent. The soul piece is then attached to the item. Our curse breakers deal with them abroad on a regular basis. However, we have never found one within our vaults. Had the Lestranges been alive and Bellatrix no name was present, then she would be immediately executed.

Harry kept looking towards the cup, it must have been of great importance for them to break the rules and store it in the vault. Harry suddenly fell and cried out as his scar began to glow an angry red, Voldemort was using their connection again and he was pissed. The pain was ten time worse from what he had felt last year, suddenly Harry fell and knew no more.

Harry suddenly stood up and noticed he was no longer inside the mines of Gringotts, but was now stood in the hallway of a very expensive furnished house. He could hear screams coming from one of the rooms. Harry, wand out, charged into the room and what he saw made him sick. There on the floor was girl who couldn't have been more than seven, Voldemort was stood over her, and was chanting. Harry raised his wand, but no spell would fire. He then charged towards Riddle, as he did he ghosted through the image. He got to his feet and then noticed the Dark Lord wasn't alone. Harry's eyes were drawn to a small silver cup that was now sitting on the table. That was the same cup he had seen at the vault. Harry also noticed there was a robed figure kneeling just outside the ritual circle. Harry watched helpless, as the girl screamed, and the circle glowed brighter and brighter. He watched Voldemort raise his wand, however before he cast the spell he turned and his eyes narrowed.

"Potter! You have seen enough!" Harry suddenly found the vision fading, until he woke up, and sat up sharply. What had that been all about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Chapter three, after this one, there will be one chapter each week. I forgot to mention that warnings for lime/lemon and other adult content will be posted. For this chapter I give you warning, due to something that happens at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Depth of Gringotts**

"Harry!, Harry"

"Mi lord, Mi lord"

Harry's eyes slowly opened, as his eyes adjusted to the light two faces came into focus, one was his best friend Hermione, and the other was Backslicer looking a little concerned. Harry sat up slowly and traced his finger over his scar, it was still throbbing a little but the pain was gone. Something had made Riddle very angry, and from what he got to see then it had to do with that cup. Harry slowly stood with the help of Hermione. He brushed himself down. For now he decided to keep everything he had seen to himself.

"I'm fine Hermione, sorry Backslicer, allow me to be the first to say sorry for your loss."

The account manager was rather taken back by the young wizard, he actually cared that they had lost one of their own, most witches of wizard wouldn't give a damn that a goblin had died. Backslicer bowed at the waist.

"Thank you Mi lord, that coming from a witch or wizard is a rare thing indeed. He was one of our finest vault sorters he will be missed. Now on to the business at hand, if you would follow me." Boneslicer led both Harry and Hermione to a huge steel vault on the front of it was the house crest of the Black Family. "Mi lord all you have to do, is place your hand on the vault door. You see unlike the other vaults above that require a key, these vaults are magic related. Anyone who tries to approach them, who is not part of the Black family, or more importantly an enemy of the Black Family, well lets just say it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Now Mi lord if you will."

Harry stepped forward and laid the palm of his hand on the door, he felt the Black magic well up inside of him and connect to the same magic that was being given off by the vault. Several seconds later the sound of mechanical locks could be heard. Harry stepped back sharply as the huge vault door swung open. Inside was were mountains and mountains of gold coin, but what had grabbed Harry attention the most was the two article of clothing hanging up. Harry moved closer and examined each garment, he recognised immediately what they were made off. Harry turned to Backslicer if to confirm his suspicions

"That's correct Mi lord, One is a suit of Basilisk armour in your size that can be worn, under your clothes and robes. It has been charmed to grow with you, both articles have in fact. The other is a set of duelling robes, again made from the skin of the Basilisk. Your late Godfather felt you will need both and commissioned for our tailors and black smiths too tamper both sets of garments."

Harry nodded and removed the duel robes, they felt a little weighty, but they would do very nicely, after all it was well known Basilisks were resistant to spell fire. It was then Harry was drawn to a Portrait of Sirius, the moment he went to touch it, Sirius eyes opened and he shouted

"Boo!" Harry jumped back in complete fright and fell on his backside as he heard the laughter coming from the portrait of his late Godfather.

"You really didn't think I would you leave you Harry did you. Before I died I had this portrait painted. I didn't want to tell you during the Will reading and thought it would make a nice surprise for you when you came here to collect your new armour and duelling robes.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "You stupid dog! Why did you have to go and get yourself killed like that."

Harry noticed Sirius' demeanour suddenly changed. "I'm sorry Harry, the old fool did warn me, but I couldn't let you fight alone. All I had done was hide, but it seems my back up plan worked you're now the head of the Black Family, I trust everything was carried out smoothly."

Harry nodded. "Narcissa Malfoy is no more. Her marriage was annul just like you requested, Draco was also cast out of the family. I have placed Narcissa under Black protection as she feared for her life and what that snake faced bastard might to do her."

Sirius left out a small belly laugh. "Snake face bastard, I will have to remember that one."

Harry continued. "Tonk and her family have been reinstated as you asked, they too will go under house Protection, I will arrange for meeting with her parents soon. I have also offered Remus house protection, but I think he was just too upset to give me an answer.

Sirius nodded. "And so you should Harry, Remus is the only family you have left living wise. Andy is a lovely woman, she was only disowned because she married Ted a muggle. What about the demented bitch?"

Harry eyes hardened for a well, Bellatrix was a very touchy subject with him at the moment, she was responsible for Sirius dying. "Her marriage has been annul and she too has been cast out."

Sirius noticed Hermione watching their conversation. "Hermione you silly girl, get over here."

Harry turned his head to Hermione and held out his hand which she took and shifted up next to her best friend.

"Thank you Sirius for your gift, I would never had thought I would receive anything, and was quite surprised when Dumbledore informed me of the Will Reading. I did ask him about Harry, after all he was your Godson, but Dumbledore said he would tell Harry what he received after, as he was worried that Harry would become a target."

Sirius laughed. "A target! He has already got the biggest target on his back, what absolute nonsense. I must caution you though Hermione, there are many books in that library, many are very dangerous, before reading any I would recommend you have a representative of Gringotts go over each one. Now Harry get me out of this vault and let's go see your parents shall we." Sirius noticed the surprise on his face. "Well you didn't thing they wouldn't do the same did you? James and Lily had portraits painted just before they died. We never informed Dumbledore."

Harry collected his armour and duelling robes, and shrunk the portrait of Sirius and placed him in his pocket, he took a money pouch which he had been informed would provide him the required funds for any of his purchases. He had also given one to Hermione and told her to get a few things. Once everything was taken care of, Harry closed the vault and Backslicer this time led him to another Vault door. This one was engraved with the Potters coat of arms. Harry did exactly what he had done with the Black vault. The sound of Mechanical locks could be heard and once more the vault door swung open. Harry stepped inside, more and more mountains of gold met his eyes. He noticed the two Portraits had been placed on separate pedestals and were stood in the centre of the vault. Harry ran his hand over each one, and slowly both opened their eyes. Harry wept for ages as his parents tried to calm him down, it took a Hermione hug to finally get the tears to stop. Harry turned back to both Portraits.

"Mum, dad I want you to meet one of my best friends Hermione Granger"

Lily smiled at the girl now hugging Harry. "Hello Hermione and thank you for looking after our son. I am happy that he was able to find a good friend. By the way where is Sirius." there was muffled sound coming from Harry's pocket. He pulled the portrait out and showed his mum and dad.

"Hello Lily, Prongs, I'm sorry for what I did, I hope you can forgive me."

James and Lily looked at the portrait of their best friend it was James who spoke. "What did you do Padfoot."

The conversation between all three friends went for a while, after Sirius had told them the events of what happened after their deaths, they rebuked him, for being irresponsible, however they were just happy everything turned out okay. Harry had received his inheritance and now with both Potter and Black titles, he could really stick it to old snake lips. Harry then gently coughed getting the adults attentions.

"Actually I am head of another family, but this one came as quite of a shock." Harry held up his ring hand and heard the sharp gasp from all three adults, it was his mother who spoke.

"Harry, you're the Heir of Slytherin, How? When? James you never told me you were related to house Slytherin, all those times you picked on Severus and the others, If I had my wand I would hex you into the next century."

James in his defence was looking just as Surprise. "Lily flower, I assure you, we have no connection to House Slytherin, we may centuries ago, as no doubt all trees are connected somewhere, but I assure you I knew nothing of this."

Harry watched as his parents continued to argue, when he finally drew their attention. "Actually from what the Goblins have told me, I am the Heir by right of conquest. I assume when I stopped Voldemort as a baby, after your protection spell mum. The Title was passed onto me."

Lily blinked in surprise, but she was happy with the answer, Harry turned when his father spoke.

"Harry you will never have to go back to those bastard ever again. Now you have the Head of the Ancient Noble House Potter. You can now access our family home Potter Manor. The wards are second to none, even now I have no idea why Dumbledore made us leave those wards."

Harry frowned, it was just another question, he had so many now. He had been surprised that he had a house, a Manor at that. "Is it like Grimmauld place?" Harry was surprised when Sirius laughed.

"Think of Grimmauld place and 50x bigger Harry." Spending my time at Potter Manors, was some of my most happiest memories, as you know Harry I never believed in the pure-blood agenda like my house use to, I was the black sheep if you will. James Mother and father treated me as one of their own."

Harry turned to the Backslicer. "Do you happen to have way I can access Potter Manor from here. I know Dumbledore will be waiting to drag me back to the Dursley's, I would like to avoid that if it was possible."

Backslicer nodded. "I was going to inform you of the various properties you had inherited after your visit to the vaults. There is a special port-key that I your account manager was entrusted with, you have a number of other properties of course, but Potter Manor is the biggest and most warded."

Harry stopped to think, and then turned to Hermione, he cared a great deal about his best friend, in fact he had other feeling for her, but since he had never experienced love, it wasn't sure what he was feeling. He knew she would be a target for Voldemort, he would hit those closes to him, that might include her parents. Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, how would you feel If I invited your parents to stay at Potter Manor, We're in the middle of a war Hermione, people are going to die, and Voldemort will target those close to me. While were at Hogwarts we will be okay, but your parents have no such protection, and being excuse the term muggles, then I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to attack them."

Hermoine eyes teared up and she slammed herself into Harry. "Oh Harry, you don't know how happy that makes me. To be truthful I was thinking along the same lines. I was planning to have my parents leave the country, but if you sure you don't mind hosting them."

Harry broke the hug. "Hermione, you mean a lot to me, so do those close to you. I know this last year I have been having certain feeling for you, when I kissed Cho, it felt empty and had no meaning, not from what I thought a kiss would be like. I mean when you fell at the Ministry it was like a part of me had been ripped apart, and I just went crazy and took out the son of bitch who dared harm you. I don't know if it is love that I am feeling, as I have never really experienced that before, but I do know that I don't see you as just a friend anymore, but something closer." Before Harry could say anymore, he found his lips covered with her own. It was only a brief kiss, but it was enough for Harry to show him that Hermione felt the same.

"Yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend, learning of your past, I now understand how hard it was for you to say something like that. In fact my feeling for you started at the end of our third year, I was a little hurt that you never asked me to the Yule ball, but now I understand why you didn't. I never got dressed up for Victor Harry, I got dressed up for you. I wanted you to see me as not your bushy haired friend, but as a woman. Yes Victor tried to court me over the summer of our fourth year, but I declined and he understood. We still keep in contact but just as friends now."

Harry was about to reply when he heard a sharp cough. "Mi lord, not to rush you or anything, but you have been down here several hours and we still need to see the vault of Slytherin."

Harry shook his head. "No Backslicer, I think I have seen enough, I will investigate Slytherin vault another time, but you're right we have spent too long down here, and no doubt Narcissa is worried where we are." After Harry had shrunk both his parents portraits and placed them in his pocket. Harry and Hermione left the vault hand in hand and followed Backslicer back to the cart.

 **Riddle Manor**

A very nervous Draco Malfoy walked towards a dimly lit room on one side of him was his Godfather Severus and the other side was his now recovered aunt Bellatrix. She no longer had a last name now thanks to the Potter and his ascension to House Black, he had noticed the change in his aunt she wasn't joyful as she normally was, well if you called laughing like a psychopath joyful. Well she had just been defeated by Potter, and it had taken several weeks for their healers to heal her it was no wonder she wasn't happy. Apparently Potter had been throwing around a lot of dark curses, and one had hit her in the side. She had been badly wounded and needed several blood replenishing potions. Draco got closer and closer to the room where he knew The Dark Lord would be waiting for him. It seems someone had told him that he would inherit the Black title, however that never happened and now Draco was worried what he would do to him, once he found out. As Draco entered the room, he heard the Dark Lord.

"Leave us!" All except Draco, Bellatrix and Severus left the room, with a flick of the Dark Lord wand the door was slammed closed. Draco felt himself dragged down into a kneeling position and watched as Bellatix kissed the hem of the Dark Lord robes.

"Master I have bought you Draco just like you asked, I am sorry to tell you but I couldn't find my sister, apparently according to my nephew she has annul her marriage with Lucius and has gone under Protection from House Black. As you aware, Draco was to inherit the title, but that bastard Sirius has named the Potter brat his heir." Bellatrix cried out as she was placed under the torture curse for a few seconds which was soon lifted. Draco gulped and kept his head low.

"Severus what of the order, how has Dumbledore taken this news, I cannot see him being happy with this. After all now that Potter is head of both Potter and Black family, then I can imagine he no longer as control over the boy."

Severus kissed the hem of Voldemort robes. "Mi lord, you are correct, Albus is most upset with currents events. He was in a foul mood when he returned back to Hogwarts, and shut himself in his office. I am pleased to inform you that I am no longer teaching Potions but will now be teaching defence. I have seen Potter's OWL results already and he received an Outstanding and along with extra merit. I am pleased to say though, that his mind is still an open book and I will be able to see everything he plans quite easily." Severus cried out as Voldemort placed him under the torture curse for twenty seconds.

"Do not underestimate the boy Severus, from what you told me about your brief session with the boy, he was scared and afraid and wouldn't be a problem. The boy I faced in the Ministry was far from your assessment. Even I the Dark Lord was surprised at some of the curse Potter was throwing around, he nearly killed dear Bella here." Voldemort noticed Severus closed his mouth and said no more. Voldemort attention turned to Draco.

 **Warning for what is written below**

"Draco now that your father is dead! And your blood traitor mother as left you. It falls upon myself to decide what to do with you. If it wasn't the fact for your title and what your family wealth and political power could do to aid me, then you would most likely be dead. I assume I can still count on the Malfoy family fortune to fund my organisation." Voldemort wand tip lit green briefly, he could see it in the boys eyes, fear, and something else, A thirst to prove himself. As no objection came Voldemort moved on. "Very well Draco it is time that you earned your Mark. I have plans for your return to Hogwarts, and will discuss them once you have taken your Mark, and been integrated into my inner circle. There are very few left of you thanks to what happened at the Ministry." Voldemort watched as the door to the side were pulled open and two of his masked minions was dragging a screaming girl to the middle of the room. The girl name was Sarah Glowstein, she was muggle-born and a third year at Hogwarts. Her family had been targeted for a raid. The masked men had entered her home killed both her parents and then bound her and gagged her. She had been transported into a cell, cold and alone. Now she was being dragged into a room. the men dragging her had banished her clothes including her knickers. She tried to scream but the gag was still in place. Voldemort smiled down at the helpless girl. He had insisted none of his followers were to touch her. Of course a few had wanted too, but after being placed under the torture curse, they had soon changed their mind. The girl had just turned thirteen, this would do nicely for Draco's initiation. "You know what you must do Draco I assume, I am sure your father explained it to you being his heir."

The next hour Draco spent proving his worth to the Dark Lord, he fucked the girl ripping away her innocence and then assaulted her again and again. He used her in anyway he felt fit. Once he was satisfied he raised his wand, The girl eyes were filled with tears. Draco had thought he would have found the whole thing disgusting, but had enjoyed it.

"Avada Kadavra!" The killing curse left his wand and Sarah laid motionless her eyes still glazed from her tears. Draco then offered his arm to the Dark Lord, who smiled as he branded the Dark Mark into the boys arm.

Draco winced and pulled his arm back sharply, there on his forearm where the Mark of his now Master stared back at him, Draco bowed once more, he watched as his master banished the body of the girl and then spoke.

"Now then back to business"

 **Potter Manor**

Harry, Hermione and Narcissa landed in the halls of Potter Manor. Harry just starred in complete shock, he had never seen anything so big, and this was just the entrance hall. In front of them was a huge Staircase that spiralled up on either side, to the left were several doors and to his right were two huge doors. Harry felt the grip of Hermione's hand in his own, it had suddenly got quite tight.

Narcissa was impressed, as Lady Malfoy she was no stranger to such wealth and splender, but compared to Malfoy Manor this was a palace. There were several soft pop and soon a dozen or so house-elves appeared. One of the elves dressed in a small black suit, bowed towards them. Malfoy Manor only had one house elf, well they did until Lucius had accidentally freed it two years ago, but she had never seen so many at once. None were dressed in pillow cases or rags. The males were dressed in suits and the female were dressed in maid outfits. There was also several smaller elves who she assumed were children. She had never heard of House elves being allowed to have children before.

Harry meanwhile wasn't that surprised, he had seen the Manor and how big it was. He was certain it was kept tidy, and everything looked like it was regularly clean. Being his family was magical then he had come to the conclusion that he might have owned a few house elves but certainly not this many. Harry watched as one of the elves bowed toward him.

"Young Master we are all relieved to see you are well, forgive me I guess it is now Lord Potter, my name is Edgar and I am the head elf for this Manor. In all there are twenty of us, and we each have our own fields of expertise. My wife Matha she is the head maid of Potter Manor."

Harry blinked in surpise not just house elves, but a married pair, he noticed a few smaller elves too, he looked down at Edgar. "Thank you Edgar and please just call me Harry, none of this Lord stuff. I am surprised though, I only knew one house elf called Dobby, and he looked nothing like you or the rest of you."

Edgar bowed. "We are all free house elves Mi lord, we are paid a wage, however when your grandfather freed us, none wanted to leave and we stayed to serve House Potter. We were even give permission to marry, and have children, being one married couple was only allowed one child between them. If you wish to make changes to this arrangement then we will be happy to accept them."

Harry smiled, his family was different. "No Edgar that is fine with me, however I do ask if you would accept another elf. Dobby!"

There was soft pop and Dobby appeared still wearing all the hats and clothes Hermione had been leaving all over the tower. Even she was surprised to see the small elf.

" Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin is calling poor Dobby, how can Dobby be of service."

Harry groaned. "Dobby what happened to just Harry, just because I have recently take up a number of headships doesn't change anything. Now I know you're bound to Hogwarts, but I was wondering if you would like to become my personal elf."

Dobby starting crying and bowed and grabbed hold of Harry's leg. "The great Harry Potter wants Dobby, Oh that makes Dobby very Happy. Dobby doesn't want to work for long beard anymore."

Hermione sniggered at Dobby's nickname for Dumbledore, she wasn't sure how she felt when she had seen all the elves, but learning the were here by choice and being paid, made her a little more happy. Hermione then was treated to the display of Dobby becoming a Potter elf.

Narcissa had been surprised to see her old house elf, and the way Harry was treating him, was also surprising. It was if he saw the elf as his equal. She wasn't use to seeing such things. It was clear he respected these elves, and she would have do the same.

Once the bond was complete Harry handed Dobby over to Edgar. "I want you to fit him out and train him in being my personal elf."

The head elf nodded. "It will be done Harry, My wive will show you and your lovely ladies around the Manor, if you needed anything just call for me. Mario and Luigi over there are the Manors chief cooks. If you are hungry they will be pleased to cook something up for you."

Harry noticed one elves were taller then the other, he started to see one with a red cap, and one with a green cap, dressed as plumbers with their tool belts around their waist. Harry laughed, much to the surprise of everyone around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Here is Chapter four, and big thank you to gaschalk who has helped me proofread the chapter, and improve it so it flows better.**

 **Old Shack near Riddle Manor**

Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of an old shack, he was here to find an item. Albus had been so focused on sorting out the problem with Harry Potter, that he had forgotten his real task this summer. He was trying to track down Tom's Horcruxes. After the battle in the Ministry the old professor was certain that Tom would be out for a few months. This would give him the opportunity to carry on searching for Riddles remaining Horcruxes. The shack he now stood in front of was the home of the Gaunt family. Tom's mother had used a love potion to seduce a muggle named Riddle, and soon after she become pregnant, it had been revealed that she was actually a witch and had used a potion on him. Riddle disgusted threw her out of his home. Shortly after that she gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle who would go on to become Voldemort. She died in childbirth, His father didn't want anything to do with him and had refused to accept the child as his own and abandoned him. The shack was an important part of Voldemort's past and it was very likely he would choose such a place to hide one of his Horcrux. As Albus approached the shack he could feel the wards around it. The old wizard smiled. The magic signature was that of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore was in no doubt now that he had found one. Albus used his wand and one by one the wards fell until he found himself right outside the front door. Dumbledore pushed the old wooden door open and took a look around. He could sense some very Dark magic below his feet. His eyes looked down and noticed the floor boards, one looked quite loose. The old wizard knelt and pulled up the loose plank to reveal a small pit. Inside the pit was a ring, but it wasn't the ring that had caught Dumbledore attention, but the stone set inside the ring.

"It Can't Be!" In his youth Albus and his best friend Gellert had searched for three powerful relic called the Deathly Hallows. One was a wand, one was cloak, and the other was a stone. The stone set in the ring was one of the Hallows. Had Albus not been so focused on the stone, he might had felt the curse that surrounded the small ring. Dumbledore reached in and grabbed the ring, however soon as he grabbed it he felt a strong compulsion to put it on. He did just that. All sense had left the old man, he had been overcome with childhood fantasies of finding the fable Hallows. He now had two of them. He already had the wand, which he had won at the end of the 2nd World War. He had faced his old friend Gellert in a duel, and had beaten him. He had grabbed the Elder wand from his grasp and immediately had felt the power as the wand recognise him as its new master. Now he had the stone too. He had completely forgotten about the Horcrux. Albus suddenly screamed as he looked to his hand, it had slowly started wither away. The ring was cursed. Dumbledore grabbed his hand and stumbled out of the Shack trying to remove the ring, he cried out.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore noticed his familiar flame in. Weakly he gripped hold of the Phoenix's feet and flamed away into the night. He reappeared in his office and crawled to the fire place. He threw some floo powder into the fire and called out.

"Severus!"

 **Potter Manor**

Harry had been led into the master study of Potter Manor. Matha had explained to him that this was where all house business was normally taken care of. Harry had been surprised by the size of the Manor. In all he had twenty twenty six bedroom across two floors. The master Bedroom being on the top floor, each had their own en-suite, which contained a basin a bath and a shower cubicle, along with a toilet and a bidet. He also had a huge library that made Hogwarts look miniature. (Hermione had been very interested in that), a dueling room, two lounges, a muggles room as that was what Matha had called it. (No doubt his mums idea.) The nursery where Harry was told he use to play, until his parents moved to Godric Hollow and a huge circular room which Matha explained was used to host parties and events. Narcissa had been interested in this. When Harry had asked why she had told him that it was very common for Pure-blood families to throw parties and balls. She also explained that he would have to make his attention clear regarding the Ministry. Narcissa had explained that soon as he had taken up his headship, the Ministry would have been informed. The fact that he was now Lord Slytherin would cause quite a few raised eyebrows amongst the other families on the Wizengamot. Harry then got a small explanation about the Wizengamot.

The only time Harry had seen them was during his trial at the Ministry a year ago. He had then been told that as a head of an Ancient and Noble house, then he had seven votes, plus being the head of another Ancient Noble house meant he had another seven votes, and being the heir of a founder meant he had ten votes. Giving him a total of twenty four votes. Harry then had inquired about the other houses. He discovered that below Ancient and Noble was the ancient houses. According to Narcissa, the Malfoy house was an ancient house and each ancient house had four votes. She had then gone on to explain about the three factions. One were the Dark families, who all stood behind the Dark Lord, those families who were not Death eaters still provided money and other support to his cause. She then explained about the Neutral Faction. These families were neither aligned with the Dark or Light, however to keep themselves safe many had been forced to provide financial aid towards the Dark Lord cause. In return they would be left alone. Finally she had spoken about the light side. These families were firmly behind Dumbledore and his cause. Many saw him as a beacon they could all rally behind. This of course had brought up what Sirius had said in the Will reading. He might be an adult in the eyes of Gringotts and the law, but he still couldn't sit on the Wizengamot until he was seventeen, however he could assign proxies to vote in his place.

"Narcissa who stood in as Potter proxy, and Black proxy when he was imprisoned inside Azkaban?" Harry had a funny feeling who but he wanted to be sure.

"From what my ex-husband use to say Harry, Dumbledore voted on behalf of the Potters, he also had the vote for the Black family, along with house Dumbledore which was consider an ancient house he had a total of 16 votes. Now though that you have taken up the headship of both families you will have to choose a Proxy. The Founder seats though have their own rules, so it might be best to look into those rules. It may be that you can vote yourself for them, but that would need further looking into."

Harry listened it seems Narcissa was a well of knowledge regarding Wizardry politics and social standing in the wizarding world. "So I don't have to choose three separate proxies. One proxy can represent all my votes."

Narcissa nodded. "That's correct Harry, but before that you will have to publicly announce that you are now the head of the Potters, Black and house Slytherin. You will raise many eyebrows as the Black family were firmly aligned with the Dark families, however the neutral house will be very interested in that you are now head of Slytherin house. It is well known the founders were neither dark or light but believed magic was magic."

Hermione had been listening with Harry she was finding it all very interesting, however, the mention of the founders not believing in Dark and light magic had her very interested. "So why then do most assume Slytherin was Dark, and those who are sorted in to his house are dark and evil wizards?"

Narcissa looked over to the girl who was now hanging off Harry's arm. "Believe me before the Dark Lord entered Hogwarts, the house of the snakes stood for Cunning and ambition, however once he came to power and all the Dark families began to align themselves behind him. Slytherin house became tainted. It started to get a reputation. Especially how they treated the females students." Narcissa shuddered as she recalled what had happened while she attended Hogwarts. She and Bella had been left alone due to their family. The Black family like the Potter family had huge influences over the rest of the Wizengamot. Had she not been a daughter of house Black, then she may have ended up just another victim. Narcissa noticed Harry was looking at her concerned. "It's nothing Harry just having a few flashbacks to my years at Hogwarts."

Harry wondered what those flashbacks could have been however, he decide to file that question away for later. "So Tom Riddle was the one who started house Slytherin down its current path. Explains quite a bit actually, especially as he was the Heir of Slytherin and he opened the chamber of Secrets when he was at the school. Having a sixty foot snake running around the school killing students would soon change most attitudes that Slytherin was indeed Dark." Harry noticed the confusion on Narcissa face at the mention of Tom Riddle. "Sorry Narcissa I should have explained. The man you know as the Dark lord, or Voldemort, actually use to be known as Tom Riddle. He changed his name to Voldemort because his father was a muggle. So in theory all those pure-blood dark families aligning themselves with him are actually standing by a half-blood."

Narcissa blinked in surprise. "If I may ask Harry, how do you know this? I am not doubting you at all but very little is known of the Dark Lord origins. My ex-husband was a firm believer that he was following a pure-blood who wanted to rid our world of those who he felt were inferior and unworthy."

Harry then explained what had happened in his fourth year, about the Tri-wizard cup and being transported to the graveyard, where his blood and the bones of Voldemort's father had been used to resurrect the Dark lord. Harry then explained that he knew of Voldemort origins when he had encountered Voldemort's shade from the diary in his second year. Tom had admitted that his father was muggle and that he didn't want anything to do with him, and had created a name that he knew one day would cause fear within their world.

"So to sum it up. Tom Riddle, is in fact a half-blood, who is trying to be a pure-blood." Now back to the topic of the Wizengamot, how would one go about announcing publicly to the Wizarding world that I am now head of three families."

Narcissa was in deep thought, the revelation of the Dark Lord origins was still weighing on her mind. when she did finally answer. "Normally it was custom to throw a ball or a party, inviting all head of houses on the Wizengamot and then announcing at the ball that the host was now head of their family or other families that might have gained control of. The other way of course is a press release. Although how the Prophet treated you this year, that might be a bad idea. That paper is firmly in the Ministry pocket. I know the Ministry at the minute is in a state of panic due to the Dark Lord appearance. Fudge is doing his best to stay in office, but the rumours are many are now fed up with him, and some families want him removed. From what I learnt from Lucius, the Dark Lord wants his own candidate placed as Minister, and now many of the Dark families are trying to make that happen."

Harry frowned. "Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow that? After all he was reinstated as Chief Warlock after the Ministry announced that Voldemort had indeed returned."

Narcissa nodded. "It didn't go down well with the Dark families, they thought they had gotten rid of Dumbledore from the seat of Power for good. They were trying to get one of their own voted in as Chief Warlock."

Harry had a headache all this talk of politics and plots by Tom was making his head hurt. He knew he would have to deal with this soon. From what Narcissa had said the Ministry would soon learn of his ascension and require him to announce this. After the discussion they had continued the tour of the rest of the Manor. Harry was surprised to find a room with a full size Snooker table in it. After the tour Hermione had left to return to the library, which was no surprise to Harry. Narcissa had complained she had a small headache and had been taken to one of the bedroom for a lay down. Harry noticed a room was attached to the main study, it looked much like a boardroom would. A huge table surrounded by chairs. Ten on each side and two at either end. "Matha what is that room for?"

Matha looked to where the young Lord was pointing. "That Harry, is where your grandfather met with those of the alliance. In all there were three main houses part of the alliance, which become four after Lord Sirius took up the headship of the Black family. The other two including the Potters was the Bones and the Longbottoms. All being Most Ancient Noble houses each had seven votes. Combine all those votes and they had twenty eight votes in all. Enough votes to get a bill passed or receded if they felt the bill wasn't in the wizarding worlds best interest. You grandfather Charlus was a very important man in the Ministry. Many of the Wizengamot looked up to him for leadership. Your father then continued to led the alliance until his death in 1981. I am afraid I do not know what happened to the alliance after that."

"I'll tell you what happened to it, it went to hell that what, after my son began to follow the old fool, the alliance was never the same again." Harry and Matha walked up to a Portrait which had just spoken.

"Harry, may I introduce Charlus Potter, your grandfather." Harry starred at the portrait, for while, the man looked just like his dad but a lot older. He stepped back sharply as the old wizard spoke."

"So this is the future head of the Potter family, hmm what's wrong with your clothes lad. They're all twice the size of you, and your posture and build. Straighten up lad, you're now the head of the Most Ancient Noble House Potter, you need to set an example to the others. Yes I can see James in you and those eyes are certainly Lily's." Harry heard muffled noises coming from his pocket, and pulled out all three portraits. Matha popped away and then reappeared with three stands which she placed on the large table, Harry placed each portrait on a separate stand.

"Go easy on Harry dad, he only recently learnt of all this. Dumbledore neglected to tell him about his birthright, and due to the Dumbledore interference Harry grew up with out learning a single thing about our world. Harry was suppose to go to Sirius to be raised as he was Harry's Godfather. Sirius however chased after the person who had betrayed us and got himself locked up in Azkaban."

"In my defence I am certain Dumbledore did something. I would never had left Harry on his own, not as his Godfather."

Harry narrowed his eyes, Could Dumbledore had done something to Sirius, to make him chase Pettigrew. Before he could think anymore on the subject his grandfather spoke.

"What about the Longbottoms, The Bones surely one of them offered to take young Harry in?" Charlus looked towards his son. Sitting now on the table opposite him.

James groaned. "The Longbottoms were attacked by Voldemort like we were. The Prophecy that Dumbledore heard could have been about two children. One being Harry and the others Neville Longbottom. We were both attacked, however Voldemort attacked us personally, the Longbottoms were attacked by his followers. Both Longbottom parents were placed under one of the unforgivables for a long period. From what we have learnt from Harry both are now in the long term care unit in St Mungo. As for the Bones they were killed in the war, only surviving members being Amelia who is the current head of DMLE and her niece Susan Bones. Another family who was listed on our Will was the Greengrass family. Lily and Silvia Greengrass were good friends at Hogwarts. We had considered a marriage contract between Harry and their daughter Daphne at the time to secure the Potter Line, but Lily was against that. The Greengrass family were neutral in the war, however from what Clyde told me they were threatened by Voldemort and his followers. In exchange for not being harmed, he handed over insane amounts of gold to fund Voldemort and his organisation."

Harry blinked in surprise, his parents were going to marry him off; to he assumed was Daphne Greengrass; a girl in their year and a member of Slytherin house. "I am glad you didn't in the end, after all you and mum married for love why shouldn't I have gotten the same choice." Harry was surprised to hear his mum speak up.

"Believe me Honey, we did want you to marry for love however, you have to understand, we were in a war. We had no idea if James and I were going to survive. As a Most Ancient and Noble House it was important to make sure the houses future was secure. I almost went along with it, but finally said no. besides you and Daphne were always close as babies. Some of my fondest memories was seeing you and Daphne sitting in the playpen together. Now though Harry you will have to marry three times, a wive for each line."

Harry eyes widened What!"

James groaned from his portrait. "Harry one wife can't produce an heir for three separate lines. You will have to marry three different women. One for House Potter, one for House Black and finally one for House Slytherin."

Harry's mind was in turmoil, three wives! How the hell was he going to explain this to Hermione? Harry's attention turned back to his grandfather.

"Then who did raise Harry, from the looks of him, and his lack of knowledge it couldn't have been anyone who was aware of his future place in society or our world."

James lowered his head to avoid his father gaze. "Dumbledore placed him with Lily's sister and her husband. Both hated magic. Lily and I didn't want him going anywhere near them, and made it quite clear on our will. Dumbledore went against that and used his power as Chief Warlock to become Harry's magical guardian."

"That's it! I've heard enough, its a crime to go against the Will of a Ancient and Noble house, if I was still alive I would drag his bony arse in front of the Wizengamot and have him stripped of all his land and titles. I never did trust the old fool. You made a huge mistake James when you left these wards and went into hiding. Harry you must deal with Dumbledore, he can't be allowed to get away with this."

Harry wasn't sure what he should say, his grandfather was basically telling him to ruin Dumbledore, but even if he could he had no idea how to go about it. "Grandfather how exactly would I go about removing him from the Wizengamot? Believe me nothing would give more pleasure then to see the old fool hang for his crimes. You have only heard a little of what he has done to me. I too don't trust him, and blame him for my parents getting killed. I know this sounds harsh, especially when were talking about the suppose leader of the light, but I firmly believe that you dad was placed under a compulsion charm. Looking around this Manor, and hearing from Matha about the wards of this place. I can't but help think you wouldn't have left here on your own accord." Harry noticed his dad wanted to argue but he soon became silent as he thought about what Harry had said. Would Dumbledore really have done that?

"Another thing you can drag his bony arse across the hot coal for. Casting a spell on a member of a Ancient and Noble house to change their mind on a matter is just as bad as using an Unforgivable. So to sum up. Young Harry here has no real training in how to manage a Ancient and Noble house, and he has no real knowledge of how our world works. He is head of three family lines and need to take a wife for each one. I can't help with the wife issue but running an Ancient and Noble house as well as training you in Politic, I can do. Starting tomorrow I will be teaching you everything you will need to know about being a head of a Ancient and Noble house. I will teach you about law and politics. Matha here will teach you about how to conduct yourself in public, with your dress and etiquette within our world. For a start you need to bulk up a bit." Neither Harry or anyone else wanted to argue, it was clear his grandfather wasn't someone to take no for an answer.

Harry was still thinking about the three wives thing, why couldn't anything normal happen to him. Harry heard a deep cough drawing his attention to the portrait of his grandfather.

"Sorry grandfather what time tomorrow? As I want to get in some exercise and training before we sit down and talk."

Charlus thought for moment. "9am Sharp. Matha will transport my Portrait into the study, there are tons of books on law and politics in there. And by the end of this summer I want you to have least read a quarter of them. James learnt the same way you will Harry. You will then bring me to School where I will continue there."

"Don't remind me Dad, those were some of the most boring times here at the Manor, Harry I feel sorry for you son." James gave his son an apologetic look. After that Matha moved all the portraits into the study, at Harry's request. James, Lily and Sirius were now stuck to the wall beside the bureau in the room, however they would be coming with him to Hogwarts. Charlus had been moved near the book case, so it would be easier to teach him tomorrow. Harry used his wand to check the time, it was nearly 6pm.

Harry had a lot to digest, plus he was feeling hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since last night, and even that was only a piece a fruit. As if the Manor had read his mind Mario and Luigi popped in. "Would you be liking to eat now Harry, or later."

Harry looked down at the two elves. "Now please I will go get Hermione and inform Narcissa, we will all sit in the dining room." Harry noticed Matha shock her head.

"No Harry, you go on into the dining room, I will go fetch Miss Granger and Miss Black." Before Harry could reply the female elf had popped away.

 **Hogwarts**

Severus Snape looked to the headmaster and then to his hand. He couldn't believe the old fool had been so reckless. The ring was now destroyed, but the curse had remained. He had only been able to slow down the effects, there was no chance the old fool would recover.

"How long would you say I have left Severus?" Dumbledore had come to the same conclusion the curse would start at his hand and soon spread across his body, and until finally it would kill him. If only he hadn't been so obsessed with the stone, he might have been more cautious. A new plan was going to be needed.

Severus finished wrapping the hand. "A year at most headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, then time is not on our side. Harry must be bought up to speed and fast. He will need to continue the hunt for the remaining Horcruxes. I believe I have discovered another from a memory of Tom, which I will investigate soon. From what you tell me Tom has given young Draco a task and that he must complete or die."

Severus stepped back and folded his arm. "From what I understand that is the case, not even I was allowed to know just what this plan involved. Not even Bella knows, but the Dark Lord did make me swear an unbreakable vow, that I was to protect Draco. Bella also swore the same oath."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see, well until young Draco gets here, we won't know exactly what he is planning. Meanwhile I need to convince Horace to come and take over as head of potions. If I had Harry then I could have used the boy to play on Horace's old habits. Alas the boy is now out of my reach for now. Thank you Severus, I don't need to remind you that what we have spoken of today will go no further." Severus inclined his head and left the office, leaving a very tired old man to continue planning his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: First of thank you all for the positive reviews. I would also liked to thank Gaschalk for his work in helping me with this story. Chapter six will ready for next week. As I said before I am aiming for one chapter a week. Please enjoy chapter six.**

 **Crawley London Granger Household**

Emma Granger was busy washing up in the kitchen, her husband Dan was in the garden shed doing a little bit of DIY. Both Grangers had been surprised to receive Hermione letter last night. At first they had been against the idea of her staying with this boy Harry. They had heard about what took place at the Ministry of Magic, and how Hermione had been hurt. This Harry Potter was the centre of it. It seems when Hermione was in trouble or hurt it always came back to Harry Potter. Emma also knew just how much her daughter loved the boy. In her room there was a photo that had been taken in their third year. It was of Hermione, Harry and their friend Ron. But Hermione had cut off Ron so that it only showed just her and Harry. When she had asked her daughter why she had cut Ron off. She was surprised to hear that the only reason Hermione put up with Ron, was because he was Harry's best friend. Hermione actually felt Ron was holding Harry back. It seems all her daughter could talk about was Harry Potter. Harry did this and we did that. Dan hadn't even met the boy yet and already he wanted to wring the poor lads neck for being so close to his little Princess. Emma looked to the clock. Both Grangers in the end had consented to Hermione staying with Harry. They only agreed because apparently there was another adult in the house, so it was very unlikely anything would happen. The letter Hermione had sent told them to be ready at 2pm. She and Harry would be coming to visit. Emma was looking forward to meeting the young wizard who had captured her daughters heart, and Dan was looking forward to scaring the life out of him. Emma looked up to the clock, it was nearly 2pm now. Emma dried her hands on a towel and then went to the back patio door and pulled it open.

"Dan hurry up its nearly 2pm. They will be here soon." Emma giggled as she heard the sounds of tools falling and the obvious OUCH coming from her husband. She watched as he came out of the shed and in his hand was a shot-gun. Emma shook her head. "Dear really? You haven't even met the poor lad yet."

Dan just smiled. "All for added effect love, he will think twice before doing anything with my little Princess." Emma groaned and led her husband into the lounge. Both Grangers were surprised to see both their daughter and a boy who must have been Harry pop into their lounge accompanied by two small creatures. One was female dressed in a maids outfit, the other was male and he was dressed in a suit. Now the Grangers were not unfamiliar with creature from Hermione's world, they had meet several Goblins and seen the assortment of pets and animals that were available in the pet shop in Diagon Alley, however, this was the first time they had seen house-elves. Emma watched as the boy bowed towards her and Dan.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, forgive the sudden appearance, but Hermione and I thought it would be safer for us to visit you like this then the more traditional method. My name is Harry Potter, it's pleasure to meet you both. Hermione has told me a great deal about both of you."

Emma had been surprised by the greeting. The boy had manners which was always a good start. "Thank you Harry this is my husband Dan and my name is Emma. Our daughter has told us a great deal about you. But now that you're here. Maybe you could clear up a few things."

Harry stayed in bow. "I will try to answer any question you or your husband might have. Mindy, Trevor please return back to Potter Manor. We will call you when we're ready to leave." Both house-elves bowed and popped away. "Now then what was it you wanted to ask?" Harry was surprised that it was Hermione dad who had answered. His eyes had also seen the shot gun now being held in the mans hand."

"For a start you can tell us, why Hermione is always getting into some type of trouble at school. First year it was trolls, second year she was nearly killed. Third year she was attacked by things she called dementors. Fourth year there wasn't any issues except when she told us about some Dark wizard had come back. And this year, where she had almost died again after you led her and some others on a mission to the Ministry of Magic. They all have one common element. You Mr Potter!."

Harry flinched at the tone, he couldn't blame Hermione's parents, it was true, every time Hermione had ended up in life threatening situation it was down to him. He sensed both parents were afraid for their daughter being part of the Wizarding world, and they had good reason for that fear. Harry was about to reply but he was surprised when Hermione spoke up.

"Father! That's not fair. You can't blame Harry, half the events were out of his control. Besides if he had not rescued me from the Troll in my first year or saved me from the dementors then I would most likely be dead. "I owe Harry my life on more than one occasion. I didn't have to follow him, I chose to."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Yes you chose too and look what happened. You almost died this summer Hermione, I knew sending you to that school was a big mistake. Had you gone to a school here in this world then there wouldn't have been trolls, snakes and ghost chasing you and trying to harm you. I am waiting young man."

Harry noticed Dan was looking right at him, what was he suppose to say in his defense. Finally he decided to there was nothing he could say. "I have no defense Sir, everything you said is true. All I can do is apologies and hope you both can forgive me. Hermione maybe your parents are right, maybe you should quit Hogwarts. You would be in less danger, and you could go abroad with your parents until it was safe to return."

Both Grangers looked to one another and then back to Harry and their daughter. "Excuse me abroad? Why would we want to leave the country, we're quite happy here thank you." Emma noticed her daughter had tears in her eyes and then did something completely unlike her. She shouted at them both.

"Because you're both in danger! The Dark wizard I told you about, he is hunting for Harry, and he will use any means at his disposal to get to him. Including use his friend and family. The reason Harry came today was to offer you and Mum protection. Harry in our world is very wealthy and has a lot of power at his disposal. In fact he is not just Harry anymore. He is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin. He is the head to three Ancient and Noble houses. The Ministry wouldn't care if you or mum were attacked, as you're considered below them. Even if I was to die they would turn a blind eye. Harry here though doesn't want me to die, and he doesn't want me to lose my parents. He wants to protect me and those I love. I will tell you this now, had Harry not offered protection I was going to erase both your memories and have you leave the country. I would be okay due to my ability of using magic but you and mum wouldn't be." Hermione ran towards the stairs and up to her room.

Both Grangers stayed silent for a moment, soon Emma went to the stairs and raced after her daughter, leaving Harry and Dan alone. Harry stayed very quiet, nothing was said for a few minutes. Finally Dan broke the silence. "So this Dark wizard he is after you?"

Harry looked up to Dan and nodded. "He has been after me ever since I was born. He killed both my parents all because of some Prophecy he heard that involved himself and me. Due to a protection spell cast by my mother before she was killed, I was able to stop him. All I was left with was this scar, while he was reduced to a pile of rags."

Dan frowned. "So he is dead then? You killed him, so how is it that he can be back? Does magic have the power to bring back the dead?"

Harry looked up at Dan. "We believe he was never actually dead, just lost his physical form. In my first year he possessed one of our Professors. The headmaster had hidden a powerful artifact known as the Philosopher Stone. It has the power to grant someone immortality as well as the power to turn lead into gold. Voldemort had wanted the stone to create a new body for himself, but again I was able to stop him. It was down to my mothers protection. He tried to grab me, but when he did, the body he had possessed turned to dust. I saw his spirit escape the castles." Harry paused to allow Dan to digest everything. He then started talking again.

"In our second year, he tried again, this time using an old diary that he had preserved a apart of himself inside. Using a first year as a host, he possessed her and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets. He then released a huge snake into the school, which as you know petrified Hermione. He had intended to use the diary to drain the poor girl's life force, however once again I stopped him. This time killing the Basilisk and using one of the fangs to stab the diary, breaking his control on the first year and preventing his return once more."

Dan was surprised by everything he was being told, this boy had been in quite a few battles, and each one involved facing this suppose dead wizard. He stayed quiet as Harry continued.

"In our third year however, there was no such attempt by him to resurrect himself."

This confused Dan his daughter had mentioned something about dementors. "So what about the dementors that attacked Hermione in third year? Why were they at the school."

Harry stayed quiet for a brief moment, he was thinking about his godfather. "In the summer of my third year, someone escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban. The man was called Sirius Black. He was accused of betraying my parents to Voldemort and being one of his followers. The Ministry believed he had escaped to take his revenge on me for stopping his master. But that wasn't the case. Sirius Black never betrayed my parents and was never a follower of Voldemort. He had escaped to catch the real person who had betrayed my parents. A wizard known as Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had seen a copy of the paper and in it was a story about my best friend Ron and his family winning a holiday to Egypt. Sirius had seen my friends pet rat in the picture. You see Pettigrew could turn into a Rat. My Godfather wanted to clear his name by capturing Pettigrew. The Ministry however was still under the impression that he had escaped to kill me, and so sent dementors to Hogwarts to try capturing him. In the end though Peter escaped and Sirius and Hermione found themselves surrounded by no more then a hundred dementors. During the school term I had been learning a special spell that would stop the dementors, due to them having a effect on me. I used the spell to defeat all the dementors saving Sirius and Hermione."

Dan again was surprised, from what Hermione had told them about the dementors they were very hard to beat and this boy if what he said was true. Had beaten over a 100 of the foul things.

Harry noticed Dan hadn't asked any questions and so continued with his review of Fourth year. "

"Our forth year Hogwarts was chosen to host a tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I found myself involved due to someone putting my name forward. That year I almost died several times, however, I was able to survive and make it to the final challenge. We had to work our way through a large grass maze, and in the centre was the Tri-Wizard Cup. Both myself and the rightful Hogwarts champion made it to the centre, and we both agreed that we would share the prize. Had I known now what was going to happen, then I would have stunned him and taken the cup myself. The cup was a trap. It had been turned into a port-key, an item that had been enchanted to transport whoever touched them to a set location. I found myself in an old graveyard. The Hogwarts champion Cedric and I stood up and wondered where we were. It was then Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and trapped me against one of the gravestones. He then used my blood as an ingredient for a ritual that would finally let Voldemort return. Due to my blood being used, I no longer had the protection my mother had given me. I dueled Voldemort in the graveyard and managed to survive. I grabbed the cup and the body of Cedric and transported back to Hogwarts. I tried to tell the Ministry what had happened and that Voldemort had returned, but they ignored me and the headmaster. They put Cedric death down to being an accident."

Dan nodded in understanding so that's how he came back, "But what about this year. Hermione said you went to the Ministry to rescue your Godfather." Dan suddenly noticed the change in Harry, he had been calm before but now he could see the boy was ready to explode.

"Voldemort! Tricked me. You see this scar is not just any ordinary scar, it lets me share a mental link with Voldemort. He discovered this link and used it to his advantage. You remember I told you about the prophecy?" Harry noticed Dan nodded and so he continued. "Well Voldemort only heard a apart of it. The prophecy was being held at the Ministry but only those who the prophecy concerns can retrieve it. Voldemort didn't want the wizarding world knowing of his return so he couldn't retrieve it. So he used me. He showed me a fake memory of my Godfather being tortured and bing asked about the prophecy. The memory convinced me and I immediately left for the Ministry. I did tell Hermione and the others to stay behind, and that I would go on my own, but they refused and insisted in joining me. It was only when we got to the Ministry and I removed the Prophecy that we realised it had all been a trap. Voldemort most loyal followers surrounded us, and we were all forced to fight. That was how your daughter got hurt. Soon as I saw Hermione had been hurt, something in me snapped. Before I had been using spells that wouldn't kill. But after what happened to Hermione I killed several of his inner circle. During our battle the headmaster arrived with the Order. An organisation that was formed to combat Voldemort and his death eaters. Sirius joined the fight. He was killed by his estrange cousin and fell through the Veil of Death."

Dan noticed Harry was nearly in tears, it was clear he cared about his godfather a lot. Now Dan had heard everything he understood just how hard this boy, no young man had it. All he had wanted was to attend school and learn magic. But that wasn't what had happened, especially with a suppose Dark Lord chasing you every minute of the way. "Is it true what Hermione said, about me and Emma being in danger?"

Harry looked towards Dan and nodded. "Every word, Voldemort will use or try to hurt those close to me, including their families. My Manor is big enough to offer you and your wife protection until this war is over. You however, won't be the only ones I invite to stay there. I indeed to try helping all of my friends if I can."

Dan looked to the stairs where Emma now had her arms wrapped around Hermione. They looked to each other, it seems both Grangers were in the same mind. Dan turned towards Harry. "Then my wife and I accept your offer of protection. When would we be leaving?"

Harry looked to the clock. "The sooner the better." So Dan, Emma, and Hermione packed everything they could carry. Harry called out and there were several pops as four house-elves appeared.

"Lucy could you please transport the Grangers things to the Manor." The small elf called Lucy nodded and a click of her fingers all of Emma, Dan and Hermione things vanished much to the surprise of both Granger parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger if you want to take the hand of Norbit and Sophie." Another two elves stepped forward and held out their hands to Dan and Emma. Dan took hold of Norbit's hand, and Emma took hold of Sophie's hand. "You will feel a strange sensation but know it is perfectly safe. Norbit and Sophie. Will you take Mr and Mrs Granger back to Potter Manor please." Both elves nodded and before Emma and Dan could protest they vanished with a pop. Harry took hold of Hermione hand, he then took hold of Dobby's and both teens vanished with a pop.

 **Potter Manor**

Dan and Emma reappeared in a large hallway. They noticed their suitcase and other important stuff they had bought with them, was waiting for them. Both Grangers took in at the sight before them. Hermione hadn't been kidding when she had said that Harry was well off. Both Grangers noted another pop and Harry and Hermione appeared next to them. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and stepped out in front of everyone. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, may I welcome you to Potter Manor, my ancestral home. There is plenty of room so please make yourselves at home. Kitchen and dining area is to your left, main lounge to your right. There is also several other rooms including a snooker room. On the first floor are twenty five bedrooms all with an ensuites. All are double rooms. On the second floor is another twenty five bedrooms, again with ensuites. There is also a large dueling room which Hermione and myself will be using to practice magic. At the back of the house is a large ball room. Is there anything you would like to ask?"

Both Grangers were stunned, it was Dan who finally spoke. "Harry if you owned all this, then why was Hermione worried about your health and well being. All her letters were filled with worry about you. She said you were underfed, and was wearing clothes twice as big as you." Harry glanced to Hermione, who had her head lowered.

Harry lowered his own head, he wasn't angry with Hermione, she had been worried about him, but it would have been nice for her to tell him that she writing home to her parents and mentioning these things. "Believe me Mr Granger, Hermione was telling you the truth, I only discovered about this place yesterday when I became the head of the Potter Family. I was raised in a house that had no magic and relatives who hated the word. I won't go into detail about my time there, but it wasn't pleasant."

Dan and Emma said no more. It wasn't their business, but maybe sometime in the future Harry might open up to them. "And Hermione, what are your intention towards my daughter."

"Dad!" Dan looked to his daughter. "I am only looking out for you Princess. You know that. Don't tell me you're nothing more than friends, your mum and I can see quite clearly how much you care for Harry." Dan noticed his little girl blushed, he then turned his attention back to Harry and waited for an answer.

"Sir your daughter means the world to me, I don't know if it is love, as I have never experienced that feeling before. But I do know I would do anything for her, even put my own life on the line. In fact I don't think I could go on living without Hermione by my side."

Dan nodded. "Good enough Harry, you may date my daughter, but know this, you go back on your word or hurt her in anyway, you will deal with me understand."

Harry nodded, he knew a threat when he heard one. Harry was suddenly caught off-balance as Hermione jumped into his arms and hugged him. After Hermione had broken the hug Harry led Dan and Emma on a tour of the Manor. They finished in the study where Harry introduced his parents, Sirius, and his grandfather. Dan and Emma jumped back in fright when the portraits started to talk. After they were use to speaking to the painting both set of parents began to talk and get to know each other. Lily explained that she was the same as Hermione, a muggle-born. She then went briefly into how the Wizarding world saw witches like her and Hermione.

Harry meanwhile was in a conversation with his Grandfather. He had sat through his first lesson on wizarding politics and the duties of a Head of house. The whole thing had made his head hurt, but his grandfather had set him several questions about what they had covered, and he was to give him the answers tomorrow. Charlus informed Harry that the answers were in one of three books, and he had Matha get the right book and two random ones from the bookcase. Harry would have to look through each book. Which he wasn't looking forward to. Luckily Hermione had offered to help and after tea they would head to the library. Narcissa made an appearance and introduced herself to both Grangers. When she mentioned that she was once Lady Malfoy a small argument broke out. Emma and Dan had received a letter from Hermione telling them about a bully at school called Draco Malfoy and that he had called her several offensive names. Narcissa apologised.

"I truly am sorry for how my ex-son treated your daughter. I tried to raise him to be better then that, but the influence from my ex-husband was too strong. You see my ex-husband was a follower of he-who-must-not-be-named. Now that he is dead thanks to Harry, then Draco would become head of the Malfoy family. I was no longer save and decided to annul my marriage and disown my son who was following in his father footsteps. Before I married I was a daughter of the Black family, and so when Harry ascended to Lord Black, I asked for house protection, which he granted."

After Narcissa had explained everything both Dan and Emma dropped the conversation, and soon the mood in the room turned a little more pleasant. The house-elves served tea and biscuits and then showed Dan and Emma to their room.

"Are we doing the right thing Emma? I mean letting Hermione get involved with all this. I mean what type of future will she have."

Emma started to pack their clothes away in the dresser and cupboards. "I don't think it matters what we think Dan. You saw Hermione, she is head over heels for Harry, and looking at all this, she would quite comfortable if the two did take their relationship further. I mean you always said you wanted the best for your little princess, I don't think she could do much better do you?"

Dan groaned, So far he could not find any fault with the boy. It was clear he cared for Hermione and would do anything for her. The boy had manners and had welcomed them into his home all so that he could protect them from this war. Dan had been rather taken back how Lily had explain things and what Hermione could expect once she left Hogwarts. Even if she was to pass all her NEWT exams the best she could hope for was low paid Ministry job or working in a shop as a sales assistant. Harry then had come in and told them they he was doing all he could to make sure things changed. He was studying with his grandfather and together they were coming up with a plan to shake up the Ministry, hopefully awarding those on merit rather then blood type. It was just another thing that Dan couldn't find a fault with. Finally he gave up.

"I guess you're right dear." both Grangers were interrupted by one of the house-elves popping in.

"Dinner is served Mr and Mrs Granger. Please make your way down to the dining hall where Mi lord is waiting with Miss Granger and Lady Black." The house elf then popped away. Dan looked to Emma

"I don't thing I will ever get use to that"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: I am still waiting on my beta to get back to me, but decided to publish the chapter anyway. Once I have received the correction I will replace the chapter.**

 **Potter Manor Duel Room**

Harry was livid he had locked himself in the training room and warded the door to make sure he wasn't disturbed. The Goblins had done an audit on his accounts. Although the ledger mentioned that there had been several transfers between vaults, there had never been mention of any withdrawals. It seems the old fool had been bribing one of the Goblins who had been making transfer without recording it on the ledger. According to the letter he had received from Ragnok the Goblin in question had been dealt with and was now mounted on one of the spikes in the entrance hall to Gringotts. Attached to the letter were the details of what had been transferred and to say Harry was angry was a huge understatement. The old bastard had been stealing from him and his family since he was dumped on the Dursley in 1981. The excuse he had used was the money was being used to pay the Dursley for his up keep. When in fact it had all been transferred into another vault which Dumbledore had created on behave of the Order. During the first war his father and Sirius had been contributing towards the war effort, and Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to carry on using the Potter fortune to fund the Order after his parents death.

Harry pointed his wand towards a Dummy which he had labelled Dumbledork, his eyes then glowed and hissed

" _Flagellum Flammae"_

Attached to his wand tip was a thread of red hot flames he lashed it at the dummy and watched as the flaming thread wrapped around the body of the Dummy, and began to burn the straw within. Suddenly the whole dummy was engulfed in flames. Harry pulled back sharply and noticed the flaming thread had cut right through the dummy leaving several parts of the dummy ablaze and on the floor. Basically Harry had used the flame whip spell but had cast it in parseltongue. This had made the spell twice as powerful and deadly.

Harry quickly cast Auguamenti and put out the small fire, leaving capering pieces of Dummy smoking. Harry looked down at Salazar spell book, he banished the remains of the Dummy and then summoned another one. Harry pointed his wand at the dummy and looked down at the book. He hissed once more.

" _Carnificare"_ The spell left his wand and decapitated the dummy. He mused to himself. "Hmm might try that one on Bella next time I face the bitch!" Harry then hissed once more and decided to try a spell chain.

" _Locomotor Motis, Confundus, Conjunctivitis"_

Harry's spells left his wand one after the other. Leg lock, confusion, and then blindness curse. Each spell hit the dummy in the chest. "Hmm lets try something a little more deadly." Harry hissed once more.

" _Lumen terebramus acuto"_

The piercing curse left his wand and hit another Dummy. Harry noticed a bullet size hole in the dummies forehead. It had gone all the way through. Harry tried several more curses each one more powerful then the next, until all the dummies were nothing but splinters and straw on the floor. Harry took a seat on the bench, he had used quite a bit of magic and noticed several house-elves popped in and began to clean up the mess. He used his wand to see what time it was. It was nearly 10am. Due to the news he had received earlier his grandfather had suggested that they push back his lesson. Harry had been grateful for that. He lowered the wards on the main door, and then stood up and made his way over towards the exit. He would have a shower first before meeting his grandfather.

 **Ministry Of Magic**

Clyde Edgar Greengrass the head of the Ancient house of Greengrass sat behind his desk in deep thought. Several days ago he had been visited by several Death eaters insisting on this months payment. Due to the threat on his family by the Dark Lord in the first war, Clyde had no choice but to fund the Dark Lords organisation. He didn't like it, but had little choice. After the fall of the Dark Lord in the year of 1981, the payments demands stopped. Clyde had been well aware that the Dark Lord had returned as the payment demands had started up again last year. This time though the Dark Lord wanted double. Clyde knew his family wasn't the only family being threatened many of the so called neutrals had also been put in a tight spot. This included the Davis, Parkinson and Zabini family. Clyde felt sorry for Terry Parkinson he had been forced to enslave his daughter into a marriage contract with Luicus Malfoy, due to not having the required funds. Now Clyde found himself in the same situation. Jenson Nott had approached him about a marriage contract between his son Theodore Nott and his eldest Daphne. He had been given a week to think it over. There was only one way out of it, and that was if he could find some other way to protect his family. Fortunately thanks to him overhearing a conversation yesterday in the record departments he had come up with an idea. He had spoken to his wife in length last night. It turned out that Lily and James boy now had quite a bit of political power behind him. The boy was head of not only two Ancient and Noble houses, but he was also head of Slytherin house. Clyde and his wife had been good friends of the Potters before they had gone into hiding. In fact Daphne might have been in a contract already had he been able to agree one with James and Lily. After the talk with his wife he had spoken to his daughter Daphne. He had been upfront and told her what Jenson had asked for. He hadn't been surprised by his daughters reaction, and after hearing just a few of things him and his classmates had been up to at school had sickened him. He had then mentioned what he had heard in the record department about Harry Potter, and had asked his daughter about the boy. His daughter didn't know much only what she had heard from others. He had then put forth the idea of possible forming an alliance through marriage. His daughter had been a little upset that she was being used as a bargaining chip as to speak, but she had agreed that she would rather be married to Harry Potter then Thodore Nott. So here he was writing a letter to the new Lord, requesting a meeting. He signed his name and placed the letter inside an Envelope. He poured some hot wax and then used the imprint of his house ring to seal it. He would send it by owl tonight, as he didn't feel comfortable sending it by the Ministry.

 **Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort looked down at the headlines on the Prophet, due to a insider at the Paper, he was able to get an advanced copy. The blasted brat was really becoming a thorn in his side. Not only was he now head of two Ancient and Noble houses, but he had taken House Slytherin as well. This is what had upset Voldemort the most. He was the rightful heir to Slytherin not this boy. Voldemort looked down at the person who had bought him the copy.

"Although I am pleased that you have brought this to my attention, I am also displeased with the contents. " Voldemort then used his wand and placed the poor man under the torture curse for several seconds. "Leave now!"

Voldemort watched as the man struggled out of the door, and closed it behind himself. He then threw the Prophet onto the floor. The memory of what had happened at the Ministry sickened him, the thought that his entire inner circle had been bested by a handful of children did not sit well with the Dark Lord. Those who had survived that night were now being put through hours and hours of training. He would need to send a message soon, a strong message, maybe an assassination yes, someone of importance in the Ministry, someone the Public would take notice of and someone who wielded enough power in the Ministry that their killing would leave a huge hole in their organisation. He would also need to send a message to those brats who had stood behind Potter. He had several inside men at the Ministry going through records trying to get the addresses of all those who who had fought alongside Potter. The only address he had been able to get so far was that of the mudblood Granger. He was sending a hit team tonight to kill the parents and to bring the girl here. She would then be used to initiate one of his new recruits. Bella had already agreed to lead the team and they would attack tonight. He was suddenly disturbed from his thought by a knock on his door. The Dark Lord hated being interrupted when he was in thought.

"Enter!" The Door opened to reveal one of his followers, a man called Mcnair, he was also one of the his inner circle, and had a seat on the Wizengamot like many of his other followers. Voldemort noticed the man bowed and kissed the hem of his robe. "Speak Mcnair! I was in the middle of something and if I find your reason for disturbing me less then satisfactory then you will be punished. Now tell me why you have disturbed me?"

McNair raised his head a little, those red eyes were glowing, his master wasn't pleased. His eyes looked to his master wand that was now being spun in his masters hand. The hesitation costed him as he screamed as he was hit with the torture course. Luckily he was only placed under for a few seconds but it was enough of an incentive to make him speak quickly.

"Mi lord, I have just come from the Ministry it is indeed as we thought. Many now want Fudge out of office and several will call for a vote of now confidence at the next Wizengamot meeting in two weeks times."

Voldemort lounged back in his throne, this was good news, Fudge was too much of a coward to have sticking around, also if he was removed they could get one of their own in and when the time came for the Ministry to fall, it would be that much easier. As his numbers stood now there was no way he could storm the Ministry "McNair Contact Pius Thicknesse I believe he will be the perfect puppet for Minister. Contact the other Dark families and Neutrals we have a hold of, and tell them they will vote for Pius or else. If any refuse make them pay."

Mcnair lowered his head and quickly left the room, leaving the Dark lord to continue thinking in silence.

 **Later that evening**

Harry, Narcissa and the Granger family were sat down to dinner. Harry already had wrote a letter to Gringotts that afternoon requesting a meeting with the Director, so that he could discuss his accounts and how they were going to make Dumbledore pay for what he had done. The Grangers had also spoken to Harry about going back to work. At the minute they were both on vacation but they were due to return next week. At first Harry had thought it would be too risky with the war going on, but Hermione had come up with a solution. They could use the house-elves to transport the Grangers from and to work. Harry hadn't been happy with the idea, but soon had agreed. Suzy and Tim would be their personal elves. Harry was taking a bite of his steak when he noticed Dobby popped in with a letter.

"Excuse me Harry sir, but an owl just dropped off this letter for you." Dobby handed the envelope to Harry, who turned it over in his hands, and noticed the wax seal. Carefully he used his wand to check for any charms or hexes. Seeing all clear he opened the letter and began to read. Soon as he finished reading he stood from the table, excused himself and left for his study. Once inside he closed the door. He woke up both his parents and his grandfather.

"Sorry to wake you all, but I've just received a letter from Lord Greengrass, he wants to form an alliance and wants to offer his daughters hand in marriage. It seems one of Voldemort death eaters have put him in a difficult situation."

Charlus sat up in his frame. "From what I remember Francis Greengrass was a member of the neutral factions when I sat on the Wizengamot. He had a lot of influence over the other Neutral families as well. If his son his anything like him then I think this could be a good move. Although there are many other ways to form an alliance, marriage is just one of them. The advantage with marriage however is that the wards for your house will then support the wards of your future brides house. I think that is why Clyde has put forward the idea of marriage. Not only will he be able to refuse this Nott fellow, but he will also get the protection of House Potter as well as the family wards."

Harry looked down at the letter, he then heard his Dad speak. "Harry from a purely political side this move could be good. Grandfather mentioned that Clyde's father had influence over the neutral families. I also explained to you that Clyde and his family were being forced into funding Voldemort's organisation, however it seems they have now increased their demands. Sylvia was good friends with your mother and like I said had Lily not objected then Clyde and myself would have written up a contract between yourself and Daphne. The fact he is now offering her hand in marriage can't be a coincidence."

Harry turned to his mother, he could see she was in thought. "Mum what about you?"

Lily looked to her son, and noticed the confusion in his eyes. She could see he himself was having some sort of moral battle going on inside his head. To her marriage contract were outdated and wrong, but that was only due to her roots of being a muggleborn. "It's up to you Harry, I know this isn't what you wanted, but it does seem Clyde is desperately trying to protect his family. As I said you Daphne were always close and I know Sylvia would never had agreed to this unless Clyde was clearly out of other options. I know you wanted to marry for love sweetie, but don't forget you're now head of three families. What house is Clyde considering offering alliance to?"

Harry looked down. "He wants to form an alliance with Slytherin house, so Daphne would become Lady Slytherin. I already made up my mind on the future Lady Potter, although she doesn't know it yet, I don't thing I will ever find someone else for that titles."

Lily smiled. "I am sure she feels the same way sweetie, I know your father and I would be over the moon if Hermione became our daughter-in-law. How well did you know Daphne at school Harry?"

Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs. "Apart from seeing each other in class, that was about it. She was a Slytherin I was Gryffindor. Enough said. I do know though she is nothing like Draco. She does have a reputation though. Several boys have been sent to the hospital wing when they tried to get to close. The rumours was Daphne had put them there. She also has a nickname The Ice Queen. From Clyde's letter it seems he has spoken to Daphne about this, and she has agreed in principle."

Charlus grunted. "Then that's settled. Greengrass house would make a powerful ally Harry. If he had influence over a few of the other neutral families too that would increase your power in the Ministry. Daphne seems happy with the arrangement I say go for it."

Harry looked down at the letter, and then looked up at his mum and dad. "Are you happy with this mum and dad. She wouldn't be Lady Potter, but she would still be your daughter in law."

Lily and James looked to each other, before turning back to Harry. "It's up to you son, we stand behind you fully. Although before you do anything I would suggest you explain this all to the Grangers and Hermione."

Harry nodded, it was only fair that Hermione would have a say in who might become her potential sister wife. He was worried how the Grangers would react, maybe if he had a word with Narcissa. This was right up her alley, alliances and contract marriages. Harry left the study and noticed Hermione was waiting for him.

"Harry is everything okay, you seemed a little upset when you left the dinner table." Harry noticed the concern on Hermione face. He hugged her and then kissed her.

"I just received a letter, now before I let you read it, I asked that you keep an open mind. You remember our discussion about me being head of three families and potentially I would have to marry three times. Well it seems like one of those choices has been taken from me. Both my grandfather and parents agree that this is a good move for all parties." Harry handed Hermione the letter and noticed she read it."

"So Daphne would be your future Lady Slytherin. I worked with her a few times in Ancient Runes, she doesn't share in any of the pure-blood crap like Malfoy, and I have never had a problem with her. Still being married against her will, I am glad that i'm not in that situation." She handed the letter back to Harry.

Harry leaned back against the wall. "Well if the alliance was formed then they would get the protection of my house. They would also get to stand by a powerful political force in the Wizengamot. Daphne would also not have to marry that bastard Nott. I'm not sure how I am going to bring this up with your parents Hermione, In fact I am worried your dad is going to kill me, when he finds out." Harry noticed Hermione cuddled up to him, and he let his arms drop and wrap themselves around his girlfriend.

"Leave mum and Dad to me Harry. If it come from me they might be a little more understanding." Hermoine then kissed Harry. She then walked to find her parents. Leaving Harry to ponder over the letter and his potential Lady Slytherin once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is chapter seven. My beta has informed me that they won't be able to help in the future. So please forgive me in advanced.**

 **Gringotts London**

Harry, Hermione and Narcissa sat quietly in one of the meeting rooms. His account manager Backslicer was also present. Harry had agreed to meet Lord Greengrass to discuss his proposal. Due to Voldemort being at large Narcissa had suggested they meet at Gringotts. As the Goblins were neutral and Gringotts was in fact considered its own country. Their meeting was for 11am. Harry looked up at the clock, it was nearly 11 now. Just then the door opened. Harry noticed one of the tellers leading three individuals into the room. Harry immediately stood up and walked over to Lord Greengrass. He had learnt from his Grandfather that as he was the head of three Ancient and Noble houses, and the Greengrass house was only consider Ancient. Then he would out rank Lord Greengrass and wouldn't need to bow to the much taller Lord. Soon as he approached he noticed Clyde bowed his head along with his wife and daughter Daphne.

"Lord Greengrass it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin, and I am the head of the Ancient noble house Potter, Ancient noble house Black and Ancient noble house Slytherin."

Clyde took hold of the young lords hand. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin for seeing me so quickly. I would like to introduce my wife Sylvia Greengrass, and my daughter Daphne Greengrass."

Harry bowed to the two females and then took hold of Sylvia hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Greengrass, my mother spoke very highly of you." Harry then came face to face with Daphne, he took her hand and kissed it. "It is nice to see you again Daphne." Harry noticed Daphne didn't say anything and just inclined her head.

"Very well I hope you don't mind but I asked that my account manager be present for these talks." Harry lead Clyde and his family over to the table where Narcissa had stood up along with Hermione. Both curtsy.

Clyde looked to Narcissa and frowned, what was Lady Malfoy doing here. "Excuse Mi lord, I don't want to seem rude, but could you tell me what Lady Malfoy is doing here?"

Harry returned to the table and waited for everyone to take a seat. "It's fine Lord Greengrass and to answer your question. Narcissa is Lady Malfoy no more. She requested that my late Godfather Sirius Black annul her marriage. Before he could though he died and it was left to me as his heir to carry out his wish. Narcissa is a Black once more."

Clyde inclined his head. "And the other young lady?"

Harry looked to his girlfriend. "This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and recently became my girlfriend. I asked her here for support, I was informed that she and your daughter were acquaintances. Now as for your letter, I must admit I was surprised that you actually knew of my recent ascensions. If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you hear about my recent status change?"

Clyde looked across at the young Lord. "I overheard someone in the records department at the Ministry mention it. I hope you don't mind me contacting you mi lord but I was in a desperate situation."

Harry inclined his head. "Yes I read the letter, and I am sorry for what you and your family is being put through. You have requested to form an alliance through marriage. May I ask why you chose house Slytherin and not my other two houses?"

Clyde was impressed with the young lord, and his line of questioning. "Mi lord House Greengrass have always been consider neutral. If I was asked to form an alliance with house Potter, then house Greengrass would be consider supporting the light, which in turn could cause other problems for myself and family. The same for the Black family, which has always been considered Dark, and as we know I don't want anything to do with the dark side at all. The founders were always consider neutral and so forming an alliance with house Slytherin allows me to remain neutral."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Lord Greengrass I don't know if you are aware but House Potter once led an alliance made up of three Ancient and Noble houses which became four when my godfather took up the mantle of house Black. The other two are Ancient noble house of Bones and Ancient noble house of Longbottom. I intend to resurrect this alliance, and follow on in my grandfather footsteps. Would you have a problem with working alongside any of the house listed?"

Clyde eyes widened, that much power would put the government and the rest of the Wizengamot in this boys pocket, he shook his head. Having the support of all four Ancient and noble house would just strengthen his house position further. Clyde stayed silent as he allowed the young lord to continue.

"I intend to use this power to bring needed change to this world and the current government. Too long have the Dark families been pulling the strings of the Ministry. My girlfriend here is considered a muggle-born, even thought she is one if not the smartest witch of her generation. All she can look forward too his minor role within the Ministry or another line of work such as a shop assistant. I intend to change this, but without disrupting our worlds custom and traditions. Not just for the future of Hermione but for every other person who has been shunted by the Ministry in the past. No longer will it be about blood or what family you come from, but everything will be based on merit. The reason I bring this up is because I want to make sure you aware of what you're potentially signing up for. I don't believe in blood supremacy, and will certainly not align myself and my family with those who do."

Clyde stayed quiet, he himself felt the same way, he too felt the govern needed change and it looked like this boy could be the catalyst to start that change. He could also understand the boys feeling on the way their world was ran. "Mi lord house Greengrass stand behind you fully in your endeavours. I too feel this world needs change and as an alliance member will do all I can to help you and the alliance make this changes a reality."

Harry inclined his head, he was pleased, that house Greengrass would stand behind him, he was also pleased that Clyde view of this world coincided with his own. "Very well then let us get down to business. Firstly before we write up the contract I want to ask your daughter a question." Harry turned his head towards Daphne.

"Daphne are you happy with this?

Daphne was surprised, she had assumed that Harry and her father would just write up the contract with no or little input from herself. Daphne had been bought up as Pure-blood, she knew that marriage contract were used to form various alliances and business deals. Along with a large range of other possible situations. She respected her father and mother and knew they wouldn't have done this if they had another choice. Daphne suddenly shivered at the possibility of become Theodore Nott's play thing.

"Mi lord, as a daughter of a Pure-blood family, I have been prepared for outcome such as this. If you want my honest opinion then I know my parents wouldn't be doing this if there was another option available. I might not know you, but you're certainly better then the other offer made to my father. Just from listening to you today and the fact that you asked for my opinions on this matter proves to me just what type of man you are. As your future Lady Slytherin I would be happy to stand beside you. I am well aware that you will have other wives being the head of three Ancient and noble houses, and so do not mind being one of three."

Harry turned to Clyde. "Very well seeing how Daphne is in agreement then I am happy to proceed with the contract."

Both parties with the help of Backslicer wrote up the contract. In turn for Daphne hand, house Slytherin would provide safety and security to house Greengrass. A long with house protection if they ever needed it. Once everything had been finalised both Harry and Lord Greengrass signed it with a blood quill. Once everything was taken care of, both Lord shook hands and Backslicer went off to file the contract both with Gringotts and the Ministry. He soon returned carry a small square box which he handed to Harry.

"Lady Slytherin ring, once worn by Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry took the box and walked around the table, he knelt down on one knee and removed the ring from the box. "Daphne, I know things might be difficult at first, and I am sure this is not how you foresaw your future, but I promise that I will do all I can to protect you, and love you." Harry then slipped the ring onto Daphne fingers and watched as it glowed and re-sized. Harry then walked around to his side of the table. Backslicer appeared with three objects. "Now as agreed your house will get full wards from myself and my house. I also like to present you with these. I had the goblins create them before we arrived. An emergency port-key that will transport you to Potter Manor, should the need arise."

Clyde looked at the three objects with surprise, the young lord had even made sure his family would be immediately safe. He took one and then handed one to his wife and daughter. It seems though Harry wasn't done.

"Also I wish for Daphne to spend some time with myself and Hermione at Potter Manor. As you already know I am a target for Voldemort and his followers which means any who support me also have made themselves a target. During the holiday I will be training with Hermione and wish for Daphne to join us as well."

Clyde nodded. "An excellent suggestion mi lord I am sure my daughter would be happy to spend time with her future husband. I also thank you for the emergency port-keys you have provided me and my family."

It was agreed that Daphne would come over tomorrow and that they again would meet here and then Harry would escort her to Potter Manor. Harry watched as the Greengrass family left and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over, how did I do Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked over to Harry. "Very well considering your lack of training. You presented yourself in a manner fitting of a Lord of your station. You also took control as the higher ranking house should. I do fear though that Lord Greengrass and his family will be needing those port-keys soon. From my experience. Jenson Nott is not someone you say no to."

Harry, Hermione and Narcissa left the bank and found a secluded area. He then called out and three of his house-elves appeared and popped them back to Potter Manor. Harry removed his outside robe and noticed Dobby took it from him and popped away. He kissed Hermione who left to find her parents, Narcissa left for her room. He quickly made his way into the main study where his parents, Godfather and grandfather was waiting patiently.

"Well? How did it go?"

Harry stepped in front of all four portraits. "Lord Greengrass has accepted the terms of the alliance and has joined us. Daphne is now my future Lady Slytherin and will coming to the Manor tomorrow. I had the goblin issue Clyde and his family emergency port-keys just in case the need arise. Next I will contact Neville and Susan to see about house Bone and house Longbottom reforming the great alliance."

Charlus grinned. "Excellent its about time the great alliance re-surface. But I would suggest contacting Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones, as both hold regent for their respective houses until the young Lord and Lady reach their majority. Also a letter arrived for you from the Ministry along with a copy of the Prophet."

Harry looked to his parents and noticed them both smiling at him. "I am very proud of you honey, you've done a good thing today. I know Clyde and Sylvia will ever be grateful to you. When Daphne arrives tomorrow, please bring her to see us. The last time I saw her was when she was a baby."

Harry smiled back and nodded he then picked up the Prophet and began to read.

 _Young Lord takes control of three Ancient and Noble Houses, sending shock waves throughout the Ministry_

 _Dear Readers your eyes are not deceiving you. This reporter as learnt that Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the youngest Tri-wizard champion is now the head of three Ancient and Noble houses. As many know Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin is the last living descendent of the Potter line and as such is able to claim the headship of his family at the age of fourteen. It seems along with the Potter headship he has claimed two other headships one being the Ancient Noble House of Black and the most surprising the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin. It turns out that the late Lord Black who tragically was killed in the battle that took place in the Ministry over a month ago made his Godson Harry James Potter is Heir. As such Lord Potter is now Lord Potter-Black. It is not clear how the young Lord claimed the headship of Slytherin, and when I asked the Goblins they were tight lipped, but don't worry readers I indeed to find out just how our young saviour gained this prestige title._

Harry threw the paper onto the sofa, maybe he should give an interview, on how he became Lord Slytherin. He was certain Voldemort wouldn't appreciate his history being revealed to the public, especially the fact that he was a half-blood and that his father was a muggle. Then again that news may force those in his service to leave his side, heck it might even cause a rebellion in his own ranks. Harry decided he would discuss the idea with the others later. He looked at the large envelope and turned it over in his hand. It was from the Ministry. Not trusting Fudge, Harry used his wand to check the envelope. Seeing all clear he broke the seal and began to read.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin_

 _We at the Ministry have been made aware of your ascension to the headship of three Ancient and Noble houses. These include the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin, the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and finally the Ancient and Noble house of Black. You are requested to attend the next Wizengamot meeting on 23rd August 1995, where you will be required to nominate two proxies to take the seat of both Potter and Black family until you turn seventeen. We can confirm that you will not need a proxy to represent house Slytherin as legally you are entitled to take that seat yourself due to the Founders law. We look forward to meeting you in the near future. Attached to this letter is everything you will need to prepare for the Wizengamot._

 _Your Sincerley_

 _Mrs Hooks_

 _(Head of records at the Ministry and sectary to the Wizengamot)_

Harry groaned and then showed the letter to his grandfather and parents. He had been surprised that he was allowed to take up the seat of Lord Slytherin, due to something to do with the Founder law. "Grandfather do you know what they are talking about, when they mention the Founder law?"

Charlus nodded. "The Founder predate the Ministry Harry, and so had their own set of rules. Take the second book to the far left, the Founder law is spread out in several pages of it."

Harry walked to the bookcase and removed the book his grandfather had spoken of. He began to flip through the pages. It seems is Grandfather wasn't done though."

"The Founder are pretty much immune to all rules, within the Ministry Harry. This was so the Founders would always be able to protect Hogwarts, and those inside of it. For you this is a very good thing, as you are legally allowed to kill your enemies without fear of consequence. If you were to use the killing curse now the Ministry wouldn't be able to touch you due to the Founders law."

Harry blinked in surprise that was a lot of power, so basically he could do what he wanted in reason. "What about dis-banding the Wizengamot and starting from scratch would I be permitted to do that?"

Charlus shook his head. "You would need all four Heirs to be able to do that or you would need to be Heir of three of the founders. Then you would be able to dis-band the Wizengamot and take charge of the Ministry." Charlus then spent a good hour going over the other laws within the book.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is chapter eight which really Daphne's introduction into the story and how she feels about her future with Harry Potter. These chapters were already written hence the quick update. The next one should be out by bank holiday.**

 **Greengrass Manor**

Daphne Greengrass, now future Lady Slytherin was sitting down at her dresser getting ready for her trip to Potter Manor. If the Slytherin was being honest with herself she had been rather surprised to see Potter perform like he did in the meeting. For several years Potter had been some sort of enigma for herself. She knew about the Potters and where they came from, she knew about their nobility and their standing within the Wizarding world. To her Potter should have been dressed like an Heir to a Ancient Noble family, instead he was always walking around in rags or clothes that were clearly twice the size of him. It was also clear to her the way he conducted himself around others that he had no real training of their customs, however after seeing him yesterday well dressed and at least trying to act like a Lord it was clear to her that he was finally getting the training in needed. Another thing that interested her was all is so called adventures. Most important being the Chamber of secrets incident. Daphne was hoping that as she was now the future Lady Slytherin then Potter might let her see the chamber for herself. Of course all his adventures were hearsay and to be honest she couldn't actually confirm if any or all of them happened as she had never actually spoken to Potter. However after speaking to his best friend Granger she had come to realise that all his exploits were true.

She and Granger had been paired together in Ancient Runes. Daphne got to know a little bit about the muggle-born witch. She had asked if everything she had heard was true concerning Potter, and Granger had confirmed it. He had stopped Professor Quirrill from stealing some sort of stone in their first year, he had also killed a Basilisk in the fable Chamber of Secrets in his second year, and in his third year had protected Granger against a swarm of over 100 dementors, although she had been very vague with the actual details. being Granger stuck to Potter like glue and they were always doing something together, gave her no reason not to believe in Potter's exploits. It however seem like when there was anything odd happening at the school Potter was always in the centre of it.

Daphne thought back Tri-wizard Tournament in their fourth year, Potter again had been the centre of it. She had to admit thought that even if he had been two year younger then the other champions, he was able to hold his own. She had been amongst the crowd when Potter had suddenly appeared, bleeding and dirty after the third task, grabbing hold of the body of Diggory. She heard him shout along with half the crowd 'He was back!' Before anyone could ask what had happened he was whisked off to the school by their defence teacher Moody. It was only when she had read the papers the next morning did she find out what had happened. According to Potter he had fought he-who-must-not-be-named after the Dark Lord had killed Diggory. Of course many thought he was lying some even thought he had killed Diggory out of jealousy and used the story of the Dark lord returning as a cover up. She however wasn't sure what to believe.

Then there had been the summer of her fourth year, Potter was again in the paper this time he claimed to have been attacked by dementors. According to the article he had used the Patronus charm to drive them away from himself and some muggle who the paper claimed to be his relative. Again She wasn't sure what to believe she had heard from Granger that Potter could cast the Patronus charm, and this was later confirmed when he performed the spell in front of the entire Wizengamot during his trial, but for a dementor to attack a muggle neighbourhood didn't make any sense to her at all. Daphne knew the Ministry was in a panic with the rumours of he-who-must-not-be-named returning, and they were doing everything to make out Potter was attention seeking and that the headmaster was completely mad. The Prophet had been running a slander campaign against the both of them all summer, and because of the Minister insecurity he had placed his own personal at Hogwarts. she and the rest of the school had to suffer at the hands of a horrible woman named Umbridge. Because of the ministries fears that Potter and Dumbledore were planning to overthrow the ministry they had all been restricted to learning theory only. This had made it difficult when she had to take her defence practical and had only got an Acceptable on her Owl result. Where she had got outstanding across the rest of her subjects.

Daphne suddenly shuddered as she remembered what else happened in her fifth year, that pink toad had set up her own little squad who assumed they could do what the hell they liked. Many girls had suffered at their hands that year, she herself would have too had it not been for her quick spell work. Having your nuts frozen soon kept them at bay. Then there had been the whole Ministry fiasco and finally Fudge had to admit that the Dark Lord had indeed return. The demands from the death eater to her father had increased after that from monthly payments to weekly payments. Her family just couldn't keep up with the demands and instead one of the bastard had tried to tie her into a contract with their son. She had been worried that her father would have given in. She had been horrified when her father had revealed the boys name. Luckily now though she didn't have to worry about Nott, she was the future Lady Slytherin. Although now she was going to be in the centre of this war. To her that was small price to pay to avoid being Nott's play thing. Daphne looked down at her finger and was playing with her ring. she ran the ball of her finger over the small emerald that was in the middle of the two small silver serpents. Soon as she got back last night she had spoken to her best friend and told her everything that had happened in the meeting with Potter.

 _Daphne was sitting down beside the large fireplace, examining the ring on her finger, she was now the future Lady Slytherin and no longer needed to fear Nott getting his hands on her. The Greengrass family was also now aligned with house Slytherin, House Potter and House Black. Daphne threw some floo powder into the fire place and watched as it went green, she then called out, and noticed a house-elf appeared before leaving and returning with her best friend Tracey._

" _Well how did it go?" Daphne had already told Tracey about the meeting and now she was giving her best friend an update on the outcome._

" _Father has accepted Potters proposal our house is now aligned with House Potter, house Black and House Slytherin. As agreed I will become the future Lady Slytherin and marry Potter after we graduate from Hogwarts."_

 _Tracey squealed through the flames. "Oh my god, I can't believe it who would have thought Daphne the Ice queen of Slytherin would snag Harry Potter. Bet Granger going to flip, not to mention that red head little weasel."_

 _Daphne shook her head. "Actually Granger was at the meeting and she seemed fine with it. Potter did mention that they were both dating now. I would bet my family fortune that she will be the future Lady Potter."_

 _Tracey's eyes widened. "Really? That's surprising after all she is a muggle-born, and I know multiple marriages are illegal in the muggle world. I thought she would have kicked up a fuss about it. So Potter and Granger are now dating and you think she will be his future Lady Potter, that leaves just one title remaining, I wonder who he has lined up for house Black?"_

 _Daphne didn't really care who Potter was going to marry, for house Black it could be Pansy Parkinson for all she cared, she was just happy that she was far away from Nott as possible. "Well I don't really care who he chooses, he saved me from a fate worse then death, I mean can you imagine what Nott would have done to me had my father signed that blasted contract."_

 _Tracey paled. "I know, I still can't believe what that bastard did to those second years last year, lets hope he tries something when we get back and then you can have Potter deal with him. In fact I won't be surprised if Potter already has plans for you being in Slytherin."_

 _Daphne looked to her best friend. "What about you? I am worried Nott will turn his attention to you, along with all the other scum of our house."_

 _Tracey smiled. "Well I was going to save this as a surprise but I guess you would have found out sooner or later. Fathers contracted me to marry Blaise, and you know how good he is with his spell work."_

 _Daphne mouth was open in surprise. "Well you have been playing touchy feely all year, with each other. Plus The Zabini's are neutral. I'm happy for you, at least were both now save from pawing hands. Any way better go father made arrangements for me to go to Potter Manor tomorrow. I should be able to find out more then." Daphne finished her call and then stood up and dusted herself down and left the sitting room and returned to her room._

 **Present**

Daphne was now standing and taking one last look in the mirror. Happy with her appearance she left her room and made her way down stairs. Her mother was going to accompany her to Gringotts where Potter would meet her. They would then both travel to Potter Manor. Daphne noticed her mum was pacing back and forth in the lounge, when she turned to face her daughter she frowned. "There you are, come on Lord Slytherin will be wondering where we are. We agreed to meet him at 10am its 10 past now. "

Daphne walked towards her mother and turned to the fire place. Sylvia threw some floo powder into the fire and watched the flames turn green. She and her daughter then walked into the flames and reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron. They both quickly navigated their way to the Alley and walked towards Gringotts.

Meanwhile Harry was waiting in the lobby, he checked his watch and then looked to the clock on the wall, it was quarter past. He had decided to come alone and pick up Daphne. He wasn't sure what to expect with Daphne. And was quite anxious about this meeting. He quickly checked to make sure he looked presentable. He was dressed in his Potter house robes today, his Slytherin ones were still be prepared by Madame Malkins. Harry nervously began to fidget with his hands, Greengrass after all did have a reputation and he certainly didn't want to do anything that would cause her to use that unique freeze spell she had cast on a number of boys in their school. He noticed the bank door open. He sighed in relief as it was Daphne along with her mother. She was dressed in black jeans and a white turtle neck jumper. Harry walked over to both females.

"Lady Greengrass, Daphne its good to see you. I was worried you weren't going to come."

Sylvia suddenly curtsy, which made him a little uncomfortable. "Forgive us Lord Slytherin, but my daughter took longer to get ready then normal."

Harry wasn't sure what he should do in this situation, and so decided to just incline his head. "Thank you for the apology Lady Greengrass, what time would you like Daphne back?"

Sylvia rose and smiled at the young lord. "That is entirely up to you and Daphne mi lord, my husband and I have agreed to no set time frame. He and I want you and Daphne to spend as much time together as possible. Should Daphne wish to stay the night, then she has our blessing."

Daphne was speechless, however she noticed Harry was just as surprised. She would have thought her father would have laid some guidelines down, but it seems he hadn't."

Harry hadn't been expecting that answer, and from his future brides reaction neither had she. He noticed they were now drawing a crowd. "Tell Lord Greengrass I will have her back by late evening. Well Daphne are you ready to go?" Harry held out his hand, he noticed Daphne was hesitant at first, before she took hold of it. "Dobby?" Harry heard a small pop and Dobby appeared dressed in his suit. "Could you take myself and Daphne back to Pottor Manor please." Harry took hold of the small hand offered and all three vanished from the bank lobby.

 **Potter Manor**

"CRASH!" Some how after Dobby had transported them, Harry had tripped up on something and fallen right on top of Daphne. Harry looked down and noticed Daphne was laid under him, with him hovering over her, he noticed the small smirk on the blondes face.

"My, my Potter you do move quick" Harry wasn't sure how to reply, however he felt the tip of something pointing at his groin. He looked down to see it was the tip of Daphne's wand, he then looked into the face of Daphne and saw an evil smile. "You know Potter I've been in this situation lots of times, had you been anyone else, your nuts would be now frozen. "Harry gulped and slowly got off Daphne and helped her up. Harry took a quick look around, luckily no one had seen what had happened. Harry noticed Daphne's wand vanished into her sleeve. He had been impressed with her speed.

"Pretty quick wand work there Miss Greengrass."

Daphne dusted herself down. "Yeah well when you're the poster girl for all the scum in my house, you have to be quick. So this is Potter Manor, its quite nice, so are you going to show me around?"

Harry wanted to ask Daphne what she had meant by Poster girl and being in that situation a lot, he had heard the rumours and it seems things were bad in the snake pit, certainly for the females that is. He would have to think of something before they returned to Hogwarts. Harry decided he would think about it later and and started to led Daphne out of the main hall.

Harry wondered where he should start, he then remembered that his mum wanted to meet Daphne. "Actually before the tour, there is someone who wanted to meet you, follow me." Harry led Daphne towards the master study, and suddenly noticed she stopped before entering. Harry turned his head in surprise. "Why did you stop?"

Daphne didn't move from where she was standing. "Well this is the Lord's study, normally you would have to give me permission to enter. I am not even allowed in my father's study at home. This space is suppose to be reserved for the Lord of the Manor, there own little space as it was."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really, I didn't know that. Hermione and her parents have been in here lots of times, so as Narcissa. Okay I give you permission to enter, anytime okay." Harry noticed Daphne nodded and entered into the study he led her to the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Everyone I want you to meet Daphne Greengrass my future Lady slytherin." Harry watched as each of the portraits woke up. He noticed his mum looked surprised and then smiled.

"Hello Daphne, you look just like your mum. Last time I saw you was when you were a baby. This is James Potter, Harry's father, you most likely don't remembered either of us, but we certain remember you and Harry."

Daphne suddenly blushed, her mum had shown her a few photo of when she and Harry were babies two in particular were most embarrassing, one was where they were both in the bath another was when they were both a sleep next to each other in his crib. Daphne curtsy much to Harry's surprise.

"Lady Potter, Lord Potter, I am pleased to meet you both, mum and dad has spoken to me about you both on numerous occasions mum even showed me a few photos. Its true I don't remember you both but than again I was only a year old."

Lily nodded sadly, "Yes dear, it was just after you turned fifteen months that James and I went into hiding with Harry. Were you aware that your mum and dad were one of Harry's guardians. In the event of our death then Harry was to be raised by your mum and dad."

Daphne eye widened. "No I don't believe they were aware of that Lady Potter."

Lily frowned along with James. "It's okay Daphne a lot of stuff wasn't carried out when we died, especially concerning Harry. Anyway that's in the past now. I am happy you're going to be my future daughter-in-law."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you Lady Potter"

"So this is the future Lady Slytherin." Harry and Daphne attention were drawn to Charlus who was now sitting up in his chair. "Harry my boy bring her closer."

Harry and Daphne moved closer to his grandfather's frame. "Daphne allow me to introduce you to Charlus Potter, my grandfather." Harry noticed Daphne curtsy once more.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Sir."

Charlus grinned and bowed his head. "The pleasure is all mine my dear, I can see you have been brought up by the old ways. I am Happy that my grandson will have someone beside him who familiar with the old ways and will help him find his place in this world."

Daphne nodded in thanks. It was clear from that statement that Harry grandfather wanted her to mould Harry into a Pure-blood Lord, she intended to do just that. They then moved on to the last frame.

"Last but not least my godfather Sirius Black, former Lord Black" Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius whistled. Much to his embarrassment and Daphne's.

"Wow Harry, you really hit the Jackpot with this one. I can see you take after your mother Daphne, she was always turning heads at school. Did you know we dated in our fourth year, I can't remember the amount of broom closets we used that year."

Harry groaned and noticed Daphne was now avoiding his godfather eyes, however he could see a small smirk on her pretty face. "That's enough Padfoot, honestly you promised you would behave yourself. Sorry Daphne" Harry noticed Daphne was rather amused by it all. They spent a little more time talking. After that they left the study. As they came around the corner they bumped into Emma.

"Oh Harry you're back already, oh who's this?" Harry turned to Daphne and noticed she too was surprised by the older woman.

"Emma Granger meet Daphne Greengrass, Daphne this is Emma Granger Hermione's mum. Both her parents are staying here, due to the threat Voldemort pose to them both.

Emma smiled and extended her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Daphne, Hermione did mention a Daphne in her Ancient Runes class, are you that same Daphne?"

Daphne relaxed a little now knowing who she was addressing, "Yes mam, me and Hermione do take Ancient Runes together."

Emma nodded and walked past the two teens towards the muggle room. So that was the girl that her Hermione was going to have to share with, poor Harry, he was in for a rough ride.

 **Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort was furious, the raid last night had been a waste. Bella had appeared at the address with half dozen cadets and the place had been empty. There was no signs of the filthy muggles or their mudblood daughter. He had killed one of the cadets last night and used the torture curse on Bella, he wasn't happy. He suddenly noticed his door opened and one of his mask followers quickly entered and bowed to him.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you have interrupted me. " Voldemort raised his wand, the killing curse was on the edge of his tongue, when the follower shoved a folder towards him. Voldemort lowered his wand, and flipped the folder open. His face suddenly broke out into a huge grin. It was the Ministry files on the Potter brat, and it had his address listed.

"You have done well." Voldemort looked down at the man who was now still bowing to him. "What is your name?"

The robes figured raised his head, and vanished his mask. "Crumpton Sir, I am one of your new recruits, I work in the records department in the Ministry, I wanted to prove my worth so I bought you the details of Potter."

Voldemort smiled. "Give me your arm Crumpton." Voldemort noticed the man surrender his arm where the Dark Mark was now visible. Voldemort used the tip of his wand on the Dark mark causing it to glow and then underneath it a roman numeral showed. "For your service and loyalty I welcome you into my inner circle." Voldemort then used his wand on his own Mark, suddenly the room was filled with black wisps that materialised to show his inner circle.

"Friends your new Colleague here as bought me something of great importance. In my hand I hold the file of Potter. In it is the boys address that Dumbledore has tried to hide from me. Bella you will lead the raid, kill everyone in the house, if you come across Potter then you bring him to me." Bella took the file and then vanished followed by all the other members of the inner circle including the recently inducted Crumpton. Voldemort returned to his throne and watched as Nagini coiled up and around it. Voldemort turned his head which was now inches from his familiar larger head.

"Soon my dear, soon I will have Potter, and then this world will burn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter of Rebellion of Hogwarts. Please enjoy, I am still trying to find another beta, so far I haven't had any luck.**

 **Potter Manor**

Harry was having a great time showing Daphne around the Manor, suddenly he fell and screamed, clutching at his scar. He felt like his head was on fire. The bloody bastard was happy, so happy that he was getting the feedback. Daphne went to her knees to see if she could assist. It was then she noticed his scar, it was glowing and bleeding, she tried to help but he wouldn't let her.

"Potter what's wrong? Why is your scar Glowing? and why is it bleeding? I can't help unless you tell me."

Harry was trying to turn his head away from Daphne, he didn't want her seeing this, however it was no use the pain was just to intense. He used his hand to cover his scar, trying to hide it from her.

Daphne frowned Potter was refusing her help, she then remembered the elves."Dobby!" Daphne heard a soft pop, and was pleased to see the small elf appear.

"Master Potter needs rest, Dobby will take Master Potter to his room." Daphne watched as both Harry and Dobby vanished. She stood up and dusted herself down. She then remembered she had seen Hermione in the library. Quickly she made her way to the library. She pushed the huge doors open. She was happy to see Hermione was still siting there reading.

"Granger, somethings happen to Potter" Daphne noticed the muggle-born put down her book and looked worried.

"Whats happened Daphne, I thought Harry was giving you a tour of the Manor?"

Daphne stood in the door way, and frowned. "We were until he screamed and fell to the floor. He was clutching at his scar, which was glowing and bleeding. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't let me. In the end I called Dobby, who popped him away to the master bedroom, you don't happen to know where that is do you?"

Hermione stood up. "Yes it's this way." Daphne followed Hermione to the second floor. The Master bedroom was in the right wing of the manor. Soon as they both reached the door Hermione began knocking.

"Harry, its Hermione, I have Daphne with me, can we come in?" Hermione heard a weak reply and opened the door and walked in followed by Daphne. Harry was laid on his quilt while Dobby was busy attending to his Scar. Hermione rushed to her boyfriend side and took hold of his hand. "Harry what happened?"

"Voldemort, he's happy, something has made him very happy."

Daphne looked over to the bed and frowned at Potter and Granger . The two seemed so perfect together. She had been rather hurt that Potter had refused her help and yet here he was allowing Granger to assist him. She could overhear them speaking however when he mentioned the reason why is scar was hurting, she could stay silent any longer.

"Wait what do you mean the Dark Lord is happy? How do you know what the Dark lord his feeling Potter" Daphne noticed both Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before Hermione spoke.

"She is your future Lady Slytherin Harry."

Harry nodded and tried to sit up. "What I'm about to tell you Daphne, is something that not many people know. Only Hermione, the headmaster and Professor Snape knows about this. My scar is not just a normal scar. I have connection with Voldemort, when ever he feels strong emotions my scar gets the feedback. In our fifth year Voldemort discovered the connection too, and he used it to show me fake images of my godfather being tortured at the Ministry. That was why I went to the Ministry as I was convinced my godfather was in trouble. Voldemort however, had other plans. Now this next bit can't leave this room, so I must ask that you swear an oath Daphne that you won't discuss this with anyone else."

Daphne looked to both Harry and Hermione, she could see the concern on both their faces. She removed her wand and then swore an oath, to keep what she had heard a secret. She then took a sit as Harry continued.

"The reason Voldemort lured me to the Ministry was because he wanted me to obtain something. A prophecy that had been made to Dumbledore concerning his fate and mine. Within the bowels of the Ministry is the department of mysteries, and in this department there are hundred and hundred of shelves containing prophecy orbs. Only those who the prophecy concerns can remove them. Voldemort didn't want to reveal himself so he used me to get it. Once I had obtained it, we were ambushed by his inner circle."

"Daphne nodded. "So that was why you went to the Ministry, because the Dark lord tricked you. What exactly did the prophecy say?"

Harry took a deep breath and then started to recite the prophecy.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

Daphne stood up and started to pace around the bedroom. "So what makes you so sure the Prophecy is about you?"

Harry sighed. "The part about my parents defying Voldemort three times, Born as the seventh month dies. My birthday is in the last week of July, him marking me as his equal is to do with my scar, were not sure what the lines refers too about having a power he knows not, and the last two lines means one of us will have to kill the others, as both can't survive."

Daphne turned to both Hermione and Harry. "Potter has anyone actually ever examined that scar? The connection you have to the dark lord isn't normal."

Harry looked down. "Madame Pomfrey a few times, but knowing what I do now about Dumbledore then I should really get a second opinion. I don't trust the old man anymore, had he told me the Prophecy instead of keeping it for himself then Sirius wouldn't have died. Dumbledore also believes that I am the one who has to die."

Daphne took a seat and sat opposite Harry and Hermione. "If I might make a suggestion Potter, I would see a Goblin healer, instead of seeing a medi-witch or medi-wizard. Goblins are world renowned for their healing abilities. I would suggest making an appointment to see them. They will most likely charge you but there are no better healers then Goblins."

Harry looked to Hermione. "What do you think? Personally I would like know what this scar is all about. Dumbledore won't tell me. It look as if I will have to discover what this is on my own."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm with you, no matter what you choose Harry, Daphne does bring up a good point. I've actually wanted to say something but was scared in how you might react."

Harry tried to get out of bed, he was going to write a letter to the Goblins, but was suddenly pushed back down by Dobby. "Master Potter weak, master Potter not going anywhere. Dobby will see Goblins. " Harry eyes widened however before he could protest Dobby popped away.

Daphne crossed her arms against her chest. "Might need a new elf Potter, Goblins won't appreciate being addressed by one."

Harry groaned as his head fell back on the pillow, he hoped Dobby would be okay.

 **Gringotts**

Lord Ragnok was just finishing some paperwork when an elf suddenly popped into his office. He jumped from his seat, and unsheathed his sword, ready to strike the intruder down. It was then he noticed the Potter coat of arms on the left side of the little elves black suit. Ragnok returned his sword to its scabbard. "In future tell Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin that if he wishes to see me, then he will have to make an appointment like everyone else. Now what do you want?"

Dobby bowed his head. "Master Potter, in trouble, Lady Slytherin suggested he see a Goblin healer. Master Potter's scar is bleeding and glowing. Master Potter says he can feel evil wizards thoughts and see things. Master Potter would have come but he is at home in bed."

Ragnok frowned, normally he would dismiss such a request, however the young Lord was now their top client, if he refused it might not go down well with the young Lord. The service he was asking for wasn't cheap either, and that is why it wasn't normally offered, however he knew the young lord had the means to afford the service. Making up his mind. "Bring Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin here, I will have one of the bed in the infirmary prepared for him."

Dobby bowed his head and popped away. Ragnok returned to his desk. He pressed a small button on his desk. "Liphook you will soon be receiving a patient Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. Please keep me updated."

 **Goblin Infirmary**

Harry suddenly appeared on one of the beds. Daphne and Hermione appeared too after being transported by one of Harry's other elves. Daphne stood one side of the bed, while Hermione stood the other side. They were soon joined by a goblin dressed up in a white coat.

"Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin, what seems to be the problem."

Harry pointed to his scar. "My scar keeps hurting, it keeps glowing and bleeding. Daphne recommended I see a Goblin healer. I also get vision about Voldemort and when his emotions are high either happy or angry and get the feedback through my Scar" Harry relaxed while the Goblin began his examining of the scar, The healer suddenly frowned.

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin have you ever had anyone examined this scar?"

Harry nodded. "The mediwitch at Hogwarts, Why have you found something?" Harry was a little worried about what the healer might have found. Harry noticed the healer nodded.

"Your scar is filled with dark magic mi lord, Please wait here and I need to get a second opinion on something." The healer left the three teens to ponder what had been revealed to them.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Why didn't Pomfrey say anything, the amount of time I was in that hospital wing, you would at least thought she would have noticed."

Hermione frowned. "I think Dumbldore might be the reason why Harry. I mean I wouldn't put it past him to tell madame Pomfrey that everything was fine and that you didn't need any treatment. Madame Pomfrey like all the staff are loyal to Dumbledore, so she most likely felt she didn't need to question him."

Harry turned his head to Daphne. "Thank you Daphne, had you not suggested this I might never had found out that my scar contained dark magic. I am also sorry for how I acted back at the Manor, you were trying to help me, and I pushed you away."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you for the apology Pot.. Harry."

Harry was pleased that Daphne was finally using his first name. The curtains were suddenly pulled back. The healer had returned with a very old and wise looking Goblin.

"Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin this is our shaman Bloodbreaker, he wishes to examine your scar." Harry nodded, the wise Goblin moved to the side of his bed, Harry noticed the shaman staff which was now moving towards his scar. He felt the tip of the staff on his scar, the effect were immediate. Harry suddenly screamed in agony and started to thrash around on the bed.

Hermione looked to the Goblin healer. "What's happening to him, stop this! Please." Hermione saw the wise Goblin remove the staff and then speak very quickly with his colleague. Soon as the staff was removed Harry began to settle down.

"Mi lord your scar is a soul anchor, a piece of someone soul is trapped inside it. This is also known as a Horcrux. A witch of wizard creates a Horcrux by committing the worse crime. Murder of an innocent. Their soul is then split and housed in soul anchors known as horcrux. Long as the witch or wizard has a horcrux they can't be killed. Even if their body is destroyed they will still be tethered to this plain by their soul anchors. The soul fragments has been draining on your magic mi lord. Our curse breaker come across these foul things every day, but we have never encountered a living one. With the vision concerning the Dark lord, and his emotions then I think we can confirm that the soul fragment in your scar is in fact a fragment of the Dark Lords soul."

Harry eyes widened in worry. "Can you remove it?" Harry could see the wise Goblin was again in discussion with the healer, finally the healer turned towards the three teens.

"Our Shaman believes he can remove it, normally the only way would to be to destroy the soul anchor in this case your scar, which would lead to your death Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, however fortunately the soul anchor is not complete and so our shaman can remove it, but the risks are high, and you might not survive the ritual. I will leave you to discuss it over with your young ladies." The healer then drew the curtain, leaving all three teens alone.

Harry turned to Hermione, he noticed her face it was starved of any emotions. He noticed her clenched fists. and suddenly heard her shout. "He knew! Dumbledore knew what that scar was. That's why he believes you have to die Harry. Because the only way to rid the soul piece would for you to die. Hermione looked to Daphne and raced over to the side of the bed, and pulled the blonde into a hug much to the surprise of Daphne "Thank you Daphne you might have just saved Harry's life."

Harry was sitting up quietly in the bed, his face was blank of any emotions, inside he was bubbling volcano ready to erupt. This was why the old fool believed he had to die. Voldemort had created a Horcrux and the only way for him to get rid of it was to destroy it. Harry then recalled what had happened the day at the bank, with that weird cup and his vision. The Goblin had called it a Horcrux, did that belong to Voldemort too. If so just how many more had he created. He then thought back to what had happened in the chamber, when he stabbed the diary, could that have been one too. Before Harry could think anymore the healer returned.

"Have you reached a decision yet mi lord?"

Harry looked to both Daphne and Hermione for support, both girl smiled and nodded. "I have however before I go through with the ritual. I wanted to confirm a few things with you. I visited the bank a couple of days ago to claim my headships, something was removed from the Lestrange vault, a cup, which killed one of your vault sorters. When I looked at it, my scar flared up again. I then saw a vision of Voldemort performing some ritual which involved the silver cup. My account manager Backslicer called the cup a horcrux, I wasn't sure what one of them was until now. I also believed I destroyed another one of his soul anchors in my second year, a diary that possessed a first year and led to the opening of the chamber of secrets."

the healer stayed silent as he digested everything the young lord had just said. "This troubling new mi lord I will have to contact Lord Ragnok regarding this matter. If you wish I can take the memory of your encounter in the Chamber of secrets Bloodbreaker then could confirm if it was a Horcrux."

Harry nodded and laid back down. The healer approached his bed and removed a small stick from his pocket, "Now mi lord I want you concentrate on that memory I will do the rest" Harry focused on pushing the memory of the chambers to the surface of his mind. He noticed a silver thread was now attached to the stick and he watched the healer placed the thread in a vial.

"Before viewing this memory I believe its best if I contact Lord Ragnok, as I am sure he will be interested in seeing it. I know for a fact he was not pleased with the death of Timplehook, if the soul fragment removed from the cup matches that of the Dark Lord then there could be trouble."

The healer left and then several moment later returned with Ragnok.

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin my colleague here as bought something to my attention that you told him a few moments ago. He also wants me to see a memory you have given him. He has also told me what your scar is. A partial horcrux and your suspicion that the soul fragment belongs to that of the Dark lord. I also understand you wish to go ahead with the ritual to have the soul fragment removed."

Harry nodded to everything the chief Goblin had just said. A large bowl was bought into his cubicle and the memory was tipped out into the bowl. "Sir, before you see the memory I ask that you let Hermione and Daphne see it too."

Ragnok nodded. "Very well, ladies if you would like to join us." Daphne and Hermione walked up to the bowl which was now filled with the memory. Everyone then dipped their head in.

Memory Chamber of Secrets

 _ _Harry was walking down into the chamber. it was then he saw a small girl laid across the floor. Harry started to run towards the girl and then knelt down beside her. He was unaware that someone had stepped out of the shadows.__

 _ _"It's okay she's still alive."__

 _ _Harry turned his head towards the figure. There standing above him was a boy with black hair and dressed in Slytherin robes. Harry recognised the boy from the memory he had seen within the diary.__

 _ _"Tom, we have to get her out of here. Please help me."__

 _ _Tom paced around Harry and the girl, while Harry had been distracted Tom had picked up his wand and was now twirling through his fingers. "If you're worried about the Basilisk then you don't need to worry. it will only come when it's called."__

 _ _Harry stood up. It was then he noticed Tom had his wand. "Give me my wand Tom"__

 _ _Tom Riddle just grinned and stepped a few feet back. "You won't be needing it. You see Harry I can't let you go, As Ginny gets weaker I grow stronger."__

 _ _Harry was confused, however he noticed Tom was still grinning at him.__

 _ _"That's right Harry, I used Ginny to open the Chamber Of Secrets, I was the one who released the Basilisk onto the student of this school. Trust me there would have been more students petrified had this silly girl not tried to destroy the diary. Then again had she not tried I would never have met you. Tell me how is it that boy no more than two years old, could survive the killing curse? How is it that you survived with just a scar, while Lord Voldemort was destroyed!"__

 _ _Harry didn't have time for this. "Why do you care anyway? Voldemort was after your time."__

 _ _Tom grinned again. He then used Harry's wand to write his name in mid air. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." Tom then waved his hand causing the letter rearrange themselves until 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' was floating in mid air.__

 _ _Harry backed away in shock. "You! You're the Heir of Slytherin, You're Voldemort!"__

 _ _Tom suddenly frowned and suddenly began to get angry. "Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name, did you? I created a new name. A name that would one day become the most powerful wizard in the world!"__

 _ _Harry suddenly became very angry. "Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful Wizard in the world!"__

 _ _Tom sneered. "Dumbledore has been pushed from the castle by the mere memory of me. There is no one who can stop me."__

 _ _Harry growled in frustration. "He will never be gone, as long as those who are here remain loyal to him!" Both boys were now only a few inches apart, when both were distracted by a beautiful sound. Harry looked up to see Fawkes was flying towards him, with the sorting hat clutched in his talons. Harry caught the hat and examined it, causing Tom to step back a little. Tom seeing there was no threat laughed.__

 _ _"So this is what Dumbledore send his great defender, a song bird and an old hat." Tom then turned towards the main statue and began to hiss. He smiled as the mouth of the Salazar statue opened. He then turned to Harry.__

 _ _"Lets see who is stronger, Harry Potter, or the heir of Slytherin."__

 _ _Harry's eyes widened as he noticed the huge green head slide out of the statue mouth and then flopped into the pool of water. He quickly turned towards the exit and began to make a run for it.__

 _ _Tom just laughed. "Parseltongue won't safe you now Potter, it only obeys me"__

 _ _Harry suddenly tripped up, causing is glasses to slide off and shoot across the chamber floor. He could already hear the Basilisk was now hovering over him. He quickly covered his eyes, knowing the beast could kill with it's stare. However suddenly he heard Fawkes fly in. He heard the Basilisk hiss in pain, as Fawkes blinded the great snake.__

 _ _"No!" Tom was livid, that blasted bird had now blinded the Basilisk. "You're bird might have blinded the Basilisk but it can still hear you!"__

 _ _Harry got to his feet quickly he could see the Basilisk was now blind and it was thrashing about. He slowly took a step backwards, however as he did, he noticed the Basilisk suddenly stopped and it's head homed in on him. Harry jumped out of the way as the jaws suddenly snapped down. he noticed a huge pipe to his left and began to race down it. He could hear the coils of the Basilisk hot on his heels. Quickly he dived into a alcove and waited. He noticed the Basilisk had now stopped, it head only a few feet away from him. Harry stayed silent and then noticed a rock by his feet. he quietly knelt down picked it up then tossed it away. This seemed to have the desired effect as the Basilisk slivered away towards the noise. Harry waited until the snake had passed right by him, before running back the way he came. He found himself back in the chamber, not seeing the Basilisk around he made his way towards Ginny quickly and felt her cheeks, she was freezing. However before Harry could react there was a huge splash from the pool, and the Basilisk head rose up from the surf. Harry wasn't sure what to do, however it was then he noticed a soft glow was coming from the sorting hat. A silver and ruby handle suddenly appeared. He grabbed the handle and pulled out a sword from the hat. Now he had a chance. It was small chance, but still better than nothing.__

 _ _Tom looked on and sneered as Potter dodged the various snaps from the Basilisk jaws until he was standing on top of the head of Salazar swinging his sword from side to side. Tom smiled as the Basilisk knocked the boy off balance, however his smile suddenly vanished as he watched the brat stab the Basilisk through the roof of it's mouth. Tom growled as he watched the Basilisk then fall to the chamber floor dead. He was filled with absolute rage.__

 _ _"No! Impossible." Tom then noticed Harry condition he had been bitten. Tom smiled as he noticed Potter was now crawling towards Ginny, a basilisk fang stuck out of his arm. He could feel Ginny dying meaning his resurrection was at hand.__

 _ _"Funny isn't it, how fast the Basilisk venom penetrates the body. I say you have less than a minute to live. Ginny will soon be dead too. It's shame, what a small book can do in the hands of child. Hahahaha.. Wait what are you doing?"__

 _ _Harry had pulled the fang from his arm, and pulled the diary away from Ginny. He then stabbed the diary with the fang, causing the ink to spray everywhere. He turned to Tom and noticed the boy was trying to grab him. However Harry stabbed another page, and another. He watched as Tom got weaker and weaker. Finally he shut the diary and then drove the fang right through the front of it. He heard the ear pitching scream, and Tom vanished.__

Harry noticed everyone was now pulling their head from the pensive. He suddenly had Hermione in his arms once more.

"Harry, how did you possibly defeat that thing, it must have been at least sixty foot long."

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I had to Hermione, it had hurt the person I loved the most."

Daphne was stood speechless, she had seen it with her very eyes Potter had defeated a Basilisk. Whats more she had seen the chamber, a place she wanted to investigate further. Now though she needed to do everything she could to support her future husband.

Ragnok was amazed. The boy had taken down a Basilisk only using a sword. A feat that not many could do, let a lone a twelve year old. Ragnok noticed he wasn't the only ones shocked. Their Shaman and the healer had come out with the same conclusion. Ragnok listened as Bloodbreaker confirmed it was a Horcrux. He turned to see the young lord sitting up waiting for him.

"Our Shaman has confirmed that the diary was indeed a horcrux, I would also like to confirm something with your assistants mi lord. As you aware one of our vault sorters died the day you visited the bank to claim your headships. It happened while the Lestrange vault was being emptied into the Black family vault. A silver cup which was confirmed to be a horcrux was removed. We had our suspicions on who the soul anchor belonged to. Seeing Bellatrix no name was a loyal follower of the Dark Lord and how the cup was found in her vault, we came to the conclusion that it was indeed the soul fragment of the Dark lord, however we had nothing to compare it with. Until now that is. If the ritual is successful and we can remove the soul fragment in your scar, we can compare the soul pieces. If both match, then the Dark lord has made a powerful enemy today."

 **Ritual Chamber Gringotts**

Harry was kneeling in front of the Shaman who was using blood to trace various runes in a circle around him. He nervously watched as the Shaman pasted his forehead in the same blood and then used his fingers to trace a small rune over his scar. Harry could smell the blood and it was making him feel really sick. Several drops started to run down the side of his face. The Shaman moved outside of the circle of runes and began to chant. Harry noticed the runes around him were beginning to glow. The Shaman struck his staff into the floor. The runes began to glowed brighter. A single strand shot out from each runes and attached themselves to his scar. Harry screamed in agony, the strands were actually pulling at his scar and the anchor runes that was now traced over it. He screamed and thrashed around begging for the Shaman to stop.

Outside behind a protective barrier Hermione and Daphne looked on frightened by the screams coming from Harry. He had chosen to do this, however the constant screams and watching him trashing about was making both girls cry. After several minutes Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Can't you see you're killing him!" Hermione attempted to charge the barrier however she suddenly found herself being restrained by two Goblins. "Let me go! Harry needs me, Please!"

Ragnok ignored the pleas, himself could see just how much pain the young Lord was in. However if he was to interrupt the ritual now then there was now question the boy would die. He also had his own motive to make sure the ritual was complete. He needed that soul fragment so he could compare it with one removed from the cup.

Harry was still screaming the pain was getting too much for him, being beaten and abused by the Dursley wasn't even this bad. Just when he had given up all hope, he screamed out one last time. His scar suddenly became very hot it felt like someone had taken a fire poker to his head and was now branding him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. There was bright flash and the pain was gone. He was exhausted and allowed darkness to overtake him.

Bloodbreaker watched as the boy fell forward, exhausted from his ordeal. The Shaman could see the soul fragment, it was held in place by the runes. It was a small swirl of black mass, a face could be seen in the mass as it swirled. The Shaman then chanted once more. The soul fragment was then sealed into a magical orb, which floated into the Shamans hand. It was over, the soul fragment had been removed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Still haven't managed to find a beta yet, so please bare with me. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Lord Ragnok Office**

The Chief Goblin was standing by his window waiting to hear the results of the soul fragment identification. Soon as Bloodbreaker had sealed the soul fragment from the young lord's scar, Ragnok had sent one of his team to retrieve the soul fragment they had been storing inside one of their own vaults. His cursebreakers had removed the soul fragment from the cup a few days ago. The death of a Goblin wasn't just an individual issue or a family matter, but a whole nation matter. A wizard had been responsible for the death of one of their own, such a crime couldn't go unpunished. Ragnok turned to the door as he heard someone knock.

"Enter" The chief Goblin returned to his desk and took a seat behind it. One of his clerks had entered and was now bowing towards him. "Speak Clawhammer"

The small clerk raised his head. "Lord Ragnok, Bloodbreaker has confirmed that the soul fragment removed from Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin is that of the Dark Lord. He also compared the two soul fragments as you asked. Both match sir, both belong to the Dark Lord."

This was the news the Chief Goblin had been waiting to hear. The Dark Lord was about to learn why you never messed with Goblins, especially when you entrust your wealth to them. Ragnok pulled a a small microphone towards himself.

"Attention all staff, with Immediate effect this Branch is at war with the Dark Lord Voldemort. He has killed one of our own and we will answer back with vengeance. All vaults of known death eaters are to be sealed and frozen immediately. Any who enter this bank with his mark, will be arrested and dealt with under Goblin law. The Dark Mark wards are to be reinstated with immediate effect. Guards Seal the bank doors now!"

The message had been overheard in the lobby and the armoured guards had moved to block the entrance of the bank, causing several witches and wizard to protest, however the sounds of dozen armoured feet soon silenced them. Two battalions of armoured goblins had appeared and were now surrounding everyone in the lobby. Ragnok then appeared himself to address the many frightened witches and wizards who were now being herded into the centre of the bank. Those who bought children with them began to cry.

"All those here now are to lift up their left sleeve. Those thinking they can escape using magic don't try it. Magic dampening wards have been activated, meaning your spells are useless. Everyone will be checked those who bare the Dark Mark will be arrested under Goblin law. Those who do not will be free to leave. We thank you for your cooperation in this matter."

The reaction was immediate several wizards raised their wands about to use the killing curse, however the curse failed. They were soon surrounded by armour Goblins, who had their halberd spears pointing directly at them. There was no escape, and soon all the wands were dropped.

Ragnok sneered. "Check them all!" Everyone one of the wizard left sleeves were cut and everyone of them bared the Dark Mark. "You will suffer due to your masters actions. You will be taken away from here and executed. Let this be warning to any who wish to take up his mark, your punishment will be the same."

"You can't do this!"

"The Goblins are neutral!"

"The Ministry will not stand for this"

"Get your filthy hands off me creature!"

Ragnok snapped. "Silence! You stand on Goblin soil humans, just because we work with your Ministry doesn't mean we are subject to their laws. Your Master declared war on our race by killing one of our own. Now you and your master will suffer the consequences."

The group were dragged away through one of the large doors, once the door had shut behind them Ragnok turned back to those still remaining in the bank. "Now once your left forearm has been checked you may continue with your business or leave. We once again thank you for your cooperation."

Meanwhile in the Infirmary Harry and the girls had heard the announcement, the Goblins had declared war on Voldemort. Harry had finally recovered from his ordeal in the ritual chamber. When the announcement had been broadcasted.

"Can they really do that? Declare war on Voldemort?" Harry had been surprised by Ragnok's broadcast, from the sound of the announcement the Goblins had now joined this war.

Daphne nodded. "Where we stand now Harry is neutral ground. Our Ministry laws have no effect here that includes our rights. We are basically in a different country. The Dark Lord has taken the life of of a Goblin, even if it was indirectly. He has therefore struck the first blow and now the Goblin nation will retaliate."

Hermione looked on worried. "But won't that start another Goblin wars? Binn said the last one was devastating to the Wizarding population."

Daphne shook her head. "This is difference Granger. This isn't a declaration of war against Wizarding Britain but against the Dark Lord and his followers. The Goblin have issued a warning, now all those who follow the Dark Lord will be made aware. If they choose to enter this bank then it will cost them their life. Lord Ragnok has already began to freeze the Dark Lord financial support, by freezing those vaults which belong to those who serve him. Malfoy is in for a rude awakening"

Harry was confused. "Wait why Malfoy? Lucius is already dead, you don't think Draco would take the Mark do you? I warned him at the Will reading if he crossed me I would end the Malfoy line permanently. Wait those who support the Dark Lord, that means your family Daphne, and all the other neutrals who are bullied for money."

Daphne shook her head. "No those are separate transactions, between my father and the death eater plus he doesn't bare the dark mark therefore he will still be allowed to use the bank and his vault will be unaffected by these sanctions. I am worried though, the demands will now increase due to the Dark Lord losing all his other financial support. My father could barely pay the last amount, that was why Jenson Nott had tried to worm in the contract."

Harry stayed silent trying to think of a solution to try help Daphne and her family. "Liphook could you please inform my account manager I wish to see him."

The Goblin healer had overheard everything and nodded his head. "I will go see if he is available to see you Mi lord. You are free to leave here whenever you want. I have already written up the invoice for your treatment. Further scans revealed that the soul fragment had also been stopping your body growth, therefore I am issuing you a box of our special brew growth potions. Along with the cost of the ritual including tax the total amount comes to 75,000 galleons. It would have been double that but Lord Ragnok has demanded I knock off 50% due for your support and help regarding the soul fragment. I will forward the invoice to your account Manger, here is a copy for your own records. Now I will go see if your account manager is available."

Daphne watched the healer leave and then turned her head towards Harry. "What are you planning to do Harry?"

Harry looked down at the invoice and then over to his future bride. "I promised your father that I would look after you and your family Daphne. It is because of me that your father is going to have to suffer and pay more. I therefore am going to transfer 400,000 galleons into your family account , hopefully that will be enough for now to keep up with the demands from Voldemort and his followers. If not then they can abandon their manor and move into Potter Manor. Don't forget I still have over twenty two bedroom unoccupied. There is more than enough room."

Daphne looked into the face of the boy she was going to marry, he was prepared to go to such length for her family. Daphne, hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank you Harry, I don't know what to say. My family mean the world to me. No one else would have offered what you just did." The teen were interrupted by a polite cough. They broke their hug and noticed that Liphook had returned with Backslicer.

"You wished to see me Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Backslicer and it is just Harry to you, I want you to transfer 400,000 galleons from the Potter family vault to the Greengrass family vault. Also take another 50,000 galleons for your nation in thanks for helping me get rid of the soul fragment from my scar."

Blackslicer eyes widened, he bowed at the waist. "Harry it will be done, I am sure Lord Ragnok will appreciate such a generous donation. I will have the funds transferred immediately. The bank is still in lock down so the only way you will be able to leave is by Goblin port-key or by your family elves. Gringotts once again thank you for your business."

Harry looked to Daphne. "Sorry about today Daphne, I didn't plan for us to spend most of our day in the Goblin infirmary. Do you want Dobby to take you back at home?"

Daphne looked to Harry and then to Hermione, she didn't want to lose anymore ground on the muggle-born, she could see how close they were, she wanted that same type of closeness with her future husband.

"Actually I was going to ask if one of your elves could pop me home so I can collect my trunk, I was then wondering if you would let me spend the rest of the summer at Potter Manor. We will be married in the future and I think the more time we spend together, will benefit us both."

Harry's mouth was gasping like a fish, he wasn't expected that answer, he noticed a small smirk was on his future Lady Slytherin. "I guess I have no problem with that, but what about your parents? Its the summer holidays shouldn't you really be spending it with them."

Daphne shook her head. "You heard what both mother and father said, they don't mind, beside they want it to work out between us. "

Harry looked to Hermione and noticed the neutral expression on her face, finally his girlfriend spoke. "It's your Manor Harry, plus Daphne is your future bride so I can't see anything wrong with it. I've come to accept that I will have to at least share you with two others. It will also give me and Daphne a chance to bond, as the only time we ever spoke to each other was when we were in Ancient runes."

Harry groaned, and then turned back to Daphne. "Okay Daphne that's fine with me, you can have the bedroom next to Hermiones, it just down from the Master suite. Tulip?" A small pop revealed a small female house elf, dressed in a maid outfit.

"Master Potter calling Tulip, how can Tulip be of service to Master Potter?"

Harry smiled down at the little house. "Tulip just Harry please, after all you're family. Could you please transport Daphne back to her home. She needs to pack her trunk and then can you transport her back to Potter Manor. Also Daphne I now you're under oath about everything that has happened here, but I give you permission to tell your parents, after all they will soon be family and families should have no secrets from each other."

Daphne kissed Harry once more. "Thank you Harry, I will see you soon."

Tulip bowed her head. "Master Harry, it will be done." Tulip held out her hand to Daphne who took it, both then popped away leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. "Yes Harry, besides sooner we get use to this arrangement the better, we still need to think about a Lady Black, had any ideas?"

Harry groaned, "Well there is one girl apart from yourself I have interacted with at Hogwarts, and no I don't mean Chang, I was thinking about Luna. Ever since we become friends she has been behind us 100%, plus the way she flirts with me sometimes, maybe she's interested in me. What do you think?

Hermione smiled, and kissed Harry. "Luna would be perfect Harry, and yes she does like you in more then just a friend sense. I was worried you were going to say Ginny, I mean Ginny is nice and all, but I think she only sees you as the boy-who-lived, not just Harry Potter. Which reminds me we will have to inform Ron about our relationship soon, in fact he most likely be wondering why neither of us have contacted him yet."

Harry sighed, he had been so caught up with everything that he had forgotten about his best friend, Harry wondered how Ron would take the news that they were now dating. Harry knew Ron nature and he could be a very jealous person, when he wanted to be. He had also been watching Ron during the Will reading, soon as Sirius had left Hermione something of her own, he had noticed the scowl on Ron's face, obviously he had been expecting something too.

"I think its best if I tell Ron about us, that way if he react badly then you're not in his line of fire only I will be. Also I am not sure if he will accept Daphne, you know what his mind set is like. All Slytherin are evil, the fact I am going to be marrying one, might be too much for him to handle."

 **Greengrass Manor**

Daphne appeared in her lounge she then looked down at the small elf. "Thank you tulip if you wait here for me. I need to pack my trunk and speak to my parents." Daphne left the lounge and found her father in the study. She knocked on the door and waited. Clyde was in the middle of reading some important documents when he had heard the knock. He lowered the parchment and was surprised to see Daphne back so early."

"Daphne what are you doing back so early? I wasn't expecting you back for at least another few hours, is everything okay. Come in and sit."

Daphne walked into her father study and took a seat, she placed her hands in her lap. "Father I discovered something about Harry. Do you know his famous scar, well while he was giving me a tour of the Manor, he collapsed. His scar was glowing and bleeding, one of his elves then moved him to master the suite. I found Hermione and told her what had happened. We both then went and found Harry. It was there that he revealed to me what his Scar was. Harry had a mental connection to the Dark Lord. When ever the dark Lord felt strong emotions then Harry would get the feedback from those emotions. He also revealed to me why he had invaded the Ministry several months ago. The Dark Lord had used their connection to create false memories of him torturing Sirius at the Ministry, that is why Harry invaded the Ministry to save his godfather."

Clyde had been surprised by his daughters revelation, so Harry had a connection to the Voldemort, Clyde allowed his daughter to continue.

"Also Harry told me something else, he told me why the Dark Lord targeted the Potters all those years ago. Dumbledore had heard a prophecy that involved Harry and the Dark Lord. Basically the prophecy mentions that Harry would be the Dark Lord downfall. One of the Dark Lords spies overheard the prophecy and reported it back to his master, however they had only heard half of it. That was why the Dark Lord targeted the Potter, to kill Harry and prevent the prophecy coming true."

Clyde frowned, however he didn't interrupt his daughter and carried on listening.

"Because the Dark lord didn't hear all the prophecy he underestimated Harry and his parents, that was what led to his downfall. Also through accident I learnt just how the Dark Lord survived that night. Daddy he created Horcruxs. You remember what I told you about Harry's scar well it was a Horcrux, an accidental one that was created when Harry defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. After he collapsed at the Manor and he told me about his connection to the Dark Lord I suggested he saw a Goblin healer. He took my advice and we all travelled to Gringotts. It was there that the discovery was made about Harry's scar being a Horcrux. Thankfully the Goblin was able to remove the soul fragment."

Clyde walked over to his side board and filled a glass with some fire whiskey, he was absolutely disgusted at what the Dark Lord had done, just to try stay alive. "So the soul fragment has been removed now."

Daphne nodded. "Yes father the soul fragment was removed, but we also learnt that the Dark Lord had created more than one. Remember what I told you about the Chamber of Secrets and that Harry had killed a Basilisk, well the chamber had been opened by a first year being possessed by a diary that belonged to the Dark Lord younger self, while he was still at school, he had turned the diary into a horcrux. We also discovered one had been hidden in the vault of Lestrange. When Harry annul the marriages of both Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix no name, her husband vault was raided by the Goblin who stated to transfer everything into the Black vault. It was during this transfer a cup was discovered. The cup was another Horcrux and it killed one of the goblins. Lord Ragnok has now declared war on the Dark Lord."

Clyde snapped his head around sharply. "What! The Goblin nation has declared war on Voldemort? Tell me everything." Clyde knew the Ministry wouldn't stand for that.

Daphne then told her father everything she knew, how the Goblin had now frozen the vaults of the supporters of the Dark Lord, and how any who enter the bank with the dark mark will be arrested under Goblin law"

Clyde groaned and took another sip of his whiskey. "Anything else Daphne?"

Daphne nodded. "Well there is two things, I want to spend the rest of my summer at Potter Manor, also Harry is transferring you 400,000 galleons, he feels responsible for the actions the goblins have taken. He also knows that now many of the assets of the Dark Lord have been frozen then the Dark Lord might increase his demands on you."

Clyde ran his hand through his greying hair, he wasn't sure what he should do, he decided he would discuss it with Sylvia when she got back Daphne was right the death eaters would want more contributions now, he was happy that Harry was being supportive. "When you see Harry thank him for me, also if you want to spend the rest of the summer at Potter Manor, then that is fine with me."

Daphne stood up and walked over to her father before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy I will go pack now. Harry also says that if you are ever in need of safe place then Potter Manor is always open to you and mum. He wanted me to tell you this just in case things go wrong with the death eaters."

Clyde nodded."I will discuss this with your mother, but we might end up taking that offer up anyway. With everything that has happened at Gringotts today, and you now being out of Notts' reach, I think it is safe to say that the death eater won't be happy. Now hurry along you don't want to keep Harry waiting."

Daphne left the study and left Clyde to fall into his chair and digest everything he had just heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: In this chapter Harry begins gathering allies and re-forming the great alliance. We also learn what could in store for the future. Those worried about Luna not turning up yet, please don't worry she will be with Harry time they return to Hogwarts.**

 **LongBottom Manor**

Augusta LongBottom thought she had seen it all. Being over 100 years old she had seen her fair share of history involving the Wizarding world. But what she was reading was something she thought she would never read. She of course had heard about the Goblins rebellion and wars in the past but this was the first time the Goblin had actually targeted an individual witch or wizard.

The Front page of the Prophet was plastered with headlines and articles regarding the actions of the Goblins. Including a statement from Lord Ragnok himself. Personally she was happy that death eaters were getting their just desserts. She like many in the first war had voted for convicted death eaters to be executed but instead they had been shipped off to Azkaban. There they were fed and watered at the expense of those witches and wizards they had victimised during the war. All due to the old fools believe about redemption.

It had been Dumbledore speech about redemption and his pure-blood believes that had convinced most of the Wizengamot to sentence the death eater to prison instead of being executed. Many of those convicted were heads of their family and had no heir to carry on the line. Dumbledore had used this as his main argument, that if they sentenced these heads to be executed then those lines would go extinct and their world would suffer. Augusta Knew had Charlus Potter still been alive he would never had allowed the old fool to get away with half the things he did in the Wizengamot.

Now there was a man with sense of justice he believed in an eye for an eye. Death eaters had murdered then they should be killed themselves. Unfortunately when Charlus had died his seat had passed to James Potter, a naive boy who was easy manipulated and was soon in Dumbledore's pocket. When the Potters had gone into hiding James had passed his vote on to Dumbledore who had taken full advantage and used the Potter vote to get everything he wanted. After their death Dumbledore remained the Proxy for the Potters, but that wasn't the only title he had taken. He had used his power of Chief Warlock to take over the Black vote to, due to the current head being in Azkaban. This had given Dumbledore his very own voting block. Augusta knew Dumbledore wouldn't stand for what the Goblin were doing, and dreaded to think what the next Wizengamot meeting was going to be like.

"Grandmam a letter has arrived for you. It has the Potter seal" Augusta blinked in surprise and turned to her grandson.

"Thank you Neville I will take that, please go continue with your lessons."

Augusta watched as her grandson left the study, she had noticed a big change in her grandson over these last two years. He was beginning to take his studies seriously, not only that but he was more confident, no longer the shy boy who had boarded the Hogwarts Express five years ago. He was also learning what it was to be a true Lord. Augusta would never admit it in public, but she was proud of what Neville had done at the Ministry, and how he had stood behind Harry just like she use to stand behind Charlus. The Longbottom and Potter had been allies for centuries, and she was pleased that her grandson was continuing to carry on the tradition. Augusta's attention was drawn to the envelope in her hand, she turned it over and used the letter opener on her desk to open the envelope. She removed the parchment and pushed her spectacles onto her nose and began to read.

 _Dear Lady Longbottom_

 _Allow me to officially introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin. Due to the last living descend clause I was allowed to claim the headship of my family this summer. As you might also be aware Sirius Black my godfather and the late Lord Black died this summer, I was made his Heir and now hold the Black Lordship. I also took an inheritance test and discovered by right of conquest I was Lord Slytherin. As head of two Ancient Noble houses and one founder I wish to change this world using my new political power, however I know that I can't do this alone. My grandfather portrait told me about the great alliance and that LongBottom house was part of that alliance. I intend to resurrect this great alliance and ask that you and Neville might considering joining me here at Potter Manor on the 19 August 1996 to discuss this further. I also intend to invite Lady Bones and Susan Bones. Through Slytherin house I have also formed an alliance with the Ancient House of Greengrass who is willing to join our great alliance too. I feel with all of us working together we can really make a huge difference in this world, Starting by taking the battle to Voldemort._

 _If you wish to accept the invitation then please reply to this letter._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin_

Augusta frowned at the letter, a little rough around the edges but it was still acceptable in her books, after all according to reports the boy had been raised by muggles and they had taught him nothing of his future standing in their world. Now though it seems his grandfather had started to rectify that. She was also surprised the boy was now Lord Slytherin and that he had formed an alliance with the powerful neutral house Greengrass. She and Neville would attend and see if the boy was serious about reestablishing the alliance, it would also give her an opportunity to actually speak to the boy.

 **Bones Manor**

Amelia Bones had just got off a long shift at the Ministry, her department was being ran ragged with all these death eater raids. This week alone they had lost four aurors all killed on duty by death eaters. It didn't help that her department was restricted to only using defense spells and those spells that were consider none lethal. She had pleaded with Fudge to pass a law allowing her Auror's to be able to use deadly force, but each time it was brought before the Wizengamot it was re-buffed. Dumbledore was worried that by aurors using deadly force then those death eaters who were head of their families would be killed and potentially their line would cease to exist. Amelia had been furious and had laid into the old fool at the last Wizengamot meeting, so much so that the she had almost lost her family seat. Honestly the old fool didn't care what happened to her aurors along as those pure-blood bastard were allowed to survive he didn't care, and when confronted it was always the same bull shit, 'For the Greater Good' What did that mean anyway.

"Redemption my arse." Amelia took a swig of fire whiskey and slammed the glass down onto her desk. Susan was staying with her best friend Hannah and so she had the Manor all to herself. It was then she noticed the envelope on her desk. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. Her eyes widened at seeing the Potter coat of arms stamped into the red wax. Amelia broke the seal and removed the parchment and began to read.

 _Dear Lady Bones_

 _Allow me to officially introduce myself. I am Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin. Due to the last living descend clause I was allowed to claim the headship of my family this summer. As you might also be aware Sirius Black my godfather and the late Lord Black died this summer, I was made his Heir and now hold the Black Lordship. I also took an inheritance test and discovered by right of conquest I was Lord Slytherin. As head of two Ancient Noble houses and one founder I wish to change this world using my new political power, however I know that I can't do this alone. My grandfather portrait told me about the great alliance and that The House of Bones was part of that alliance. I intend to resurrect this great alliance and ask that you and Susan might considering joining me here at Potter Manor on the 19 August 1996 to discuss this further. I also intend to invite Lady Longbottom and Neville Longbottom. Through Slytherin house I have also formed an alliance with the Ancient House of Greengrass who is willing to join our great alliance too. I feel with all of us working together we can really make a huge difference in this world. Starting by taking the fight to Voldemort._

 _If you wish to accept the invitation then please reply to this letter._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Slytherin_

Amelia was surprised at the request, far as she was aware the great alliance was ended when James Potter decided to follow Dumbledore and hand him the Potter vote in the first war. Now though it seems his son wanted to resurrect that alliance and wanted to change their world for the better. Amelia was intrigued to listen to the young lord and how he intended to this. She would then make an official decision to re-join the alliance. The plus side was with the power the boy wielded now and the support of both Bones and Longbottom, they could lock out Dumbledore and start to push through some new laws that would benefit their world. Yes this could be most profitable especially to her aurors if they could push through the deadly force law. Amelia smiled as she could imagine the old fools reaction. She would began to write a reply immediately.

 **Meanwhile Riddle Manor**

Voldemort stared down at the Prophet, his eyes were glowing and the tip of his wand had a faint glow of where the killing curse had left it. The body of several cadets laid dead before him. He was furious, how dare those little beasts do this to him. Even his insider in Gringotts had been executed. It had been a good couple of days for him. Bella had been successful in her mission and killed all three of Potters relatives, Unfortunately the boy wasn't there. Several raid had also been successful not to mention the news that the giants were willing to join him, along with a large pack of werewolves.

Things were also moving smoothly in the Ministry, Pius had started to gather support and unless something drastically happened in the next week or so he would be sworn in as the new Minister of Magic. But all this good news had been spoilt by what he had read in the Prophet, the goblins had declared war on him, and all his followers who had wealth were now being targeted and their vaults being frozen. Voldemort of course had gold stored in various safe houses, but that wouldn't be enough for his campaign. The Goblin assault was a huge blow to his future plans. What infuriated him more, was no reason had been given, only that he had caused the death of a Goblin. How was the possible he had been here in Riddle Manor, he hadn't been out since the Ministry fiasco in the summer, and certainly hadn't killed any Goblins. There was another reason though Voldemort was upset, he had something very important stored in one of the vaults in Gringott, and if the Goblins had started to freeze and investigate the vaults of his known followers then it wouldn't be long before they found the object. Voldemort eyes then widened, how could he had been so stupid, that was what had happened. One of the Goblin had tried to remove his horcrux and had been cursed by it and killed. The question still remained though how did the Goblin know that the horcrux belonged to him.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore wasn't happy, not only did he not know where Harry was, but the Dursley's had been killed due to the blood ward failing. Dumbledore had been notified by one of his gadgets that was tied to the house. Soon as the ward had fallen he used Fawkes to flame not to far from Privet Drive, however time he got there it was too late. The house was engulfed in flames and the Dark Mark was over the roof, causing many of the local muggles to scream with fright. Dumbledore frowned the Obliviation squad would be busy tonight. The old wizard called Fawkes once more and flamed back to the castle, three good people had died tonight, due to Harry's continuing disappearance, and now he had even more to deal with, the Goblin had declared war on Tom, and his followers. Dumbledore knew many of those followers were Pure-blood lords, luckily the ones who had died so far by the Goblins all had male heirs, so their line would still continue, but what if the Goblins killed a Lord who had no heir, that line would be lost forever.

Dumbledore had tried to use his position as the Chief warlock to get an audience with Ragnok to plead with the Chief Goblin to stop this madness, however he had been informed that until he paid back everything that he had stolen from Harry, then his vaults too were frozen and Gringotts would do no more business with him until all the debt was paid in full. The old wizard had been expecting this especially after Harry had claimed his Lordship at Sirius Will reading.

Talking about Lordships he had been surprised to find out that Tom was no longer considered the Heir of Slytherin and that in fact it was now Harry who held that title. The boy held headships for Potter, Black and Slytherin, altogether he had twenty four votes on the Wizengamot. Dumbledore knew as Harry was Lord Slytherin then he could take his own seat on the Wizengamot, but for Potter and Black he would still need proxies. The question was who would Harry chose to hold those proxies. The old man groaned he would just have to wait and find out in a weeks time when the next Wizengamot meeting was going to take place. The boy had been summoned so that he could lay his claim on the seats he now represented. Dumbledore would try and approach him then. Tomorrow though he would travel to find his old friend Slughorn and try to get him to come back and teach at Hogwarts, however teaching wasn't the only reason why Dumbledore wanted the old potion master back. He held a dark secret that involved Tom, a secret that Dumbledore was desperate to confirm.

 **Potter Manor**

Daphne ducked under an incoming stunner and then circled around before snapping off several spells of her own. She and Hermione were duelling one another in the training room. They had been duelling for a good ten minutes now. Neither had landed a single spell on each other. To Daphne this duel had now become about pride, she knew Hermione was a capable duellist, she had watched Harry and Hermione duel earlier in the day. It was just another thing the muggle-born had on her. She wanted to show Harry that she wasn't just a pretty face. Daphne avoided another stunner she pointed her wand towards Hermione.

"Avis. Petrificus Totalus, Stupfy!" The first spell conjured a flock of birds that flapped over the field towards Hermione, next to follow was the body bind curse and finally she used a stunner.

Hermione had been taken by surprised by the flock of birds she had heard the two follow up spells and quickly raised a shield, however the birds weakened it, the body binding curse smashed it and she was then hit with the follow up stunner knocking her out.

Harry raised his arm calling the duel to an end. "Nice chain Daphne." Harry then walked up to Hermione and revived her, causing the muggle-born to sit up sharply. It was then she realised she had lost. Harry pulled her up. "Nice try Hermione, good duel both of you, however you're not going to defeat death eaters with those simple spells. If we are going get through this, then we need to use magic that will take them by surprise. I don't mean unforgivables, but others curses that would put them down once and for all."

Hermione blinked in Surprise. "And who is going show us theses curses Harry? I agree with you fully, but we're going to need someone who will teach us those spells. Can you really see Dumbledore allowing us to learn Dark Arts?"

Harry grinned. "That's the beauty of it Hermione, he won't have to know, I can teach you."

Hermione and Daphne looked to one another wondering what Harry had meant by that, however both took a seat and watched as Harry paced back and forth nervously in front of them. They noticed he removed a small book from his pocket and unshrunk it. Daphne eyes widened as she could see the front cover Slytherin Parseltongue spell book.

"Harry where the hell did you get that?"

Harry looked at Daphne and blinked in surprise. "Wait you can read the cover?" Harry watched as Daphne nodded her head, this confused Harry as the title was written in Parseltongue. "Hermione what do you see?" Harry handed the book to Hermione, he noticed she frowned and then examined it by flipping through it.

"Not sure. I can't read the cover, its all weird symbols, why do you ask Harry?"

Harry took the book back. "Because Hermione, this is Salazar Slytherin spellbook, the reason you can't read it is because it is in parseltongue, however for some reason Daphne can, and I am wondering why?"

Daphne looked down at her ring, and then showed it to Harry. "It could be that this ring lets me read and understand Parseltongue, I mean I am your future Lady Slytherin, so maybe that is a unique gift we both share." Daphne on the inside was happy something she could share with Harry that Hermione didn't have.

Harry was silent and then turned to Daphne and hissed _"Do you understand me, if you so stand up"_ Harry again was surprised when Daphne stood up, okay this needed further investigating but now wasn't the time.

"As I was saying before. I can teach you these dark curses. I've been learning them all year long with other Dark arts."

Hermione frowned. "Where have you been learning these spells Harry, you never taught us them in the DA."

"Harry turned to face Hermione. "Do you remember when I was constantly vanishing in our fifth year and you and Ron assumed it was to do with what that bitch was doing to me."

Harry noticed Hermione nodded her head and so he continued.

"Well I was actually using the room of requirements to learn the spells and other Dark Arts, and my teacher was Sirius. We were using our two way mirror to communicate. I was also using a time-turner. I didn't want to involve you and Ron as I was worried you might react negatively to what I was doing. Sirius wasn't happy that Dumbledore wasn't preparing me for my battle with Voldemort, he also persuaded me that I needed to start using more dangerous spells as death eater were not going to throw stunners and other mild jinxes around. So Sirius taught me several curses a long with the counter curse for each one. I also learnt a few spells from Salazar spell book which I found in the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry had been doing all this without her. "When did you have time to go back to the Chamber Harry? I thought it was blocked after what happened in our second year."

Harry shook his head. "Only the tunnel was blocked not the actual chamber, as for when I visited, well that would have been our forth year when the entire school accused me of entering my name in the Goblet. I needed a place to get away and a place only I could access. Seeing how the Basilisk was dead then I saw no risk in going to the Chamber. While exploring I came upon Salazar private study."

Hermione was speechless, however Harry wasn't going to give her a chance to say anything and pushed on.

"So as I was saying Sirius started to teach me the Dark Arts, but I never actually used any of the spells I had learnt until the fight at the Ministry and only then after you had been hurt Hermione. I want to show you both these curses in action and what they can do. Dobby can you bring me the Pensive please?"

Dobby popped in with a large bowl on a pedestal around the outside engraved into the bowl were the Potter coat of arms which surrounded the item completely.. Harry then lifted his wand and touched the tip to his forehead. He focused on the memory of the Ministry battle. A silver wisp attached itself to his wand which he placed in the bowl. "This is my memory of what happened after you were hit with that curse Hermione."

Both girls stood up and approached the bowl. They leaned their heads over and dipped their faces into the liquid. Hermione and Daphne found themselves in Harry's Memory.

 _Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries Veil Room_

 _Harry gritted his teeth has he ducked and dived to avoid the incoming spell fire from Lucius. He had been a fool and fallen right into Voldemort trap. His godfather was never here, all Voldemort wanted was the sphere that had been smashed in the other room. Luckily Harry had heard what the orb had said, his mind was in turmoil, he would be killed or must kill there was no other options. He adjusted his body to avoid an incoming dark cutter curse. And returned with a bludgeoning curse forcing Lucius to avoid. This gave him a brief opportunity to survey the room. All his friends were fighting for their life, and it was his fault. Harry watched as Hermione was hit with a purple flame curse. He watched her fall. Seeing his best friend hurt caused him to snap, Fuck using stunner and dis-arming spells. Harry turned and used his own Cuting curse which struck Lucius Malfoy across his neck, causing him to fall and bleed out. Harry then turned his attention toward the masked figure making its way towards Hermione._

" _No you don't you bastard!"_

 _Harry used a spell he had found in Salazar spell book, it was a decapitation spell, Harry watched as the curse left his wand and the masked head of the death eater was removed from his shoulders. Harry then raced to Hermione he knew what curse had been used and thanks to Sirius he cast the counter curse and the placed her in stasis. Harry stood over Hermione defending her from further attacks, It was then he noticed the white wisps around them. Finally back up the Order had arrived and were now joining the fight against the death eaters, Harry was pleased when his godfather appeared beside him._

" _Sorry for the delay pup, how many are down?"_

 _Harry carried on casting curses while he spoke. "Hermione got hit with the burning inside curse thanks to you I was quickly able to cast the counter for it, Ron got tangled up in some sort of brain monsters, apart from that we only have minor casualties. Hermione needs medical attention right away though." Harry was pleased when Tonks appeared near them._

" _I will take her Harry, Dumbledore issued us emergency port-keys." Tonk then vanished while holding Hermione, Harry noticed one of the other order members had transported Ron away too. Now he could concentrate on putting these bastards down._

" _Where's Lucius Harry I don't see him anywhere?"_

 _Harry carried on throwing curses and smirked. "Dead I killed him with the cutting curse, you're right Sirius we arn't going to win this war with just defence and none lethal spells, I need to use magic that they wouldn't expect me to use."_

 _both soon found themselves faced with another two death eaters. They defended each other the best they could but were constantly being pushed back towards the archway which was known as the veil of death, as they both continued duelling, Bellatrix suddenly appeared. Harry eyes widened as he saw the green killing curse leave her wand and hit his godfather. He noticed his godfather face before he fell backwards through the arch._

" _Ah wee little Potter, lost his dogfather."_

 _Harry eyes glowed green. "You die now you demented bitch!" Harry watched Bellatrix turned and run towards the exit, Harry charged after her, ignoring the warnings. He could hear the demented bitches laughter, at that moment his heart was filled with nothing but hate._

" _Crucio!" The torture curse left his wand and hit Bellatrix causing her to cry out and trip. "Now you die bitch "Harry threw several cutting curse that hit the bitches side cutting her open and causing her to scream and bleed out. Harry was about to end it when he was pushed back by a powerful force. Harry's back slammed into one of the columns. He cried out as he fell to the floor. He raised his head to see Voldemort use a port-key on the bitch. He got to his feet and growled._

" _Tom Riddle!" That had the desired effect Voldemort turned towards him, voldemorts eyes glowed red, both began to circle each other._

" _You dare Potter, first you try to kill my general and then you insult me! You die now!"_

 _Hermione and Daphne watched as he battled against Voldemort and then used Parseltongue magic to fight him to a stalemate. They saw Albus in the shadows watching. Soon as he tried to interfere the memory started to fade._

 **Training room Potter Manor**

Soon as Hermione pulled her head out of the bowl she charged into Harry's arms. "You saved me Harry, had you not used the counter curse then I might have died."

Harry pulled his girlfriend away from his body and looked her in the eyes. "Had Sirius not taught me the counter curse then I wouldn't have been able to save you. The curse you were hit with was the burning inside curse. Also as you used a silencing spell on him then the spell was less potent. Had he been able to cast it in full then the curse would have burnt your organs one by one until you died."

Hermione nodded. "Teach me Harry I want to learn, you're right we won't win with none lethal spells."

Daphne stepped forward. "I'm in too Harry, its clear that you know what you're doing, plus if were going fight by you then we need to learn too."

Harry nodded. "Okay I will teach you both, Daphne I also want to see if you can actually speak Parseltongue. If you can then you're be able to curse these spells in Parseltongue. We will start tomorrow morning, I will also have Sirius portrait bought up here so he can teach us too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Okay this chapter is all about Dumbledore's search for Slughorn, and the alliance meeting at Potter Manor. Next chapter will be the Wizengamot meeting, I am looking forward to writing that chapter ;)**

 **Budsleigh Babberton England**

Albus Dumbledore flamed in with Fawkes just outside the small village. He thanked his phoenix familiar and then made his way down the small road into the village square. It had taken him a while but at last he had discovered where his old friend had been hiding. Dumbledore walked past the large war memorial, and small church into the residential area of the village. He came to small house, with a small wooden picket fence. He opened the gate and walked down the front garden path. As he approached the wooden door he noticed it was ajar a little. Dumbledore frowned he had hoped he would be in time. Dumbledore pushed open the door and stared into the small hallway. Pictures from the wall laid smashed on the floor along with other pieces of furniture. Carefully the old wizard navigated his way through the debris and into the small lounge. The walls of the room were covered in blood, all the furniture in the room had been smashed and it was clear there had been signs of a struggle. The only thing in the room that wasn't broken was a large pink stuffed armchair. The old wizard frowned and used his wand to poke the chair hard.

"Ouch!" The Pink chair suddenly began to transfigure into a man. Horace Slughorn was a man who stood around five foot, he had grey hair and was dressed in a pink dressing gown. "Did you need to poke so hard Dumbledore! What gave me away?"

Dumbledore grinned. "There was no Dark mark above the house old friend. If you had been attacked or kidnapped then they would have left the mark, also I noticed the blood was still quite wet."

Horace growled. "That was my last bottle of dragon blood too. What do you want Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore used his wand to start repairing the house. "I would like you to come out of retirement old friend, and resume your post as Potion master at Hogwarts. I am again in need of a defence against the dark arts professor. No one has come forward and so I have handed the post over to Professor Snape. This of course leaves Potions without a professor."

Horace frowned. "You know I am retired Dumbledore, I don't feel like teaching another bunch of brats."

Dumbledore took a seat and looked over to his old friend who was now drinking some fire whiskey. "Horace I know you have been hiding from Voldemort, I know about the visit of his death eaters wanting to recruit you. I also know that you are scared. Hogwarts is a save place, he won't be able to get you there, plus you can teach your favourite subject. I will also pay you a little extra on top of your wages. You should also know that Lily's boy is now attending Hogwarts too."

Horace snapped his head around sharply. Lily had been one of his favourites while he was teaching, although he was a pure-blood he didn't believe that pure-blood were better then anyone else. He believed everyone should be assessed on merit, and Lily was very gifted in potions. He had helped her gain her mastery in the subject and was thrilled that she had become an unspeakable after leaving Hogwarts. However that joy had soon turned into sorrow when he had learnt she had been killed, by another former favourite students of is. Tom Riddle like Lily had been a very gifted student at school. Dumbledore had warned him that Tom wasn't what he seemed, but the old Potions master had ignored his old friend, and Tom had taken advantage of him, by extracting some very dangerous information. Tom had asked him about horcruxes. Horace at first had been worried talking about the foul things but in the end he told Tom everything he knew. He had no idea that Tom would become Dark lord Voldemort, and had been horrified to learn what one of his top students had become. He was also worried that Voldemort had created Horcruxes. The night Voldemort had been killed by Lily son, was a mixed night of joy and sorrow for the old potions master. He was happy that Voldemort was dead, and it looked like he hadn't used the knowledge of Horcruxes, however he was also sad at losing one of his best students.

When Horace had learnt that Voldemort hadn't actually been killed and was still alive in spirit form he panicked. It was clear to the old potion master what Voldemort had done. Fearing Voldemort would hunt him down to silence him over the knowledge he had provided, he went into hiding. Several weeks ago death eaters had found him and he was able to avoid them thanks to the same trick he had tried to pull on Dumbledore, but it seems the old man wasn't so easily fooled. Now though he was being offered an opportunity. He would be save at Hogwarts and he would get to teach the boy-who-lived. Horace wondered if the boy was as gifted as his mother.

"Very well Dumbledore I will return to my post, however I expect a comfy office, not that dark dungeon, also I want double what you're offering to pay me. I will also need an advance to get my affairs in order."

Dumbledore frowned, however he was desperate for Slughorn to return back to Hogwarts, not only to teach Potions but so that he could use Harry to try get the real memory from Slughorn of what he told Tom all those years ago. Dumbledore stood up and brushed his robes down.

"Very well old friend I agree to your conditions, shall we leave now." Both wizards then left the house, Dumbledore called Fawkes and then took hold of Slughorns sleeve, and both flamed away. Just as they did several black wisps materialised into a group of death eaters.

 **Potter Manor 19th August 1995**

Harry stood nervously in the entrance hall. Just behind him was Emma and Dan Granger, both were wearing formal clothes. Dan was in Suit while Emma was in a blue evening dress. Next to her parents Hermione was dressed in a baby blue dress that Harry had purchased for her earlier. On the other side was Narcissa dressed in black dress and Daphne was dressed in a dark green dress. Due to Potter Manor not being on the floo Harry had sent several of his house elves to collect the guests. First to arrive were Tilly and Marcus, who had been instructed to collect Amelia and her niece. Harry stepped forward and bowed.

"Lady Bones, Susan welcome to Potter Manor." Harry in turn took hold of their hands gently and kissed the back of them. "Allow me to introduce my other guests. This is Mr and Mrs Granger Hermione's parents, next to them is Hermione, my best friend and recently became my girlfriend. To the right is Narcissa Black and next to Narcissa is Daphne Greengrass my future betrothed for house Slytherin."

Amelia was impressed with the boys greeting, the boy was also dressed like a Lord of Ancient Noble house. She looked to left where her niece stood surprised at the revelation that Daphne Greengrass would be the boys future wife. Her nieces mouth was ajar.

"Susan that's not how a lady should act."

Susan quickly bowed her head. "Sorry Auntie, it's just it's surprising to hear not only is Harry dating but he is betrothed too. Especially to a Slytherin."

Harry smiled and broke the tension. "It was a surprise to me too Susan, but we can discuss the details over dinner, Of course that if Daphne consents to it. Hermione would you mind showing Lady Bone and Susan into the sitting room please."

Hermione stepped forward. "Sure Harry, Lady Bones, Susan this way please." Amelia and Susan followed Hermione to the sitting room followed by her parents. Just when Harry was going to take a breather, Tipsy and Melody popped in holding the hands of both Clyde and Sylvia Greengrass. Harry bowed once more. "Lord and Lady Greengrass welcome to Potter Manor."

Clyde smiled at the young lord. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, I must say Mi Lord you have a lovely home here. I trust my daughter has been behaving herself." Harry turned his head to Daphne and noticed she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I assure you Sir, she been good as gold, in fact had it not been for her support and guidance I might still have the soul fragment stuck in my scar. Daphne told me that she informed you."

Clyde nodded. "Indeed, I still can't believe the Dark Lord would still go that far, anyway, shall we proceed into the sitting room. It's a bit draughty in this hall."

Harry bowed his head. "Forgive me, Daphne would you show your parents to the living room, I need to wait here for our last guests."

Daphne stepped forward and curtsy "Of course mi lord, father, mother follow me please." Harry watched Daphne leave the hallway with her parents, just then Flappy and Doug appeared with Lady Longbottom and Neville. Once again Harry introduced himself.

"Lady Longbottom, Neville welcome to Potter Manor, please follow me the rest of the guest are waiting in the sitting room." Harry lead Augusta and Neville into the large room where some of his elves were walking around carrying trays of drinks. Soon everyone had been introduced, and soon the adults were in discussion with each other.

"Lord Greengrass I am pleasantly surprised to see you here. I understand from Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin that you have formed an alliance with house Slytherin, and are interested in joining the great alliance."

Lord inclined his head towards Augusta. "Indeed Lady Longbottom as you know the Greegrass family have always been neutral, but what most don't realise is that we are forced to pay a certain amount to the Dark Lord. In exchange we are left alone from his death eaters. Unfortunately though the payments have increased beyond my means and Lord Nott approached me about a marriage contract for my daughter, in exchange my payments would be reduced."

Augusta frowned. "Monsters! How dare they. The Nott household aren't even an Ancient house and they demanded that of you, disgraceful."

Clyde nodded. "Indeed, however I wasn't just going to sign my daughter over like that. I happen to over hear something in the records department about young Harry's recent ascensions. So I approached him about the problem I was facing. Daphne didn't want to marry Nott's boy, but she was willing to marry Harry. So in exchange for an alliance with house Slytherin I offered Daphne as Harry's future Lady Slytherin. I am happy to say that he agreed, and now my wards are enforced by Slytherin wards."

Augusta nodded. "So an alliance through marriage, have the demands stop now?"

Clyde shook his head. "No in fact they're due to visit tomorrow. Harry has issued us emergency port-keys just in case things go south. Now that the goblins have frozen all the vaults of those who follow the Dark Lord, I expect the amounts to increase. I just don't have it and so will likely seek sanctuary here at Potter Manor."

"I see well If you need anymore support then feel free to call on House Longbottom, You're part of the great Alliance now, we support each other. So have you heard about this suppose vote of no confident that going to issued to Fudge during the next Wizengamot meeting?"

Clyde nodded. "Indeed, well over due in my opinion, but rumours are Phis is running for the Dark Families, Dumbledore has his own candidate lined up too, but the neutrals have no one. Personally I don't want to see either candidate in office. One bows to a Dark Lord, the other will be under the thumb of a senile old puppet master."

Augusta chuckled. "Indeed, well we will just have to put our on candidate forward, I certainly won't be siding with Dumbledore. Maybe Amelia would be interested."

"Interested in what might I ask?" Augusta turned to see Amelia had joined them.

"We were just discussing the situation with Fudge. Both the dark families and Dumbledore have their candidates lined up. Personally Clyde and I don't want either in office. I suggested that you might want the job. With Harry's political power and the alliance behind you, we could quite easily swing it. Don't forget Four Ancient and Noble house are now in this alliance, that's 28 votes to start with, plus ten from the founders and five from the Greengrass family that's 43 votes."

"Make that 49 votes, House Zabini and house Davis have always stood behind house Greengrass, they will vote with me as usual."

Augusta laughed. "Ha I can't wait to see the old fool squirm in three days, should be quite an interesting meeting. He will be absolutely terrified that the great alliance has re-surfaced, now backed by several neutrals including a founder. So Amelia how about? If anyone can prepare the Ministry for war it's you."

Amelia was silent for a brief moment. "I don't mind, running."

Augusta smiled. "Then that's settled we will bring up at dinner with young Harry, I am sure he will also be happy. Now tell me dear how is your Susan."

Meanwhile the youngest were in discussion of their own.

"So it's settled soon as we get back to Hogwarts I will apply to start the DA. That way at least we can prepare ourselves for war. Voldemort and his death eaters aren't going to care if were children or adults. As well as the usual DA I will also be training a select few further."

Susan nodded. "You can count me and Hannah in Harry, we both discussed it over the holidays, we want to be prepared for what might happen."

Harry frowned. "Susan what I will teaching won't be pretty, the separate group away from the DA will more of a special unit, that means we will learning quite a few dark curses and their counters. We tried using defence in the Ministry and look where that got us."

Susan frowned. "What do you mean Dark curses Harry? Were not going to be using unforgivables are we?" It was Daphne who decided to answer.

"Look Bones, Harry not going to teach us the unforgivables there are far worse curses out there that can cause injury and death apart from the killing curse. But let me ask you this Bones, if you're in a life or death situation and you have a chance to take out your opponent with the killing curse, would you do it?"

Susan stayed quiet for a while before answering. "I suppose if it was last option then yes I would cast the curse, but even then I doubt I would be able to use it. Don't forget what Moody told us, you have to have real hate in your heart to use any of the unforgivables. So Harry exactly what type of spells will you be teaching us?

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Several lethal spells. That will put your opponent down for good. The only good death eater is a dead death eater. We should also be prepared for anything at Hogwarts, as I would guess quite a few of the older students will have taken his mark over the holidays, especially the sixth and seventh years."

Daphne nodded. "I overheard several in our house boasting about taking the mark this summer, we should all be on our toes.

Susan was a little afraid to hear that. "I guess it was expected with his return, Talking of the Wizengamot Harry, as you will be sitting on it, you could help Aunties push through a bill."

This surprised Harry. "What bill is your auntie trying to push through Susan?"

Susan sighed. "Auntie is not too pleased with the Ministry, she wants to grant her aurors permission to use lethal force against the death eaters, but the Ministry says they can only use none lethal spells. Auntie lost seven aurors this week."

Harry groaned. "Hence why Voldemort is laughing his arse off at the Ministry. Don't worry Susan if your auntie wants that bill put forward then I will make sure it passes, plus I have a few other bills in mind that I want to push through?"

Neville was in deep thought. "What do you have in mind Harry?"

Harry turned his head towards his dorm mate. "Well for start push through the law that Madame Bones wants, allowing our aurors to fight Voldemort on a level playing field, that means giving them the power to use deadly force. Another one is that all death eaters caught, are to under go questioning under Veritaserum, no exceptions. Not going to have them use the bullshit excuse about them being under the imperius curse. The last may cause some problems, but it's got to be done. All convicted death eaters are to be put to death. Sending them to Azkaban does nothing, Voldemort has demonstrated this year how easy he can break into that place."

Neville whistled. "You really don't do things half-way do you Harry. I know gran will agree with all those bills, its Dumbledore you will have to worry about though."

Harry shook his head. "Not really he is only there to oversee the meetings and to keep order. Of course he can vote against it but Dumbledore house only as three votes. If a law passes there is little he can do about it."

Susan smiled. "Auntie will love you forever if you can get that lethal force bill passed, she been trying to get it through since he-who-must-not-be-named returned." The children were interrupted by one of the elves.

"Excuse Lord Potter, but dinner is served." The small elf then popped away, Harry left the group and stood in the middle of the room.

"Can I have your attention please. One of my elves has just informed me that dinner is now ready, if you would all like to make your way towards the dining table, thank you."

 **Dining Table**

Everyone took a seat at the table, Harry had asked the elves to hang his grandfather on the wall so that he could join in the discussion at dinner. Once everyone was seated, several elves popped in with the first course. A prawn cocktail along with a basket full of hot rolls.

"So Mi lord you are serious about re-establishing the great alliance?"

Harry had just taken a bite off his fork, he finished his mouthful before answering. "Yes Madame Bones, I do. I don't like how our government is being run, especially the way Fudge is taking orders from those who pay him the most money. I also don't see any evidence that the Minister is preparing for war, even when he himself saw that Voldemort had indeed returned."

Ausgusta decided to join the conversation. "He's too busy trying save his hide mi lord, however in three days the Wizengamot plans to remove him from office. Two candidates have already been pre selected. One is Phis Thickness, a pure-blood and a sympathier to the Dark lords cause. He also has all the Dark familes behind him. They other candidate is Kingley Shanklebolt, he has the support of the light who stand behind Dumbledore."

Harry wasn't happy. "So we have one potential minister who will basically hand over the ministry to Voldemort, and we have another that is so deep in Dumbledore's pocket, that the old fool will be able to do just what the hell he likes. Are there any neutral candidates and please Augusta it is Harry, we are all equal here"

Augusta smiled at the young lord. "As you wish Harry, it's funny you should mention a neutral candidate. I suggest we put forward Amelia. She has combat experience as well as good sense of justice, she is also not prejudice against certain types of people. I believe she would be a fine minister."

Harry turned his attention to the middle aged witch. "Madame Bones, if you were elected as Minister what would you do to combat Voldemort?"

Amelia was a little surprised to be put on the spot, however she answered. "Well first thing I would do is give our aurors the power to actually do their job, that means allowing them to use deadly force. I lost seven good aurors this week, because they were only allowed to use none lethal spells due to the law."

Harry listened and then asked another question. "What is your opinion on the death penalties being used for those who bare his Mark, and are convicted. The reason I ask, is because I believe sending them to Azkaban has no real purpose, they are beyond redemption, and Voldemort will just break them out again, he has done it once this year."

Amelia replied. "I Would suggest we go by each case, after all many claimed to be under the Imperius curse in the first war. Unless they were questioned under veritaserum then we wouldn't know for sure what they had done."

Harry lounged a little back in his chair. "What if a bill was passed that meant every death eater caught would by law have to be questioned under veritaserum, and the question asked must include if they were under the imperius curse."

Clyde laughed. "First Harry you would have to get Ministry order 66 rescinded. It protects pure-blood Lord from being questioned under Veritaserum, that is how many escaped during the first war. It was Dumbledore who pushed that through, he wanted to protect those heads of family so that their line might continue."

Harry frowned. "So all those victims who were murdered, raped and tortured, what about them? Don't they deserve some type of justice. Okay well that's the first bill that is going to be abolished in three days. I have this power I might as well use it."

Augusta raised her glass. "Here, here Harry and house Longbottom will stand behind you, as I assume the rest of the alliance will. Too long has the old fool held control over the Wizengamot."

Harry looked to Amelia. "So once we get rid of Ministry order 66, and they admit to doing everything of their own free will. How will you judge them then?"

Amelia wiped her mouth with her napkin. "If they admit to everything and it turns out that they were not being controlled then I would have no problem in ordering the death penalty for their crimes."

Harry nodded. "Then its settled. I will support you in your bid to become Minister of Magic, now I want to inform you all of a strategy that I and my grandfather have come up with. From what I understand there are three factions in the Wizengamot light, dark and neutral"

Harry noticed all the adults nodded. "Okay then what we suggest is our factions should remain the same, however I'm planning to put house Potter in the neutral camp, along with the rest of my house votes. Clyde would you consider standing in as the Potter Proxy?"

Clyde almost chocked on his wine. "Harry are you sure. Handing the proxy of an Ancient and Noble house to an Ancient house is unheard of."

Harry smiled. "Exactly it will really put the cat amongst the pigeons as they say. Also the fact that house Potter and house Black are neutral will likely cause a few eye brows to raise anyway. House Slytherin of course will also be neutral and I myself will vote for that seat, due to the Founders law. The reason I suggest we keep the same factions is to keep Dumbledore from realising that the great alliance is back, until its too late."

Clyde laughed. "Very Slytherin of you Harry."

Harry laughed. "Well the sorting hat did actually want to place me in Slytherin, but due to my run in with Malfoy, I chose Gryffindor. Maybe the hat realised that I was the Heir of Slytherin and that is why he suggested I go there." Harry noticed everyone was now staring at him in shock, including his own year mates. "Anyway so as I was saying Clyde will vote for house Potter, and Narcissa I want you to stand proxy for house Black, if you don't mind of course.

Narcissa bowed her head. "I would be honoured to hold proxy for House Black until you reach your majority Harry."

Harry smiled. "Then that is settled now does anyone else have anything they want us to push through at the meeting?"

The dinner and conversation continued into the early hour of the morning, The Wizengamot were in for real surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is the Wizengamot chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my beta The Ghostly Minion for checking over this chapter.**

 **Ministry Of Magic Wizengamot Session 23rd August 1995**

Albus Dumbledore looked around the gallery. He had never seen so many people attending a session before, public-wise at least. Albus put it down to Harry being Lord Slytherin and head of three Ancient and Noble houses, that and he was also the boy-who-lived. The old professor was rather nervous today, he hadn't seen Harry since the will reading, and he had no idea what to expect from the boy. He noticed the Wizengamot was starting to fill up and everyone was taking their seats. Dumbledore eyes trialed towards Fudge who was fidgeting in his seat, it was quite obvious he knew his time as Minister was up, and that he would be replaced today. The moment Dumbledore had heard that Pius Thickness was running for Minister, alarm bells had gone off in the old professor's head. He knew where Pius allegiances lay, thanks to his spy Severus Snape. The Dark families had been told to support him. Dumbledore knew he couldn't allow Tom to get his hands on the Ministry and so would put his own candidate forward. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a respected member of the Ministry and one of the best Aurors in the DMLE, he was also a member of the Order. This would allow Dumbledore to push his own agenda through the Ministry.

His eyes then looked out to the gallery once more, he saw Harry sit down, dressed in his house robes. The boy was giving off a frightening sense of power. Dumbledore used his mage sight to see what was going on, he was surprised to no longer see the darkness in the boys aura. His magic was blinding and Dumbledore had to revert his eyes. The soul fragment was gone, but how could that be possible? Dumbledore knew what Harry's scar was and the only way to destroy a Horcrux was to destroy the container, in this case the scar, which would have killed the boy. Before he could think on it anymore he heard Augusta greet him.

"Morning Albus, I trust you are well"

Albus turned his head to the elderly witch and nodded. "As well as I could be Augusta, I just hope this session doesn't last too long, I have a lot to prepare for back at Hogwarts."

Augusta smiled sweetly, "Oh I am sure everything will be fine." She then took a seat in house Longbottom's chair. Dumbledore used his wand to check the time. "Aurors will you please now seal the chamber."

Several Aurors made their way towards the main doors and chained them. They then stood in front of the doors, making sure no one could enter or leave. Security measures had been increased due to Voldemort's return. Dumbledore stood from his throne-like chair.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to welcome you to the 500th Wizengamot meeting. Before we proceed we have a new member joining us. Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, would you please stand and approach the bench."

Harry got a hand squeeze of assurance from Hermione. He made his way down from his seat into the centre of the room, he looked towards all the seated members of the Wizengamot. He noticed several of the Dark families sneered towards him, the neutral looked surprised and the light looked happy, well Amelia and Augusta did, the rest of the light just looked curious.

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin as you are aware you are not of age yet, and so you can't claim your family seat or the seat of house Black. You were asked to find a proxy to stand in your place. So I ask, who have you selected to stand for House Potter? and what faction will House Potter be supporting?"

Harry grinned, it was show time. "Chief Warlock, my proxy for House Potter will be Lord Clyde Greengrass of the Ancient House of Greengrass and the faction that my family will be supporting is the neutral faction."

The whole Wizengamot suddenly erupted in chaos, Dumbledore had to use his wand to bring silence to the room. "Order, Order, Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, your family have always stood by the side of the light, could you please explain why you see it fit to break this family tradition?"

Harry smirked he was going to enjoy this. "Forgive me Chief Warlock, but what does my choice of faction have to do with you and the rest of the Wizengamot? There is no law to say that I have to remain a supporter of the light, unless you can point one out to me Sir. You may have held the Potter vote in the first war, but you don't anymore. I do not believe in light and dark, and I plan to bring House Potter into the grey."

Dumbledore stayed silent, he knew there was no such law, Harry was entitled to choose who he wanted to support; however, the decision hadn't been what he was expecting the boy to choose. He would have thought the boy would want to follow in his family footsteps, plus he had a firm grasp of the light family but Harry was moving himself away, along with House Potter. If the boy chose to go neutral with all his houses then both Dark and Light would suffer very badly; however, there was little he could do.

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, you're correct there is no rule. Very well House Potter is now part of the neutral faction and Lord Clyde Greengrass is accepted as Proxy." That was another thing that was worrying Dumbledore, how had Harry got so close to the Greengrass family? He decided he would investigate that afterwards. "Now your proxy for House Black and which faction will it support?"

Harry looked towards the Dark families and noticed several were in deep discussion, obviously some were surprised in how House Potter would now be voting with the neutrals, oh if only they knew. "House Black will also be part of the neutral faction, and Narcissa Black will stand as my proxy for House Black." Harry turned his head to the stands where Narcissa was making her way down the stairs towards him. There was a lot of whispering going on in the gallery around them.

Dumbledore groaned, Harry was being difficult, Before the first war, the Black family had been in the Camp of the Dark families. It was only when Sirius was sent to Azkaban and he took hold of the Black seat did the house stand by the light. Now though, the boy was changing all that.

"Narcissa Black, do you accept the responsibilities of representing your Lord on this Wizengamot until he comes of age?"

Narcissa curtsied towards the Wizengamot. "I do Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well then, Lady Black, if you would join us and take your seat." Dumbledore waiting until Narcissa had taken a seat in the black house seat. Now the fun started. Due to the Founders law the boy didn't need a proxy for House Slytherin.

"Finally Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, as you aware the Slytherin house seat has been vacant for centuries, however as you are the rightful heir, you may take your seat on the Wizengamot due to the Founder's law. What faction will you be supporting?"

Harry noticed the whole room was waiting with baited breath. "Neutral, same as my other houses. The Founder's have always remained neutral, I see no reason to break with this tradition."

"Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin, if you would like to join us and claim the seat of House Slytherin."

Harry made his way towards the Wizengamot, the Founder's seats were a little higher up then the rest. He stood in front of the chair and then took a seat and surveyed the heads below him. It was good to be on top.

Dumbledore banged the gavel. "Now that Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin as been inducted into the Wizengamot It is time we move on with our other agendas of this meeting. The Wizengamot recognises Lord Yaxley."

Yaxley stood up from his seat. "Thank you Chief Warlock, I wish to propose a vote of no confidence against Minister Fudge. He in my opinion has failed this government on a number of occasion. With the threat of the Dark Lord looming, and the Ministry's complete lack of preparation. This proves his incompetence."

"I second the motion." Jenson Nott had stood up to back up his fellow death eater.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well the proposal is called to vote. Those joining us for the first time, please look towards the small box in front of your seat. The left hole is for the proposal, the right hole is against the proposal. You vote by placing your wand tip into the corresponding hole you wish to vote for. Please all vote now."

The gallery was silent as all the Lords and Ladies on the Wizengamot voted. Finally the results appeared in front of Dumbledore. "In favour of the Proposal, 93; against the proposal, 7. Minister Fudge the Wizengamot as decided to remove you from your post. We will now select a replacement. Lord Fudge, could you please remove yourself from the Minister's seat." Fudge left his seat, with a defeated expression.

"The Wizengamot recognises Lord Nott."

Lord Nott stood up and smiled. "Thank you Chief Warlock, I recommend Lord Thickness as candidate for new Minister."

"Seconded"

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Lord Thickness is recognised as a candidate for the Dark Faction, any more candidates?" Dumbledore noticed one of the Light stood up. "The Wizengamot recognises Lord Abbot."

"Thank you Chief Warlock I recommend Kingsley Shacklebolt for the position as new Minister."

"Seconded."

Dumbledore nodded once more. "Very well, Kingsley Shacklebolt is recognised does the Neutral have a candidate they would like to put forward." Dumbledore noticed Harry stood up, this surprised him. "The Wizengamot recognises Lord Slytherin."

Harry nodded towards Dumbledore. "Thank you Chief Warlock I would like to nominate Amelia Bones as the new Minister of Magic."

Clyde suddenly stood up. "I second the motion Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore looked stunned, he hadn't seen this coming. Amelia was very popular with both Light and the Neutral side. "Very well, Lady Bones is recognised as candidate for the Neutral Faction, we will now vote on all three. First those who wish to elect Pius Thickness please vote now." Dumbledore watched the results appear in front of him. "32 Votes in favour 68 against. Now for Kingsley Shacklebolt. Results are in 27 in favour 73 against and finally Amelia Bones. Results are in 68 votes for and 32 against. It is the decision of this Wizengamot that Amelia Bones is now the new Minister of Magic. Congratulations Lady Bones."

The whole gallery was clapping as Amelia stood and accepted the applause. "Now does anyone else have anything they wish to bring forward?" Dumbledore noticed several stood up, along with Harry, due to the Founder law, Harry had priority. "The Wizengamot recognises Lord Slytherin?"

Harry inclined his head towards Dumbledore. "Thank you Chief Warlock, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot some worrying news has reached my ears. I have been made aware of a certain order that was pushed through the Wizengamot in the last war. This order gave Pure-blood Lords the right to refuse questioning under Veritaserum. I find this worrying, why should Pure-bloods be treated any different to others? Maybe if the order didn't exist then there would have been more convictions of those who followed Voldemort in the last war. I propose that this orders is rescinded immediately so that those who have used this order to their advantage can no longer escape rightful justice."

Augusta stood up. "I second the motion"

Dumbledore felt like he was going to be sick, whoever had been advising Harry over the summer had done a thorough job. If this bill was rescinded all hell would break loose, no longer would the Pure-blood be save from being convicted. "The Proposal is called to vote. Order 66 to be rescinded with immediate effect, please vote now." Dumbledore waited as the votes were counted. Harry held twenty four votes alone. "The results are as follow. For the proposal 68 votes against 32. By order of the Wizengamot Order 66 is hereby abolished. Next proposal please."

The Dark families suddenly shifted uncomfortably, this would not go down well with the Dark Lord. Everything that could go wrong for them was going wrong, however things were going to get a lot worse.

Dumbledore noticed Augusta had stood up. "The Wizengamot recognises Lady Longbottom."

Augusta stood up and smiled. "Thank you Chief Warlock, I propose that our Aurors are allowed to use deadly force when combating the followers of the Dark Lord. This Ministry has lost several men and women this week alone, because they were restricted to using non-lethal spells. This can't go on, we must take action now before it is too late."

Clyde suddenly stood up, surprising most, including Dumbledore. "I second the motion"

Dumbledore wasn't sure what was going on, when had House Longbottom been supported by House Greengrass, however again his hands were tied. "The proposal is called to vote." Dumbledore waited and then announced the results. "For the proposal 68 votes, against 32. The proposal passes. From this day forward Aurors are allowed to use deadly force when combating followers of the Dark Lord. Next proposal? The Wizengamot recognises Lord Greengrass."

Clyde smiled. "Thank you Chief Warlock this proposal is on behalf of Lord Potter, it follows the recent bill to rescind order 66. Lord Potter proposes that all those who are caught and are followers of the Dark Lord are to be question under Veritaserum, and the question of if they were under the Imperius curse is to be asked. They are also to be questioned on their other crimes. As we know many used this excuse to avoid justice in the last war."

Augusta suddenly stood up. "I second the motion."

Dumbledore was looking between Clyde and Augusta something wasn't right here, both were standing in support of each other. Dumbledore took a look up to Harry who had a neutral expression on his face. Dumbledore knew the boy had something to do with this, but he couldn't think exactly what. "The proposal is called to vote. All Death Eaters are to be questioned under Veritaserum and the question of whether they were under the Imperius curse must be asked. Please vote now." Dumbledore noticed the same result. " For the proposal 68 votes against 32. Proposal is passed in the Wizengamot. Next order of Business. The Wizengamot recognise Lady Black."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you Chief Warlock, this bill is proposed on behalf of my Lord. Anyone convicted of being a Death Eater and knowingly took his mark of free will, shall face the death penalty for their actions. Sending these murderers and rapists to Azkaban has no effect, plus the Dark Lord has already demonstrated this year that he can break into Azkaban when he feels like it. If they are executed we remove the support from the Dark Lord."

"I second the motion" Dumbledore noticed Augusta again stood up, now things were falling into place, the brat had re-established the Great Alliance, he had separated his votes to have the maximum effect on the Wizengamot. Both Bones and Longbottom were in the alliance and in the light faction, Harry's other votes were in the Neutral Faction, with House Greengrass who lead the Neutral faction. As House Greengrass voted, the rest of the Neutral followed suit, and with Clyde taking the lead from Harry, then the boy basically had the over half of Wizengamot in his pocket. He had seriously underestimated the boy. The Neutral Faction being supported by four Ancient and Noble houses, it was a disaster for both Dark and Light. Dumbledore turned his head and looked towards Harry, as if to confirm his thoughts, he saw the boy smiling.

The Wizengamot erupted in chaos once more, everyone was shouting, the press quills were going none-stop and the cameras in the gallery were flashing none stop. Dumbledore suddenly aged fifty years, however he had to remain order. "Order, order, the proposal is called to vote. All convicted Death Eaters are to face the death penalty once they admit to servicing the Dark Lord under their own free will. Please vote now." Dumbledore already knew the result, he looked down. "For the proposal 68 votes and against 32 votes. The proposal is accepted. We will now take a thirty minute break before continuing." Dumbledore ended the first part of the session, as he did arguments broke out amongst the Dark families, they all knew their time was up.

In a private room Harry and the rest of the alliance were in celebration. Everything they had wanted had passed and there was little Dumbledore could do about it.

"Did you see the old fool's face when those bills came up, I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

Clyde nodded towards Augusta. "Indeed the Dark families are in disarray, they were looking very nervous, what do you plan to get passed next Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, I have something really good up my sleeve, tell me Augusta how would you feel about becoming Chief Witch of the Wizengamot?"

Augusta nearly chocked on her drink. "Surely you jest Harry, you're planning to remove Dumbledore as Chief Warlock?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore holds too much power, by supporting those previous bills he has proven to me that he is no better then Voldemort. Plus, I plan to bring a few things to light, but I can't do that while he is Chief Warlock, he has too much protection. I want him to answer for his crimes against me and my family. I want the world to know just who Albus Dumbledore really is."

Augusta smiled. "Oh Harry, you're just like your grandfather in his younger days. I would be happy to take over Dumbledore's job. I too, feel he has too much power. Anything else you're planning to bring up?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at the minute, I have a few things planned for after the war but for now we need to concentrate on those bills that will reduce Voldemort's hold further. Amelia, what will happen now that you are elected Minister, how long will it be before you can take charge? Also who are you going to make your replacement?"

Amelia smiled. "I was planning to make Kingsley head of the DMLE, only if he withdraws his membership from the Order though. I can't have someone working in the department who is loyal to Dumbledore. I also plan to have Alastor Moody called out of retirement, if anyone can prepare our Aurors for war it's him. I also know he will love to do it now that that our Aurors are allowed to use deadly force. Thank you for that Harry by the way."

Harry smiled. "Happy to help Amelia," A buzzer sounded in the room, it was time for part two of the session. "Show time"

Near the end of the session.

Dumbledore sighed in relief they had got through everything, however, he had to make sure there weren't anymore bills or proposals to vote on. "This is the last call, does anyone else have any business they wish to bring up before the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore noticed Harry stood up, now what did the brat want, he had been quiet through the second part of the session. Several of the Dark families had demanded that the Wizengamot intervene regarding Gringotts, but there was very little the Wizengamot could do. "The Wizengamot recognises Lord Slytherin"

Harry stood up. "Thank you Dumbledore, I guess you are wondering why I address you as such instead of Chief Warlock, well it because I call for a vote of no confidence to have you removed as Chief Warlock.

The entire hall erupted in noise and whispers, however Harry used his wand to make his voice heard.

"It is quite clear from the previous bills just where your allegiance lays. You were prepared to let those who had raped and murdered get off scot-free, just because they were Pure-bloods. You didn't want to convict them in case some of them were heads of their families and they had no heir to carry on their line. In my opinion they don't deserve to carry on their lines, especially if they are followers of Voldemort. But what about the victims? Those men and women and children who suffered, what about them! Where is there justice? For someone who claims to be Leader of the Light, you have a funny way of showing it. I nominate Augusta Longbottom as your replacement."

Clyde stood up along with Amelia. "I second the motion, the young lord is correct, how can we trust a man who allowed all this to happen? Had those who were guilty been convicted in the first war, and executed, then the Dark Lord wouldn't have so much support behind him as he does now."

Dumbledore sat in his chair completely defeated, he was finished. No longer could he protect their world from change, the brat had ruined everything. He had two options: let the Wizengamot vote, or he could resign. Dumbledore looked to his bandaged hand, maybe it was best he resigned. Augusta would be a good replacement for him, plus he had less then a year to live.

"I Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, hereby resign from my post with immediate effect. I name Augusta Longbottom as my replacement until a permanent candidate can be found. It has been an honour serving you all." The old wizard vacated his seat and let Augusta take it.

"Thank you Albus Dumbledore, as acting Chief Witch for this Wizengamot I hereby close this session. All bills that have been passed today will go into immediate effect. As for our new Minister I wish her the best of luck in her new role, and may she bring us better fortune then our last minister." Augusta banged the gavel ending the meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Hi everyone here is chapter seven. Those who haven't read my profile, I want to let you know that I have started a new group, more details can be found on my profile. Also due to a complaint the name of the alliance now will be the Potter Alliance. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **This chapter again has been corrected by my beta The Ghostly Minion. Thank you.**

 **Riddle Manor**

"WHAT!" All the Death Eaters shivered in fear, as their master was standing from his throne, his wand waving dangerously in the air. They had never seen their master so angry, they could see the tip of the wand starting to light up. In a blink of an eye it swished through the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green streak of death left Voldemort's wand so fast that the victim had no time to dodge. The body hitting the carpet floor was a deafening sound to the rest of the room. It was also the signal for many to quickly leave the immediate area. Only the inner circle stayed, who were all now cowering before their Lord and Master.

"Tell me Nott, tell me why I shouldn't kill you! You were given one simple task, make sure Pius was named Minister and you couldn't even do that. Now that bitch Bones is in charge, the one person I didn't want anywhere near the Minister position."

Nott trembled with fear and kept his head low, he didn't want to look up just in case his master took it as an insult and killed him. "Milord, it wasn't our fault. The Potter brat used his influence on the Wizengamot. Those Neutrals we told to vote for Pius all changed their minds when Potter took up the mantle as head of the Neutrals. They all followed him in lockstep I watched them milord. Every time the brat voted they all voted the same way."

Voldemort sneered. "You're telling me that a fifteen year old child influenced the decisions of the entire Wizengamot, do you take me for a fool Nott?!"

Nott quickly shook his head. "No milord, but its true. The brat holds three Headships, two being Ancient and Noble Houses and one being a Founder's House. He had a total of twenty four votes Milord; however, instead of supporting the Light faction, he chose to support the Neutral faction, earning their allegiance. The Neutral families are made up of four Ancient Houses each having three votes. All those houses voted with the brat taking his twenty four votes to thirty six votes. Add that the fact the Bones and Longbottom Houses, being Ancient and Noble Houses, each having seven votes and the brat had fifty votes. All he would need is one more vote from somewhere."

Voldemort wasn't happy, a fifteen year old child having this much influence over the government wasn't good. "What else happened?"

Nott gulped nervously. "Milord, order 66 as been rescinded. Also, any of us who are caught will be forced to be questioned under Veritaserum and the question of whether we are under the Imperius Curse will be asked. That's not all Milord, any of us who are convicted will be sentenced to death. Also, the Aurors are now allowed to use deadly force."

Voldemort eyes glowed. "And Dumbledore allowed this?!"

Nott gulped once more. "It was out of his hands Milord, the Wizengamot all voted and the Neutrals again sided with Potter. The brat also called for a vote of no confidence against Dumbledore and Augusta Longbottom is Head Witch."

This intrigued Voldemort, from what he knew, Potter and Dumbledore were working together and the old fool was training the boy to fight; however, it seems that not everything was well between the two. He could use this, for now though, he needed to make an example of those who have stood against him.

"Nott it seems our neutral brethren have chosen their side. They no longer support me, and now must be wiped out. All four families must be destroyed, do any of them have spares?"

Nott nodded. "Lord Parkinson has no sons but a daughter. House Zabini has no male head, and Lady Zabini sits in as regent for her son. House Greengrass has a daughter who my son was interested in, but no male heir. The Davis family has one daughter and one son."

Voldemort stayed silent for moment. "All four families are to be wiped out, including the heirs. Their lines will go extinct removing their seats on the Wizengamot from the equation. Nott, MacNair, you are to take out the Greengrass family tonight. Bella, Avery, you will take out the Parkinsons. Yaxley and Rabastan, you will take out the Zabini family. Finally, Rodolphus and Alecto Carrow, you will take out the Davis family. Each of you will take a squad of ten recent recruits. Any one of you fail and it will be instant death, do you understand?!"

All those who had been mentioned nodded their heads and quickly vanished from the room in wisps of black smoke.

Unknown to Voldemort, the Neutral Families were making their own plans with their new head, Lord Slytherin.

 **Gringotts**

Harry was sitting at the large table, next to him were Clyde, Amelia, Augusta and Narcissa. After their Wizengamot victory, Harry had heard that the other neutral families had approached Clyde and asked if they could have an audience with Lord Slytherin. Harry wasn't sure what the other neutral families could want, however after discussing it with both Amelia and Augusta he had decided to meet them. Harry had told Clyde that he would arrange a meeting at Gringotts for later that evening, and so now Harry found himself face to face with Lord Parkinson, Lady Zabini and Lord Davis.

"So Lord Parkinson, what can House Slytherin do for you?"

Patrick Parkinson had been elected by the other three families to speak on their behalf, his eyes looked towards the young lord and then to those who were sitting next to him. He was quite nervous, he knew just how much power this young lord wielded and what influence he had over others. The Wizengamot meeting had been proof of that. Like Greengrass, he too was facing pressure from Death Eaters, even though his daughter was tied into a contract with the son of one. They had been told to vote for Pius as next Minister, but after the young lord had chosen to vote with the Neutrals, Parkinson saw an opportunity not only for his house but the other neutrals as well. The Neutral Faction had had no real head to lead them. In the past they had followed Clyde, but he like them had little influence on the Wizengamot. Now though, Lord Slytherin had appeared and joined their faction, their voting power had increased and now they were the most powerful voting block on the Wizengamot. The young lord was also head of two Ancient and Noble Houses, giving him even more power. It had been a huge risk to go against the Dark when voting for the next Minister, but he hoped that the risk would pay off.

"Lord Slytherin, as I am sure Lord Greengrass has told you, about the situation he faces with the Death Eaters, we too are faced with the same problem. I was visited by several a few days ago who threatened me that if I did not vote for Pius as next Minister, then there would be consequences for me and my family. My fellow friends here also received the same threat. We were going to do what the Death Eaters told us to do, as we believed we had no hope against them, but you suddenly appeared."

Harry frowned. "Go on"

Patrick continued. "When you took up your seats on the Wizengamot and aligned all your houses with us Neutrals, I knew then that there was hope. Your influence on the Wizengamot would be a major one, and I saw an opportunity. I decided to go against what the Death Eaters told me to do and vote with you. We Neutrals had no head as to speak but we now have one in you. With all our votes combined we have almost half of all the votes on the Wizengamot. This makes the Neutrals now a powerful force. The Death Eaters will know that I and the other Neutrals have gone against their orders and I fear for myself and my family. I have spoken with the other heads and we have decided our best option was to meet you and ask for you to take as all as vassels of House Slytherin. In doing so we will be under the safety of House Slytherin and protected from the Dark Lord."

Harry blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. He had covered vassals briefly in his talks with his grandfather. "Forgive me Lord Parkinson, but I see what you have to gain from this arrangement, but what do I gain?"

Patrick looked up. "Well, you would gain the allegiance of three Ancient houses, this would include all our other assets as well, businesses, investments. If you wish, you can make betrothed contracts for the children of the houses for yourself or your future offspring. You would also be considered the Head of all three of our families, should we betray you it would be instant death. You have much to gain from this; Milord, all we ask is for your protection and all of what we have could be yours if you so wish."

Harry stayed silent, "All of your family will swear allegiance to House Slytherin? What about your daughter Pansy, the only person she has allegiance to is Draco Malfoy and his ilk. Forgive me Lord Parkinson, but your daughter is one of my least favourite people. She constantly insults me and my girlfriend, who is a muggle-born. What is stopping her from betraying me and those I care about?"

Patrick's eyes hardened a little. "Milord, the only reason my daughter acts like that is out of fear. Draco has threatened her a number of times that if she didn't follow him then she would be punished. Every year when she comes home, she cries her eyes out, as she has no choice to accept Draco's terms because she is his future bride. If I could break the contract I would, but there is little I can do unless one of the parties dies."

Harry listened, just from the Lord's tone he could tell that Parkinson was speaking the truth. "If I do accept your offer of becoming a vassal house, I will expect you to defend my House, that includes present and future battles. At this minute you are on the sidelines of this war, but if you join me then you will be on the front line facing Voldemort. Not to mention your house will be at my mercy, Are you prepared to make such a sacrifice, otherwise, why not leave the country and go into hiding?"

Patrick could see the young lord was testing him, he wanted to make sure that they were all serious about this. "Milord, it wouldn't matter where we hid, the Dark Lord would find us. I am well aware what I am sacrificing, but I will do so for the sake of my family. Siding with you is my best option."

Harry looked towards the other heads. "Is this how you all feel?" Harry noticed Lord Davis and Lady Zabini nodded. Harry then looked to the alliance members. "Do any of you have thoughts on this, I would appreciate the counsel."

Augusta spoke up. "From a political side of things this is a very good move Harry, having the entire Neutral Faction behind you will help you reach your future goals for our world quicker than you first hoped. You would also be gaining the allegiance of three powerful Neutral families to support you, in your fight against the Dark Lord. I see much to be gained from this."

Clyde spoke next. "I agree with Augusta. Harry, you have the resources to make this happen, I have known all three of them for a long time. You have much to gain from this, but it is your decision in the end."

Harry nodded and then looked across at the three heads, his next words would decided their future. If he refused, then he would most likely be sentencing three families to death. There was no way Voldemort would stand for their disobedience. If he accepted them he would be gaining three allies, giving him even more power.

"Very well, I have made my decision. I will accept all three houses allegiances, and will make you vassals of House Slytherin, however there is one condition. You will leave your homes and move into Potter Manor. It will be easier for me to protect you that way. My family home's wards are more powerful then the wards of Hogwarts, nothing will be able to get through them that means me harm or those who support me. As for the other matters we can discuss them when need arises. My priority at the moment is to get all three of your houses under House Slytherin's protection as soon as possible. If I know Voldemort he will already have heard about what happened at the Wizengamot meeting and he won't stand for your actions. Clyde I also believe its best you and Sylvia also vacate your home and move into Potter Manor."

Clyde nodded. "I agree Harry, I would rather lose my home then my wife and daughter any day."

Patrick nodded. "We agree to your terms Lord Slytherin."

Harry nodded. " There is one more thing, I must tell you about. My home is resident to a muggle couple, my girlfriend's parents. I don't care how you would have treated muggles and muggle-born in the past, but from now on you will treat them with respect. After all they are human just like you. Do any of you have a problem with this? Harry noticed no one objected.

Good, then I suggest you go home, pack what you need. I will have the goblins make several port-keys to my Manor, those will be issued to you on your return. My allies and I will wait here for you."

Lord Parkinson and the other heads stood from their seats and bowed their heads, they then left the room closing the door behind them. Harry, lounged back in his chair; that had been exhausting, however in the end he had three new allies. Harry noticed his account manager walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Milord?

Harry nodded. "Yes Backslicer, could you have three port-keys made to Potter Manor?"

Backslicer grinned, port-keys were quite expensive, especially goblin ones. "It will be done Milord.

 **Parkinson Manor**

Patrick stepped out of his fireplace and noticed his wife and daughter were waiting for him anxiously. Patrick hugged his wife and then kissed the top of his daughter forehead, he knew they had made a huge sacrifice, but it was the only thing he could do to make sure his family stayed safe. Lord Slytherin would now basically be their Head of House, and could demand what he wanted from them, however Lord Parkinson got the sense that the young lord wouldn't abuse this power.

"Cynthia pack a truck of clothes and anything else you want to bring. We're vacating the property and taking refuge at Potter Manor. Lord Slytherin has agreed to take us as vassals for House Slytherin. Pansy! I want you on your best behaviour, I don't care how you treated Potter in the past, but from now on you show him respect. He is now basically your head of house, you are also to apologise to his Muggle-born girlfriend on arrival, is that clear."

Pansy eyes widened, however she lowered her head in submission. "Yes father."

Lord Parkinson nodded. "Good, now go, get your Hogwarts trunk all packed up, we're leaving in half an hour, The Davis and the Zabini are meeting us at Gringotts, where we will all be port-keyed to Potter Manor.,.." however, before he could say anything further he was alerted to a disturbance in the wards.

"Forget it! There is no time, they're here already, everyone into the floo now!" Parkinson drew his wand, ready to duel the intruders, both his wife and daughter quickly stepped into the fire place and vanished in the green flames, leaving him to cover their retreat. Just then the main door was blasted in, he saw the group of hooded Death Eaters enter the hall and looked towards him, their wands ready to fire, however it was too late, in a blink of an eye he vanished into the green flames.

 **Leaky Cauldron**

Patrick stumbled backwards out of the fireplace into the old tap room bar. He looked around for his wife and daughter and soon found them. Just as he had moved from the fireplace it glowed green again, and Lady Davis and her daughter fell out. Lord Parkinson helped Lady Davis to her feet along with her daughter.

"Maria, what happened?"

"They attacked us! George had just told us the news when our home was attacked, he pushed me and Tracey into the fireplace and said he would hold them off with Roger. " Few minutes later the fireplace glowed again and George and Roger stepped out, covered in dust but very much alive.

Patrick was pleased to see his friends alive and moments later Lady Zabini and her son stepped out of the fireplace. They had also survived. Quickly, the three families left the tap room and made their way into the alley. If they could make it to the bank then they would be safe. They all hurried towards the door of the bank and quickly pulled the door open and entered in a most unlordly and unlady-like fashion. Patrick noticed Lord Slytherin was waiting for them in the lobby. They made their way over to him.

"Lord Slytherin, they attacked us the moment we got home. We had no time to pack anything."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know. I've just received word that Lady Greengrass and Lord Greengrass arrived by their emergency port-key at the Manor. It seems Voldemort launched a coordinated strike against all four of you. I am also going to require your oaths before we port-key, I have a room reserved. Please follow me."

Harry led Patrick and the other heads to the room, once inside he turned to the gathered party, however he couldn't see Pansy, instead there was a very attractive brunette standing next to Lord Parkinson and his wife.

"Forgive me Lord Parkinson, but where is Pansy?"

Patrick blinked in surprise. "Milord, she standing right next to us, however I can see how you might have mistaken her for someone else. You see, this is what my daughter truly looks like. At Hogwarts Draco makes her wear a glamour, so no one see her true form."

Harry noticed the smirk on Pansy face, "I see, well then, who wishes to go first? Lord Parkinson?"

Patrick stepped forward and knelt in front of the boy, he took hold of his outstretched hand on which the Slytherin ring was seen.

"I, Patrick Parkinson, head of the Ancient House of Parkinson, hereby swear fealty to House Slytherin. We look upon the Lord Slytherin for protection. In return, we will take His side in any and all disputes, for His honor is our honor. Anything of House Parkinson is our Lords to use. This I declare."

Harry nodded. "House Slytherin agrees to protect House Parkinson and defend it in any and all disputes. House Slytherin agrees to make House Parkinson a vassal house of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. As such, House Parkinson will remember that they represent House Slytherin in deed and word. House Slytherin hopes to always cherish and support House Parkinson for their loyal service. But be warned: House Slytherin will repay what it receives from its vassels, both the good and the ill. As we have freely declared, So it shall be!

Patrick replied: "So it shall be!" The moment he declared, there was a large flash of magic, and on his house robes' left shoulder appeared the coat of arms of House Slytherin. Patrick kissed the Slytherin ring and then stepped back, and allowed George Davis to step forward.

Harry repeated the same oath to the other two houses, and their house robes also now had the coat of arms of House Slytherin.

"Okay, now that is all sorted, I will give you your port-keys. I know you have no belongings with you, but please try to manage for tonight. Tomorrow, I will send out the elves shopping for you. I will follow shortly. I have to finish up with a few things here."

All three families took their port-keys, bowed and the vanished.

 **Potter Manor**

Patrick and his family arrived in the massive entrance hall and noticed Clyde was stood there with Sylvia waiting for them.

"Welcome Patrick, to Potter Manor. I am pleased you all survived, now Lord Slytherin has instructed me to lead you into the sitting room, you're to wait for him there. Several of the house-elves are also on call should you wish for anything. Please follow me."

Everyone followed Clyde and Sylvia into the sitting room and took a seat where they could. Elves popped in, asking if the guests needed anything. Both George and Patrick asked for a fire whiskey, they needed something to calm their nerves. Just then, there was a pop and Harry appeared holding the hand of Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed and popped away, Harry then turned to his guests. "Forgive me, but I needed to take care of some things. My elves have already prepared rooms for you all. You will all be staying on the first floor of the Manor. Tomorrow, myself and the other heads will visit Gringotts, to finalise a few things. I've also transferred 75,000 galleons to each of your family vaults, hopefully that will be enough for you to get what you need. Are there any questions?"

Harry noticed no one replied. "Very well then, the elves will show you to your rooms, and let you know when dinner is served."

Patrick was impressed in how the young lord was dealing with everything, it looked like he and his family had made the right choice by putting their fates into his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with franchise**

 **A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, three more around the families and then we hit Hogwarts. Again Thanks to my beta The Ghostly Minion, now please enjoy.**

 **Potter Manor That Evening**

Dinner that night was a very quiet affair; once Harry had finished addressing the neutrals, he had introduced them to the rest of the household. That is where things had got a little heated between the girls. At first, Hermione and Daphne wasn't sure who the other girl was, that of course changed when he introduced her, and all hell broke loose. Even though Pansy was being controlled by Draco somewhat, she had still made Hermione's life a misery at school. Every time they had crossed paths it had been mud-blood this and mud-blood that. Daphne was even more pissed off, it seems Pansy controlled the female population in the Snakes Den, no one wanted to cross her in fear of Draco and his father. Pansy had made Daphne do some rather demeaning things in the past. The moment all three girls locked eyes Harry felt the temperature in the room drop. Before anything could happen, Harry took charge.

Earlier that evening

 _"So, the Parkinsons, Davises and Zabinis will be staying here with us. They have become House Vassals to House Slytherin, which means Daphne is your future Lady Slytherin... Harry noticed Pansy's eyes suddenly widened, he then turned to Daphne and watched as she smirked at the brunette, oh this was going to be fun "So my vassals will treat her as the future Lady Slytherin, is everyone okay with that?"_

 _Harry noticed the new arrivals didn't say anything. "Good, you obviously know Lady Black and the Greengrass family of course. This is Dan and Emma Granger, Hermione's parents, they're here due to the threat from Voldemort and how close I am to their daughter; So I have taken them under house protection, they will stay here through the war until Voldemort is defeated. Okay that's everyone."_

 _"Wait Harry, is that girl the same Pansy who made fun of Hermione?"_

 _Harry flinched, this wasn't going to end well. "Yes Mrs Granger, this is Pansy Parkinson; however before you say anything, I want to let you know that she was being controlled by her betrothed. If she didn't do anything he told her to, or act in the way he wanted to, then I understand from Lord Parkinson things didn't end well. However, she has agreed to make an apology, actually Pansy, now would be a good time to apologise."_

 _Pansy felt some magic wash over her, and knew it was Potter pulling the head of house card, she stepped forward and bowed her head towards Hermione and her parents._

 _"Gran..I mean Hermione, I apologise for how I acted towards you at Hogwarts, It isn't how I normally act, however from fear of Draco, I had to insult you, he told me to, I hope you can forgive me."_

 _Hermione looked towards the brunette, she could tell by the girl's tone she was being sincere; still it had been five years of abuse, not to mention what had happened last year with Umbitch. "Pansy, although I understand your circumstances, the stuff you said and did were very hurtful. I will accept your apology, but it might take a while for me to forgive you fully."_

 _Pansy raised her head, and then turned to Daphne. "I apologise Greengrass, to you also."_

 _Daphne didn't look happy. "What part Pansy; the constant abuse of calling me a blood traitor, or what you had me do? At one point I was waiting on your every beck and call, in fear you would tell Draco and he would get his father involved, meaning my family might have been in danger. Some of the stuff you made me do, well I won't say what you made me do, because if I did, my father would likely go ballistic."_

 _Pansy lowered her head, she knew just what Daphne was talking about, she had forced Daphne to service her, to take care of the itch as to speak. "I understand and I am sorry."_

 _Daphne nodded. "You know it going to be different now, don't you Pansy, even at Hogwarts, you won't be able to boss me around anymore, after all I am the future Lady of our Founder's house and the Lady of your Lord" Take that bitch Daphne thought._

 _That was another thing Pansy had been surprised about; when she had learnt that Potter held all these titles, she had wondered that maybe she could sneak her way into one of them. Being the lady of an Ancient and Noble House would really increase her standing in society, her eyes had glazed over at the Slytherin title and she knew Draco wasn't going to last. Potter would kill him in this war, there was little doubt in her mind that he wouldn't take the Mark like his father did. In the event of his death she would be free from this blasted contract, and could marry who she wanted. Lady Slytherin was perfect, however that title was now taken, by Greengrass, that left Potter or Black, however from the muggle-born standing with Potter, it was obvious she would be future Lady Potter, which left House Black. She would think on this more later. Quickly she stepped back beside her father._

 _Harry coughed to relief the tension. "So, dinner will be ready soon." With that, Harry left with Daphne and Hermione, he noticed Tracey want to tag along too and invited her, She wanted to catch up with Daphne. Harry was going to invite Blaise but he had left with his mother. They were heading to the dueling room as he knew Hermione and Daphne would want to let off some steam after that. He made a mental note to ask Daphne what she had meant by waiting on Pansy, the answer was going to surprise him._

Present

So here he was looking around the table at his guests, no one was speaking, and everyone was eating their food in silence. Harry decided the room needed to liven up a little. "So Lord Parkinson, how is your room, I hope it is to your liking, if you want to change anything then that is fine with me."

Patrick looked to the young lord. "Please Lord Slytherin, call me Patrick, and my wife and I are very happy with our room. Your ancestors had good taste."

Harry nodded, and then looked toward the Davis family. "And you Lord and Lady Davis, how is your room?"

George took a sip of his wine. "Very comfy Milord, and please call me George, this is Maria my wife and you know my two children Roger and Tracey."

Harry grinned, "Yes, Roger and I have faced each other a few times on the Quidditch field, he is a good Chaser. Tracey however, only by taking classes together."

Roger scoffed. "More like I was chasing your dust every five seconds, and your break-up plays were ruthless."

Harry smiled. "Well you won't have to worry about that this year; due to all my responsibilities I am quitting the Gryffindor team, besides I am planning to make a request to the Headmaster to start a dueling club."

Roger nodded. "Good idea, that one Lockhart did several years ago was a waste, rumours were going around that you were running an underground dueling club last year too."

Harry nodded. "Yes I was, however that was to make sure we were all ready for our OWLS exam, with what Umbridge was teaching us, there was absolutely no way we would have passed them. "

Roger laughed. "I agree with you, her lessons were a waste of time. If I might ask Milord, what did you score in your defence OWL?"

Harry had just taken a bite of his chicken, he waited until his mouth was empty before replying. "Double O with Honours. The Ministry gave me the honours as it was the highest score in fifty years. And please Roger call me, Harry."

Roger whistled. "That's impressive Harry, if I might make a suggestion. ask Professor Flitwick to be your sponsor for the club, he was a master duelist and won several world competitions."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Roger I will ask him." Harry then turned to Lady Zabini and her son. "Lady Zabini, Blaise how are your rooms?"

Lady Zabini smiled. "Very nice Milord, and it's Angela." Harry noticed Blaise just raised his glass of Coca Cola.

After Harry had broken the ice, conversations began to be exchanged amongst the table.

Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. The single sickly yellow beam at once became many, each tendril was hitting a member of his inner circle, who were all shaking violently on the floor in front of his throne. They had all failed and now they were paying the price; the cadets had been killed, he could always recruit more, but his inner circle had to be kept alive, unfortunately.

"You all failed me! Not one of you were successful. Severus, boil up a cauldron of Cruciatus Potions, this lot is going to need it before I am through with them."

Severus was stood at the doorway just looking at the various bodies convulsing on the floor, he had never seen his master use a wide range Cruciatus before. He bowed quickly and left for the dungeon, they all would be lucky to be sane at all after the Dark Lord was through with them.

Back at the manor, dinner was soon over, the adults had retired to the lounge to carry on their various conversations, the elves again were on hand to pass out drinks, bread and cheese. Harry meanwhile was showing his peers the dueling room. When he had opened the door Roger whistled.

"Wow. This is impressive Harry, what did your parents do, that required them to have such an equipped dueling room?"

Harry walked into the room and used his wand to summon a few targets he needed to work off the fat he had accumulated at dinner. "My dad was an Auror and my mum I discovered worked as an Unspeakable. I assume it was my father who got her the job being she was a muggle-born."

Roger looked around the room and nodded. "Makes sense, hey instead of hitting targets how about a small dueling tournament between us all. Let's see there is you, Tracey, Daphne, Hermione, Blaise and me that's six of us. Knock-out tourney, only spells from fifth year and below can be used, that will make it fair, seeing how I will be a seventh year when I go back."

Harry liked the sound of that, they all wrote their names on a piece of parchment and placed then folded in a bowl that Dobby had popped in with. One by one they reached in and pulled out a slip of paper, if they got themselves then they would put it back and try again. Harry pulled out the slip and opened it. "Okay, the draw is as follows:

Harry Potter vs Blaise Zabini

Daphne vs Hermione

Roger vs Tracey"

Roger groaned. "Trust me to get my sister okay, why don't you and Blaise go first, I will judge, remember fifth years spells and below."

Harry and Blaise walked into the middle of the room, they faced each other, bowed and then turned their back on each other and walked several paces before turning and preparing to cast. Roger gave the go ahead and the duel was on.

Harry snapped off several spells in quick succession "Iter, Stupefy, Incarcerus" Harry watched Blaise block the tripping hex, raised a weak shield which shattered at his stunner and then he was bound in robes, the poor boy hadn't even had time to cast a spell.

Roger eyes widened. "Holy Merlin Harry, you wasn't kidding. Winner, Harry"

Harry walked over to Blaise and waved his wand. "Finite" The ropes vanished and Blaise stood and dusted himself down, he looked at Harry in awe.

"Bloody hell Potter, don't let me ever get you angry!"

Harry laughed and walked off to the side where Daphne and Hermione took their places. He had already seen these two duel, Harry wondered who would win this time, however before they could start there was knock at the door. Harry went over and opened it, he was surprised to see Pansy looking quite sheepish.

"Hmm Milord, you mind if I watch, I got bored with the adults downstairs."

Harry pulled open the door. "We're in the middle of a small tourney. You can watch, but I don't want any trouble, understand?"

Pansy nodded and stepped into the room, she noticed both Hermione and Daphne just glared, however they soon bowed to one another and walked back ready to start the duel.

 **Meanwhile in Ottery St Catchpole**

A certain petite blonde was fast asleep dreaming of her future and the man she was destined to marry. Luna Lovegood smiled as she saw several children with the features of hers and Harry's running around the lounge. There were two boys and girls. The boys were seven and were playing with their other siblings, the girls was five and was busy playing with a her dolls. Next to Luna was a pregnant Hermione and a pregnant Daphne. Both already had two boys and girls apiece. However, Hermione was expecting twin girls and Daphne was expecting another boy. Luna smiled as she looked down onto the carpet, Harry was sat legs spread playing with his younger children, she had never seen him so happy. In fact they were all happy.

Luna was actually a seer, and she could see glimpses into the future. The night she had met Harry while feeding the Thestral hadn't been a coincidence, she had planned it, as she knew Harry would be there. She had seen their meeting and knew it was the first step in securing the future she had foreseen. Because of this gift, Luna sometimes came across as a sort of girl who always had her head in the clouds, and a sort of loner. She had been bullied at Hogwarts because of this and her house was always taking her things and hiding them. Luckily, all her school stuff had been returned to her time she left Hogwarts, but she knew it was going to be different this time. Luna suddenly wept, she knew her home would be attacked in a few days and her father would be killed. Luna had considered telling her father what she had seen, but knew messing with Fate was something you didn't do. It was the one thing her mother had taught her before the accident.

Her mother knew Luna was seer as she was one too, and had decided to teach her daughter at a young age. One of the golden rules of being a seer is you didn't tamper with Fate. If someone was to die then there was normally a reason for it to happen. The Death Eaters' target was the Burrow but a few stray Death Eaters were going to break away and attack her home. The second part of what was to happen she wasn't looking forward too. The Weasleys would take her in, being she was friends with Ginny. Molly then would start trying pair her off to Ron with subtle love potions, however she knew Harry would save her in the future. Luckily, she hadn't seen any vision of her with Ron, and she prayed it would remain that way.

 **Riddle Manor**

Severus was seeing to all the inner circle, the Dark Lord had been merciless; every single member of the Inner Circle except him and Peter had been put under the torture curse. A few seconds under the curse felt like a 100 stabs to the body, but these had been kept under for over a minute. Some were still shaking that they couldn't even take their potion without help. Snape sneered at Bella in disgust, the torture curse had turned the bitch on and she had been having orgasms for over half an hour, one after the other. Severus heard the Dark Lord call him.

"Severus come here now!" The potions master dropped what he was doing and rushed into the throne room and bowed, he then kissed the hem of the Dark Lord robes, how he hated the taste of this thing, The Dark Lord never washed it.

"You called Milord?"

Voldemort looked down at Severus kneeling before him. "Indeed, I would like an update on our patients, will they survive?"

Severus raised his head. "In due time Milord yes, however they will need to rest for at least several days and continue to take the potions. If I might ask Milord, what made you so angry that you had to hold them under for so long?"

Voldemort eyes glowed. "You dare question me Severus! Any other and I would have killed you, however I still have need for you, as my spy within the Order. They were asked to eliminate several threats to me tonight, and they all failed. Parkinson, Davis and Zabini have joined Potter's rebellion. I need to send a message Severus, one that will show the world they should still fear me. In two days you will lead the Inner Circle in attacking the Weasleys, I have lost all faith in Nott. I understand Potter has a thing for the young red-haired girl and he's friends with the youngest boy."

Severus kept his head low, where the hell was the Dark Lord getting his intelligence from, it was the red-haired girl that had a crush on Potter, not the other way around. When he had looked into her mind all he saw was Potter dressed in suit stood at the altar while she was in white wedding dress walking towards him. However what he was seeing now were more graphic in detail, Ginny Weasley had a dirty mind that was for sure.

"If I might Milord, the wards around the Burrow will be heavily defended. Dumbledore will not allow a family he has so much control over to unprotected. I know for a fact that Dumbledore has placed his own wards around all the homes of the Order, it will be difficult to break into."

Voldemort growled. "I didn't ask for your opinion Severus, don't question me again. Crucio!" Severus fell to the floor and cried out as he was placed under the torture curse, eventually it was lifted. Severus quickly withdrew. "It will be done Milord!"

 **Back at the Manor**

The dueling contest was coming to a close. Harry and Roger had made it to the final, and both were now using the entire area to duel. Both competitors were never in one spot for long, and the spells being used was a dazzling light show for the spectators. It was also much harder for Harry as Roger was casting silently, however his shields seem to be holding, but he was reaching his limit. Roger would be an excellent recruit for his hit unit. Harry swerved to dodge a stunner that had been close.

Roger was enjoying himself, he didn't know a fifth year could put up such a defence. His spells would have shattered plenty of shields by now, but Potter's was standing firm. Okay time to up the ante.

Harry noticed Roger's spells increased in power, if he could use some of the spells he knew he could end this. He had read up on a few elemental spells but knew they were not spells learnt from year one to year five, and so he would be cheating by using them.

Daphne, Tracey, Hermione watched the duel. "So Hermione, how long do you think Harry can last?"

Hermione was biting her lip nervously, she had seen Harry duel a number of times, but never had he been this defensive before. "I am not sure, Harry has never been on the back foot like this before, he has also never dueled for this long."

Tracey joined the conversation while Pansy just watched. "Harry's doing well trust me, Roger's a very good duelist, no one has lasted this long against him before. I am impressed." Just then Roger sent several stunners that shattered Harry's shield, he then followed up with a body binding curse, however Harry rolled to the floor, as he rolled he sent a chain of spells, forcing Roger to defend and letting him recover quickly.

Roger was beginning to reach his limit. He thought once the shield was shattered, then he had Harry. However, the fifth year had surprised him again and now he was on the defensive. Roger's shield cracked and then shattered as the powerful stunner hit him in the chest knocking him to the floor.

Daphne and Hermione leapt up and cheered for Harry, who was now in the middle of reviving Roger. He held out his hand which the older boy took.

"You beat me Harry, that was impressive, it also proves to me that you could indeed lead a dueling club. Let me be the first to sign up, I know a few others in Ravenclaw who would also be interested in joining.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Roger, the more wands we have the better chance we will have of beating Voldemort and his Death Eaters."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Hello readers, I am sorry for the delay, but my beta has been very busy, and was delayed checking the chapter, however I am pleased to say that he sent over the corrected chapter and gave me permission to post it. Once again thank you to The Ghostly Minion for being my beta and helping me with this story.**

 **Lovegood Home**

Luna rose from her bed with a huge smile on her face. Her vision for the future had changed. It seems that there was someone out there who had heard her plea for help. In her vision she had seen the attack take place, but before her father was killed Harry and Hermione had appeared on the scene, wands drawn. Harry had then dueled the Death Eaters and eventually killed them using a piercing curse to the heart. Harry had then activated an emergency port-key and she and her father had been transported to what she assumed was Potter Manor. She hadn't seen Harry or Hermione arriving with them, and assumed they stayed behind to help defend the Burrow. She jumped out of bed and drew her curtain, letting in the bright morning sunlight.

"Good morning again." Luna looked up at the sun, and felt like it was smiling down upon her. She stripped out of her night clothes and got ready for the day. Ginny was coming over today to see her. They were planning to complete their summer homework together.

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor, everyone was getting ready to visit Diagon Alley. As an extra measure, the Parkinson, Davis, and Zabini families were all wearing glamours. The mothers would escort the children around the Alley while the Lords and Lady Zabini would tie things up at Gringotts. Due to the attack on their homes the neutrals had left everything behind. But as luck would have it, several elves had appeared late last night with several trunks packed with their various families belongings. The elves had now been put to work at Potter Manor, but would still remain loyal to their respective families.

Due to Potter Manor not being on the floo, they would use the Potter elves to transport them to Gringotts main foyer. From there, Harry would lead the neutral heads to a meeting he had set up with his account manager yesterday. The mothers would begin shopping for the upcoming school year. Once he was certain everyone was ready, he took hold of Dobby's hand and they all popped away and appeared in the foyer of Gringotts. For brief moment they attracted the attention of the other customers and Goblins of the bank, however everyone soon went back to what they were doing. Harry left with the other heads towards the main counter, while the Hermione and Daphne left with the others.

As they walked out of the bank Hermione noticed how quiet the Alley was. Normally it would be brimming with life, but today it was mostly empty. Sure, you had the odd parents and child running around the Alley doing their school shopping, but compared to what the Alley was like before Voldemort's return, the place was a ghost town. Hermione noticed there were posters up everywhere she looked. On them were warnings regarding Death Eaters.

Hermione wasn't the only one who had noticed. Sylvia was just as surprised, however they needed to get the kids shopping done as quickly as possible. She didn't like being outside longer then she had to, even with her glamour in place. The Enemy had already targeted them once, all it would take was one of his followers to discover them and the alley would turn into a battlefield.

"Come along everyone, let's get all these supplies quickly." Their first stop was Madame Malkin's, so they could purchase new robes. Even inside the shop, which would normally be a mad house, it was quiet. Sure, there were a few fitting rooms occupied, but other than that the store looked pretty empty.

Madam Malkin looked at the group that entered. "Hogwarts is it?" She then became excited when Sylvia canceled the glamours. "Oh Lady Greengrass it's a pleasure, and Miss Greengrass how are you dear?"

Daphne smiled and inclined her head. "Very well Madame Malkin, but my school robes have gotten a little too small and I am in need of some new ones."

The seamstress smiled. "Is it the same for all of you?" All the children nodded. "Okay then, if you would take a seat, I will call you up one by one." To keep their secret, Malkin cast a Notice-Me-Not spell on them.

 **Meanwhile in Gringotts**

Backslicer was looking down at all the paperwork in front of him. Although Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin had taken the oaths of the neutral heads, their status as vassals still needed to be registered with Gringotts, along with the Ministry. The Goblins had heard about the recent changes in the Ministry and they were very happy. Like the Potters, the Bones family respected the Goblins and already the new Minister was in talks with Ragnok to see how they could help each other.

"Everything seems to be in order Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. I will now add your name to your vassals houses vaults. Would you like a list of all their holdings?"

Harry declined. "No Backslicer, I don't need that, after all my name's just being added for formal purposes. I don't intend to access any of the vaults except my own. I also wish to hire a team of Goblins to clean up the Black family home. I would ask house elves to do it, but I am certain many of the objects in the house are cursed. Of course I know the service wouldn't be cheap and I am prepared to pay whatever the service costs."

Backslicer looked across at the young lord. "So you wish to hire not just our cleaning service, but our curse-breaker service too. Very well Milord, the cleaning service is will cost you 250 galleons, the curse-breaking service is much more expensive. It also depends just how many curse-breakers you wish to hire. For one curse-breaker you are looking at 600 galleons."

Harry did the numbers in his head. One galleon equaled around 5.00 pounds so to hire the cleaning service he would be looking at spending 1.250 pounds, add two curse-breakers to be safe was another 6.000 pounds, add the two totals together and it came to 7.250 pounds. "Very well Backslicer, I wish to hire your cleaning team and two curse-breakers, would it be acceptable to request Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour both of whom know Black Manor well?"

Backslicer had been surprised by the request. "Very well Milord, that can be arranged, now when would you like the cleaning to take place?"

Harry knew he would be returning back to Hogwarts in a week, and he wanted it done before then. "As soon as possible please Backslicer. I would like it completed by the time I return to Hogwarts."

Backslicer nodded. "What about in two days? That will give me time to inform the team, along with Mr Weasley and Mademoiselle Delacour. We will also need you to be present due to the Black wards."

Harry nodded. "That is acceptable Backslicer, once again I thank you for your assistance in this matter. Does that complete everything?"

The old Goblin lounged back in his chair and grinned. "Yes Milord, all the paperwork has been stamped and will now be forwarded to the Ministry for their records."

Harry stood with the rest of the heads and bowed before leaving the office.

Meanwhile back in the Alley, Hermione had bumped into Hannah and Susan who were doing their own shopping along with Hannah's parents. Hermione and the others had completed half their school shopping and now everyone was taking a break, having a drink and dinner in one of the cafes in the Alley.

"So Hermione, what does it feel like to snag Potter? You know you're going to be the envy of a lot of girls at Hogwarts." Hannah took a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream. She of course wasn't one of the girls interested in Harry, her eyes were on another. Hannah had a huge crush on Neville, she was hoping this year she could actually act upon the crush and snag Neville for herself.

Hermione stopped eating. She really didn't like Hannah referring to Harry as some prize. "I don't think Harry would be too happy with you comparing him to a prize Hannah, but to answer your question, Harry and I are very happy."

Hannah grinned. "And the fact that you won't be the only one with him, how do you feel about that?"

Hermione frowned. "I have come to accept it. Daphne and I get along well together, we respect each other and accept that we have to share."

Hannah had been surprised by the answer. "What about the future Lady Black, has Harry decided who he is going to ask?" Hannah felt a hard slap on her arm and turned to see Susan frowning.

"Hannah, that is none of our business who Harry chooses. Stop pestering Hermione with questions or I will tell them whom you have a crush on."

Hannah's eyes widened, however she stopped asking questions. "Fine, I was just curious. Well, let's change the subject, how did everyone do on their OWLS?"

The discussion soon turned back towards school matters and this suited Daphne and Hermione just fine. After all, they really didn't want to discuss their personal business with the gossip queens of the 'Puffs.

Meanwhile, in Knockturn Alley, a hooded figure was opening the door of Borgin and Burkes. It stepped into the shop and quickly used it's wand to lower the curtains in the shop. It then pushed back it's hood to reveal the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Good afternoon Borgin, is the item I requested ready?"

Borgin nodded and walked around his counter onto the shop floor. "Yes Lord Malfoy, I have the item ready, it's in the upstairs room. I must say I was surprised at your request, the item is pretty useless without it's twin."

Draco sneered. "Do not worry about that, I know exactly where it's twin is. When the time comes I will need the cabinet ready. My master plans to use the cabinet to transport his Inner Circle. They will transport from here. I will also need you to check the cabinet carefully each day, as I plan to test it now and again."

Borgin bowed his head. "Yes Lord Malfoy of course. Now about payment?"

Draco grinned and removed his wand. "Yes, payment. Crucio!" The sickly yellow beam left Draco's wand and hit the old shopkeeper in the chest. "You dare ask for payment! This is a request from your master, there will be no charge do you understand!"

Draco heard the weak cries of "yes" coming from the shopkeeper, then he lifted the curse.

"Good, no one else is to know about this cabinet, it's to stay in this room sealed, is that clear?!"

The old shopkeeper recovered and slowly stood. "Of course Milord, is that all you need?"

Draco shook his head. "I have a few more purchases to make, let us return to the shop floor." Borgin led the young lord down the stairs into the main shop. First, he made sure to ward the upstairs room just as the young lord had requested.

Back in the Alley, Harry and the other heads had joined up with the rest of household Potter, and were now busy completing their shopping. It was then Harry noticed the Joke Shop, he had forgotten that he had helped the Weasley Twins buy the shop and had become an investor in it. Harry made his way over to the shop and stepped inside, the place was packed with all sorts of pranks and jokes. Hermione, Daphne and Tracey had followed him inside.

"Wow, what is this place?" Tracey's question was answered by two red headed twins appearing before them.

"Did you hear that George, the slimy snake asked us what this place was?"

"Indeed I did brother. I wonder what the slimy snake could want with our products?"

Tracey frowned, however when Harry stepped in front of her and frowned at the twins, their conversation stopped.

"Fred and George Weasley. Tracey and Daphne are my friends, please don't insult them, especially as it is me who is funding this little adventure of yours."

Fred looked to George surprised and then back at Harry. "Sorry Harry, we didn't know, please come in. We will give you and your ladies a tour of the place. By the way, Ron's been in a foul mood lately. Mum wants to know when you and Hermione will be coming back to the Burrow."

Harry sighed. "Hermione and I will pop over tomorrow night, We have something to discuss with Ron and it would be good to see everyone. I've been too busy these last few weeks, with all my new responsibilities."

George nodded. "Indeed, you're making quite a name for yourself little Harrikins."

Harry and the girls followed Fred and George around the shop and listened as the twins told him about how their business was doing, and ideas for some future products. Harry ended up with a bag full of pranks and jokes. He had offered to pay, but Fred and George refused outright. It was getting quite late and Harry knew they needed to get back to the Manor.

 **Next Evening**

Harry and Hermione looked towards each other, and held hands, tonight they were going to the Burrow for dinner. They would tell Ron about their relationship and see how he reacted. Harry was also dreading seeing Ginny, he knew she had a huge crush on him. However, it wasn't Harry she was interested in, but the Boy-Who-Lived. Now that he had all these titles, he was certain her hero worship would jump a few more levels.

"Ready?" Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and she turned and smiled. "Dobby we're ready, please transport us to the Burrow."

Dobby popped in and took hold of both their hands and popped away from the Manor.

 **Meanwhile Riddle Manor**

Severus stood in front of the Inner Circle. Tonight they were going to attack the Burrow. Severus had already informed the Order of the attack and each member was ready and would be disillusioned around the property, ready to ambush. Severus had been surprised when Dumbledore had informed him that he wouldn't be there, it seems the old man's hand was getting worse, and he could barely hold his wand now. Alastor had been promoted to lead the Order temporarily.

"As the Dark Lord told you, we are to attack the Weasleys tonight. I will be leading this raid. The wards around the Burrow are heavily fortified, especially now that Dumbledore has added his own to the family's wards. Before any attack can take place these wards must be bought down. Bellatrix and Nott, that will be your job. Once the wards are down we will begin our attack.

"Half the attack force will enter into the house while the other half is split outside, ready to cut off any escape routes. Now, an insider at the Ministry has already arranged the Weasley floo to be cut off, preventing them from escaping that way. The Dark Lord wants no prisoners, that means kill everyone and no spoils of war either, for those of you thinking that way. There won't be time. Once the wards are down we will only have a small window to complete our mission before the Order descends on us. Are there any questions?" Severus noticed no questions came. "Good, prepare yourselves."

 **Back At The Burrow**

Harry and Hermione landed in the garden just outside the Weasley home. As they appeared, Arthur came running out of the house with his wand drawn, much to the surprise of Harry and Hermione.

Arthur put his wand away. "Oh Harry, Hermione, it's good to see you two, quickly, inside." Arthur hurried the two teens into the house, and shut the door, he then turned to Harry and Hermione. "My apologies for the drawn wand, but we have had a tip that Death Eaters will be attacking tonight."

Harry looked around, and saw everyone seemed on edge. He looked to see Ron, who had a scowl on his face, obviously he was a little upset. Ginny looked calm, but she had her wand out at the ready, along with the Twins. Harry was confused, if they knew Voldemort was going to attack then why were they sitting around waiting? Before he could comment though, he found his vision suddenly blocked by the mass of Molly Weasley hugging him.

"Oh Harry dear, it good to see you, we were getting worried that you would never come around. Dinner's almost ready, I hope you're hungry."

Harry smiled politely and then watched as Hermione got the same treatment. "Mr Weasley, if you know you're going to be attacked tonight, then why are you here? Wouldn't Grimmauld Place be safer? I understand the Headmaster is still using it as his Headquarters."

Arthur nodded. "He is Harry, however Snape told us about this raid. If we're not here, then the Enemy will know someone has leaked the information. Albus doesn't want Him finding out about Snape and so asked that we all be here tonight. It's okay though, the Order are stationed around the Burrow and ready."

Harry smiled and looked over to Ron. "Alright there mate?" Harry noticed Ron's eyes narrowed and he soon left the lounge in a huff and marched upstairs. Harry groaned. "I will go speak to him." Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand in support, a gestured that didn't go unnoticed by a certain red haired girl in the room, who was now frowning.

Harry climbed the stairs and came to Ron and the Twins' room, He knocked on the door and waited. "Ron, mate can I come in?" Harry heard what sounded like a grunt, he opened the door and noticed Ron was on his bed reading, paying as little attention to him as possible.

"What's up Ron, I haven't seen you like this since our fourth year. Why are you so upset?"

Ron slammed his book down. "Oh I don't know, how about because I feel my best friend has abandoned me and is now trying to take over the Wizarding World?"

Harry stepped into the room and took a seat on George's bed. "How have I abandoned you exactly? Yes I've been busy with my head of house duties, and I am sorry it took so long to get in contact, but I wouldn't call that abandoning you. As for taking over the Wizarding World, that's rubbish. All I want is to help this world move forward."

Ron frowned. "Everything's fine as it is, nothing needs to change. Plus, how can you be so horrible to the Headmaster after everything he has done for you?"

Harry eyes glowed, that was the wrong thing to say. "Done for me?! Alright Ron, let me tell you what Dumbledore has done for me. He kidnaps me and dumped me on the doorstep of my relatives, who hate magic. He left me there to be abused, and starved. I was treated worse then a house elf Ron. I never knew love or what is was like to have a real family, and Dumbledore put me in that position."

"Ron sneered "Liar, the Headmaster would never do that. It's just more attention seeking. 'Oh I am Harry Potter, I was treated like a house elf, feel sorry for me.'" Harry moved so fast that Ron had no time to react.

Grabbing Ron by the collar with both hands he snarled, "Listen Ron, believe what you want to believe, but it seems you think the sun shines out of the Dumbledore fat arse. What about imprisoning Sirius without a trial? What about standing by all last year while that Umbridge bitch abused me and tortured me. He could have stepped in anytime, but no, he chose to hide and let me defend for myself. Does that sound like the actions of someone who cares Ron?"

Harry didn't give Ron a chance to answer. "Forget it, just by your behaviour I see where your allegiance lies, doesn't matter what I say. Fine, if that is how you feel then I will end our friendship here. Besides I can't bear to be near someone who I know would stab me in the back at a moment's notice. Harry turned to leave the room. As he left, he had one more bit of information to share.

"Oh and by the way Ron, Hermione and I are dating now, so don't expect any sympathy from her, she stands with me, unlike some people I know." Harry closed the door and heard something smack into it from the other side. As he was making his way downstairs, he felt the building shake. Someone was attacking the wards. Harry charged down the stairs and noticed the everyone was now ready with their wands drawn. There were flashes of spell-fire outside the window, obviously the Order had engaged the Death Eaters. Harry drew his own wand, ready. The Burrow shook once more. Harry noticed Arthur fell, clutching his chest, that meant the wards were down.

Harry growled and opened the door. He charged out into the night with the frantic voice of his girlfriend behind him. Harry wasn't going to stand around, in a blink of an eye he had fired off two piercing curses that hit their mark. He surveyed the battle field and noticed Alastor was in a duel with Bellatrix. Harry uttered a cry and charged over, dropping several Death Eaters who tried to stop him.

"It's Potter, he's here!" Harry used the decapitation spell and removed the Death Eater's head from his shoulders, he didn't care who he was killing, if they were in black and had a silver mask they were dead. Eventually he reached the battle seeing Alastor was still holding his own against the barrage of spells being thrown about by the demented bitch. Harry noticed another one raised their wand against him, they fell this time from a cutting curse. Harry looked out across the garden, he noted that Remus and Tonks were busy dueling two Death Eaters. Professor McGonagall with the other Order members had their own hands full.

"Alastor leave Bellatrix to me, I have score to settle with this bitch." Alastor had been surprised to see Potter, but the old Auror grinned. "All yours Potter!" Alastor caused Bellatrix to go on the defensive and then quickly hobbled out to help the other Order members. This left both Harry and Bellatrix facing each other.

"Ready for round two, you insane bitch?!" As if to answer, he heard Bellatrix shriek and fired off several dark spells which Harry sidestepped and sent back several of his own, causing the witch to avoid them. "You'll pay for what you did to Sirius, tonight I take my revenge. I will send your broken corpse gifted wrapped to the halfblood coward you call a master."

"You dare!" The spell fire intensified between the both of them. Harry was determined to take out Bellatrix tonight, this was his chance to put into practice everything he had learnt. He snapped off several dark cutting curses that missed by inches.

Bellatrix was surprised about the spells Potter was using, all were dark and could cause fatal injuries. Suddenly she cried out as her arm was severed from the shoulder by a cutting curse, cast in Parseltongue. Bellatrix stuffed her good hand into her pocket and suddenly vanished, her wand arm was still laying on the floor clutching her wand.

Harry growled in frustration, the bitch had port-keyed away again. However, he had no time to dwell on that now. Hermione and the others had joined the fight, and now the Death Eaters were all vanishing one by one. Dozen of bodies lay out in the garden and surrounding grounds. Harry looked over into the distance and noticed large flashes, it was then he realised that the Weasleys were not the only ones who could be attacked tonight. It looked like his future Lady Black was in also in trouble. Harry found Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"It's Luna, we need to make sure she's okay." Harry noticed Hermione eyes widened and nodded, she and Harry then raced towards Luna's home, hoping they would be in time.

 **Lovegood home**

Luna cried as she watched her father tortured, and a Death Eater was now removing his robe, ready to rape her. Luna and her father had done the best they could to defend themselves, but in the end it was no good. Luna prayed that Harry and Hermione would get here soon. Luna watched as the Death Eater used his wand to rip her night gown, exposing her lower half to his greedy eyes. All she had on was a pair of panties which were soon yanked down exposing herself.

"What a pretty little flower, I am going to enjoy this. I think we will make your father watch too." However, the Death Eater suddenly cried out as he looked down to his chest, where a hole was now visible. Blood started to trickle from his mouth and he fell on top of Luna causing the girl to scream.

Harry and Hermione had seen the door blown in and feared the worse. They had raced into the house and come upon the sight of Luna about to be raped and her father being held under the torture curse. Harry wasted no time in taking aim and hitting the piercing curse. Hermione had done the same with the other Death Eater who had now fallen. Harry quickly pulled off the Death Eater off Luna and took her into his arms, he felt the tears flow, onto his robes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was safe. "Hermione the emergency Port-keys."

Hermione nodded and took hold of her port-key and placed it into the hands of Luna's father who vanished. Harry was trying reassure Luna that she was safe now and that no one was going to hurt her. Eventually Luna crying stopped, she lifted her head off Harry's shoulder, her hair was a mess and her eyes were really red from crying.

"I knew you would come save me, I just knew it. Where's Daddy?" Luna saw Hermione stood in the room, her wand drawn and trained on the door just in case any more Death Eaters appeared.

"It's okay Luna, he's at Potter Manor. I think it's best if you go back there too. Harry untangled himself from Luna and turned his head while she quickly pulled on her panties. Harry then handed her the port-key. "When you get there, call for Dobby, he will take you to your dad and settle you in. Hermione and I need to stay behind and make sure everyone else is okay."

Luna wrapped her arms around Harry once more, he in turn wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for being there for me, not just now, but always." Luna then surprised Harry and kissed him on the lips. Harry kissed her back, but felt a little dazed. He handed her the port-key and watched as she vanished. He turned to look up at Hermione who was grinning.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems you're going to get your Lady Black after all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: I have some bad news, my beta is taking a break for a few months and so will not be able to beta my work anymore. This will mean that I will over looking most my work, so please I ask that you forgive me for my grammar and other mistakes you might find. Thank you now please enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort couldn't believe the sight in front of him. His most trusted general Bellatrix was kneeling before him, her arm was missing, luckily he had been able to seal the wound, but the question remained what wizard or witch could have done this. Bellatrix was no slouch in when it came to dueling, and he knew the Order would never use spells that would cause harm, after all Dumbledore was all about second chances.

"Bella my dear, who did this!"

Bella didn't dare look her master in the eyes. "Master it was Potter, he severed my arm, he took me be surprise with his arsenal of spells master, he was trying to kill me, I had to avoid several piercing curses along with several broken bone curses and several dark cutting curses. In fact every spell that came from his wand was lethal. I also recognised several were from the Black Family, it appears my useless cousin has been teaching the brat."

Voldemort wasn't happy, "How could a witch of your skill be beaten by a child? Even if he was using lethal curses, you should have been able to defeat him." Voldemort red eye were glowing, Potter was becoming a bigger thorn in his side then he could ever imagine.

Bellatrix kept her head low, she could feel her master's aura, he wasn't pleased. "Master, he caught me off guard, he used Parseltongue magic Master, the curse penetrated my shield and severed my arm."

Voldemort's eyes lost their glow, he knew just how powerful Parseltongue magic could be, only those of certain power level could block their power, Bellatrix wasn't of that level yet. "Very well Bella." Voldemort then used his wand to created a metal arm, just like he had done in the graveyard for Peter, he attached the arm onto Bella. "That will have to do for now, however it seems you will have to learn to duel with your other arm." Just as Voldemort had finished the room was filled with black wisps, everyone who appeared had some type of injury, finally Severus appeared.

"Milord it was an ambush, the Order was waiting for us, we lost both Lestrange brothers and Nott. All fell to Potter Milord, it appears he was visiting the Weasley's. Moment the fighting started, he joined in. The Order as usual were using none lethal except for Alastor Moody, he killed several cadets. Of the thirty I took on the raid only 18 survived milord..." Severus never got chance to finish as he felt the torture curse take over his body. He thrashed around on the floor for several seconds until finally his master lifted the curse.

"I am displeased with this news Severus, you failed me, however you are too valuable to dispose off. Voldemort turned in a instant and his wand fired off the killing curse at one of the surviving cadets. Who had no time to dodge the killing curse. "It appears I will have to do some recruiting, I thought I could depend on you all but it seems I was wrong. Macnair and Bella you will travel to Europe it is time our allies join this war. Kill Karkoff while you are there. If any refuse, well kill them also."

Bella knew, her new metal arm was heavier then her old one, it would take time for her to get use to it, she was also a little upset that she had lost her husband to Potter, she swore the brat would pay, however her master had set her a new objective to bring support from their European Allies, both she and Macnair would leave immediately.

 **Meanwhile Back At Potter Manor**

Luna was sat by a bed holding her father's hand, he had been placed under the torture curse, the moment the Death eaters had invaded their home. Her father wasn't young by any means, and it seems the curse had done some serious damage. Even after the Potter elves and Lady Greengrass had given him some potion to help him recover. He was still convulsing now and again. Even though she knew the attack was coming it had still been frightening, she had done the best she could with all she had learnt from the DA, but she had still been overpowered. Luna shivered as she remembered being at the Mercy of one of the death eaters, the image of the masked man laughing as he ripped her clothes off was playing on her mind. Had Harry not been there to save her then she might have just been another a victim. Luna was so occupied with her father that she failed to hear the knock on the door, however when she heard a voice she turned her head sharply, Harry was standing at the doorway, covered in sweat and dirt.

"How is he?"

Luna turned her head back towards her father. "Lady Greengrass says he was lucky, but with time he should recover. How are the Weasley family?"

Harry walked into the room. "Safe, the headmaster had them well protected, however it seems they were the only ones he was thinking about, he obviously forgotten you and your father lived less then a mile away." The tone of Harry's voice was calm, but it was clear there was also underlining anger as well. "Anyway I am glad your safe Luna."

Luna smiled. "Thanks to you Harry, and Hermione too. Had it not been for you two then father and I might be dead. By the way where is Hermione?"

Harry turned his head to the door. "She talking to her parents, they were a little shocked to hear that she and I had been dueling death eaters. However she did say she would come see you soon. I am not sure how much anyone has told you..." Harry never got a chance to say anymore as Luna interrupted.

"I know Harry, I know everything. I know about your alliance with the neutrals, I know about the Potter alliance, I know that Daphne Greengrass is your future Lady Slytherin and I know Hermione is your future Lady Potter, that leaves Lady Black, and yes Harry I am happy to be with you."

Harry eyes widened. "How?"

Luna smiled. "Harry there is something I haven't told you about myself, you see I am what you call a seer, I can see things, yet to happen, that's why I always look out touch with reality, and my head always seems in the clouds, it is also why I speak the way I do, and try avoid attention. If anyone else found out about my gift they might try to use me."

Harry was surprised by Luna revelation, then again, in a strange way it did makes sense. "So you don't like me as a friend, but a romantic interest?"

Luna smiled. "Of course I do silly, and I know daddy will be thrilled to hear you asking me to be your Lady Black, but I do ask one thing. The first son we have will be Black, but the second, is there any chance we can name him a Lovegood, that way my family line can still continue."

Harry smiled. "Of course Luna, I was going to suggest that anyway. I was going to offer the same to Daphne, but it seems Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass are trying to give Daphne a sibling, but you didn't hear that from me, it suppose to be a surprise for Daphne."

Luna gestured in zipping her lips. "Secrets safe with me Harry."

There was a sudden knock on the door causing both Harry and Luna to turn their heads, it was Hermione. Harry invited her in and she went straight up to Luna and gave her a famous Hermione hug, which Luna accepted.

"Oh Luna, I am so glad your safe, how is your father any change?"

Luna shook her head. "None so far, but Lady Greengrass says he has come through the worse of it, just needs rest and to continue taking the potions. Thank you by the way, had you and Harry not saved us I dread to thing what would have happened."

Hermione smiled. "Luna, you know Harry and I would never allow anything to happen to you, were your friends Luna. Friends protect each other, well Harry maybe more than a friend but still you're important to both of us. Harry how did things go with Ron? I never got the chance to ask."

Harry mood suddenly changed and the room temperature dropped several degrees. "Same as usual, believes I am a Dark lord, and wanting to take over the world. He believes Dumbledore couldn't do any of those things he has done. He was also jealous that Sirius left him nothing, I told him if that how he thought then we should end our friendship, I also told him that we were together, he didn't take that too well."

Hermione sighed. "Well it is what we expected, I just hope he doesn't try to cause any trouble in the future."

Luna's eyes suddenly went misty surprising both Harry and Hermione. "I don't see him causing a problem, besides from what I see he going to hook up with Lavender this year, or it might be oh that would be interesting." Luna smiled.

Hermione was confused. "Luna what just happened? Why did your eyes go all misty like that?"

Luna eyes had turned back to normal, now she looked over to Hermione. "Oh sorry Hermione, I never told you, I am a true seer, I can see things that happen in the future. When you wondered if Ron would cause any trouble for us, I had a vision."

Hermione was speechless. "Wow, that's incredible Luna, I never knew you had such a powerful gift, so you said Lavender, and then you said someone else?"

Luna smiled. "Oh Lavender just one of the options there are two other apart from Lavender he could end up with, but that will be up to him to decide, and no I won't say which girls"

The conversation after that returned back to school, Harry explained what he was planning to do. He wanted to keep everyone together, and so will be requesting a private suite as it was his right as a Lord.

 **Meanwhile at the Weasley's**

Ron was in a foul mood at the dinner table, his parents were trying to find out what was wrong, but he just kept tight lipped. How dare Harry treat him like that, He had supported Harry every step of the way, even when the situations were dangerous, okay, maybe not every situation, still it gave him no right to do this. There friendship was over, what upset Ron more was Harry had now taken Hermione away from him. He was also worried about school, without Hermione's help, how was he going to pass his classes and end of year exams. There was one bit of good new, Dumbledore had made him Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, already he was planning to get his revenge on Harry. He would insist on a new seeker, that will really upset the attention seeking glory hog.

Ginny was having different thoughts, this year she had felt that she and Harry were getting closer, there was signs in the DA of this relationship growing from just friends to something more, however all that was now in tatters. She had seen how Hermione was hanging off Harry when the two had appeared at the Burrows. Normally she wouldn't have been so alarmed, after all Harry linked arms with Hermione most the time, however this time the two had been holding hands. Not just normal holding hands, but finger interlocked as in a couple. Ginny knew she couldn't compete with Hermione, she wasn't that clever and she certainly hadn't know Harry longer than Hermoine, well she had met him briefly in his first year when he was trying to get onto the platform, but that didn't really count. Hermione had been with Harry every step of the way.

Mrs Weasley looked towards her younger two children and frowned. "You two are awfully quiet tonight, is there anything you want to tell us?"

both Ginny and Ron stayed silent, this forced Molly's attention to turn towards the Twins, the family was more relaxed now that the danger had passed. The Orders had protected their home, and given the death eater a real beating. "So Fred, George how are things doing at the shop?"

Fred and George smiled. "Wicked mum, were making lots of galleons, we have also come up with a few new pranks that we will test out on Ron later. If they're a success then we will be rolling in it."

Molly was pleased, she had been very worried about the twins, with their pranks, and below par grades at school, she had been worried that neither Fred or George would amount to anything, however they had turned their passion of pranks into a business, and from the sound of it was doing very well.

"Bill, how are things at Gringotts?"

Bill was sat next to Fleur, both had started dating, soon after Fleur had joined his curse breaking team as an Apprentice. "Everything is going well mother, we have a big deal coming up, Lord Black has hired our services to go through Grimmauld place and remove any curse objects. He asked for me specifically. We will be carrying out the search on Friday."

Molly was worried, "Well do be careful dare, although Sirius was a good man, his family delved into all sorts. Fleur dear, I trust you are keeping my boy in line."

Fleur smiled. "Oui Mrs Weasley, Bill and I are very happy."

Molly smiled. "Good dear, I am pleased. Arthur any word from Percy? I thought now that Fudge was out of office, then he would have resigned or at least tried to make contact with us."

Arthur shook his head. "I saw him today, even though Fudge is out of service, he seems to be doing his best to try get into Amelia's good books. I too was hoping he would see the errors of his way, but it seems he still believes Harry was lying and now with Dumbledore's removal, he is certain that Harry is waiting to take over the Wizarding world."

Molly frowned. "I must admit I was surprised at Dumbledore removal, but seeing the way Harry fought tonight, in protecting us, I can't see him wanting to take over. Change a few things maybe but not take over."

Ron scoffed. "You watch, he has already started to target Pure-bloods, I mean look at the laws he has got abolished, I am telling you, it won't be long before Half-bloods and Muggle-borns are in charge. Dumbledore was right, Harry is going Dark."

Arthur glared at his son. "And that is why Harry is changing the laws, I bought you up better than that Ron, just because were Pure-bloods, doesn't mean we should be allowed to get away with killings and other crimes. Harry was right to help abolish Order 66, maybe now we will see some proper convictions. I also agree with his policy of the executing death eaters. Harry is right, they had their chance, and now they need to be held accountable for what they have done."

Ron wasn't happy. "How can you say that dad! Harry is ruining everything, he is changing everything,"

"That's enough Ronald! Harry is your friend, you should be supporting him. He done a lot for this family, if it wasn't for Harry, Fred and George wouldn't have their joke shop, don't forget it was through Harry that they now have this chance. I also owe that boy my life especially after he saved me, by informing Dumbledore of the attack last Christmas, not to mention saving your sister from the Chamber of secrets, and lets not forget tonight."

Ron scoffed and left the table causing Arthur to shake his head. "Honestly how that boy was ever allowed in Gryffindor, I will never know. He sounds like a Slytherin, with his support of the Pure-blood agenda."

Molly gave her husband a sad look and took his hand. "Well I guess we know now why Ron is upset, it seems he and Harry had a fight, and things didn't work out. I also think he had a crush on Hermione, but Harry has put an end to that."

Arthur frowned. "Hermione is better off with Harry, at least Harry appreciates her, from what I have learnt, Ron just uses Hermione to get by at school."

Fred and George dropped their heads, they had told their dad, about how Ron used Hermione, to do his homework, and make sure he was studying. That was the only reason why Ron had passed is OWLS, barely but he had passed.

Bill had been listening to his parents, and how his father had giving Ron a dressing down, honestly Bill was certain he was looking at Malfoy at their table with everything coming out of his younger brothers mouth. Bill wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Well mum and Dad, Fleur and Myself will be leaving, we will see you soon. Thank you for the meal mother, it was lovely as usual." As Bill stood Fleur followed and bowed towards Molly and Arthur.

"Oui, it was very nice, thank you." Fleur then followed Bill to the floo, she noticed Molly was waiting to hug them both. After the good byes and hugs, Bill and Fleur left the Burrows.

Molly turned back to the table and noticed her daughter, she knew the news that Harry and Hermione was dating had hit her hard. Molly actually blamed herself for how Ginny had grown up to idolise The-Boy-Who-Lived, she knew those books had been a bad idea, however she couldn't resist a bargain. She hadn't looked at the books herself, they had been a birthday present for Ginny's sixth Birthday. It was only a few years ago that she picked one up and understood how rubbish they were. Harry Potter slays a Dragon, Harry Potter rescues a Mermaid. Although the were works of fiction Ginny had believed Harry had done everything portrayed in the book in real life. This had where the problem had started with Ginny's fantasies for the future. Although Molly had to admit Harry would have made a fine son-law, but it wasn't to be. She just hoped her daughter would accept that she wasn't going to be the future Lady Potter, or things could get real nasty.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, from here on out its back to Hogwarts. Please enjoy**

 **Grimmauld Place**

The Black family home was dark and gloomy as ever. Harry appeared in the kitchen holding onto Dobby's hand. Harry hadn't been back here since last summer when the Order had extracted him from the Dursley and bought him here. Harry looked towards the kitchen table, and noticed the dust that had built up on it. He swiped his finger across the wood and frowned.

"Kretcher!" There was a pop, and the old elf that had served the Black family for centuries appeared in the kitchen. He looked ill, dressed in his dirty pillowcase, Harry heard the elf muttering insults, he had no time for this. Harry didn't care what this elf thought of him, this elf had lied to him when he had tried to contact Sirius before he had left for the Ministry. Had he told the truth then he and the others wouldn't have even stepped foot in the Ministry and Sirius would still be alive. This elf was as responsible for his death as all the others.

"Kretcher you will listen to me and shut up! I am the new Lord Black, and that means you serve me now. This house his filthy! Tell me is this what the Ancient Noble House of Black should look like?"

Kretcher shook his head. "No Lord Black" and then muttered "Filthy half-blood staining mistress house, oh what would mistress say."

Harry eyes glowed. "Kretcher do you want to continue working for the Black Family? If so you will shut up now, I forbid you to call me anything but Lord Black, if you try to insult me I will terminate your contract with house Black, is that Clear!" Harry used the Black family magic to enforce his will on the elf, who was soon cowering before him. Harry hearing no other insults continued. "Soon a team of goblin cleaners will be arriving to clean this house top to bottom, along with two curse breakers. You are not to interfere with their work, you will stay in this kitchen until they leave and have completed their work is that clear!" Again Harry used the Black Family magic to enforce his will.

"Yes Lord Black, Kretcher understands, won't leave kitchen until goblins leave house Black."

Harry nodded and then felt someone trip the wards, Harry walked towards the front door, as he did the Portrait of the late Lady Black started to shouting, however a quick whish of his wand and the red curtains were drawn over the Portrait. Harry watched Bill and Fleur cross the street, Harry greeted the eldest Weasley.

"Bill it's good to see you, and Fleur you too. Please come in." Harry lead the group into the house the goblins were glamoured as a cleaning team, however soon as they entered the house they cancelled the glamour. Soon as they got to the main hall he could hear the Goblin cleaners muttering and complaining that such a prestige house should be in this state. "I am not sure where you would like to start. But I would like the entire house cleaned."

The Goblin began to organise themselves and began to get to work. Harry lead Bill and Fleur into the kitchen. "Do you two want anything to drink?" Harry noticed both Bill and Fleur declined. He invited them to take a seat. "I would like you start with the library and then work your way around the house from there. Any curse objects you find I would like the curse removed and depending on the value of the said object then I will have it destroyed or placed inside The Black vault."

Bill started to take notes. "Very well Lord Black, is there anything else?" Bill noticed Harry shook his head, he and Fleur then left the kitchen and began their task of hunting for cursed objects. As they were about to leave An alarm sounded. Harry noticed Bill dug into his pocket, and pulled out a Dark detector, he started to scan the device over the kitchen, as he reached a certain corner, the device bleeped louder. "Harry it seems there is a Dark object inside this cupboard." Bill was about to open it when Kretcher roared.

"No that's Kretcher home! Kretcher doesn't want red head to look inside!" Harry noticed the concern on Kretcher face, something was in there that he didn't want them to find.

"Kretcher what are you hiding? I demand you tell me now! In fact go and get everything out of your home and put it all on this table, now!"

Kretcher tried to resist, however he couldn't he clicked his fingers and a range of items appeared on the kitchen table. One item drew Harry's eye though. A silver oval locket, engraved on the front was a silver 'S' Harry was about to pick it up when Bill shouted.

"Lord Black don't touch that!" Harry pulled his hand away and noticed Bill was now using the Dark detector soon as it scanned over the locket bleeping got louder. Bill removed his wand and then began to wave it in complicated patterns in the air. Once he was finished he frowned. "Fleur give me the lead box please."

Fleur removed a box from a bag she was carrying and handed it to Bill, who levitated the locket into the box and sealed the lid. "That is a Horcrux Milord, I don't want to remove the soul fragment here just in case there is any problems."

Harry turned his attention to Kretcher. "Kretcher why was you hording that locket? Why is it so important to you?"

Kretcher began to cry. "Locket belonged to Late master Regulus, Kretcher and Master Regulus retrieved locket from hidden place, Dark scary place. Locket belongs to Dark lord. Master Regulus wanted to destroy locket, he said unless it was destroyed Dark Lord couldn't die. Before Master Regulus could destroy locket he was killed by Dark lord followers. Master last words were for me to destroy locket, but Kretcher didn't know how. Kretcher as been keeping locket and looking for ways to destroy it, and trying to carry out master Regulus last wishes."

Harry nodded, there was no doubt now, they had found another one of Voldemort horcruxes, just how many did he make? "Bill I believe you should report this find to Ragnok, It appears this is another one of Voldemort horcruxes. Kretcher If my friend Bill can destroy the locket and fulfil your master last wish, will you promise to change your ways? Will you promise to do your duty as a Black Elf?"

Kretcher cried. "Yes Lord Black, Kretcher will do all that he is asked. Kretcher as been trying to destroy locket for so long."

Harry nodded. "Fine then, Bill once you remove the soul fragment, have the locket placed in the Slytherin vault please. As Lord Slytherin then I should have claim to the locket, as its clear this is a Slytherin Heirloom."

Bill nodded. "It will be done Harry, I have scanned everything else on the table, but it doesn't seem like there is anymore objects in this pile. Fleur and I will continue our investigation. Through the house."

 **Meanwhile In The Tower of Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was concerned, Voldemort had attacked the Weasley's, however this wasn't what concerned the old wizard. What Albus was worried about was how Harry Potter, had killed without any sense of remorse. He hadn't been there due to his hand getting worse. He could barely hold his wand now and spent most the time in his office. Minerva was seeing to all the preparations for the new school year.

Albus remember the conversation he had with Alastor, the old auror wouldn't stop going on about how Harry went on a rampage and reduced the number of death eaters by a considerate margin. He was then informed about the duel Harry had with Bellatrix. Albus had asked for the memory but Alastor had said it wouldn't have been any good as he was dueling with someone else while Harry took on Bellatrix. However Albus was informed that Bellatrix severed arm had been recovered, her wand was still gripped in her hand. The sight had caused the old headmaster to turn green with disgust. That and the recovered bodies that had been transported to the Ministry. Due to losing his Chief Warlock seat, he didn't have the authority to see the bodies, but those who were in the Order had reported back to him. Six of the dead were Lords including Nott and Avery and several other high ranking members of Voldemort inner circle. Albus had also had reports from Severus, Voldemort was recruiting in Europe, and had already sent several envoys to different places.

Albus attention turned back to Harry, it was clear he would have to be prepared. His plans were now all in tatters due to Harry no longer having the Horcrux in his scar. The plan had been to show him the history of Tom through certain memories he had collected over the years, to give Harry a better understanding of what the boy was facing ahead of his confrontation with Tom. The boy would learn about horcruxes with the help of his good friend Slughorn, and then they would start to search for the objects. Albus looked to his bandaged hand his stupidity had cost him dearly. The stone had now been removed and was hidden somewhere safe, the ring however couldn't be removed. Albus back up plan was to teach Harry how to defend himself and take him on as an apprentice, but now that he knew Harry had no problem using dark spells and was willing to kill without remorse, teaching him wasn't an option anymore. No he would have to wait and see what opportunities popped up. Albus walked back to his desk and slumped into his chair, he looked to his familiar Fawkes.

"I only did what I thought was right old friend, I just hope in good time the boy will forgive me, and finally see the bigger picture."

Fawkes started to sing a soothing melody, that seemed to relax his human companion. The bird believed that his human should have done things differently, however his life was coming to end, soon Fawkes would have to find a new companion, it wouldn't be the first time that the phoenix had said good bye to a human, in all Fawkes had been bonded several times before he even met Dumbledore, and it seems their times was soon to come to an end, when he would have to find another individual to bond too. Fawkes already had one person in mind, he just hoped the boys jealous owl wouldn't mind sharing.

 **Black Manor**

Harry was impressed, you would never had thought he was standing in the dark and gloomy house known as Grimmauld Place. The Goblins had done a fantastic job. There wasn't one bit of dirt anywhere, they had pulled down the large dark curtains, and now the sunlight from outside illuminated the house. The heads of the past elves had been moved to the Black Vault, Harry had thought of disposing them, but soon realised that they were part of the Black family History, and so should be honoured. The kitchen was spotless even Kretcher was impressed. Bill and Fleur had finished their search, in all twenty items were removed.

"Dobby!" Harry heard a pop and looked beside him as Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry calling Dobby, how can Dobby help Master Harry."

Harry laughed at the energetic elf. "Could you go bring me Sirius Portrait please, I want to show him the house." Harry noticed Dobby bowed and then popped away. Several minutes later he was back with Sirius Portrait.

"Whats wrong pup? Dobby popped into the study, removed me from the wall and now I am here, hang on where are we? This place looks familiar."

Harry grinned. "Welcome Sirius to the new clean and improved Grimmauld Place. I had a team of Goblins clean the entire house. I also had Bill and Fleur go through the house looking for dangerous items. They removed twenty from the house."

Sirius whistled from his frame." I would never had recongnised the place, I've never seen it so clean, look you can even see your face in the reflection of the kitchen tiles. Where is all the light coming from Harry?"

Harry took the portrait and walked out into the hall. "The Goblin removed those thick black curtains so some light could get in. They also removed those beheaded elves, however I had them stored in the Black vault. Unfortunately they couldn't do anything about your mothers painting. There is something else I need to tell you, it involves your brother and Kretcher.

Sirius frowned as he looked at Harry from his frame. "What about them Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "You now how you didn't know why Voldemort had him killed, well I think I know. Regulus stumbled upon Voldemort's secret, he found one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and was trying to destroy it, however before he could he was killed. Regulus left the task to Kretcher, who had gone with him to find the object, however Kretcher didn't know how to destroy the item and was hording it inside his cupboard. The item was a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin. Bill and Fleur have removed the locket and taken it back to Gringotts. I also think I know why Kretcher is like he is. You see during the afternoon, I spoke with Kretcher, he told me that the locket was hidden inside a cave, on an island in the middle of lake filled with Inferior. The locket was also protected by another defense, a large basin of potion which had to be drunk, however the potion caused you to live out your worse memories and mess with your mind. Regulus instructed Kretcher to drink the potion."

Sirius stayed silent and listened, his brother hadn't been a traitor after all, he had been trying to find out Voldemort secrets and destroy him from the inside. Sirius said a silent prayer. "So the reason Kretchers behaviour changed was due to the effect of the potion."

Harry nodded. "I believe so, however now that I have promised to destroy the locket, Kretcher has promised to change his ways and become a true Black elf once more."

Sirius wasn't to sure about Kretcher, after all Harry had only known him a little over a year, he on the other hand had grown up with the little beast. His mother was the only one the elf respected. "I hope you're right Harry, but be warned, Kretcher has a habit of going back on his word. Now take me up to my room, by the way what happened to Buckbeak?"

Harry actually wasn't sure what had happened to the Hippogriff, knowing Dumbledore he would have had him put back on the school grounds, oh well at least Hagrid will be Happy. "My guess Dumbledore had him sent back to Hogwarts. So I have already chosen my Lady Black?"

this grabbed Sirius attention. "Oh really! Already, so who is the lucky girl who going to be part of my family?"

Harry climbed the stairs still holding Sirius portrait. "Her name is Luna Lovegood her father is the head of the Quibbler paper, she is a year younger then I am and in Ravenclaw. We became friends last year. I was out in the grounds looking at the Thestrals and she turned up next to me with a bucket full of raw meat. I helped her feed the Thestrals and we got talking."

Sirius was pondering the name. "Lovegood, you mean Xenophilius Lovegood, his wife and your mother were good friends in Hogwarts, both went on to become Unspeakables. She should still be one in fact."

Harry lowered his head. "Actually Luna's mum died when she was nine, she was crafting a new spell and it backfired. Luna saw the whole things, hence why she can see Thestrals."

Sirius was silent. "Does your mother know?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, I never told her, actually I forgot to tell mum and dad that I rescued Luna and her father. I will talk to mum when I get back, for now I wanted some time with you. I thought this was the best place. I already started to gather a few who will be training with me next year, they accept that using none lethal spells against death eaters won't work. I also plan to restart the DA again, but only those I feel are prepared to kill will allow to join my vanguard as to speak. I also would appreciate it if you helped me teach them too. Hence why you will be coming with me to Hogwarts in fact I am taking you all with me."

Sirius was pleased to hear that. "Well that will beat, hanging around the mansion all day, I know James and Lilly will be thrilled to hear that. So I guess you have already spoken to Luna about the vacant Lady Black position"

Harry nodded. "Yep, she agreed in principle but I still need to ask her father's permission, unfortunately due to the effect of being placed under the torture curse, then he is still resting. However when he does wake up I will ask him."

Sirius was in deep thought. "Harry you do realise Luna is an only daughter right, wouldn't a consort position be better that way she can marry you, but still carry on the Lovegood line."

Harry shook his head. "Luna and I have already decided, the first son will be Black, so that the Black line is secure, then the second son will inherit the Lovegood title when they come of age. Three is enough Sirius, I don't want to add anymore, and before you ask, Clyde and Sylvia are trying to give Daphne a Sibling, or the same would apply, first son will be Slytherin, second son will be Greengrass."

Sirius crossed his arms against his chest. "Looks like you have it all figured out pup, I am so proud of the man you're becoming Harry, after the start you had, anyone wouldn't have blamed you if you had turned your back on this world."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Sirius, but I would never turn my back on family, I never had one growing up, and now I do, and soon it will be bigger then I could ever imagine, but first Voldemort has to die, so that I can secure a future for that family."

Sirius laughed. "Spoken like a true Potter, Pup, Potters march on ahead, and don't let anything distract them from their goal, your grandfather use to drum that into James when he was younger. Now come on lets get back to the Manor, after all you need to start packing pup, you only have two days until you go back to Hogwarts, its not just Voldemort you have to worry about but Dumbledore as well. I doubt what you did to him in the Wizengamot won't come back with some type of retribution."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry I have something prepared for him. Kretcher!" there was a soft pop and Kretcher appeared in a bow, much to Harry's surprise.

"Lord Black is calling Kretcher, how can Kretcher serve Lord Black"

Harry noticed he wasn't the only one speechless, Sirius was in his frame looking at the elf in complete bewilderment.

"Kretcher I am leaving now, I have changed the wards, The Order will no longer be meeting here anymore. You are to maintain this standard and clean the house everyday. When I visit next I will be bringing the future Lady Black, so I expect everything spotless."

Kretcher continued his bow. "It will done as you requested Lord Black." Kretcher then popped away leaving Harry and Sirius alone once more.

"Dobby?" This time Dobby appeared, he took hold of Harry's hand and they popped out of the Grimmauld place and back to Potter Manor.

 **September 1st 1996 Platform 9 and three quarters**

As usual the platform was really busy. First time Students saying good byes to their parents, trunks and trolleys littered across the platform, not mention the noise. The platform was also being patrolled by several aurors. Suddenly there were several pops which caused several auror to draw their wands, however when they realised it were just house elves, they withdrew them.

Harry and the rest of the Potter Alliance appeared on the platform. Harry was dressed in house robes, with all three house coat of arms on display. On his arm was Hermione dressed in plain black robes, and either side of them were Daphne and Luna. Daphne was wearing black robes with the Slytherin coat of arms on full display, while Luna wore a black robe with the house Black coat of arms on full display. After he had recovered, Luna's father had given Harry and Luna his blessing. They had written up a contract and now she was officially the future Lady Black. Around them the rest of the Potter Alliance closed ranks. All the neutrals had their own house robes, but now the Slytherin coat of arms was displayed on their right shoulder. Everything on the platform stopped as everyone turned to view the new arrivals.

Harry ignored the stares he was in full head of house mode. He lead the others towards the train, while Dobby and the other Potter elves appeared with all their luggage. Harry had made sure all his house rings were also on display, he had a message to send. Everyone who knew, who he was parted and inclined their heads. Others who he knew were death eaters just sneered and turned their back on him and the others. Harry stood by the door at the front of the carriage and ushered everyone onto the train. Once everyone had boarded, Harry followed suit. Daphne had managed to find an empty cabin, and now Harry was using his wand to expand it. On one side was Daphne, Luna, Hermione and Harry, and on the other side was Tracey, Blaise, Roger and Pansy who had dropped her glamour. Neville had said he would sit with Susan and Hannah elsewhere.

As the train started to fill up, Harry thought about what he was going to do when he got back to Hogarts. According to the Hogwarts charter, as a Lord he had the right to request private quarters, unfortunately only the Lord or Lady could occupy them. So Harry had decided just to stay in Gryffindor but he had plans for house Slytherin. Has he was Slytherin head of house, he would enter the common room tonight and lay down a few rules. He would introduce Daphne as Lady Slytherin and then would warn everyone that Tracey, Blaise and Pansy were vessals to house Slytherin. He would then use his power to insist everyone lift their left sleeve, any with the Dark Mark would be reported and removed by the DMLE. Amelia had arranged to have a team of auror on standby in Hogsmeade. Soon as Harry alerted them they would arrive at school to transport those with his mark out of the school. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop him as the students were in his house, and he would just place it under head of house business. Harry heard the train whistle and felt the carriage move as the train pulled away from the station.

An hour into the journey and there was knock on the cabin door. Harry noticed a small first year, he wondered what she could want. Harry noticed the girl was very nervous, and handed Harry a piece of paper and quickly fled the cabin. Harry opened the piece of paper and read it.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin_

 _You are invited to join the prestige Slug club. A Party is being held in the front carriage. As a member I extend this invitation to you._

 _Signed Professor Slughorn_

Harry looked at the letter and then handed it to Hermione who read it. Soon the letter was being passed around the carriage, when it reached Roger the seventh year frowned.

"I remember dad mentioning something about a Professor Slughorn teaching at Hogwarts when he was at school. Do you think it could be the same person?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't care really I don't intend to attend anyway. Beside this could be just another Dumbledore plan. And he using this Slughorn to get to me." Harry pulled out a copy of the Daily prophet and un-shrunk it and started to read it.

Hermione however frowned. "Harry, it might be a good idea if you do attend, just to see what it is all about, if you don't like it you can at least come back."

Harry lowered the Prophet and turned his head towards his girlfriend. "I won't be going alone, Either we all go, or none of us go."

Roger interrupted. "Harry maybe not all of us, but you, Hermione, Daphne and Luna should attend, after all they are your future Ladies, well Hermione is your girlfriend of course but, well you know."

Harry sighed. "I don't want to leave you and the other alone, beside we haven't see Malfoy yet, and I am worried he might try make a move towards Pansy."

Pansy smiled. "Thank you milord, but the Slytherin coat of arms will stop him doing anything. As vessals of your house, I have enough protection. Beside I am sure Roger can protect us he is a seventh year after all."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Okay then, girls let go and see what this is all about." Harry stood up and soon was followed out of the cabin by Hermione, Daphne, and Luna. All four them made their way towards the front of the train. As the past through each carriage they noticed everyone was watching them. They passed the Weasley's who all seemed to be sharing a cabin with the three chaser of Gryffindor. Harry didn't want to see Ron, and soon moved on towards the front of the train. They came to a door and hanging on the window was 'Party of the new Slug Club" Harry turned to his girls and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Harry pushed open the door and noticed the carriage was crowded, with a huge table filled with all sorts of foods. Sitting at the head was a grey haired man who stood up and opened his arms gesturing welcome.

"Ah Milord, I am pleased you could join us my name is Professor Slughorn, oh and who might these young Ladies be."

Harry stepped into the room along with Hermione, Daphne and Luna.

"Forgive me Professor, I have a lot of enemies and didn't know if this was some type of plot. May I introduce Hermione Granger, my girlfriend, Miss Daphne Greengrass my future Lady Slytherin, and finally Miss Luna Lovegood by future Lady Black." Harry eyes darted to a loud gasp from one of the other girls in the room, it was Cho "Is there a problem Miss Chang?"

Cho shook her head, the Ravenclaw had been surprised by the revelation that Luna was now the future Lady Black, this could be trouble for her and few others. As they liked to bully Luna, and called her Loony Lovegood.

Professor Slughorn coughed politely to break the tension. "Well Milord they're all very welcome, please come in and make yourself comfortable. Now that we are all here, lets make some introductions. My names is Professor Slughorn, I will teaching potions this year to all years. Now you might ask why I have only invited a few of you, well I see great potential in all those around this room, not only at Hogwarts but whatever your future might hold for you. Now lets go around the table shall we, yes young man you stand up and introduce yourself."

One of the boy who Harry knew from their house stood up. "Hi my name is Cormac McLaggen, I am in my last year at Hogwarts and hope to go on to work in the Ministry of Magic under my Uncle who has connections to quite a few departments as he is head of Foreign Afffairs. His contacts don't only include those on British soul by European too." Cormac sat down to applause.

"Wonderful my boy, absolutely wonderful, and the next one."

A girls pulled out her chair and stood up. "Hi my name is Melinda Bobbin, I am second year from Ravenclaw house, I hope to become a potions mistress and work for my parents who are master potion brewers themselves. My family own a chain of Apothocieiries that can be found in all magical destrict over the UK and some even in Europe." As she sat down clapping followed, leading to Slughorn saying a few words.

"Spendid my girl, Spendid, yes my dear please stand."

Cho stood from the table. "Hello my name is Cho Chang, and I am a seventh year returning for my last year, I am gifted in many subjects but my dream is to play professional Quiddditch for the Harpies. I am pleased to say that I had a trial this summer and was accepted, however I have to finish my last year of Hogwarts to be allowed to play." Cho sat down again to applause.

"Ah yes the Harpies I taught quite a few of them during their school years, and next if you would Milord."

Harry looked around the table and then to the Professor who was looking more hopeful then anything, just what was this club anyway. Harry stood up and introduced himself, like that was needed of course.

"My name is Harry Potter, I don't thing I need to say much more then that. I am not sure why I have been invited to this club, I'm nothing special, I just want to finish my final years of school and then settle down and raise a family. " Harry sat back down there was only a little applause this time, and a some what nervous cough from Professor Slughorn.

"Thank you Milord, I had the great pleasure in teaching your mother during her school years, she was one of my best, if everything I have read about you his true, then I am sure you will be just like her."

The introduction carried on, afterwards everyone began to talk and eat, Harry and the others left soon after that. As they left the room Harry groaned. "Well that's one club I won't be joining come on we better get back to the others, we were in there far too long for my liking." As the four of them made it back towards the others, they suddenly found their path blocked by Malfoy.

"Ah Potter, like the new badge. " Harry looked to the Malfoy robes and saw the prefect badge. This just made Harry grin.

"Well Malfoy they must have been desperate to choose you as prefect, oh wait let me guess you cuddled up to Snape your Godfather to get it for you."

"Malfoy eyes widened. "How did you know Professor Snape was my Godfather?"

Harry grinned. "Have you forgotten Malfoy, your mother turned her back on you and your late father. I've had quite a few interesting conversations with Narcissa Black about you Draco, she told me some quite embarrassing things that I doubt your so called friends would like to find out. Also its Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin to you, Or should I have you dragged in front of the Wizengamot for slander."

Malfoy held is tongue. "Very well Milord, will you excuse me I need to carry out my duties." Harry allowed Malfoy to go past them, Harry turned his head and watched him walk further up the carriage, he then got a kiss from Daphne which surprised him.

"What was that for?"

Daphne smirked. "Oh nothing much, it just a real turn on for me when you use your head of house Athority, it makes you look very sexy Harry, especially the way you castrated Malfoy by threatening him with Slander charges."

Harry smiled. "Slander charges will be the least of his trouble when we get back to Hogwarts. He will be in a Ministry cell by tonight, come on."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Okay here is Chapter 19, please enjoy like always.**

 **Hogsmeade Station**

The Sun had already set behind the Scottish Highlands as the red train pulled slowly into the empty station. As it approached the buffers at the end of the track, a loud 'HISS' of steam bellowed from the funnel. All a long the train red doors were slammed open and swarms and swarms of students piled out onto the quiet platform. Hagrid the gameskeeper of Hogwarts as usual ushered the first years towards himself.

"First years, this way please. Come gather around please."

To many of the first years who were seeing Hagrid for the first time, it was a scary experience. Hagrid was half giant so he towered over everyone. Many of these first years didn't even reach the middle of his stomach. Dressed in his large coat, and holding a large black lantern which showed some of his face was quite a sight for the first years. But they didn't need to worry, Hagrid was a gentle giant and soon gave them a large smile which seemed to settle quite a few of them. While the first years were being rounded up by the prefects, the rest of the students headed towards the main exit where a line of black Carriage now awaited to transport them to Hogwarts.

Those who had never seen death, just saw a Black carriage being pulled by nothing, but those who had seen someone die, would see a magnificent black horse like creature, with black leathery wings folded into their bodies. These were Thestrals.

Harry and the young Potter Alliance members all filed into three carriages. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Daphne in one, while the others consisted of Roger, Pansy, Tracey and Blaise, and behind them was Neville, Susan and Hannah and two other Huffle-puff who were friends with Susan and Hannah.

As the carriage pulled away and the carriage began to rock from side to side, Harry relaxed in his seat, Hogwarts had always been a special place for, it was the first place apart the Dursley that he could actually have called a home. He had people in those walls who generally cared for him, unlike his late relatives. Talking of the Dursley, news had reached him that they had been attacked and killed, he hadn't celebrated but he hadn't mourned them either. Harry attention was drawn to Hermione.

"So who do you guys think will be teaching DADA this year?"

No one knew the answer, the position of DADA was supposed to be cursed and those who taught the subject never lasted a year. The first year it had been Quirrill who turned out to be just playing host for Voldemort as he attempted to claim the Philosopher stone. Second year it had been the fraud Lockhart, who was only useful at erasing memories, and had taken credit for everything that others had done. So for an Obliviation to rebound was a fitting end in Harry's opinion. If Harry was honest the only decent DADA professor they had was in third year, where Remus had taken up the post, unfortunately a certain professor had been jealous and let slip that Remus was actually a werewolf. Fourth year it had been Alastor Moody, well someone disguised as Alastor that was. Barty Crouch Jnr had used poly juice potion and had managed to fool nearly everyone. The real Alastor had been rescued from the late death eaters trunk. Then there had been their worse year, so far. The Umbridge bitch! Employed by the Ministry to keep an eye on himself and Dumbledore. Being carried off by a heard of half breeds as she called Centaurs seemed a rather fitting punishment in Harry's book.

The carriage had just past the two large statues that guarded the entrance to the main grounds of Hogwarts. As the carriage navigated the large drive leading up to the school, Hogwarts came into view in all her splendour and glory. Huge tall spire towers reached up to the sky and the ambient magic washed over everything that it come in contact with. As the carriage pulled up to the main front doors of the school, Harry and the others began to orgnise their luggage Soon as the carriage stopped Harry stepped down and then helped down all the girls. As he was busy he felt a tall presence behind him. He turned his head to see Professor Snape eyes were narrowed looking at him.

"I have a message for you Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you after the feast."

Harry groaned. "What else is new? I am actually surprised to see you here Severus, after all I put down quite a few of your friends over the summer, you're just lucky you didn't end up in front of my wand. I wouldn't have given it a second thought to kill anyone in a silver mask."

Severus sneered. "I am aware of that Potter, hence why I made sure I stayed well clear of you, and your wand. The Dark lord was not too pleased with how that operation went. In fact he was so upset that he has now requested support from abroad."

Harry smirked. "I don't care a less where their from, they have his mark, and they're dead. It's that simple, now if you will excuse me, the ladies and I would like to get to the Great Hall. I will also be paying a visit to Slytherin house tonight after the feast. As the Lord of the house I have that right."

Snape eyes widened he hadn't been expecting that, he needed to see the headmaster and prevent it at all cost. Severus bowed his head in respect and then left with his robes sweeping behind him.

Harry frowned. "I bet I know where he is heading. Come on lets go." Harry and the girls walked past Filch and entered the Great hall. As the approached the house tables, Harry kissed Luna and helped her to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table, much to a few raised eyebrows. He then did the same with Daphne and walked her to the Slytherin table, again to few stares from the table. Finally he kissed Hermione and helped her to take a seat, he then took the seat next to her and held her hand under the table.

"I knew it! Where is Neville he owes some galleons." Lavender was trying to find Neville but he hadn't entered the Great hall yet.

Harry was confused. "Sorry what do you mean I knew it? And why does Neville owe you some galleons?"

Lavender looked over to Harry. "Duh, the house was running a pool on when you and Granger would finally get together, everyone could see it, we just didn't know when you two would see it. I bet you would be a couple at the beginning of sixth year, even Professor McGonagall put a bet on. However what is the deal with Luna and Daphne Greengrass?"

Harry frowned. "If you must know this summer I became head of three Ancient and Noble houses. I am the head of house Potter, through my late Godfather I am now the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, and finally I am head of Slytherin house. Luna is my future Lady Black, and Daphne Greengrass is my future Lady Slytherin."

Lavender smiled. "So Lady Potter is still available" However when she looked to Hermione and saw the narrowed eyes, she lowered her head, obviously not then.

Harry looked to the main doors and noticed Ron and Ginny were making their way towards the table, however both red head completely ignored Hermione and himself. In fact Ron wouldn't even look at him, while Ginny was keeping her head down.

Once everyone was settled the main door slammed open, and Professor McGonagall lead the new first years towards the front where they would be sorted. Harry didn't pay that much attention to the sorting, nor to the hats song, his eyes were on the staff table, well the middle throne like chair at least. He had been expecting a confrontation with Dumbledore, but he thought the headmaster would at least let him settle in first. It was then Harry noticed the bandaged hand.

Soon as the last first year was sorted Dumbledore stood from his throne like chair, to address the Great Hall.

"Welcome once again to another year at Hogwarts, for those returning I hope you have a fruitful year, and for those first years attending Hogwarts for the first time, I wish you luck on your first year. I have a few announcements first is that I would like to welcome a new member of staff to the faculty. My present Professor Slughorn, who has agreed to teach Potions this year. In light of this appointment, Professor Snape who was teaching potions will now teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. May I remind everyone that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you, that jokes and pranks are not permitted in the halls of Hogwarts, a list is up outside Mr Filch office which contains all those items that are banned. If you have such an item then please surrender it to your head of house. Now I believe we have waited long enough."

Dumbledore spread is arms out and on the four tables various dishes of food appeared. He then sat and slumped back into his chair. This was going to be his last a welcome address. His eyes trialled to the Gryffindor table, where Harry was serving Hermione some food, the old wizard sighed. Harry was a Lord, if anything Miss Granger should be waiting on him. The boy still had much to learn. Unfortunately it seems Harry was ignoring Ronald, or the Weasley's were ignoring him, the old wizard couldn't be sure, but what he did know was that they were not talking to each other.

His gaze then looked towards the Slytherin table where Miss Greengrass was eating, Harry over the summer had made some powerful allies, he still wasn't sure how Harry and Lord Greengrass had meet, but by the brief interaction he had seen, it seems to do with Harry and his daughter. Talking about interactions it seemed the boy had his own harem, Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood. The kiss and smiles hadn't gone un-noticed. It seems Harry was reaching out to all the houses, he would have to watch this closely.

Eventually the feast came to an end, Dumbledore stood up once more, dismissed the Great Hall and the hurried towards his office. He was due to meet Harry any moment, and wasn't sure what to expect. Severus had informed him about Harry's plan to visit Slytherin house, that must be avoided at all costs. Dumbledore was well aware several had taken his mark this summer, including one Draco Malfoy. According to Severus Draco had been tasked with a difficult mission and Severus had sworn an unbreakable vow to assist him, should he fail. Dumbledore wasn't sure what the task was but he was certain he had a good idea. Draco didn't have very good mental shields, he had seen the memory of Draco visit to Borgin and Burkes. He had seen the vanishing cabin. Before he could dwell anymore on the subject his wards were tripped. The ward had been placed so that he knew when someone was coming up the spiral staircase to see him. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, and waited for the inevitable knock on his door.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Enter" Dumbledore waited as the large wooden door swung open to reveal Harry stepping into the room. The boy was no longer a meek, scared child, he was growing man, and Dumbledore could see the confidence in him, the way he walked and then took a seat without asking.

"You wanted to see me old man" Dumbledore frowned, Harry had never addressed him like that before, it was always headmaster or sir, where had this attitude come from.

"I would appreciate it if you called me Sir, or Headmaster Harry."

Harry looked across the desk, at the old fool, this old bastard wanted respect after everything he had put him through. "If we're playing a power game Dumbledore then I ask you address me with my proper title. Harry is for my friends to use and close allies, you are neither."

Dumbledore sighed, he knew this would happen. It was one of the reason why he had neglected to tell Harry of his heritage, the blasted boy was on a power trip. All respect had gone out of the window, no longer was there pawn sat in front of him, but another King. "Very well Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, I wanted a chat, as a lot as happened this summer. After the will reading you left your home, and vanished off the grid as to speak. The first time I saw you since the Will reading was in the Wizengamot, you have some powerful allies behind you Milord, and I was just wondering how you acquired those allies?"

Harry frowned at the old fool. "Frankly Dumbledore, I don't see how that is any of your business, after all that falls under House matters, just like you trying to influence my decision during the Wizengamot meeting. Quite frankly Dumbledore you have a habit of interfering in my business, and I have had quite enough of it. If it not mapping out my entire life, its something else. When will you learn Old fool I am no longer your pawn, you no longer have any influence over my life. Far as your authority goes, is headmaster of this school, so unless you have something to discuss regarding my education then we are finished here Sir! Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of." Harry was about to leave the office but Dumbledore stopped him.

"That business wouldn't happen to regard Slytherin House would it."

Harry took his hand of the door knob and just smirked. "Of course why I am not surprised, your pet death eater has a big mouth, and I suggest you keep him on a tighter lead, because I meant everything I said in the Wizengamot, anyone with his mark is a dead man or woman walking. I wouldn't give it a second thought to toss his arse through the veil."

Dumbledore frowned. "I ask that you don't use just terms to describe my staff please. He is Professor Snape. Also Harry, Professor Snape's case is unique. You see he didn't have to go through the rites of a normal death eater would to earn his mark. Severus killed his father who was a muggle, this was more then satisfactory for Voldemort, and before you say anything, you need to listen why he did it. Professor Snape is a half-blood Harry, his mother was a witch, and his father was muggle. An abusive muggle at that. During one such attack Snape's father killed his wife. Snape filled with hatred ended his life."

Harry paused, he had flash backs to how Vernon use to beat him, and how deep down he wished he could just kill Vernon. "You have proof of this? Snape would say anything to save his own skin, that's the type of man he is, a coward."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have his memories of the events, Harry, if you wish to see them, I will show them to you. Professor Snape as done me a great service in the past Harry, he has saved countless lives with his information. Had it not been for him then the Weasley's would now be dead."

"Harry laughed. "Of course the Weasley, long as those you have under your thumb are saved you don't care about anyone else. Or did you forget Luna and her father lived less then quarter of a mile away. Both were attacked, had I not got there in time then Luna would have been raped! But you don't care do you? Long as your Weasleys are safe."

Dumbledore slumped into his chair. He had been made aware of the attack on the Lovegood home, but not given the details, as when Alastor had visited both Luna and her father wasn't there. All that remained was the two bodies of the death eaters who had attacked and strayed from the main force. Hearing the details of the attack, was a first for the headmaster. He could tell by the boy tone that Harry hadn't been happy, it also explained the exchange between Harry and Luna at the feast.

"I must admit that I did forget Lord Lovegood and his daughter lived so close. That was an error on my part. I am only human Harry, we all make mistakes. I assume you are still heading towards Slytherin house? Please don't interfere with Slytherin House Harry, there are plans at work, that need to stay on course. Plans that will help defeat Voldemort once and for all. Should those plans be disturbed it could mean the difference between winning this war and losing it."

Harry grinned. "And let me guess, I am not allowed to know these said plans, Voldemort will fall at my hands, no one else. After all that is what the prophecy stated, was it not Sir!"

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and cleaned them on his robes. "Voldemort is a powerful individual Harry, you will need knowledge to defeat him, knowledge that I only know, and wish to share it with you. Over the years I have gathered memories of Voldemort and how he came to become the Dark Lord you know now. These memories are imperative if you wish to defeat him."

Harry didn't move he then said something that made the old fool age 50 years. "You're talking about Horcruxes aren't you? You're referring to the one that was in my scar, and his secret to immortality. I know all about them Dumbledore, in fact several have been destroyed. The one in my scar, the diary from my second year, Huffle-puff cup and the recent one I discovered at Grimmauld place the locket of Salazar Slytherin. I am also assuming that ring your wearing was another one, and it had some type of curse, hence why your hand is bandaged up. Am I right Sir? I need to go now, you wish to discuss things further you know where I am." With those last words Harry left the office, leaving Dumbledore to dwell on what he had just learnt.

 **Hogwarts Dungeon**

Harry approached the silver snake head over the archway. He noticed it come to life and slivered and then hissed. " _Password"_

Harry ignored the question and then hissed in Parceltongue. " _Open"_ Harry noticed the snake instantly recoiled and turned back to metal, as it did the bricks in the archway began to fold apart until an entrance appeared. Harry stepped through, his wand drawn. He came upon a surprised common room, everyone stopped and just looked at him surprised.

"Potter!" The seventh year who had gone for his wand, flew back into the far wall after the disarming charm had been fired by Harry. Several more drew their wands ready to attack.

"Enough! If this how you address your head of house? Many of you will know me as Harry Potter, but I do now have another title. Lord Slytherin, or if you wish to address me fully its Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin." Harry noticed the wands were soon lowered, this gave Harry the chance to push on'

"Good now that is taken care of, I have a few words of warning, Daphne will you come here please, and Pansy, Tracy and Blaise." Harry waited as the four Slytherin stepped beside him, much to the confusion of the many Slytherin now staring at him. "If you didn't know, Miss Greengrass is my betrothed, she is also the future Lady Slytherin, any actions against her in deed or word will be considered a matter against House Slytherin, and I assure you those responsible will be dealt with." Harry let the warning hang in the air for a few seconds.

"Secondly, Miss Davis, Miss Parkinson and Mr Zabini, are Vessals of house Slytherin, and the same applies to them. Any deed or word against them, will also be considered a Slytherin house matter, thirdly, I am well aware of what goes on in this house, and it stops now. I will not have the Ancient Noble house of Slytherin tarnished in such a manner. Any who decide not to heed this warning will be expelled from this house and handed over to the DMLE. Lastly I am well aware of where some of your allegiances lay, you attack me or anyone who I consider a friend or ally, and I will kill you. If I had my way I would remove you all from this house now, however the headmaster as forbidden me from doing as such, but be warned. You attack me, and I will defend myself. And when I say defend, I mean kill. I am certain most of you have taken his mark already, if you don't believe my threat just ask Nott. I killed his father this summer, and I won't hesitate to do so again."

Nott was doing his best to hold his anger in check, like Draco he too had taken the Mark, along with a few other sixth years and several seventh years. He had been surprised when he had learnt of his father's death, more importantly because of the stupid Goblins, he couldn't inherit the title of Lord Nott, due to his fathers connection to the Dark Lord. Nott also was pissed that Daphne, wasn't going to be his anymore. He had looked forward to teaching the blood-traitor her place. Now though those plans were all in ruins.

Malfoy wasn't happy, soon as he saw Pansy, he demanded she put her glamour on, but Pansy had just laughed at him. Now he understand why she was confident, Parkinson had aligned themselves with House Potter, and House Slytherin, and now was considered a vessal of house Slytherin. Draco noticed Potter was staring at him all the time, he quickly averted his gaze, he had mission to complete.

"That all I need to say" Harry kissed Daphne good bye, and hugged her. "I will come collect you in the morning, we will all have breakfast together. There is no rules to say we have to sit at our house tables for breakfast."

Daphne smiled and broke the hug, Harry then left the Slytherin common room, he was expecting a spell to come his way, however it seems many of the Slytherin had sense, and didn't attack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Franchise**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 20 sorry it is un-beta at the minute, however when my new beta get a chance to correct everything I will post the corrected chapter.**

 **Potions Lab**

Harry took a seat in the middle of Daphne and Hermione. He had thought he was done with potions, after all Snape did tell them, anyone who achieves under an O in their OWLS wouldn't be allowed to continue. Harry had received an E so had planned not to attend this class for his NEWTS, however, Professor McGonagall had told him that if he wanted to pursue his path of becoming an auror then potions was a must. Also Professor Slughorn was quite happy to take on students who only managed to achieve an E. So here he was sat in the lab waiting for Professor Slughorn to start the class. There was another reason Harry didn't want to take this class, and that was because of Professor Slughorn, if he was honest he hadn't really enjoyed the small party on the Hogwarts Express and he certainly didn't want to join any club, after all with DA and his own activities this year, there wasn't going to be time for anything else. There was one good thing about this lesson though, Ron wasn't in it. He had managed to get a T in his potion OWLS. It was good thing to as Harry was ready to strangle the red head bastard. Before he could dwell too much on his ex best friend, Professor Slughorn appeared.

"Huh Welcome year six students. My name is Professor Slughorn, and I will be teaching you this year. As many of you know Professor Snape as decided to take up a different role this year and the Headmaster asked for me to fill in. This year we will cover many different potions that could come up in your final NEWT exams next year. I have taught many in this room, and some went on to become famous potion master and mistresses. I expect you to put in 100% effort, and to pay attention closely as many of the potions we will be covering, if not prepared correctly could lead to some very nasty accidents, a couple could even be lethal. Now the first potion you will be making this year is this one." Slughorn pointed his wand towards the vial "Would anyone like to guess what this potions is? Yes Miss Granger."

"Draught of the Living Death sir"

Slughorn smiled. "Exceptional Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Yes as Miss Granger correctly guessed this is in fact a vial of draught of living death. One sip from this vial will put the person who drunk it into an endless death like sleep. You will be attempting to create this potion today. For the person who creates the best Draught of Living death I will give them this vial." Slughorn held up a small vial of yellow gold liquid "Does anyone care to guess what this potion is, yes Miss Greengrass"

"Felix Felicis sir, or as it is more commonly known Liquid luck"

Slughorn smiled again. "Indeed Miss Greengrass, five points to Slytherin house." An ingenious little potions that will cause the drinker to have one hour of good luck. It is a very difficult potion to make, and so is very rare. This vial of Felix Felicis will go to the student who brews me the best draught of living death the instruction on how to make this potion can be found in your text book, you have two hours to complete this task, yes Lord Potter?"

Harry lowered his hand."Sir I wasn't actually planning to take this class due to only managing an E on my OWLS, Professor Snape told us last year he would only teach those who achieved an O. So I don't have this years text book."

Slughorn frowned, only O's indeed. "No trouble my boy, I have a pile of spares here." Slughorn took one of the text books and handed it to Harry. "Now this potions should be prepared by yourselves, any ingredients you don't have in your kits can be found in the store cupboard. Begin."

Harry opened the text book and examined the content page. He flipped to the right page and then began to take notes of everything he needed. As he followed the guidelines something strange started to happen. Strange hand written notes were beginning to appear, Harry was about to inform Professor Slughorn when he noticed these notes were giving him instruction to complete the potion quicker. Harry wasn't really interested in the vial of liquid luck, but decided to follow the hand written notes, just to see if they would work.

An hour and half later, Harry ladled his potion into a vial and then labelled it. He noticed he was the first one to finish, this raised a few eyebrows including Professor Slughorns.

"Harry my boy you finished already?" Slughorn walked over towards Harry and then took a look of the vial Harry had labelled. "My boy this is very good, but how did you manage to reduce the simmering time?"

Harry was shocked obviously those notes had been worth following, Harry didn't want to reveal the notes just in case he was accused of cheating. So Harry explained what he had done, and how he had reduced the time. At the end of his explanation, Slughorn smiled.

"I knew I saw potential in you my boy, you're just like your mother, she was also gifted in potions, very well done, 10 points to Gryffindor, why don't you clean up your station while others start to bottle their samples."

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Well class I have examined your potions, some were very good, others were not so good, however the best potion goes to Lord Potter, Well done, if you will come up here and collect your prize Lord Potter."

Harry looked around the room and noticed a few angry glares, he groaned however, after some gently poking from Hermione he stepped up to the front and received the vial of liquid luck, as he did the bell rang.

"Class for your next lesson will be brewing Amortenia, or as it more commonly known the love potion. I want you to read up on this potion for our next class. Again very well done to all of you today."

Harry returned back to the table and put his books away, along with the vial, he wondered what he was going to do with it. Once he was all packed he left the classroom with Hermione and Daphne, who both had Ancient Runes next, he however had divination but wasn't going to turn up. Professor McGonagall had granted his request for a private chamber to carry out his head of house duties, he also wanted to find out more about Professor Slughorn from his parents and Godfather.

 **5th Floor Hogwarts**

Harry looked down at the piece of parchment

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin_

 _As requested due to your status as a Lord a private apartment as been arranged. This will allow you to carry out your Head of House duties in private. Your room can be found on the fifth floor. It is guarded by the Portrait of Saint George. The password is Dragonslayer, of course you can change this if you so wish, just tell the portrait your new password and it will be changed._

 _Signed_

 _Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress_

Harry came upon a the portrait, it showed a knight in armour, standing over a slain dragon being pierced by a Lance. "Excuse me, are you Sir George?"

The knight raised his visor. "Indeed young squire, and who might you be?"

Harry groaned. "My name is Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, I have been given this room to use, so that I can carry out my head of house duties. The password is Dragonslayer, however I wish to change that to Charlus."

Sir George swung forward revealing an entrance. "Very well My lord, the password as been accepted you may enter."

Harry entered the room and looked around. It was a small room with a desk, by an open fireplace, there was a sofa and a small window. Harry stood in the middle of the room and called out.

"Dobby!" There was a pop and Dobby appeared next to him.

"You called Lord Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Dobby, could you please bring all the post from the manor, and could you also please move my family portraits from Gryffindor boy dorms into here please."

Dobby bowed and popped away, leaving Harry to take a seat at the desk, he opened his bag and removed his potion text book and opened it up. Interesting enough there were now more hand scribbled notes on all the pages. Harry looked on the back of the cover.

" _Property of the Half-blood Prince"_

Harry didn't know who the half-blood prince was, however what was clear this half-blood Prince knew about potions, but it wasn't just potions he had made notes about, there were a few spells at the back of the book, that according to the notes he had crafted.

"Sectumsempra" Harry wasn't sure what the spell would do however he would try it later in the room of Requirements. He closed the book and slotted it back into his bag. As he did Dobby appeared with a handful of letters and the family portraits. He hang them around the walls of the apartment. Once he was finished he bowed and popped away. Harry looked down at the small pile of mail. He would deal with the post afterwards. He walked up to the portrait of his mum and activated it, causing Lily to open her eyes.

"Oh dear must have dozed off. Oh hello sweetheart, we at Hogwarts already?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes mum you arrived yesterday, but I didn't want to activate you in the boys dorm. Professor McGonagall as provided me this room so that I can take care of house business. Anyway I wanted to ask you about a Professor called Slughorn. He is teaching us Potions this year, due to Snape being moved to defence."

Lily was surprised. "Oh really? I thought he had retired. Professor Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts when your father and I attended. A brilliant man, who was an excellent teacher. What do you want to know Harry?"

Harry then explained about the party on the Hogwarts Express, and how he felt uncomfortable being there. He then told Lily about his first potions lesson with the professor leaving out the mysterious potion text book he had required.

"Liquid Luck! Professor Slughorn gave you a vial of liquid luck, that's not the sort of gift you give away for a potions contest, as for the Slug club, well the Professor seem to be some what of a collector. You see he likes to collect individuals, the Slug club was an exclusive club for those individuals. I was only invited because I was a muggle-born, but was very gifted in all subject especially potions. Along with myself, there were others, who were of some what importance. Many had parents within the Ministry, others were going to be famous qudditch players. In fact anyone he considered who was going to be either famous or important when they left Hogwarts was invited. I am surprised Hermione wasn't invited."

Harry frowned. So this Professor was only interested in him because he was Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. This made Harry upset, and he wanted to return the vial of Liquid luck and tell Slughorn to shove it where the sun didn't shine. "I would expect Hermione will be getting an invite soon, he seemed quite impressed with her knowledge in Potions. The reason I asked mum was because he kept referring to you, and how gifted you were, and how he see you in me."

Lily smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it sweety, I enjoyed being in the Slug Club, but it up to you. Now how are my three daughter-in-laws doing?"

Harry groaned. "Two mum, remember Hermione just my girlfriend." Harry winced as Lily went off into one of her famous rants.

"Harry James Potter! Don't give me that, we both know you want Hermione to be your future Lady Potter, anyone can see how perfect you are for each other. I know for a fact Emma and Daniel approves, so what is stopping you asking her young man?"

Harry noticed Lily voice had woken up his father, his grandfather and Sirius. "What on earth is all the noise about, can you see some of us are trying to snooze here. Oh Harry my boy, I trust we have arrived at Hogwarts, Jolly good, now we need to discuss a schedule so we can continue with your training."

"What got you upset Lily" James noticed his wife didn't look happy and stood with hands on hips looking at their son.

"Its your son James, he trying to tell me that Hermione is just a girlfriend to him, have a talk with him will you. Tell me how Hermione would be the perfect Lady Potter, and how Daniel and Emma approves. Harry also has Professor Slughorn teaching him this year."

James groaned. "That blowhart, what is he doing back? I thought he retired, as for Hermione dear, you know how much Harry loves her, and I am sure he will propose to her in the future, have you considered that Hermione might not be ready to be asked. We have to be patient dear."

Lily sighed. "Maybe you're right, but I expect at least an engagement ring on her finger by next year Harry. Now how is Daphne and Luna?"

So Harry informed everyone about what had happened, including is meeting with Dumbledore, which upset his grandfather. He then told them about the confrontation with Slytherin house, and how he had warned them about their future actions. Harry noticed his father looked concerned.

"Harry be very careful, its not a very good idea to corner a snake, they can strike within seconds. Threatening them, might make them do it anyway, just to see if you will carry through with your threat. I don't want anything happening to Daphne, or your other vessals in that house."

Charlus frowned. "If they do cross the line Harry, just have them bought up in front of the Wizengamot, strip their families of their honour and wealth, and then punish the little blighter for over stepping the mark."

James looked over to his father. "Dad we don't want it to come to that? Harry ignore father, please don't agitate the snakes anymore, for your sake and others."

Lily nodded. "I agree with James, sweetheart, you have made your point, now step back, and see how things go. So Dumbledore still believes that you should be working for him? Honestly that man." Lily paced around her frame. "Harry my advice would be to be stay away from him. Unless it involves school matters, then have nothing to do with him. He was once a great man, but I think old age is catching up with him."

"What about this so called plan of his? Should I let it play out? Or should I step in?"

It was James who answered Harry. "Unless it involves putting the life of students in danger Harry, I would let it play out. From what it sounds like Voldemort has plans for this year, and he is using Hogwarts to carry out those plans. Just keep an eye on Draco, if he is acting suspiciously then informed Amelia, don't bother taking it to Dumbledore he will just pretend nothing as happened."

Harry carried on talking to his family until the bell rang. "Well that's lunch, I promised Daphne, Luna and Hermione I would meet them down in the Great Hall."

Lily was suddenly frowning at Harry. "Weren't you suppose to be in lesson young man? You didn't skip class did you?"

Harry groaned. "It was Divinations, I don't need to attend that class, I just wish I could time travel back to my third year, I would have selected Ancient Runes and Arithamacy as my chosen subjects, care of magical creatures is okay, but Divination is a waste of time, besides who wants to hear about how they are going to die every year. After lunch I have defence that should be interesting, with Snape now teaching the subject."

James laughed. "Finally got his hand on the job as he, well that will please him to no end. Be careful Harry, we still don't know where is allegiance lays. I still don't trust the greasy haired bat."

"James Potter!"

Harry took the opportunity to slip away, he didn't want to hear the argument of his parents, he would deal with the post in the evening. The voices of his parents drowned out as the portrait of Saint George closed.

 **Later that afternoon**

Harry, Hermione and Daphne were waiting to enter their defence class. Suddenly the door swung open and Snape appeared in the door way.

"When you enter, place your bags on the shelves provided, we will be focusing on pratical work today, no wands are to be drawn until I tell you to, anyone who disobeys this order, will serve detention, now enter."

Harry and the rest of the class filed into the room, he put his bag on the shelve, and then stood next to Hermione and Daphne in front of Snape.

"Due to the incompetence of past Professors who have taught this subject, I have decided to test your practical skills. As you are now in your sixth year, you will be learning to cast none-verbal spells. This will not only be in this class, but across all your classes where spell work is required. Now I have already split you in pairs. Each pair when called will come up here, and duel one another. All spells must be none-verbal, any verbal and you will be disqulified. For example." Severus turned to and raised his wand before firing a silent stunner at a test dummy in the corner of the room. "Now when I call out your names pair up please."

Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy

Hermoine Granger and Daphne Greengrass

Ron weasley and Theodore Nott

Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown

Vincent Crabb and Seamus Finnigan

Millicent Bulstrode and Parvati Patil

Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle

Tracey Davis and Melissa Watson

Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas

Harry grinned as he looked towards a nervous Draco, as they were first on the list, they took up their positions in front of Professor Snape who was watching both boys closely.

"The first person to either dis-arm or knock out their opponent will be declared the winner, remember any verbal casting and you will be disqualified."

Harry bowed towards Draco who just sneered and turned his back, that was fine with Harry this was going to be over soon. As Professor Snape gave the word, both boys turned and raised their wand. Harry of course was quicker and snapped off two stunners forcing Draco to raise a shield, which blocked the first stunner, but the second one shattered the shield. The red beam hit Draco who was thrown back against the wall which had been charmed with a cushion charm.

Snape growled in annoyance. "Winner Potter." He walked over to Draco and revived him. "Next pair."

The lesson progressed as each pair faced one another, Snape had to call the duel between Hermione and Daphne a draw as both witches were matching each other spell for spell. This hadn't surprised Harry has the two were always mock dueling back at the Manor. Eventually the bell rang causing Professor Snape to bring the lesson to a close.

"I can see a lot of you need work, not surprising really due to your past teaching in this subject. Homework is a foot of parchment on why none verbal casting is important. Dismissed!"

Harry, Hermione and Daphne left the room, just then Harry felt his sleeve tugged, it was Neville.

"Harry any idea of when the DA will be starting again?"

Harry took Neville to one side of the corridor and erected a wards around them. "Listen Neville you need to be more careful with what you say, at the minute the DA is not an official group, however I am hoping to ask Professor Flitwick to sponsor us. Soon as I get the go ahead, I will let you know. As for the other group, well lets give everyone a chance to settle in to the new year. I will arrange a meeting for our first Hogsmeade visit."

Neville nodded. "Okay, thanks Harry, by the way ignore Ron, not everyone believes what he has been spreading."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Neville I am glad to see I have some support, now come on or we will be late for our next lesson."

Harry dropped the ward and he and Neville joined the girls on their walk towards Transfigurations.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I guess a lot of you are wondering why I haven't been updating as regular as I use too. Well simple answer its the school holidays, and I have other real life commitments that must come before I do anything fun. These commitments are also very tiring so please forgive me if the updates are not as regular as they use to be. However when the holidays finish, I will be returning to one chapter a week. I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope it ties you over until the next update.**

 **Hogwarts Charms Classroom**

Harry was sitting next to Daphne and Hermione has their charm teacher, Professor Flitwick demonstrated their lesson. In front of the small professor was a desk, and on the desk was a large glass bowl of a brownie watery substance. The bowl was giving off a awful smell. The class was silent as Professor Flitwick waved his wand over the bowl in a series of pattern, before jabbing the top of the bowl with his wand. Has his wand made contact with the bowl, the brownie liquid started to dissolve and in its place was a dark crimson liquid.

"There you are students, turning Vinegar into wine. As you noticed I wasn't pronouncing the charm, and has sixth years, you shouldn't need to either. Now I want everyone to try it." As the professor finished bowls of vinegar appeared in front of every student. "Remember your wand movement and the incantation is Acetoinvinum." (The incantation is actually unknown so I have just translated vinegar into wine in Latin, but made it one word instead of three separate words.)

Harry raised his wand and performed the charm as demonstrated. The vinegar in his bowl suddenly dissolved and then turned into a red liquid. Hermione and Daphne were not far behind and also managed to complete the task, much to the small professor's approval.

"Very good you three, you're the first to get the charm correct. Ten points to Gryffindor and five points to Slytherin. Now why don't you see if you can reverse the charm. Just simply follow the wand pattern but backwards, and another jab while silently casting finite."

Reversing the charm proved to be much more difficult than performing the charm. Harry, Daphne and Hermione, tried, but in the end only Hermione was able to reverse the charm, earning another five points for Gryffindor.

The bell sounded and everyone sighed and put down their wands, there was more than a few frustrated faces around the room. Only 25% of the class had managed to perform the charm correctly. Ron's bowl was giving off a very nasty smell and Professor Flitwick had to banish the contents from his bowl.

"Good work class, please read chapter 35-38 and a foot long piece of writing about how the charm was performed and what uses you could use the charm for." Professor Flitwick watched as the class filed out all except Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin did you want to ask me something?"

Harry approached the small charm Professor. "Actually sir I did, you see I want to start a dueling club, I understand from Roger Davis you used to be a world champion, and was wondering if you would consider sponsoring the club."

The small Professor frowned. "Tell me My Lord, why do you want to start up a dueling club? And why are you not asking Professor Snape? As this years defence teacher, I would think he would be the best person to ask."

Harry knew the professor would ask him this question, and was prepared. "Well you see sir, with what happened last year, many missed out on learning essential dueling technique due to Madame Umbridge and her regime, I was only able to pass my OWLS thanks to training from books in Private. Several others also learnt with me. However the Ministry at the time thought I was raising an army against them, and misinterpreted the club for something else. As for asking Professor Snape to be our supervisor, well to put it quite blunt sir, Professor Snape hates me, and he would never do anything that might help me. He has a grudge against my father and now that Grudge has passed on to me."

The small professor nodded, Harry had an excellent point, many of his fifth years in Ravenclaw had achieved less than satisfactory OWLS in defence, especially for someone from Ravenclaw house. In fact this year the grades had been the lowest he had seen in many years. He was also aware of Snape's hatred for the boy, he was always mentioning him in the staff meeting about being trouble, however he wasn't just going to allow a student to lead a dueling club, not unless they were qualified to do so.

"If I might ask My Lord, what makes you qualified to lead this club? What results did you receive for your OWLS in Defence?"

Harry had expected this questing as well and dug into his satchel and removed his exam scores. "I achieved double O with honours Professor. Also those who I helped last year have enquired if I plan to continue the club, however this time I want it all above board, and so asking if you would be our faculty representative, also it would be an honour to actually learn from a dueling Champion."

Professor Flitwick was impressed with Harry's scores, he had seen a few O in defence in his time teaching here, but never a double O and with honours too however, maybe a small demonstrating was needed just to see how much the boy actually knew. After all seeing the results on paper was one thing, but seeing the actually skill for his own eyes, was another.

"My Lord, I wish to make a small challenge, I wish to test your skills myself after school. If you can last five minutes against me, then I will take your request to the deputy head, and ask that the club be created, I of course will agree to be its faculty supervisor."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's a fair compromise Professor, where would you like to meet?"

Professor Flitwick checked his calander. "Let us say tomorrow evening after school here. This will give you time to prepare. I am looking forward to seeing what you can do My Lord, also here is a lateness slip, now off to your next class please."

Harry bowed his head, and left the charm classroom, he didn't have anymore classes, and headed towards his private chambers to carry on taking care of his head of house duties. Hermione and Daphne both had Arithamacy.

Has Harry was making his way towards his room, he heard Malfoy speaking with Crabb and Goyle, he darted around the corner and listened.

"But Draco I don't want to dress up as a girl, I will look stupid."

"Quiet! Crabb, it will be using polyjuice potion, so you won't even look like yourself you numbskull. Now I am going to use Pansy's hair, I will get two other sample for you two. The potions going to take a month to brew so we have plenty of time."

"What about Potter? What if he find out? He is the head of our house, he could punish us, or worse expel us"

"That's why we doing it in disguise you numbskull, beside I have other plans in the work to keep Potter busy."

Harry frowned, he could hear footstep and quickly threw his cloak over him, as he watched Draco and his two goons walk by. So Draco was planning something with Polyjuice was he? And what did he mean when he said other plans to keep him busy. Making sure that no one else was on the corridor, Harry removed his cloak and a proceeded to make his way towards the painting of Saint George.

"Ah evening young squire, if you would be so kind and give me the password."

"Charlus Potter" Harry waited as the portrait swung forward, he then stepped into the hole and heard the portrait close behind him. He went straight to his desk and took a seat. He grabbed the first envelope and opened it, before removing the contents and looking over it. The first letter was from Gringotts, The locket had been cleansed and was now inside Slytherin vault just as he requested. The Goblins had also charged him a fee for each item that was cleansed from being cursed. Harry didn't mind paying the fee, after all these Goblins were risking their lives, the amount taken also wouldn't even be missed. He continued to work through the mail until he got to the last letter. Harry frowned as he read it, the letter was from Amelia, the Ministry finances were in worse shape then he had first thought. Investigations had revealed that Fudge had been helping himself to the tax payer's money and now had been arrested and was awaiting trial. Amelia was asking for a small down payment to help get the Ministry back in some working order.

All departments had now been screened and over two dozen were now awaiting trial. Harry groaned the Wizengamot was going to be very busy. Fudge's trial had been set for two weeks from today. Harry groaned and woke his grandfather.

Charlus opened his eyes. "Huh, What who disturbed me? Oh its you my boy, well what do you want to ask me?"

Harry read the letter Amelia had sent him, after he had finished he noticed the frown on his grandfather face. "Hmm so the Ministry is in trouble and they want you to bail them out do they. What's in for you though Harry. You will already be paying a hefty tax bill due to your income and the various manors you own. Why should you pay anymore. Let fudge come up with the money, he stole it in the first place after all."

Harry sighed. "I doubt there will be anything left, beside I did put Amelia in this position when I basically elected her as Minister. Also she has agreed to pay me back once the Ministry is back on its feet. It not like I don't have the galleons to spare Grandfather, I wouldn't be able to spend my wealth in several life times."

Charlus groaned. "You're too nice for your own good my boy, you give hand outs, soon everyone will asking for help. However as Head of the Potter family and head of the other families the decision is yours, I can only advice you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Grandfather. " Harry noticed Charlus nodded, and then started to fall asleep. Harry took seat at his desk and started to jot down a reply, he would give Amelia 600,000 galleons to get the Ministry back in order, and then request it back when everything was back to normal. With his head of house duties taken care of, he headed to the Great hall for the evening feast. He would tell Hermione, Daphne and Luna about his talk with Professor Flitwick during his meal.

 **Great Hall**

Harry was sitting between Hermione and Daphne, with Luna just across from them. There were a few strange looks, from the other tables, especially how they were all eating at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked like a volcano about to erupt. Many of the other lions didn't seem to mind though, so it was obvious he still had support within the house.

Hermione forked some meat from the serving plate and placed it on her own plate. "So Professor Flitwick wants to test you. What are you going to do Harry? Professor Flitwick is a dueling champion and you have to last at least five minutes against him."

Harry just finished a mouthful of food. "That's about sums it up, don't worry Hermione, it only five minutes, besides Professor Flitwick has a point, if I am going to lead this dueling club then I need to be able to demonstrate that I am qualified."

Daphne wasn't so sure. "Still Harry, facing one of us in a duel is one thing, but facing a Professor is going to be a lot more difficult, however as your future Lady Slytherin I am behind you every step of the way."

Harry nodded and then he was reminded of what he had heard. "Daphne I need you to pass a message onto Pansy. I overheard Draco and his two goons plotting something. There going to use Polyjuice and need several girls hairs. One of them will be Pansy, so I want you to tell her to make sure she doesn't leave any of her personal item around where Draco can get his hands on them."

Hermione gulped, and pushed her plate away, just mentioning polyjuice potions had caused her to lose her appetite, flashbacks to their second year were flooding back into her mind where she had brewed the same potion, but the hair she had used was a cat hair not a human hair, and once she had drunk it, she had turned into a cat girl.

Daphne noticed Hermione pushed her plate away and wondered why, however when she saw Harry squeeze her hand and say a quiet sorry, she wondered just what had happened. Those queston would have to wait for now.

"Got it will tell her tonight, now back to this dueling contest, to you know what spells you will use?" Daphne was suddenly interrupted by Luna, who's eyes had gone all milky, however before Daphne could ask, Luna spoke.

"Harry will be fine, the duel will be close, but he will be able to hold his own for the full five minutes. I also saw a room where Harry was up front teaching us and Professor Flitwick was watching from the far wall closely. As for Draco I see a large room, full of junk that is piled up to the ceiling, and there is a cabinet, but it broken and Draco is trying to fix it."

Harry frowned, Luna was having one of her vision, the result of the duel didn't seem to interest him, but the part about Draco and a broken cabinet did, and where was this suppose room. He decided he would check the map later this evening to see if he could actually find anything.

 **Ministry of Magic**

Amelia groaned as sorted through the paperwork on her desk, the office was a complete mess. Fudge had no sort of filing system, everything was just stuffed in drawers and forgotten about. She had found several memo she had sent him when she was head of the DMLE and everyone of them had been ignored. Just when she thought she was finished she would find more stuff that had been forgotten. Amelia was disturbed by a knock at her door.

"Come in"

The opened and Amelia new aid had a snowy white owl on her arm that Amelia immediately recognised as Hedwig, the bird was flapping her wings wildly and the aids finger was bleeding.

"Forgive the intrusion Minister, but this owl as a letter for you. I tried to take the letter, but the owl wouldn't give it to me." As the aid finished Hedwig hopped off her arm and onto the desk, she then extended her leg towards Amelia who unfastened the letter attached.

"Mary could you get a small friend here some Owl treats and a bowl of water, she has flown all the way from Scotland."

Mary nodded and left the room to leave Amelia to open the letter and see what Harry had sent her. As she read the letter she sighed in relief, it seems one of her problems was solved. Harry had agreed to donate 600,000 galleons towards the Ministry. That would go a long way in helping. The Money would be transferred once he visited the Goblin at the weekend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Okay here is chapter 22, from here on out there will be a time skip to Hogmeade Weekend and the start of the dueling club, also Daphne and Hermione will be having their birthdays. Thank you for reading and all your support.**

 **Charms Classroom Hogwarts**

Harry was standing at the edge of a large elevated platform that was now in the centre of the charms classroom. All the desks and chairs had been pushed aside in preparation for this duel. Stood opposite him in purple and black dress robes was Professor Flitwick. Harry had decided to dress in his own dueling robes too. The basilisk skin robes that the Goblins had crafted fitted him perfectly, and has he moved the dark green seemed to shimmer and dazzle. Judging the contest was Roger Davis and behind the dueling wards Hermione, Luna and Daphne looked on. All three had wanted to come watch, and after getting permission from Professor Flitwick they had been allowed too.

"Harry looks rather dashing in that Basilisk duel robe doesn't he." For Daphne it was the first time she had seen the robes."

Hermione looked on nervously. "Yes he does, but really do they need to be so serious about this, I mean Professor Flitwick is only testing him, are the duel robes really necessary?"

Luna was watching both Harry and Professor Flitwick walk towards each other, both then bowed and the turned their backs on each other before walking back to their starting positions.

"You're forgetting Hermione, Professor Flitwick is a dueling champion, he is treating this duel like any other, he going to go all out on Harry, as he wants to test him, to see if he is capable of leading a dueling club."

Within the wards Harry was now standing in his stance ready to duel. Rogers voice was drowned out as he was focusing on his magic. However the moment the hand went down, the first spells were exchanged. Both fired off stunners and both spells collided in the centre of the platform creating a small explosion. Using the explosion as cover Harry shifted his positions and fired off a spell chain.

Professor Flitwick avoided the first spell which had been an Immobulus spell, and the other two bounced harmlessly off his shield.

He then raised his wand and fired off one of his own spell chains. He wanted to see just how well Harry knew how to defend. He was impressed when Harry's dodged the first two spells and the last hit his protego.

"Impressive My Lord, I noticed how you keep moving around the platform never staying in one spot, an excellent tactic, after all a moving target is harder to hit then a stationary one." Flitwick avoided two incoming spells and used his wand to deflect the last one. "Now lets see if you can survive this?" The Professor then let off another spell chain this time in quick succession each impacted Harry's shield. The last spell would have shattered any simple Protego spell but Harry had increased his defence by casting a more powerful shield charm.

Spell fire was exchanged between the two wizards, with each exchange the spell power increased and soon they were hurling curses at each other. They were well into fifteen minutes. Professor Flitwick was impressed, it was clear Harry knew a wide ranged of spells and knew how to defend against some of the more nasty ones. However Professor Flitwick was determined to win this duel, the decision if Harry was capable of leading a dueling club had been answered, now it was about pride as a Professor, he couldn't be bested by one of his students, however he saw something else in Harry, potential to go further and become a dueling master.

Harry felt himself tiring, he had been dueling for over twenty minutes now, and his core was almost depleted. It seems he still had a long way to go. Desparately he snapped off a bone breaker followed by stunner, which were deflected. Harry swerved the incoming curse, but couldn't avoid the second spell and fell and blacked out.

Hermione, Daphne and Luna watched as the stunner knocked out Harry and Roger announced Professor Flitwick as the winner. They could see that Harry was starting to slow down in the last few minutes. Anyone else would have surrendered but not Harry, he was determined to fight until the end. As the duel wards were dropped the three girls made their way towards Harry who has just been revived by their charms Professor.

Harry sat up and noticed Professor Flitwick was standing over him, with a large smile on his face. "Superb my Lord, very well done. You lasted over twenty minutes quite a feat for a wizard your age. I was also impresed with the wide range of spells you could demonstrate. I know you must be tired but I was wondering. I heard that you could cast the Patronus charm. Do you think you have enough reserves to cast it for me?"

Harry nodded, and got to his feet. He raised his wand, focused his magic and bought the most happiest memory to the front of his mind. Then with a flick of his wand a corporal white stag erupted from his wand and trotted along the platform looking for any danger, seeing none it turned its head towards Harry, bowed and then vanished.

Professor Flitwick was jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh very good, excellent, after seeing your skills I have no problem in being your faculty sponsor for your dueling club. I will speak to Professor McGonagall tonight, exactly who is this club open too? What years?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I was thinking all fourth years and above."

The small Professor nodded. "I agree I think third years and below would struggle so the club will be open to all those from fourth year and up. Do you plan to teach it alone or do you have others lined up to help you?"

Harry looked over to Roger and noticed he nodded. "Well Roger has agreed to support me, and Hermione and Daphne are also capable duelist."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Very good then I will talk to the deputy head tonight. Now it will soon be time for the evening feast. I will let you know the outcome of my meeting with Professor McGonagall during our next class. Also I would like to offer something else. I would like to tutor you further. I see great potential in you and can see you becoming a dueling champion in the near future. How does that sound?"

Harry was ecstatic, this was more than he could have hoped for, being taught privately by a dueling champion would surely help him in his future fight against Voldemort. "Sir I would be honoured to be taught by a dueling master."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Very well we will meet on a weekly basis. After lessons have finished every Thursday, how does that sound?"

Harry nodded, and the left the charms classroom with Daphne, Hermione and Luna who all kissed him and hugged him, however he needed a shower before he went down for the evening feast.

 **Gringotts**

Ragnok was quite busy these days, or his executioner was. Several have tried to break into the bank to try get back their gold, each one was found to have his mark. Not only had these wizards followed the Dark Lord who was responsible for killing one of their own, but they had also tried to steal from the bank. There was no defence, the moment they were captured they were executed. Those that entered these walls now a days found themselves face to face with a battalion of armoured Goblins. Ragnok wasn't taking any chances. Surprisingly enough, the manners of the witches and wizards had started to change. No longer were they rude and arrogant, but now respectful and humble. They made their deposits or withdrawals and left.

Laid on his desk was a letter from Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin. If the Director of Gringotts was honest he had been rather surprised by the request, The boy wanted to transfer 600,000 galleons, which was roughly 3 million in British Muggle currency. He wanted it transferred to the Ministry. Now the Goblins were not unfamiliar with such dealings, after all when Fudge had been in charge secret deposits were always being transferred to the Ministry, from many unsaviory characters, and for a small fee the Goblins kept it quiet. But this was the first time the Director had seen such a large sum. The request had been granted and the transfer was carried out. Although the Director did wonder just what the young Lord was getting out of all this. After all you didn't just give that type of money away, unless you wanted something in return.

 **Dumbledore office**

Albus was standing by his tower window cradling his bandaged arm, the curse was spreading quicker then Severus had first thought, and now the old man found himself on potions supplements every day. He rarely left the tower these days, and had assigned all duties over to Minerva. In fact he was the headmaster only in name. Fawkes had tried to cheer him up with soothing songs, but it did him little good. He knew he had little time left, and that time was needed to prepare Harry so that he would at least have a fighting chance.

He had been surprised by Harry's revelation regarding the Horcruxes, well at least he didn't need to go chasing all over the country now. According to Harry five had been destroyed that left two more, as Albus was certain Tom would have split his soul into seven parts. According to Harry, The diary, locket, his scar, Huffle-puff cup and of course the cursed ring he now wore. The question of the other two though was a mystery. Dumbledore was suddenly disturbed by his notice ward. Someone was coming to see him. Albus sighed, as he recognised the magical signature, he just had enough time to seat down before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Severus!"

Albus watched as the door slammed open and Severus stormed in, a scowl on his face, something or someone had upset him. Albus groaned, he didn't have time to deal with this now, however he knew Severus would never leave unless the matter at hand was dealt with.

"What can I do for you Severus?"

Severus took the chair offered and sat down, he then reached for a lemon drop from Dumbledore's desk.

"Headmaster Potter is causing trouble once again. I overhead Filius and Minerva talking, the brat wants to start up a dueling club. Apparently Potter went to Filius and asked if he would consider being the faculty advisor. I then heard about a duel that Potter had with Filius who told Minerva that Potter was a capable of duelist and qualified enough to lead this dueling club. As defence Professor I feel my position is being undermined."

Albus was intriqued by this latest development, he was well aware of the underground club Harry had started last year, in fact that little bit of business had got him in serious trouble with Ministry, especially when he decided to take the blame for starting the club, and then convinced Fudge and Umbridge that he was indeed starting a rebellion against the Ministry. It seems Harry wanted to continue this club, but now he was doing things above board, and asking permission.

"Severus have you thought why Harry never came to you to ask?

Severus frowned. "I assume it has to do with his useless father, and the brat wanting to follow in his footsteps."

Albus nodded. "Indeed, your history with James Potter, has clouded your judgement my old friend, when you see Harry, you see James, and that grudge you had against James has now been passed onto Harry. I keep telling you Serverus you have to learn to forgive, only then can you be free of this burden you carry. At the end of the day Lily chose James, you have to accept that. Especially know my time his growing short, it will be up to you to lead Harry on towards his destiny, and unless you can start seeing Harry as Harry, and not as James, then you might end up dooming our world. I am sure if you ask Filius he will allow you to supervise with him. It would be interesting to know exactly what Harry plans to teach."

Severus lowered his head. "So basically I'm not to cause any trouble and just accept this! Headmaster my position is being undermined here. As charms Professor he should focus on charms, not defence that is my job now."

Albus groaned. "Lets us make one thing clear Severus, you were given that role, because no one else applied for it. You should feel honoured that I put you forward for it. Filius is a world class dueling champion, you are not. Just as you are a Potion master, and he is not. Obviously Harry has heard about Filius accomplishments and seeked him out. Harry is breaking no rules by asking another faculty member to supervise, you're just making trouble where trouble doesn't need to be made. Now on to other matters, what is Tom planning?"

Severus wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. "Since our last meeting, very little, he is still awaiting word from the two envoys he sent to Europe. I do know that he is still trying to recruit a variety of dark creatures, and envoys have been sent out all over the globe. The giants have already sided with him. As for raids, well the Dark Lord has lost a considerable number of resources, not just wealth but man power too. As far as I am aware no raids have been planned, he is spending all his time training new recruits."

Albus lounged back in his chair. "I see, we are dealing with a very different Dark Lord compared to the first war, before Tom didn't care, this time though I feel he is being more cautious and assume Harry is responsible. You never saw the confrontation between the two did you?"

Severus shook his head, and noticed Dumbledore wave his wand feebly. A wooden cabinet opened and a large Pensive bowl appeared from it. Albus got to his feet slowly and beckoned Severus to come over.

Severus followed Albus towards the large bowl and watched as the old wizard took a memory from his mind and placed it into the pensive. Both then dipped their head into the murky liquid.

20 minutes later.

Severus head rose from the memory, he was shaking, he never knew the brat was that powerful, Harry had been able to go toe to toe with Voldemort and wounded him. The fact the boy was also able to use a number of curses and use parseltongue magic to boot made him a formidable nemesis for the Dark lord, it was no wonder why Voldemort had been so shaken that night. When Severus had asked what had caused the injury, The Dark Lord eyes just glowed, and then Severus had found himself wriggling on the floor as he was placed under the torture curse. After that Severus hadn't asked anymore questions, but now he knew why Voldemort had been so shaken.

"Does he still have this ability headmaster?"

Albus shook his head. "Raw power yes, but memories of some of the spells he used should be gone. I was very worried especially at some of the darker stuff he was casting. I obliviated him, for his own safety, that is why I need you in on that duel club Severus, I need to know just what Harry is teaching and if you think that he is swaying towards the dark, then you must inform me immediately."

Severus nodded. "As you wish Headmaster, by the way I have another batch of potion ready for you, I will send it up with an elf tomorrow."

Albus slowly made his way into his chair and sighed in relief as he sat down. "Thank you Severus that is all. I wish to retire to bed now." Albus watched as Severus bowed his head, and then left the office, leaving Albus to his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Sorry for delay here is the next chapter. Fudge finally gets what is coming to him, and Dumbledore makes a revelation to Harry.**

 **Ministry Of Magic Court room 10**

Harry was bored, it was Fudges's trial today, as a member of the Wizengamot he had to be present, along with the other family heads. Listening to Fudge try and defend his actions were laughable. The man was rotten to the core, all the bribes and his corruption was coming up, even those from the first war were being risen. It turned out that he had bribed his way into office, using the money of some unsavoury characters. In exchange he had turned a blind eye to their actions and used his influence as Minister to keep them out of trouble. They had also agreed to remove anyone from his path to office.

Fudges only opposition had vanished two weeks before the election and the body was discovered several weeks later. At the time it was decided that the Mr Grudge had died from natural causes, however now that Fudge was being questioned under truth serum, it turned out the cause hadn't been natural, but one of his supporters had killed Mr Grudge and made it looked like he had died from natural causes on instruction from Fudge as he new he would have lost the campaign otherwise. So not only was Fudge on trial for corruption, but now he was being charged with conspiracy to murder too. They actual murderer had died at the end of the first wizard war.

Over three million Galleons had been embezzled by Fudge over his ten years in office. This didn't include the various bribes he was taking on the side, either. The names being mentioned were not present in their family seats, so it was most likely they knew that their names could come up today. The money had been used to provide a lavish life style for himself and his family, however it seems his wife had no clue where the money was coming from, and just assumed it was Fudge's yearly salary. There was now nothing left.

Harry looked on and smirked as the idiot dug himself a even harder pit to get out of. Every other answer was an excuse of some type. The Idiot had Umbridge representing him. Every time Harry looked over to the pink toad his blood boiled, but she would be getting her punishment soon. After this trial was over, Harry was going to file charges against Umbridge, without Fudge in her corner there would be little the bitch could do to safe herself. Maybe they might let her and Fudge share a cell at Azkaban.

Eventually Lady Longbottom called for a verdict, it wasn't surprising to see every member of the Wizengamot vote guilty. Fudge was given five years for the embezzlement charge and 15 years for conspiring to commit murder.

"Auror take him away, this brings the trial to close. Thank you Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot, just a quick reminder the next meeting will be in December." Lady Longbottom banged down the gavel and the court room began to empty.

Harry had a quick word with his vessals and Lord Greengrass before they all port-keyed back to Potter Manor, leaving Harry alone. He adjusted his house robes, and made his way to the elevator. He squeezed in with everyone else and pressed the button for the DMLE department.

The left jerked from one side to the other as it navigated tracks around the Ministry, witches and wizards were falling over left, right and centre in the lift. Finally it stopped and Harry and a handful of people got out. He navigated the corridor of cubicles towards a large desk where a well dressed woman was sitting.

"Excuse me, I wish to see Auror Shanklebolt, could you tell him that Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin is here to see him please."

The lady looked up with raised eyebrows. "Normally you would have to make an appointment, however I will see if he will see you. Please wait here." The woman left the desk and knocked on the office door. She poked her head inside the crack, after a few seconds she came back to the desk and smiled. "The Director will see you Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin."

Harry nodded his head towards the woman in thanks and then walked past the desk into the office. Kingsley was already stood up ready to greet him. Both wizards shook hands. Harry took a seat across from Kingleys and removed something from his pocket.

"Director forgive the sudden request, but I thought I could handle this while I was at the Ministry attending Fudge's trial. I wish to file charges against Madame Umbridge. As you aware she was placed at Hogwarts last year, to oversee myself and Dumbledore. During her time there I served detention with her on a number of occasions, where I was required to write lines with a Class A artefact a blood quill. I was not the only one who she used this type of torture on. Also she cast the Cruciatus curse on myself in the presence of several witnesses."

Kingley wrote everything down. "And you have evidence of this?"

Harry removed two vial from his pocket, inside both was a murkey liquid. "Memories of both incidents, I trust this will be enough, to at least have her arrested."

Kingley took the two vials and then left his desk to retrieve a pensive. He uncorked one vial and poured it into the basin. "I will just be a moment my Lord." Kingsley then placed his head into basin. Five minutes later he lifted his head. "That memory is certainly enough proof, I will check the other one." Kingley then poured the second memory into the basin. Five minutes later his head rose again. He pressed an intercom system on his desk. "Susan send in Auror Tonks and Auror Moody will you please."

Harry was surprised to hear the two names, however he didn't have to wait long as the door opened ten minutes later revealing Tonks and Moody.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks was dressed in her usual black auror attire and her hair was still bubblegum pink.

"Tonks is that how you address a Lord? More importantly he is now your head of house, after your family was reinstated back into the Black Family. Please remembered while in the Ministry keep things on a proffessional level. Alastor I have an arrest warrant here for Madame Umbridge."

Alastor grinned and took the warrant. "So the bitch is finally going to get whats coming to her. She will be within a cell in the next ten minutes, however looking at these charges she should be sent straight through the veil, torture on a heir of an Ancient and Noble house carries the death penalty."

Kingsley sighed. "We will need to question her first, Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin has handed several memories that took place last year when she was at Hogwarts. She is to be questioned also under Truth serum."

Alastor grinned evilly. "Wouldn't have it any other way Sir. Do you want us just to ask question on the events or do you want us to questions her on a boarder scale. I bet she got quite a few Skeletons in her closet."

Kingley reflected for a few seconds. "Yes now that we finally have something on her, lets go all out. Question her on everything. I will be preparing a list of question to ask her as well."

Alastor and Tonk left the office leaving Harry and Kingsley alone once more. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord-Potter-Black-Slytherin?"

Harry pondered the question. "There is one thing, I would like you to ask her, who sent the Dementors after me and my cousin last year. I believe she was responsible but not entirely sure."

Kingleys jotted down the request. "I will keep you updated, If I need to contact you further then I will do so at Hogwarts."

Harry stood up and bowed his head towards the Director. "Thank you Director Shanklebolt, I will take my leave now." Harry turned and left the office, he used his wand to check the time, it was 1pm. If he was lucky he could just make it back for Defence. The young Lord made his way into the Lobby and then grabbed some floo powder from the bowl on top of the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace dropped the powder and shouted.

"Three Bromsticks Hogsmeade" The green flames engulfed his body and he vanished to reappear inside the fire place at the Three Bromsticks. As he left he waved to the bar maid and began to make his way back to Hogwarts.

It took him almost ten minutes to get back to the Hogwarts, he just had time to change out of his Wizengamot robes and pull on his school robes, before his afternoon class in defence started. That of course had it not been for the suddenly appearance of Dumbledore. Harry was surprised by the old fools appearance, after all he hadn't been seen out of his tower since the beginning of term.

"Harry can I have a quick word, I know you must be busy but this is urgent."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the headmaster, he noticed the old man raised a privacy ward around them, it was then Harry noticed the bandaged arm was now just dangling on his right. He could also see the headmaster was looking quite pale.

"What can I do for you headmaster?" Deep down Harry wanted to call him something else, however that would be immature and childish. He waited as the old fool gathered his thoughts.

"Harry I think it wise that you view the memories I have on Tom and his early days, you have no idea of what you are facing, even without his horcruxes he is still a powerful wizard, and there is nothing he wouldn't do, or anyone he wouldn't use to get at you. You may have noticed my arm Harry. A curse was placed on it when I found one of Tom's Horcruxes over the summer and destroyed it. This curse will eventually take my life, and I have less then a year to live, so it is important that we delay no further."

The revelation that Dumbledore was on death's door, surprised the young Lord, maybe that was why he had conceded so easily at the Wizengamot meeting, he already knew he didn't have long to live. Harry also had in the works a case that he was going to file against the old fool, but hearing that the man would soon died, was making him re-think those plans now.

"Sir what could you possibly show me that I already don't know. I know that Tom was a half-blood and that his father was muggle and that his mother died in child birth. I also know he was raised in an Orphanage were he was shunned by others for being what they called a freak. I am also aware of his actions while he was at Hogwarts, the Chamber incident springs to mind. I also know he will do anything for immortality, even kill a Child! He is also a parcelmouth, hence why I now have the gift. So sir is there anything I don't know?"

Dumbledore shoulders slumped in defeat. "You are underestimating him Harry, it won't be long before he finds out that most of his soul anchors are gone. Two are still an accounted for Harry, and I wouldn't put it past him to try another method to boost his power. Tom his desperate my boy, and desperate men do desperate things. I have also been made aware that Professor Flitwick has taken you on as a dueling apprentice, if you won't listen to me Harry, then I pray you will listen to him. You will need all his experience when you finally come face to face with Tom for the last time. As you don't want my help any further I will retire back to my office." As Dumbledore was about to leave Harry spoke up.

"Sir exactly why did you tell me to leave the Slytherins alone, you don't have much time left, so why not tell me what you know. If the Slytherin are planning something that could endanger the school shouldn't people be warned."

Dumbledore sighed. "If I tell you Harry, then things might not play out as I intend them too. Don't worry about the school, I won't let any harm come to any student in these walls."

Harry frowned. " A chess master to the very end. You say you wouldn't let harm come to any student in these walls, but it already has Headmaster, on several occasions. You could have stopped the chamber incident, but you allowed several students to almost be killed! You allowed the Ministry to put those soul sucking demons on school grounds, you allowed a death eater, to teach here in our forth year. You've known Moody how long? And yet you still couldn't tell the difference between a fraud and the real deal, or you did and chose to ignore it, hoping that he would slip up and reveal what Voldemort was planning. From experience with you being a chess master Sir, I believe the second scenario more. Allowing several including myself to be tortured last year at the hands of that pink toad bitch Umbridge. and lets not forget about the attacks on the female student body by the senior years, so exactly tell me, how have you kept everyone safe."

Dumbledore wanted to reply, but he couldn't, Harry was right, he could have prevented all those things, but he had allowed them to happen, just to further his own motive, however it seems the boy wasn't done just yet.

"And that is only the students, what about me? Placing me with magic hating relatives, going against the Will of an Ancient and Noble house. Not once did you check up on me, to see if I was doing okay. You allowed me to be beaten and starved, for what purpose Dumbledore? After all you also have a motive to allow these things to happen. The fact you asked my parents to leave the wards of Potter Manor, which I might add, have wards just as strong as Hogwarts. And later on trying to withhold my heritage from me. For what Purpose Dumbledore? I tell you what purpose you were so convinced that the only way to destroy the horcrux in my scar was for me to die. Better for me to be an obedient, naive little boy, who would instantly take to a family which showed him kindness and love. A family sir which you have much influence over. A family that held you in such high esteem that I would do the same. So eventually you could lead me to my death. The Potter Heritance wouldn't matter then would it, I would be dead!"

Dumbledore stood there completely defeated as his plan was unravelled before his very eyes, Harry had been spot on with everything, it was no wonder the boy had lost so much faith in him. Dumbledore had used some magic to make the Potter see reason to leave Potter Manor, Dumbledore knew Tom would never be able to enter the wards of Potter Manor, and the prophecy might never have come to pass, if he didn't intervene.

"I'm sorry Harry, I truly am. You are right, I had hoped that you would have followed me, accepted the fate that had been decided for you. Long as you had that horcrux in your scar, Tom could never be defeated. You would have to die, I saw it as the only option. I never once considered that there might have been a slim chance that the Horcrux could be removed without harming to you. I was so desperate to take down Tom, that I failed to see other options on the table. You have every right to call me a chess master Harry, as that is what I am. Also willing to use anyone, or anything to get to the outcome I want. You are also correct I influenced your parents to leave the wards of Potter Manor, I was responsible for their deaths. Again I was only thinking about defeating Tom, if there were casualties on the way, then so be it. Only now that I am at deaths door, do I admit all this. And I am certain when I die, I will be judged and will pay the price for all the misery I have caused over these many years."

Harry was doing his best to restrain himself, Dumbledore had admitted that it was his fault that his parents had died, that he had interfered. Harry felt like ending the old fools life there and than, however the old fool would get what was coming to him soon enough, killing him would end is suffering, that was too good in the eyes of Harry, the old fool deserved to suffer for all his wrong doing over these many years.

"Then I guess this is good bye, headmaster, and I hope you rot in the pits of Hades for all the lives you have ruined through the ages. Never speak to me again, or I promise you now Sir, I will kill you!" Harry broke the privacy wards around them again demonstrating his power to Dumbledore. He strolled towards his suit not interested anymore in attending his defence class. He had to tell his and Grandfather what Dumbledore had just revealed to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: This chapter will contain the first major lemon, warning have been posted so you can skip the sections all together, if you so wish. It doesn't take anything away from the chapter. Sorry for the delay but Real life has to come first. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry carefully lead a blind folded Hermione to towards the seventh floor. It was September 19th a very special day for Hermione. She would be turning seventeen today and Harry had decided to surprise her. Trying to figure out what to do for the occasion had been hard, she had already had her present, but he wanted to do something else. Something that only the two of them could do. He had brainstormed with his mum, and finally he had the perfect idea. Harry remembered that Hermione always had liked France, so he decided to do something that included that theme.

"Harry where are we going?" Hermione couldn't see anything, due to the blindfold, she was holding onto Harry's hand. She knew they had walked up the stairs, but that was all she did know. Harry had been quiet which had made the young witch pretty nervous. She felt helpless, not being able to see anything. Eventually they came to a stop, Hermione felt Harry let go off her hand. Several seconds later he was leading her again. She heard the sound of doors opening, and then closing.

"Okay open them" Hermione pulled off the blindfold and gasped, there in front of her was a table for two, a short distance away was also a large sofa, sat in front of an open fireplace. The table was sat on what look like a balcony and the view from the balcony was that of the Paris, skyline with the Eiffle Tower twinkling on the horizon. Hermione noticed Harry was holding out a chair for her. She smiled and took a seat and allowed Harry to push her in a little, she then watched as he took the chair opposite her.

"I wasn't sure what to do for your Birthday Hermione, but I knew you liked France, and although we can't actually be there, I hope this would do."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry. "Harry its wonderful, I love it."

There was a soft pop and Dobby appeared dressed in a suit with the Potter Coat of arms embroidered into it.

"If the Lord and his Lady is ready, I will send for your starters."

Harry nodded towards Dobby who popped away and then reappeared carrying two steaming bowls of French onion soup, which he laid out before Harry and Hermione, a basket of freshly baked rolls also appeared on the table. Dobby then popped away.

Hermione was impressed as she tasted the soup "It seems Dobby going all out to impress, this is delicious."

Harry grinned. "When I told Dobby what I was planning he was more than happy to play the role as waiter, he still has quite a few friends here in Hogwarts who have helped with preparing this meal for us."

Just as both had finished their bowls of soup, Dobby appeared once more, he vanished the bowls away and replaced them with the main course. Which was a breast of chicken, vegetables all covered in a white wine sauce. This time however he also appeared holding a bottle of wine, which he uncorked.

"Would his Lord and Lady like a glass of Potter's vineyards finest white wine?"

Both teens nodded, before having their glasses filled. Just as the mains course was removed, their dessert arrived. This however had no sense of fine dining as one large sundae glass appeared topped with Vanilla, Chocolate and strawberry ice creams, with whipped cream and sprinkle, finished off with drizzled chocolate sauce and a small wafer. Dobby handed a spoon to Harry and Hermione and popped away leaving the two teens to share the dessert. Once their desserts were finished they moved to the small sofa, so that their meals could go down. They watched as Dobby vanished the table he bowed and then popped away leaving Harry and Hermione to cuddle on the sofa together.

 **Lemon warning**

Hermione suddenly climbed onto Harry's lap much to his surprise, She then lowered her head and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Harry. Tonight has been perfect, however there is something I want to. I have thought about this for while now, and decided that I am finally ready, will you make love to me Harry? I wanted to ask you on my birthday"

Harry was speechless, he hadn't been expecting this, however he finally got his thoughts together. "Hermoine are you sure? I mean Yes I would love to make love to you, but is this really what you want?"

Hermione kissed Harry and then pulled back and nodded. "More than anything Harry, you are the only one I even want to do this with, so please will you make love to me?"

She then captured his lips with hers again. The kiss started off gentle, but soon became more heated. Hermione felt Harry's hand explore all over her body, sending shock waves down to her never regions She moved her hands over his chest, before her hand went lower and began to stroke his groin, causing a certain part of his anatomy to rise up. She carried on kissing him and grinned.

"Someone happy to see me."

Harry broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her now exposed slender neck. "You have no idea, how long I have wanted to do this with you."

He then bit down gently and moved his hands down to her chest, before cupping both her breasts. Hermione broke the kiss and then stood up, and started to remove her clothes while Harry was doing the same, soon both were just dressed in their underwear, Hermione had already removed her bra and straddled Harry once more.

Hermione gasped as she felt Harry rough hands, roam over the top of her breast.. She moaned as Harry lowered his head and began to attack her now exposed breasts with his mouth and tongue. The sensation of his mouth sucking her nipples, was beginning to churn the molten liquid now staring to to swirl below. She rubbed her covered virgina over his bulge and felt her knickers getting wetter and wetter.

Harry lifted Hermione of his lap before carrying her to the bed which had suddenly appeared in the room. He then laid her down before going back to work on her body. He trialled his tongue down the valley of her breast, before licking down to her belly button. He then dipped his tongue inside her belly button, causing her to squirm beneath him. He smiled at her reaction. Soon he reached the waistband of her knickers. He kissed the wet patch ever so gently, before sliding her knickers down her legs and discarding them to the other side of the bed. Harry then lowered his head and licked her now glazed pussy lips. He made sure all the cum was licked off, before parting her folds, and burying his tongue deep inside of her. His nose was rubbing her clit, causing her to squirm even more. Soon her back arched and Harry found his tongue filled with her sweet nectar. Withdrawing his tongue, he felt himself pulled up and watched as Hermione pulled his boxer down, revealing his trapped erection.

Hermione smiled at Harry stiff cock now standing at attention in front of her. She pumped him a few times before engulfing the head of his cock into her warm mouth. She used her tongue to swirl over the head, before relaxing her throat, to take more of him into her mouth. Soon all that was showing was his ball sack, which she began to massage at the same time as bobbing up and down on his cock. She felt Harry hold her head as she carried on sucking him off. Soon she heard Harry groan, meaning he was close. She quickened her sucking and pinched his ball sack. Soon she felt his cock expand in her mouth as his seed shot up his shaft before shooting ropes and ropes of sticky cum down her throat. She then pulled his cock out of her mouth before licking the head, to make sure she had not missed a drop.

Harry was speehless where had Hermione learnt how to do that? As if she knew what he was thinking, he heard her reply.

"I've been reading up, on all this stuff, as I knew I would want to do it one day, was that okay?"

Harry nodded. "More than okay Hermione, that was, just Wow."

Hermione smiled and then stroked him to full hardness and placed his cock at her entrance, this was it there was no going back now, once he entered she would no longer be a girl, but a woman. She braced herself and guided him in. Once she gave him the all clear, she felt him thrust through her Hyman. Hermione eyes filled with tears, she knew it would hurt first time, and she was pleased that Harry hadn't hesitated and just done it. She noticed however that Harry hadn't moved which she was grateful for. Hermione finally nodded to Harry who began to move.

Harry felt like his cock was gripped in a vice, and being dipped into a bowl of molten lava. He had never felt anything so good. He had seen the tears in Hermione eyes and had felt the resistant as he had pushed in. He knew she would feel some pain, being her first time, and so he paused allowing her to decided when he could move. After a few minutes he noticed she nodded and he began to move back and forth inside her ever so slowly.

Hermione could feel the pain was subsiding, and soon she was moaning in absolute bliss as her hips began to move on their own, matching each thrust. She could feel herself getting close.

Harry was also nearing his peak, this being is first time and all, however he remembered what Sirius had taught him, it was bad for the guy to cum first, so he was using all his will power to try to last, until he felt Hermione cum. Eventually he noticed her back arched off the bed and he felt liquid pool around his shaft, feeling that she had cum, Harry quickened his pace.

"Hermione I'm about to explode, where do you want it?"

Hermione knew she wasn't on any sort of birth control, and having a child now would be a very bad idea. "Anywhere you want, but not inside me."

Harry nodded, he then pulled out sharply and began to stroke himself until he was ready. Once he was ready he aimed for Hermione exposed tummy and let loose. Ropes and ropes of cum exploded from his cock onto Hermione stomach. Exhausted he then fell onto Hermione who wrapped her arms around him. Both soon fell asleep.

 **End of Lemon**

 **Next Morning**

Dobby popped into the room, and noticed both teens were still fast asleep naked. Dobby gave a polite cough.

"Lord Potter, Lady Granger, its 6am, you both have classes today, and it is time to get up."

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to see Dobby was there, with his head turned away. Harry realised that both he and Hermione had fallen asleep on top of the quilt. "Sorry Dobby" Harry climbed off the bed and then turned and gently shook Hermione. "Hermione, it time to get up."

Hermione eyes fluttered open, it didn't take her long to realise that she was naked by instict she grabbed for the quilt to cover herself, she noticed Harry was stood in the nude smiling down on her.

"Morning Hermione, we kind of fell asleep in here last night, Dobby came to wake us up. Its just gone six, we need to get up and get ready for school, how are you feeling?"

Hermione sat up in bed with the quilt still covering her. "A little sore, but that is to be expected, seeing it was my first time, but other than that, I am feeling good, what about you?"

Harry just smiled. "Great actually, in fact better than I have in a long while, you know we are going to have to tell Daphne and Luna, about what we did, I am not sure how they will react to be honest."

Hermione swung her legs out of the bed. "You don't have to worry about that, we three already agreed that I should be first, seeing I have known you the longest, however now all bets are off, so Harry I hope you ready to entertain two more witches."

Harry groaned. "I didn't think about that, oh well we will see, anyway I can have Dobby pop you back to your dorm, I will meet you down for breakfast."

Hermione was busy slipping back into her school uniform, it would look really bad for her to suddenly appear naked in the sixth years dorms. "Thanks Harry that would be appreciated. Once she kissed Harry, and then took hold of Dobby's hand and popped away, leaving Harry alone.

Dobby would be back for him soon, so he had to get ready. The memories of what had happened last night came flooding back, Hermione had given him her virginity, and he had given her his, there was no doubt now, that she would be the future Lady Potter, and hopefully with how Hermione acted last night, then she would be ready soon to accept his proposal. Dobby suddenly popped in and took hold of his hand, they then popped away again.

 **Slytherin Dorm**

Draco was confused, he had tried accessing the room of requirements last night, however for some reason it wouldn't let him in, in fact the door didn't even appear. Draco had hoped to start his mission to try and repair the cabinet in the room of requirements. His Master had given him instruction in how to enter the room. According his master, they only reason the door wouldn't appear was if he didn't follow the instruction, or the room was already occupied. Draco was certain he had followed the instruction correctly, so the only have possible reason was the room was occupied, but by who? Who else knew about the room, and if they did, just what was the doing inside. Draco finished adjusting his tie, and left his dorm.

Meanwhile in the common room Tracey and Daphne was sat in the corner talking. Daphne knew Harry was going to surprise Hermione last night, and now the two sixth years were gossiping about what might have happened.

"So do you think they did it?" Tracey noticed Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I know Hermione, said she was ready to give Harry, her first time. She, Luna and I have already discussed that, we agreed that she would be first. After that he was free game. If she has then I want to be next."

Tracey blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought you wanted to wait for marriage, that is what you have always told me."

Daphne sighed. "I would normally, but you never know what could happen, sure Harry has already given warning, but what if someone ignores that warning? Then what? Harry would be only able to do something once the act had been carried out, and by then it would be too late. I would rather my first time be with my future husband then being taken against my will by some bastard."

Tracey frowned. "I very much doubt Harry would let anything happen to any of us, I mean come on, he basically control the Wizengamot, even grown Lords are scared of him, and his allies, do you really thing these morons around here will try anything?"

Daphne looked towards her best friend. "I don't know Tracey, but a few have been giving me the eye of late including Nott, I think he still pissed that I won't be becoming his personal play thing anymore, that and Harry killed his father over the summer."

Tracey shook her head. "He wouldn't dare, Okay so you have decided that you want to do it with Harry this year, why don't you try to persude him to do it on your birthday, I mean it only a few weeks away now."

Daphne smiled. " I was thinking the same thing, come on we better go up for breakfast, I am sure Hermione got a huge smirk grin this morning."

 **Great Hall**

Daphne was right, Hermione was smiling from ear to ear, she was sat next to Harry eating her breakfast, she appeared in the dorm, Dobby had already drawn her curtains as not to draw any attention, so when she parted them, it would look like she had been in her bed all night. The shower was just what she needed and the pain had now subsided a little. Hermione noticed Daphne and Luna were making their way over, both kissed Harry to cat calls and then both took a seat at Gryffindor table, much to the surprise of the other lions. Just as everyone was settling down, Hedwig came gliding down and landed in front of Harry with the Daily Prophet tied to her leg.

Harry fed Hedwig a streak of bacon, after which she extended her leg, allowing him to remove the paper. He unrolled it, and scanned the front page, he noticed Hermione, Daphne and Luna was looking over his shoulders.

 **Daily Prophet**

 **20th September 1996 890th edition**

 **Madame Umbridge Arrested, Charges of Torture, Corruption and murder filed against her**

 **written by Rita Skeeter**

 **Dear readers, it appears Minister Bones continues to weed out those in the Ministry that disagree with her new policies. As you already know, the Minister has ordered that all departments of the Ministry be screened due to the He-who-must-not-be-named return. Madame Umbridge, former Under-secretary, recently have been saying some not so nice things about the new Minister, it is also well known that she was a close ally of the previous Minister Cornelius Fudge, who has you know recently was sent to Azkaban, and it looks like Madame Umbridge could be following soon. It has been bought to the attention of this reporter that The DMLE has now arrested Madame Umbridge and under the influence of veritaserum she has admitted to a number of crimes including the means to torture Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. As you are aware readers last year, Madame Umbridge was elected High inquisitor at Hogwarts after worrying findings about the teaching methods and a so called plot by Former Chief Warlock Dumbledore, to overthrow the Ministry.**

 **It is reported that while she was stationed at Hogwarts, she had the young Lord serve detention with her, and in those detentions, she made the young Lord use a blood quill to write 'I must not lie' over and over again, which has left a permenant mark on the back of the young Lords hand. It is also reported that Madame Umbridge has admitted to using an unforgivable on the young Lord in the presence of several witnesses. While she was being questioned on these matters, the DMLE decided to broaden their questioning, and now it is revealed that Madame Umbridge face further charges on Corruption and her past activities in the ministry, more to follow as we get it.**

Harry was pleased, hopefully her trial would be soon, he was going to make sure she paid for everything she had done to him. Rita had been right the scar left by the blood quill was permenant he would have 'I must not lie' carved into the back of his hand for life. At the minute he was using a glamour charm to cover it.

Hermione sensing Harry thoughts, took hold of his hand and used her fingers to trace the back of his hand. "Hopefully the bitch get what she deserves, you know she could be facing the death penalty, she tortured an Heir of two Ancient and Noble houses not to mention a founder."

Harry smiled and shurgged it off. "It's okay, come on we better get

Harry wasn't so sure. "The law only applies Lords and Ladies Hermione, at the time I wasn't one, so I doubt she would get the death penalty, but you can be assured, I will push for the highest penalty possible."

Daphne interrupted. "Being has that may Harry, you were an Heir not to only one Ancient Noble house but two, the Wizengamot will take that into consideration, personally I hope she get thown through the veil" Daphne noticed Harry suddenly flinched, realising her mistake she quickly apologised. "Sorry Harry."

Before Harry could say anything Luna spoke up. "I you don't have to worry about that, she will be getting just what she deserves, anyway I have defence with Snape this morning, and you know how much he hates lateness." Luna excused herself and then kissed Harry and left the Great Hall.

Harry looked to Daphne and Hermione. "We better get going too, we have double potions this morning." Harry and the girls left the Gryffindor table and made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Okay sorry for the delay, in this chapter we get to see what happens with Daphne' birthday, however there won't be a lemon, and why will be clear as the chapter progresses. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and once again thank you for all your support.**

 **Hogwarts Charms Classroom**

Harry dived behind the now upturned desk, Professor Flitwick had set up a type of obstacle course for him to navigate, and had charmed several dummies to act as attackers. The object for Harry to reach the goal and take out all the targets. The dummies at the start of the course were easy but to make things more challenging Flitwick had charmed each dummy with a different set of difficulty. He was halfway through the course. According to Flitwick this was a test to see just how much he knew and put him in a situation where he had more than one opponent and not a clear sight of the targets

Harry rolled behind one of the desks and fired off several spells which impacted the dummies shield, he then rolled again for cover as the dummies retaliated with two spells of his own. The dummies, of course, had been charmed to use none lethal spells but from the mark, it had left on the upturned desk it was still quite powerful.

Flitwick watched silently with a critical eye, so far the boy had exceeded his expectations, the dummies he was now facing were charmed with year six and year seven spells, if he could overcome these then he would up the level to Junior auror level. He grinned as Harry finally took down the dummy and then moved on to the last one in his path.

Harry was beginning to slow down, he knew that he could take all these dummies out if he was allowed to use any of the curses he knew, but he didn't want to use any dark curses in case it caused the dueling master to have second thoughts about training him. This is what he needed to be put in situations like these, so he would be prepared to take on Voldemort when the time came.

Flitwick checked the sands on his desk, the had almost run out, finally, the last grain fell. "And time, that is it." The boy hadn't managed to complete the course but he had managed to get over half-way, so it was still an impressive feat in itself. "Well done Harry, that was very impressive, although you didn't complete the course you still did better then I thought you did. We will try again in a months time. Now I understand you said you had something you needed to do tonight, so I suggest we leave it there for this evening."

Harry nodded, he did have something planned tonight. It was Daphne birthday today, he had ordered a necklace and earring set for her. The jewels used in the set were emeralds and it had been delivered to her this morning at Breakfast. There were several ooh and ahh from those who could see the set, it was clear the set was of the highest quality, Harry noticed Daphne turned her head to the Gryffindor table and mouthed a silent thank you. The surprises were not over though, Harry knew there was one place Daphne had wanted to explore, and so he had planned to take her down to the Chamber this evening. There they would explore and then have dinner in the Chamber which Dobby and several other elves had been cleaning out. But there was no way he was meeting Daphne like this, he needed a shower and a clean set of clothes before he went to pick Daphne up from the Snake Pit.

Slytherin Common room

Daphne was sat next to Tracey, she was admiring her new necklace that Harry had bought her, she was getting more than few jealous stares from the other girls in her house, however, Daphne didn't care what they thought. Harry had informed her to be ready and not to go to the Great hall for the evening meal, as he had something special planned. Daphne wondered what Harry had planned, she knew what had happened with Hermione's birthday, honestly, this last week had been nothing but her bragging about how wonderful it was, and how good Harry was, and how he made her first time special for her. She was still nervous about the last part, as a respected Pureblood, she was bought up in the old ways, that meant keeping yourself pure until your marriage night, however the last few years had been rather difficult, it seems their generation had no problem with breaking their traditions, and several times she had nearly been caught out. The fact was she didn't feel ready to lose her virginity just yet but was being pressurized into it by her past encounters with various males of her house. She didn't want to lose it to someone she didn't love, and at the moment although she liked Harry a lot, it wasn't quite love just yet. Daphne was pulled from her thoughts by Tracey.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Harry will understand, he doesn't seem like that type to you know order anything of you. Also, you have to think Hermione was raised in the muggle world, they have no real idea about traditions in our world."

Daphne sighed. "But I am scared that I will be attacked by someone else. If I give it to Harry now, at least then I know I have lost it to someone I care about."

Tracey frowned. "Daphne it's your body no one else, if you're afraid of that then why don't you talk to Harry about it, maybe he could come up with something to ease those fears of yours. You won't know until you ask him." The conversation was stopped and everyone heard the entrance opening and appearing in the doorway was Harry, with his wand drawn. Tracey turned back to Daphne. "Go have fun, after all it's your 17th birthday."

Daphne hugged Tracey and then left the sofa and made her way over to Harry who held out his hand which she took. He then kissed the back of it.

"Good evening my Miss Greengrass, shall we go. I have something special planned for tonight."

Daphne appreciated the gesture and smiled. "Good evening Lord Slytherin, yes let us go, I've been looking forward to this evening."

both left the Slytherin common room hand in hand. They traveled through the dungeon, and up into the main school building. They arrived at the main staircase and had to adjust their route several times due to the stairs moving. Finally, they arrived on the first floor and walked off down the corridor to the girl bathroom. As they appeared outside the door, Daphne gave Harry an odd look.

"Harry, why are we going into a girls bathroom?"

Harry turned to Daphne and just grinned. "Wait and I see, I assure you, all will become clear soon. Just be quiet we don't want to disturb Mrytle."

Daphne like many of the girls knew this bathroom was haunted by a ghost called Mrytle, and the bathroom was rarely in use because Mrytle flooded it constantly. As they stepped into the bathroom both Harry and Daphne moved past the stall quietly towards the large structure in the middle of the bathroom. Daphne looked to one of the sinks which Harry was pointing at, her eyes widened as engraved on the tap was a small snake. Daphne looked at Harry in surprise.

"Guess where we're going yet? Stand back." Harry stepped back with Daphne and then hissed in Parseltongue.

" _Open"_ As he finished, the whole structure began to slide apart much to Daphne's surprise. She had never seen anything like it.

The grate slid back revealing a large hole. Daphne looked to Harry for instructions and noticed he had now sat down at the edge of the hole. "Follow me." Harry then vanished as he slid down the hole leaving Daphne alone. She finally heard Harry's voice echo up the pipe. "You coming, Daphne?"

Daphne took a seat at the edge of the hole, she had no idea what was about to happen, she slid her butt off the edge and cried out as she fell back as she slid down and around the pipe until she reached the bottom where Harry was waiting for her. As Daphne got up she noticed the muck and grime on her backside, she stood up and tried to brush it off.

"Well MiLord, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time." Daphne noticed it wasn't coming off and removed her wand, a few waves and the muck and grime had vanished. Once she had placed her wand back in its holster, she took hold of Harry's hand once more.

"Sorry Daphne, it is the only way to access the Chamber, you did want to see it right, I thought it would be a great birthday surprise for you."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Wait that was the entrance to the chamber of secrets?"

Harry nodded. "It's the only entrance I have managed to find, no doubt it wasn't meant for people and only for the Basilisk. The first time I came down here was to find Ginny who as you know was taken into the chamber. I came down here with Ron and Lockhart, it was then we realized Lockhart was a complete fraud and had been obliviating witches and wizards who had done all those things. He then took credit for them. He tried to obliviate Ron and I but he ended up obliviating his own memory after he grabbed Ron's broken wand and attempted to curse us both."

Daphne frowned. "I always knew he was fraud, honestly anyone who has a brain could tell in class he had no idea what he was doing."

Harry laughed. "You should have seen Hermione's face when we told her, she was crushed, no doubt a few other girls were also crashed after his crimes were reported in the Prophet. (This story time-line Lockhart was charged with fraud)

Daphne nodded. "I know a few cried in our dorm, so then what happened?"

Harry continued his account of what happened. "well the backfired spell not only wiped out his memory but caused a cave in separating me and Ron, so I had to adventure alone towards the chamber while Ron went for help."

Both Teens stepped out into a huge cavern. "Anyway it was when I got here that I saw this huge door, I assumed it would open with Parseltongue and so tried Open in Parseltongue which seemed to work." Harry then hissed Open.

The huge snake on the door began to sliver around the door, as it passed the three snakes whose heads were hanging over the edge locking the door in place. One by one the head retracted until the door swung open. Daphne and Harry headed through the open door and down the staircase. Harry let go of Daphne's hand and mock bowed.

"Welcome my future Lady Slytherin, to the Chamber of Secrets."

Daphne, of course, had seen the chamber in Harry's memory but seeing it first hand was completely different, the huge bust of Salazar Slytherin overlooking the chamber at the end and the pools of water on either side moving and reflecting over the chamber gave it an eerie sort of feel. Daphne noticed the small table at the end of the chamber and then looked to Harry.

Harry noticed where Daphne was looking. "I thought we could have dinner in the chamber and then you can explore Slytherin private library. Most of the books he wrote are in parseltongue but as you can speak and read it, then you should be able to read them. There were some rare potion ingredients, however, I had them transferred to Slytherin vault at Gringotts. Who knows maybe together we might find some other secrets and maybe another way out of here."

Daphne was really interested in finding the library, she could just imagine what rare books she could find in there. "Has Hermione been down here yet?"

Harry shook his head. "If I let Hermione down here, the library would be empty by now. No this is just a place for you and me. As Lord Slytherin and you to be my future Lady Slytherin then I feel it is right to share this with only you."

Daphne was pleased with the answer, and she took the offered hand by Harry who led her to the table where they both sat down. A few seconds later Dobby appeared.

"If the Lord and Lady are ready, I will bring your starters." Dobby then popped away and appeared with two bowls of steaming hot tomato soup, along with a basket of rolls. Once the bowls had been emptied Dobby appeared again and vanished the bowl and replaced them with two plates of Spaghetti and meatballs, along with a basket of freshly baked garlic bread.

"I remembered what Dobby looked like when he worked for the Malfoys, he never looked this happy, he was always dressed in that dirty pillowcase, Lucius even abused him in public on more than one occasion, it was heartbreaking to watch I mean I use to see him at the get together at Malfoy Manor."

Harry frowned. "Yes well you never heard about how I met Dobby, did you. In my second year he was hiding all my mail and trying to stop me coming to Hogwarts due to the opening of the Chamber, you see it was the cursed diary what started it all, as you saw in my memory. It was quite the year. First Dobby attempted to stop me getting on the train, by blocking the entrance to the platform. In the end, Ron had to steal his dad's flying car to get us to Hogwarts, then you remembered the game against Slytherin when I caught the snitch and that rogue bludger hit me. Well, that was caused by Dobby."

Daphne was surprised by the revelation. "Really? So why did you end of freeing him, if he did all that to you?"

Harry took a bite of garlic bread and waited till his mouth was empty before continuing. "Well no one should be treated like that, even if he caused me trouble, he was only trying to protect me. So I tricked Lucius into freeing him."

Daphne blinked. "How did you manage to do that? Lucius is very smart and cunning himself."

Harry grinned. "I took advantage of his ignorance. When I confronted him and told him I knew about the diary he had slipped into Ginny's cauldron, well he tried to deny it and handed the diary to Dobby, not realising that I had hidden a sock in the diary, so in the eyes of magic Lucius had released Dobby by presenting him with clothes."

Daphne laughed so hard that she almost fell off her chair. "You know Harry you would have made a fine Slytherin that was very underhanded, I bet Lucius was furious."

Harry nodded. "He attempted to curse until Dobby intervened, and that is how Dobby and I become friends. He was working in Hogwarts but I formed a bond with him in my fourth year."

The two teens continued to exchange conversation, eventually, they both finished their mains. Once again Dobby popped in and removed the empty plates. And in their place was a large sundae glass filled to the brim with ice cream, which Harry and Daphne shared. Once it had all been eaten, Harry showed Daphne towards the library. The moment she got in she dived to the nearest bookcase and began to sort through all the books.

"Harry we really need to get an inventory done of all these books, there are hundreds, goodness knows how old some of them are."

Harry thought that was a good idea, and decided he would ask a few of his elves to do it. He watched as Daphne examined one book after another. "So did you like your birthday surprise."

Daphne looked up at Harry and smiled. "Best Birthday ever" She then pounced on him and kissed him, which Harry returned, quickly though Daphne pulled away. "Sorry Harry, I got carried away in the moment."

Harry noticed Daphne was a little surprised. "It's fine Daphne, you are my future bride, it not like you were a complete stranger."

Daphne shook her head. "That's not what I mean Harry, I was acting like Hermione then, its something that someone of my upbringing shouldn't have done. I know what happened with Hermione on her birthday, but I am just not ready for that yet."

Harry held is hands up in surrender. "Slow down Daphne, I wasn't going to do anything, believe me, that was all Hermione who instigated what happened I just followed her lead.

Daphne nodded. "It's just I feel that I should give it to someone I love, and although I like you a lot it isn't love quite yet, but I am worried that if I don't give it to you then someone else might claim it by force."

Harry eyes flashed. "Believe me Daphne I would never let that happen to you or any of the others, including Tracey and Pansy."

Daphne stood up and turned her back on Harry. "I know Harry, but you can't be their 24/7 you might have given them warnings but that won't stop them for forever."

Harry paused in thought, Daphne was right, he couldn't be with her 24/7 due to their different houses and lesson plans. "What about some type of charm item, do they have such things in this world, you know protection items, maybe a teleport function."

Daphne nodded. "There are such things but they're really expensive, I know of one item, its a ring, I saw it in Diagon Alley in the shop window. I did inquire about it and discovered it was blood charmed. Basically, only those who had dropped some of their blood into the ring could approach the wearer, it also had an emergency apparation system. In the event of you being in trouble, you would be transported to the person who gave you the ring. (Any who want to know more, just check my Anamagi story the ring is in that)

Harry looked up to Daphne. "How much were these rings?"

Daphne looked down and began to play with her uniform. "they were 25,000 galleons each."

Harry stood up and took Daphne's hands. "No price is too high to make sure your safe Daphne. I will order five of them tonight, three for you, Tracey and Pansy, and two for Hermione and Luna."

Daphne launched herself into Harry's arms, she was thinking that the amount would have been too much for Harry to pay, but it seems her fears were unfounded. "Thank you, Harry, you really are the best boyfriend."

Harry carried on hugging Daphne and smiled. "Anything for you and the others Daphne, don't feel scared to ask me for anything, now what say we explore this chamber further and see if we can find another way out."

Daphne broke the hug and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She and Harry then explored the chamber together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Here is the trial of Umbridge, Harry also purchase the rings and discovers another secret.**

 **Court room 10**

Harry was sat in the Gallery waiting for the trial of Umbridge to begin, due to the nature of the case Harry wasn't allowed to sit on the Wizengamot. House Potter would also not be allowed to vote on the case due to himself being one of the victims. House Slytherin's vote was being held by Narcissa for now. As the incident took place before he was made Lord Slytherin and Lord Black, then both houses would be allowed to vote.

Harry had been told by Kingsley, should Umbridge deny anything, then he might have to give evidence to the Wizengamot on what actually took place. So he had decided to sit in the Gallery with everyone just in case he needed to be called by Kingsley. Justin Finchley was also here, just in case he needed to give evidence. Harry thought is memory would have been enough for a conviction, not mention the interrogation under truth serum, but it seems that wasn't the case. Umbridge would also face questions about her other activities since she took up her position in the ministry including being asked if she sent the Dementors last year to attack.

The courtroom was filling up fast, the case would start at 10 am sharp. Harry hoped it wouldn't last long as he was planning to go to Diagon Alley and buy seven of those rings Daphne had told him about.

Harry's mind drifted back to the night he spent with Daphne, they managed to find a secret he had missed.

 _Chamber of Secrets_

 _Harry and Daphne had been spending all night exploring the chamber, apart from the library they hadn't found anything else. Both were stood in front of the huge bust of Salazar Slytherin._

" _That's where the Basilisk came out of right?" Daphne pointed to the mouth of the statue. "Did you check inside its nest."_

 _Harry looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow. "Daphne I was too busy running away and trying to fight it. I didn't have time to explore, besides the hole isn't that big, I very much doubt that either of us could fit inside it."_

 _Daphne carried on looking at the statue of Salazar. "I doubt Salazar would have climbed through that hole, there has to be another way in. Maybe, there is another snake engraved on the statue, did you check both sides?"_

 _Harry scratched the top of his head and blushed. "Well, actually I only checked one side I didn't check the other." Harry and Daphne walked over to the right side and felt around on the wall. Just as Daphne was using her hands to search the wall she noticed a small indent._

" _Here Harry, look at this? It looks like something might fit in there?"_

 _Harry looked at the indent and then noticed the shape, there was indeed an indent and from the mold, it was a perfect fit for Slytherin's ring. "Okay, Daphne step back." Harry wasn't sure what to expect so gently pulled Daphne away. He then placed his ring in the indent, as he did the chamber began to shake. Slowly the bust started to slide down into the pool revealing a large hole, At the same time a walkway rose up bridging across the pool. Harry used his wand and cast Lumos. As he illuminated the hole he noticed there was quite a bit of dead skin, obviously where the Basilisk had shedded. As more of the cave was lit up, more of the inside was revealed. "Can't see anything interesting just a lot of dead skin, hang on, there is a staircase back here?"_

 _Daphne eyes lit up at the word staircase and made her way across the walkway to Harry, who was holding out his hand which she took. Both then stepped back into the cave and made their way to the back of it where there was a staircase leading upwards. Cautiously they climbed the staircase until the came to a dead end, or so they thought. On the wall was another indent, which Harry placed his ring in. As he withdrew it the wall began to slide back, much like when you entered the Slytherin Common room._

 _Harry and Daphne walked through the doorway and was surprised to find themselves in a small sitting room. There was a large armchair, and roaring fire, and above the fireplace was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, however, where the portrait in the common room looked like an ordinary painting, this one had its eyes closed as if it was sleeping like the other magical portraits around the school._

" _Harry, you don't suppose?" Harry turned to Daphne and shrugged._

" _Only one way to find out." Harry approached the painting and tapped it._

" _Ah what, who's there, Identify yourself, this is a private chamber." Salazar looked around the room and his eyes came to focus on Harry and Daphne. "And who are you, boy! And how did you access this chamber?"_

 _Harry stepped back and bowed. "Lord Harry James Potter-Black Slytherin, I am your heir by conquest and has become the new Lord Slytherin. This young lady on my right is Miss Daphne Greengrass, she is my future Lady Slytherin."_

 _Slytherin looked at Harry's left hand and noticed his family ring was on display. "I see, so you have inherited my house through right of conquest. Then it is a pleasure to meet you as you have likely guessed I was the former Lord Slytherin, I am quite amazed you found your way into this chamber, not just anyone can enter it."_

 _Harry nodded. "Well actually we had no idea this room was here, you see we have just come from the Chamber of Secrets, we were wondering how you would access the chamber, as we very much doubt you would have slid down that pipe in the girl's bathroom._

 _Slytherin frowned. "I see, so you have already taken control of Medusa, as that staircase leave to her nest, tell me how is my beloved pet, I trust she is doing well."_

 _Harry looked at Daphne nervously. "Actually, I had to slay it, you see your previous Heir unleashed it onto the school and several were petrified."_

" _My Heir did what!" Salazar was furious, "She was never meant to be used as such, she was my defense for Hogwarts. The others had their defenses and I had Medusa."_

 _Harry and Daphne looked to one another. "You mean, she was just a defense for the castle, what about you wanting to get rid of all the half-bloods and Muggle-borns, It is assumed by many that you had the Basilisk for that purpose._

" _Salazar eyes narrowed. "What absolute rubbish!"_

 **Court Room 10**

After that Harry and Daphne were given a new insight into Salazar Slytherin and the man he was, it seemed history had it all wrong, Salazar didn't hate half-bloods, or Muggle-borns, in fact, he was happy to teach anyone who had the gift of magic, no matter their background or blood-line. However, he did have a hatred for muggles. It seems several muggles had kidnapped several children from Hogwarts, they were all burned at the stake accused of witchcraft. It was then Salazar had burned the village to the ground and killed every muggle he came across. After the other founders had heard what he had done, there had been arguments, Godric had called him a coward for attacking those who couldn't defend themselves. Salazar had argued that the muggles were cowards kidnapping innocent children and then killing them, just because they were to ignorant to understand that there was magic in the world. The rift between the two founders continued to grow until he couldn't take it anymore. He loved Hogwarts and all those inside its walls, and before he left wanted to make sure it would always remain protected. That was when he had created the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening to the side of the courtroom, he then watched as the Wizengamot filed out and began to take their seats ready for the trial to begin. Amelia and Kingsley would lead the trial.

"Auror escort the accused in Please."

The main door opened to reveal Umbridge, she was in magic restraining cuffs, and on either side of her two auror were escorting her towards the large chair in the middle of the courtroom. Umbridge attempted to resist sitting in the chair, but the two aurors pushed her down into it. Soon as her backside hit the chair, the magical chain rattled and then began to bind her in the chair. Seeing the prisoner was now restained the aurors stepped back.

"Doles Umbridge, you are charged with attempted murder, Corruption and torture of two minors, including casting an Unforgivable on an Heir of an Ancient and Noble house. how do you plead?"

"Umbridge eyes widened. "Attempted murder? What is this rubbish, I haven't tried to kill anyone? This whole trial is a complete farce."

"Silence! You will tell me your plea and then be quiet unless you want us to use a silencing charm on you. Now how do you plead?" Amelia was in no mood, especially when it came to this vile woman,

Umbridge narrowed her eyes towards Amelia. "Not guilty on all charges, I'm innocent."

Amelia noted the plea. "So noted, the accused has pleaded not guilty to all charges. Director Shanklebolt please continue."

Meanwhile, up in the gallery, Harry listened as Umbridge attempted to defend herself against the various charges of corruption she was facing, finally, Kingsley moved on.

"Now to the next charge. Last year during your stay at Hogwarts, you used a Blood quill to torture two students, one being a Muggle-born student and another being an Heir of an Ancient and Noble house. Do you deny these charges?"

Umbridge frowned once more. "I never tortured anyone, I just taught the little brats a lesson, that was all."

Kinglsey wasn't impressed. "Making students use a Blood quill to write lines over and over again, isn't an acceptable type of punishment. Blood quills are only used to fill in legal documents and only then when proof of blood is required. One of the boys you tortured has been permanently scarred because you made him write I must not lie over and over again. The student in question also happened to be at the time an Heir to an Ancient and Noble house. So I will ask you again Doles Umbridge did you torture students with a blood quill?"

Umbridge knew she couldn't deny it if she did they would call witnesses, and that would look even worse. "Yes I had Potter and Mr. Finchley use a blood quill to write lines, they needed to know their place."

Boo and hissing erupted from the gallery, Amelia banged the gavel. "Order, Order, please can we have order! " The noise suddenly died down. "Continue you with your questioning Director Shanklebolt."

Kingley inclined his head towards Amelia. "Thank you Minister, and now the next charge. Doles Umbridge you are accused of using an Unforgivable on an Heir of an Ancient and Noble house. Again the student you used it on was one Lord Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin, will you deny this charge?"

Umbridge looked at the gallery and noticed the smile the Potter brat was giving her. "Yes I used it, but I only used it, because he wouldn't tell me where he was hiding the secret weapon that he and Dumbledore had built. He was planning to use it against the Ministry I had to stop him."

Kingsley shook his head. "Yet there was no weapon, and no plot to take over the Ministry was there. Moving on, and the final charge. Attempted murder, last year you ordered two dementors to leave their post at Azkaban, and travel into the human world to hunt Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. It was only due to the young Lords quick thinking that you are only facing attempted murder charges. The young Lord's muggle cousin was almost killed by a Dementor, not to mention the danger you put an Heir of An Ancient and Noble house in. Did you, or did you not order two Dementors to carry out these attacks?"

Umbridge stayed silent, again she couldn't deny the allegations, after all, they had it on record when she was questioned under truth serum. "Yes I ordered them to find Harry Potter, but only Harry Potter, I had no idea that he would be with someone else. Besides the boy was only a stupid muggle."

Kingley frowned, he had heard enough, so had Amelia. "Members of the Wizengamot you have heard yourself, Doles Umbridge admits to all charges, she has shown no remorse for her actions, and I believe she is beyond redemption. I would also like to remind you that several of the charges filed against Doles Umbridge, involved the endangerment of an Heir of An Ancient and Noble house, and such charges carry the death penalty. However that decision rest with you, the prosecution rests its case." Kingsley then sat down and allowed Amelia to stand.

"Doles Umbridge on hearing the seriousness of your crimes, I have no choice but to order your execution should the Wizengamot find you guilty of the charges involving Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin who at the time was an Heir of an Ancient and Noble house. All your other crimes carry a custodial sentence. Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot it is time for you to vote now."

Harry waited as each charge was voted on. Every one of the charges came back a guilty verdict, Umbridge would be dead by the end of the day.

Amelia looked down at Umbridge. "Doles Umbridge you have been found guilty of all charges, it is the decision of the Wizengmot and this court that you be sentenced to death by Dementor's kiss. May the Higher Power that be have mercy on your soul. Aurors take her away!"

Harry watched satisfied as Doles was dragged from the chamber kicking and screaming, it seems he didn't even need to give evidence. The moment the gavel had been banged to end the court case, he was mobbed by the press who wanted him to answer questions. However he politely refused to answer any, and pushed his way through the crowd and out the door with the press in hot pursuit. He whipped out his port-key and vanished much to the confusion of everyone.

Harry appeared inside Gringotts, for the first time in his life, he hadn't made a fool of himself. Harry knew he would be mobbed at the end of the trial, so he had asked Gringotts to provide him with an emergency port-key that would transport him to the bank. With Umbridge trial behind him, it was time for him to buy those rings.

Harry found the small shop Daphne had told him about, he pushed open the door and approached the counter where a well-dressed man was smiling.

"Good afternoon My Lord, and how can I assist you this fine afternoon?"

Harry looked at all the different jewelry on display. "Good afternoon good Sir, I have heard that you sell protection rings and that these rings for a price can be charmed. You see I have seven people who are very precious to me, but I can't be with them 24/7 and I fear for their safety."

The shopkeeper nodded. "We do sell such rings My Lord, and for a small fee, we can add certain charms. How much are you looking to spend, if you don't mind me asking."

Harry pulled out a wad of bank drafts from his pocket. "Price is no issue, I just want the best."

The shopkeeper smiled and then went to the back of the shop into another room. It was only a few minute before he came back with a small velvet tray.

"These My Lord are the best protection rings we have to offer. Each one is blood keyed. So only those who had given a drop of their blood will be able to approach the wearer. The rings are intent based so if someone approaches the wearer who wishes to cause them harm, then the enchantment will activate."

Harry was pleased. "They're perfect, I would also like to ask that you add several charms, including an emergency teleportation charm so that the wearer will be transported to me after the ring enchantment has activated."

The old man nodded. "That could be arranged, however, you would need a ring yourself, so that I can key the other rings to your ring for the teleportation enchantment to activate."

Harry nodded. "How much will all that be, I can pay in bank draft or if you wish I can pay you the galleons."

the old man began to add everything up. "In all sir, you owe 13,000 galleons. Bank drafts are fine My Lord."

Harry wrote out the draft he rounded the figure up to 14,000 Galleons and then signed it and handed it over to the shopkeeper, who eyes widened. "You're very generous My Lord, Shall we key you to each ring now?"

Harry nodded. "Yes"

Several hours later Harry left the shop, with seven rings all which had been charmed, he used his wand to check the time and realized he had an hour to get back to Hogwarts for the evening feast. He hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Later that night Harry was standing in the middle of the room of requirements, he had asked for the room to create a space where several people who could sit and chill. He had spoken to Daphne at dinner and asked her to bring the others to the room tonight. Hermione said she would drop by Ravenclaw later and pick up Luna and Roger. As he was waiting Harry wondered if Umbridge had been executed yet, he also wondered how the press was going to write what happened, if he would be written in a bad light because he refused to answer a few questions. Harry had considered Umbridge method of execution ironic. The bitch had sent Dementors to kill him, and now the bitch was going to be kissed by one herself. Harry's thoughts were disturbed by the door opening. It was Daphne with the other Slytherin. Harry had shown Daphne the room of Requirements yesterday, as this would be where they would be meeting for his private dueling club. And teaching those he considered who were prepared to do what must be done.

"Wow what is this room?"

"I've been up here several times, but I have never seen a door on this corridor"

Harry looked over at the Slytherin. "It's called the room of requirements, its special place here in Hogwarts. This space will create whatever you think off. Dumbledore once said he was looking for a bathroom and a door appeared. When he opened the door this room was full of chamber pots. Last year I used it to host the DA, a club Pansy will know all about, after all, she was part of that pink toad's special force the Inquisitor squad." Harry noticed Pansy had dropped her head, "however that was last year, this is a new year. As you know I will be leading a dueling club, those I feel have potential will join the other existing members of the DA and train here with me. Anyway, that is not why I called you here. Come take a seat, we're still waiting for Hermione to arrive with Luna and Roger."

The Slytherin all took a seat on the various sofa's and waited quietly. Eventually, the door opened again and Hermione walked in with Luna and Roger.

"Sorry we're a bit late Harry." Hermione lead Roger and Luna over to one of the vacant sofa's and took a seat with them. "So you said you had something to give us all."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Daphne has brought something to my attention, although you are all under house protection, she still feels that some might try to ignore my warning, and was worried about being attacked. So I have these." Harry started to hand out the rings. "These are protection rings, each one has been enchanted, with various protection spells, including a teleportation enchantment. They are intent based, so any who wish you will harm will cause the protection spells to activate. You will then be teleported to me from where ever you are. But first, we need to do something." Harry removed a small penknife from his pocket. "Each of us will have to give a drop of blood. My blood has already been infused with the rings."

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned. "So we give a drop of our blood to each ring."

Harry nodded, "Yes, who wants to go first." Harry handed the pen knife to Hermione who asked for everyone to gather around her. She then pricked her finger, she then placed the blood finger on each ring and watched as each one glowed. After she had demonstrated, everyone else followed suit, until eventually every ring had been infused with all their blood.

"There you are all now protected. Now to move on to other matters."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to get it out at Christmas, but I just couldn't come up with a good conclusion. So I hope you forgive me and accept this chapter as a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Riddle Manor**

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the firewood being burnt on the large fireplace. Sitting in thought several feet from it was Voldemort. Coiled around the base of his throne-like chair was his familiar Nagini. It had been over a month since Bella had left for Europe and he was growing impatient as he had received no news in how the mission was progressing. Voldemort used his wand to levitate the Daily Prophet, the new Minister was making herself right at home, a new elite group of aurors had been created to combat him and his death eaters and leading them was Mad-eye Moody. Not to mention the Goblins were still on the warpath. Three more of his followers had tried to enter Gringotts and all three had been executed, according to the reports.

Voldemort threw the paper into the fire and watched as the pages burnt and capered away into nothing but ash. The Loss of two of his Horcruxes had been troubling him. He had accepted the cup was now lost, and the diary was gone thanks to Lucius's incompetence, but what of his others anchors. The last time he had visited them were during the first war, except the Diadem which he had hidden in Hogwarts. He was fairly certain that item was safe, but he couldn't say the same for the others. Making up his mind Voldemort stood up and used his wand to shrink Nagini, since the loss of the cup and the diary he had been keeping his familiar close, as she was one of his anchors. He wrapped her around his neck and then placed his wand to his Dark Mark, calling for Pettigrew to come to him.

Peter pushed opened the door to his master's study and rushed to the feet of his master. He kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master you summoned me, how can I be of service?"

Voldemort sneered down at the chubby little man, he needed a sacrifice and Peter had now outlived his usefulness. He had no family and so no one would miss him.

"Come Pettigrew I need your assistant." Voldemort then caused both of himself and Peter to vanish in a swirl of black smoke. They reappeared on a rocky beach in front of a large cave. Huge cliffs towered over them, Voldemort looked up and towards the distance. The Orphanage where he had grown up wasn't far from this location. "Come Pettigrew." Voldemort began to lead Pettigrew into the cave and to the back wall. Give me your hand Pettigrew."

Peter offered his hand and cried out as his master used his wand to slash his palm. His master then pulled his hand towards a rock. As his blood soaked the rock the cave began to shake. Before his very eyes, a doorway appeared. Peter noticed his master had healed his hand and now he was following close behind.

Voldemort navigated the small tunnel until he came to a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a large lake filled with dead bodies. On the edge of the lake was a small pier, with a boat tied to it. Voldemort stepped into the boat and turned to Peter.

"Touch nothing." The moment the words had left his lips the boat began to move on its own across the lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island, and in the center of the island was a large pedestal, and upon the pedestal, a large bowl sat. As the boat moored itself on the island, Voldemort stepped out closely followed by Peter, who was looking around the large cavern nervously.

Voldemort approached the large pedestal and peered into the large bowl. He could see a silver locket at the bottom, however, to get it, the potion in the basin needed to be drunk. This was why he needed a sacrifice. The person who drank the potion, would relive all their worse memories and be plagued by the guilt of their past actions. Voldemort conjured a small goblet and began to scoop some of the potions into it. He then handed the goblet to Peter. "Drink this."

Peter took the goblet and peered inside, he could see the clear liquid and then looked towards his master nervously. "Master what is this?"

Voldemort eyes glowed red. "You dare! Question me! Drink it now before I decided I have no more use for you."

Peter bought the goblet to his lips and drunk, soon as the liquid had been drained he dropped the goblet and fell to the floor and screamed. Before his very eyes, all those he had betrayed began to flash by, all his sins were being dragged up to the surface of his mind. Memories he thought had been suppressed for all eternity.

"No Please, I am sorry, James, Lily, no please forgive me."

Voldemort ignored the screams and began to fill the goblet up once more. He then handed it to Peter. "Drink!"

Peter looked at the goblet and then to his master. "No more, please no more."

Voldemort was growing impatient and pointed his wand at Peter, he then cast the Imperious curse. He watched as Peter's eyes went cloudy. "You will drink till I say otherwise, now drink!"

Peter unable to throw off the curse began to drink, and drink until finally, he lost his mind, and the basin had been drained. Peter curled up into a small ball and rocked back and forth, muttering to himself his mind completely broken and plagued by all his wrongdoings.

Voldemort removed the locket, however soon as he touched it, he noticed there was something wrong. The locket should have contained a piece of his soul, and right now he should have felt the pull of that piece, but he felt nothing. He snapped open the locket and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Voldemort bent down and picked it up. He then opened and read.

 _To the Dark Lord  
_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B_

Voldemort eyes blazed, his soul anchor had been discovered, He burnt the piece of parchment and turned his wand on Peter. "Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green spell hit Peter squarely in the chest. Voldemort then levitated the body into the lake, just another victim to join the other bodies now floating around.

 **Meanwhile In Hogsmeade**

Harry and the girls were hosting a meeting with the members of the DA, apart from those who had graduated last year, and Ron, everyone else was in attendance. They were discussing the new dueling club and the possibility that their group could be expanded. It also gave Harry a chance to introduce Daphne and his vassals to the group.

"So you plan to run the dueling club, and restart the DA, won't that be too much?" The question had been asked by Dean Thomas."

Harry looked around the room. "The DA is needed more then ever now, especially now it is known that Voldemort has indeed returned. The dueling club will be a good opportunity for me to add those who want to join us. Several of our members last year went toe to toe with Voldemort's inner circle, and we survived, not many can say that. I believe that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts and until the aurors arrive we will be the only defence along with the professors of course. So we need to prepare, we have lost several members due to graduation and so this dueling club will not only help everyone learn how to defend themselves, but it also allows us to introduce new companions into this group. However, I won't be alone. Roger has agreed to help with instructing, and along with both Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape I am certain we will have enough to make this work."

"Snape! He going to be helping?"

Harry groaned, he wasn't too pleased with the idea either, but Professor Flitwick had told him that Dumbledore had insisted Snape joined. "I wasn't too thrilled either, but I had no choice, this was a direct order from the headmaster. Now the first meeting will be next Tuesday. That will be the dueling club. Those of you here don't need to attend the dueling club if you don't want to after all the first few weeks will be basic stuff that I already taught you last year. The DA will meet on the Thursday in the room of requirements. As usual, you will receive notice through the enchanted coins you got last year. If you have lost your coin then please see Hermione for a replacement. Well, that's all thank you for coming, and look forward to seeing you all next week."

The room began to disperse as everyone left, it was Hogsmeade weekend which meant those above the third year was allowed to spend the day in the village. Harry and the girls left the room he then dropped a few coins on the bar which were gathered up by the bar owner.

 **Graveyard near Riddle Manor**

Voldemort appeared near the shack that had been his birthplace, as he approached it he was expecting to encounter his wards that he had placed, to protect his anchor, however as he drew near, there was no sign of the wards. The Dark Lord stormed into the old shack and looked to the floorboards, one had been removed, and his anchor that had been kept there was gone. Now he was concerned. Four had been found. The locket, The Diary, The cup, and the ring, two of which had been destroyed. He could no longer assume the Diadem was safe, he would need to find a way to make sure.

 **Room of Requirements**

Draco used his wand to repair the broken cabinet carefully, he had finally been able to get into the room, thanks to the Hogsmeade Weekend. Crabb and Goyle were running interference, with Crabb using polyjuice potion to look like Draco. The sixth-year had thought a simple repair charm would have done the job, but it seems this cabinet was resistant to magic, and so Draco was assembling it piece by piece. It didn't help that the cabinet had been shattered into pieces. As Draco continued with his task, he couldn't help but admire the wonders around him. The room felt like it went on for miles and huge stacks of stuff were piled right up to the ceiling.

Draco wanted to explore the room but he remembered his master warning, he wasn't to touch anything else. Draco personally had thought that was an odd order, especially with the amount of junk there was in this room. There might even be some really rare items that he could sell. Draco didn't like being poor, but ever since his father had died, the family fortune had been shrinking, it didn't help that his master was helping himself to a large amount of it. Now though all vaults were locked down, including that of House Malfoy. He would have to find another way to get money. He knew it was against is master orders, but he couldn't just let this opportunity pass by.

Draco moved through the large stacks, trying to find anything that he thought would be worth something. He would use a few shops in Knockturn Alley that he knew of, to sales whatever he found. As he came around a corner, Draco stopped. He turned to see a large marble bust of some woman and upon her head was silver tiara and in the center of the tiara was a large sapphire. That would fitch a few amount of galleons. Draco approached the bust and reached out to remove the tiara has he did he could hear a ghostly voice.

" _Yes that it reach out, take the power, I can offer you knowledge beyond your wildest dreams, put me on, yes come closer. Put me on"_

Draco couldn't resist the voice and took hold of the tiara, he could sense the magic inside the item. He placed it on his head, suddenly his vision was filled with images. A small boy inside a room, being laughed at by some other children. Another image appeared, this time the boy was getting into trouble and was being struck by an adult, all the woman kept saying was "You're nothing but a freak Riddle." Draco then found himself looking at the boy again, this time he was on a beach and he was torturing two children using wandless magic.

Draco attempted to pull the tiara off, but more images just played. He was back in the boy's room, and the door had been locked. Suddenly the door was unlocked and someone walked into the room. _D_ raco couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Dumbledore, a much younger Dumbledore, but Draco could tell it was the headmaster.

"Hello, Tom" Draco then watched as Dumbledore explained to the boy which he knew now has Tom Riddle, that he was a wizard, and that he would be attending Hogwarts.

The images then shifted again. They were at Hogwarts, Draco followed Tom as it entered the girl's bathroom and then watched as he walked into the center of the bathroom, and hissed. This Tom was a parselmouth. The sink in the middle of the bathroom separated and a large hole was suddenly revealed. As Draco continued to watch he soon found they had entered a strange chamber, and in front of him was a large bust of Salazar Slytherin. Draco watched as Tom read from a book and then hissed.

Draco had come to understand that these were memories of a someone called Tom Riddle, and that Tom had been responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets. The memories continued until he found himself looking at a much older Tom, and he was speaking to the Grey lady, in his hand was the silver tiara Draco now had upon his head.

The memories finally faded, before anything else could happen, Draco grabbed hold of the Tiara on his head and threw it across the stone floor, where it rolled away a few feet from him. He had finally found out who Tom Riddle was, it was none other than his own master, and whats more he was half-blood, not a pure-blood like he had made them all believe. Draco couldn't believe he had been kneeling at the feet of a Half-blood, someone who was of a lower status than himself. Whats more this Tiara was obviously important to the Dark Lord, or he wouldn't have stored it in this room. Draco eyes narrowed as he looked at the item, all the hate and anger that had been building was welling up inside him. How dare this Half-blood trick the pure-blood population, how dare this Half-blood filth treat him as a lower being. Draco pointed his wand at the Tiara

"Avade Kedavra" The killing curse left his wand and struck the blue jewel on the tiara, Draco fell to the floor as an ear pitch scream and a green whiff of smoke in the shape of a face screaming slowly dispersed from the tiara. Draco went over to the item picked it up and took it with him back to cabinet. Draco looked at the partly repaired base and then used his wand to shatter every piece of it. He was not going to be ordered around by a Half-blood. He stowed the diadem away in his satchel. He needed to speak to his Godfather.

Professor Snape was busy marking papers from a mock exam he had set his seventh years, he was truly surprised just how little they knew about the dark arts and its defenses. He was suddenly disturbed by a loud knock on his door.

"Enter!"

Snape noticed it was Draco and ushered his godson into the room. He then invited Draco to take a seat and then returned to back behind his desk.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

Draco just looked into the eyes of his Godfather. "Did you know!"

Snape was taken back by the question. "Did I know what Draco"

Draco didn't answer for a few seconds, then he asked the question again. "Did you know about our master being a Half-blood!"

Snape was surprised by Draco's question, only a select few knew that Lord Voldemort was actually half-blood and not a pure-blood. The information had been kept hidden, just in case it caused discord inside the Dark Lords ranks.

"Who told you this information Draco?"

Draco slumped back in his chair, he had hoped it had been the tiara messing around with his head, however it seems his master truly was half-blood. To think he was piss poor because a Half-blood was parading himself around as a pure-blood. Draco knew had his father known the truth then he was certain Lucius wouldn't have supported the Dark Lord. After all his father brought him up to look down on those of a lower status, and make sure half-blood and mudbloods knew their place. Draco removed the tiara from his satchel and threw it on the table.

Snape eyes widened at the item in front of him, it was Rowena lost Diadem, but how had Draco acquired it?

"Where did you find this Draco? Do you know what this is? This is the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Draco didn't care what the item was or how important it was. He was still suffering from the effect of being betrayed.

"I found it in the room of lost things. I thought I could sell it, however, something made me put it on, and saw things, memories of a boy called Tom Riddle, I saw memories of his childhood and the things he did at school. I also learned what he became while at school and how he founded an underground movement that he leads, using the alias Lord Voldemort."

Snape took the Diadem off the table. "Have you shown this to anyone else?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but when I found out the truth I was upset, and used the killing curse on it. Something happened, some type of smoky faces screamed and dispersed from it when I hit it with the killing curse."

Snape nodded. It seems Draco had discovered one of the items the headmaster had been looking for.

"I will be taking this Draco, and yes the Dark Lord is half-blood, only a select few knew, including your father. "

Draco was livid, his father had known, and still, he handed over the family fortune, and bowed at the feet of someone in lesser standing than himself.

"Help me get out of the country Godfather, I don't want to serve someone who is lowly half-blood, if I stay here he will hunt me down, but I refuse to be his pawn any further. had I known what I do now, then I would have died instead of taking his mark."

Snape was surprised by his godson statement, the thing was, what could he do to try and help, and was Draco being serious about leaving the service of the Dark Lord. He needed to discuss this with the headmaster.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Here is the next Chapter, expect the next one in a months time, due to real life issues at the minute. Please enjoy. Also to the guest who posted a review on one of my other stories telling me to concentrate on this one and ignore that one. I have this to say, This is a hobby, It is not a job, I don't get paid to do this, if I want to update one of my other stories, then I will do that. I have no obligation to write this. Sometimes, however, my mind goes blank, it called writer's block. Just because I might have writer's block for one story, doesn't mean I have writer's block for another one of my stories. So please if you want to read one of my other stories and leave a review then please do so, however, please, make sure your review is about that story not any of my others.**

 **Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore looked towards the two students who were now standing at opposite ends of the office, both had their wands drawn and were pointing them towards each other. He should have known this was how Harry would react. The boy these days kept most at arm's length, only a select few had been allowed near him since the beginning of the school year.

After the summer everything changed, Harry was no longer a child who would do as he was told, but now was showing signs of being a rebellious individual who was prepared to take on all comers. His exploits at the Ministry and the Burrow had proved this. The boy was a killer, and what worried the old wizard more, there was no regret, no sort of backlash from what he had done. Certainly, they were death eaters he had killed, but at the end of the day, they were also human. Witches and Wizards who had lost their way. Dumbledore believed everyone should get a second chance, but Harry wasn't like that.

"Harry please lower your wand. I assure you Draco means you no harm. I called you here to discuss something of great importance."

Harry kept his wand on Draco and turned his head towards the headmaster. "I do have ears Headmaster, however, I won't be lowering my wand anytime soon, especially now knowing he is marked. Or was marked should I say."

Draco eyes narrowed, due to the revelation of discovering his master's true origins and his change of mind of serving the Dark Lord, Draco had asked his Godfather to sever his left arm, just below the elbow. Draco knew once you turned your back on the Dark Lord then you would become a target, however with his mark gone, then it would be a little more difficult for the Dark Lord to find him. Still, he didn't need Potter reminding him of what he had lost.

Harry grinned. "Correct me if I am wrong headmaster but as a marked death eater, shouldn't Draco been handed over to the Ministry for questioning, you do know what they have to do to gain that Mark don't you sir?"

Albus sighed, Harry was right due to the new laws Draco should have been handed over to the aurors, and yes he knew what Draco had done. When Severus had told him what Draco had done to gain his mark, he had almost turned green and puked. Just what had Tom become to order his minions to carry out such an act. Least now he knew why the poor girl never returned this year. Dumbledore however still believed Draco could change and turning his back on the Dark Lord was making him believe that even more. However Harry wouldn't share his views, but he had to at least try to make Harry see reason.

"Harry Draco has admitted he made a mistake in following Voldemort, and he was even prepared to sacrifice apart of himself. He has severed all ties with Voldemort and his mission. He wishes to start a fresh, yes he has done terrible things in the past, but everyone deserves a second chance, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe what was pouring out of the old fool's mouth, even when he was this close to death, he still was going on about everyone deserving a second chance. "Sorry old man, but you still haven't told me why Draco here has changed, in fact, if I was to kill him right now there would be little you could do, even if he has severed his arm, he is still a death eater, and he deserves no forgiveness or second chances. Did he and the other death eaters give their victim a second chance? No, they didn't so why should I?"

Dumbledore removed the broken Diadem from his drawer and placed it on his desk, for Harry to see. He noticed the confusion on the young wizard's face. "Do you know what this is Harry? This is Rowena lost Diadem, Draco came across it, in the room of lost things. He was drawn to it and put it on his head. Legends say whoever wears the diadem is given unlimited knowledge, but the diadem had been tainted and turned into something else. This Harry was one of Voldemorts soul anchors. Draco was shown Voldemorts past through the Diadem, and his true origin. After learning the truth that Voldemort wasn't a pure-blood, he felt Voldemort had betrayed him and his family, he destroyed it. That means Harry only one more remains."

Harry looked at the broken crown, and then to Draco, still keeping his wand on his hated rival. "So Draco was upset that Voldemort wasn't a pure-blood, is that all? Not the fact that he is mentally deranged and a sick individual who takes pleasure in watching his victims suffer, oh no, because he is not a pure-blood he won't follow him anymore. That headmaster is not a good enough reason for me. If anything it just shows how shallow and what type of mindset Draco is in. We wouldn't be having this conversation if Voldemort was a pure-blood, tell me I'm right Draco."

Draco didn't answer, in fact, that had been his only reason for quitting, he still believed that pure-bloods should be at the top of the food chain, and any who weren't pure-blood should serve under the pure-bloods including Half-bloods, to him they were worse then muggle-borns. Pure-bloods witches and wizards who had soiled their blood with that of muggles-borns sickened him.

Harry took Draco silence as his answer. "See Headmaster not one ounce of regret in what he has done. To me quitting Voldemort's ranks because he isn't a pureblood, isn't a good enough excuse. In fact, I should contact the authorities now, and have him taken to the Ministry."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, we can't do that, Voldemort will learn of Draco's capture, and that could jeopardize all the upcoming plans in how we intend to deal with Tom and his organization. You see Harry, Draco was tasked with killing me. That is what Voldemort asked him to do. In the room of lost things is a cabinet that not even I knew existed. It has a twin and you can use them travel from one cabinet to the others. Voldemort planned to infiltrate the castle later this year."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Still the chess master I see, the Great Albus Dumbledore, still trying to think two moves ahead of Voldemort in your sick game of chess. How many pawns have you sacrificed already old man? How much more are you prepared to sacrifice on your imaginary board. Well, news flash old man, this game is no longer a one on one match between you and Voldemort, this is now a three-way, and I have my own way of doing things. You and big nose over there don't even figure into my plans, especially as you will be dead soon."

Snape sneered. "Potter, the headmaster has done much for this world, after all, he is the one that the Dark Lord fears the most. Hence why he ordered Draco to kill him, without Dumbledore the Dark Lord believes magical Britain will be his for the taking. You should show him the respect he deserves."

Harry laughed. "You giving me a lecture on respect, the only reason you have so much respect for the old man, is because you're his bitch. and that's only because you feel guilty for informing Voldemort about my parents and their whereabouts, all because of your sick obsession with my mother. Had it not been for the old man, you would have been carted off to Azkaban with the rest of the death eaters from the first war.

Severus was shocked that the boy knew his reason for turning away from the Dark Lord, however, it seems Harry wasn't done.

"So don't you dare lecture me about respect! This man caused the deaths of my parents, he used magic to make my parents leave the wards of Potter Manor, as he knew that Potter Manor would be too difficult for Voldemort to infiltrate. Then when they were dead, he used his position as Chief Warlock to ignore my parent's wishes in their will, and have me placed with muggles who hated magic, who mistreated me, abused me, and treated me worse than a house elf. The reason because he didn't want me to be strong, he didn't want me to be prepared, because, in his great wisdom, my life was already determined. The accidental Horcrux in my scar could never be removed, and as long as the fragment remained Voldemort could never be killed. So he planned for me to face Voldemort, in the hope he would kill me and the fragment of his soul, leaving him mortal and easy prey for Dumbledore to dispose of. Isn't that right headmaster?"

Albus head dropped, what could he possibly say to defend such a truthful statement. Harry was right, he had used the boy, and his family. He had used others has pawns, and made various sacrifices that he felt was needed. No matter how those sacrifices might have affected others.

"You tell them, my boy"

Dumbledore looked around the room and wondered who had spoken, he noticed Harry pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. It was a portrait of Charlus Potter.

"If I was alive today Dumbledore, I would have dragged your boney arse in front of the Wizengamot, stripped you of all your titles and land. You used magic on my son! A Pure-blood Lord from the Ancient and Noble house of Potter! You endanger my Grandson, the last Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, and you go against the will of my son and his wife. You just wait old man, I can't wait till you die, James, I and Lily have something planned for you, oh yes. That is of course if you end up where we are. As for the boy over there, my grandson is correct, He should be arrested and executed as the new laws state that my son and the Potter alliance helped to create and pass."

Again Dumbledore was speechless, he had nothing, he looked at Harry. "Please Harry I ask that you turn a blind eye this once, Let me deal with Draco, I promise you once he leaves here, he will never bother you again."

Harry couldn't believe it, after everything that had been said, the old man was still determined to let Draco get away. Harry then remembered something his Grandfather said, never give anything without taking something back of equal value unless of course, it is a donation.

"Fine I am prepared to let the snake slither away, however in exchange, Severus is not allowed to interfere in the dueling club. We have more than enough capable instructors, the only reason you want him there is to spy on me. You swear an oath now on your magic that you will uphold your end of the deal. if not then sorry old man, but Draco will be handed over to the Ministry, and if you try to help him in any way, I will have the Ministry on your arse too. Don't forget old man you're no longer Chief warlock, and your support has dwindled by a large margin. With all that I have on you, then you will be lucky to avoid the veil yourself."

Charlus looked on from his frame with pride, now that is how a Head of house should act. It was clear Harry was learning fast and taking his lessons seriously. He had the old fool over a barrel now.

Albus could see Harry was being serious. He had no choice if he didn't agree then Draco would be arrested and most likely executed thanks to the new laws. Dumbledore knew what Harry could do, he had seen it first hand, that is why he insisted Severus monitor the club and make sure Harry was teaching anything that he shouldn't be.

"Very well Harry, I agree to your terms, although I do worry about what path you're going down now. That type of tactic was something Tom himself would have done, I just hope you aren't following in his footsteps because if you are then the wizarding world is doomed."

Harry's eyes narrowed, how dare the old man compares him to Voldemort. He was nothing like that monsters, "You should have no concerns about that Sir, after all, I'm not a murderer, like he is, and I don't want to rule the magical world. I want to live and help create a world for my future children that I will know they are safe in, and everyone to be treated on merit, not just because of blood status. That is my vision for the magical World, Dumbledore, not rule it like some Tyrant!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Actually Harry you and Tom are more alike than you realize. Also, you do have blood on your hands, Harry. How many did you kill at the Ministry, and the Burrows. Witches and wizards who had lost their way, who could have been given a chance to change their ways."

Harry's eyes were now glowing green. "Not everyone can be redeemed, Headmaster! Those monsters kill and rape and cause harm to their victims just for fun. I kill knowing those pieces of filth will never harm anyone ever again. There is the difference headmaster. Now swear the magical oath that you and Professor Snape will stay out of all my business, including the dueling club. You do that and I will turn a blind eye to your actions regarding Draco."

Unknown to the old fool, Harry had no intention of Draco getting away from what he had done. After this meeting, Harry was going to contact one of his house elves who would shadow Draco, and when he was alone, would transport him to the Manor dungeons. There he would remain until Dumbledore had died. Once that had happened Draco would be handed over to the Ministry, tried and walked through the veil.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh and after Harry was happy with the wording of the oath, he swore it, in the office. Severus then also swore an oath. With both professors now out of his way, he could finally begin his plan to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Harry left the office with his grandfather tucked away in his pocket.

"You did well my boy, the old fool has clearly lost it if he thinks death eaters and their like deserves redemption, and now with the new laws that won't be possible anymore. By the way, you aren't really going to let that Draco slither away are you?"

Harry grinned as he made his way back to his suite. "Not a chance I just said I would, so that Dumbledore and Snape would give me their oaths. I have something special planned for Draco trust me. Now I have three angry young Ladies to deal with, after our date in Hogsmeade was interrupted."

"Harry, what was Dumbledore going on about, the room of lost things?"

Harry turned the corner of the corridor and come upon the painting of Sir George. "Charlus Potter." The portrait opened and Harry stepped through the doorway. Once it was closed he answered his grandfather's question.

"It's a special room that will become anything that the person wants. I used it last year for training and teaching those in the DA, I suppose if you ask for a place where you can hide something, then the room of lost things would appear."

"Harry my boy you have to find that room, think of the history and objects that could be hidden inside it. Think of the possible knowledge."

Harry hung is grandfather back on the wall. "I will speak to the girls and ask them. Now Draco is no longer using the room, we have no need to worry about it being in use. Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room and bowed. "Lord Potter requesting Dobby, how can Dobby help Lord Potter."

Harry groaned. "Dobby you don't need to call me Lord all the time, now I need you do something for me. I need you shadow Draco, once he is alone and no one is around, transport him to the dungeon of the Manor. I will just write a letter to Narcissa which you will give her when you get back okay?"

Dobby nodded his head, and waiting for his master to write the letter, once it was done, he tucked the envelope inside his jacket, and popped away, intending to find Draco.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise.**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter, we have finally reached Christmas, which will be the next three or four chapters. thank you for all your support, and see you again next month. Just so you know I have now got a facebook group going, which can be found by searching Kevin1984 in the search bar. On this group will be a list of all my updates and you will be able to see where I am with many of my stories. Even leave a message in comments.**

 **Potter Manor**

Narcissa was sitting at her dresser examining the letter that Dobby had just delivered to her. It seems her Head of house, wasn't going to let her son get away with the crimes he had committed. Dobby was going to transport him to the Manor dungeons where he would be held until such a time as Dumbledore was dead. The letter also explained briefly about the deal Harry had made with the headmaster. Harry had asked her to make sure that Draco was seen too, and that he was treated properly. As the letter was laid on her dresser, Narcissa began to wonder what had happened to her little boy. Before he was five he was your typical happy child, but once he had turned five Lucius had started to take an interest and teach the boy about their world, and drum into him how the Pureblood should be treated and anyone else was below them. Narcissa was forbidden by her husband to teach Draco anything else.

Lucius wasn't a very nice father, all he cared about was that he now had a male heir to carry on the Malfoy name, but he couldn't have the Malfoy name being tarnished, and several times Draco had been given a severe beating for not listening to his father. Narcissa remembered taking care of Draco in those dark times, she was always healing him, from the beating her husband was giving him, unable to do anything else. Eventually, Draco began to change and accept his father's teachings. He began to treat everyone as an inferior even his own mother. As Lucius had beaten it into Draco that all women were good for was producing offspring, and that their place was beneath the feet of men. Narcissa hated her husband with a passion, but she could do little to stop him.

Her marriage to Lucius to had been sudden, originally her sister Andromeda was to marry Lucius so that an alliance could be created between house Black and house Malfoy. Her sister, however, refused to accept the marriage contract and instead married a muggle in secret, causing her to be disowned from the Black family. Her other sister Bella was already in another contract and so that left her the only suitable candidate to fulfill the contract her father had drawn up between House Malfoy and House Black.

The wedding had been lavished affair, and everyone believed that the happy couple was happy, however behind closed doors, it was a different matter, after the wedding Lucius forced her to bear him a child, as to secure the Malfoy line. Once it was known she was with child and that the child would be a male, Lucius rarely bothered her. Several times Lucius had called her ugly, and that he had wished he had married Andromeda instead. Narcissa was well aware of Lucius secret life as a death eater, and what he did to the various female he took prisoner. To him she was nothing but a trophy wife, to be paraded around when he felt like it, and his urges were seen to by the various women and girls he kidnapped. Narcissa bare to think what those poor girls must have felt being abused by her husband.

Her life up to Draco being born was a living hell, however, the moment her son had come into the world, her life changed. Now she felt like she had a purpose. For the first time in her life she was happy, however, that had all come to end when Lucius had stepped in. Narcissa had to watch from afar helpless as Lucius undid all her hard work in teaching Draco. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see her son change from a happy child into the evil little shit he had become. However Narcissa couldn't shake that maternal bond she had with Draco and even after everything he had done, she couldn't turn her back on him and disown him. She was suddenly disturbed by Dobby popping in. The little elf bowed.

"Mistress Black, Dobby has carried out Lord Potters request. He is in the Manor dungeon."

Narcissa stood from her dresser. "Thank you, Dobby, please inform the kitchen to prepare some soup and bread rolls."

Dobby bowed once more and popped away. Narcissa left her room and made her way down the corridor, as she passed the room being shared by Cyrus and Sylvia she could hear giggling, and other sounds coming from the room. It seems Cyrus and Sylvia was determined to give Daphne a sibling. She passed several of the other houseguests as she made her way down into the basement and towards the makeshift Dungeon that had been created.

 **Basement**

Draco slammed his body against the wooden door hard, he had been on his way to his Godfather's house when he had been grabbed by Dobby and transported to this room. His wand had been removed and the elf had poked his tongue out and popped away. The room was the size of an average cell, it had a bed and chamber pot, there was no windows and nothing else in the room that he could use to escape. Blast Potter, he had given his word to the headmaster and his Godfather that he wouldn't interfere. Draco had already figured out who was responsible for his predicament. As he slid down the door defeated he heard footsteps. He noticed the hatch on the door opened up, and the face of his mother appeared. The woman who had abandoned him, during the Will reading.

"Let me out of here right now Mother!"

Narcissa just stayed silent and looked at her son, he was still dressed in his Slytherin robes, however, when she noticed one his arms was missing, her eyes widened.

"Draco what happened to your left arm?" Narcissa maternal instincts kicked in, her child was hurt, she wanted to know why.

Draco just sneered. "What do you care! You abandoned me remember. You ran into Potters' arms, begging him to break off your marriage, and then you watched as I was disowned from the Black family, and now you stand there with concern written all over your face. If you must know, Godfather, severed my left arm as to destroy my former master's mark. I no longer wish to serve him. You see I learned a few things that have made me refused to serve him anymore."

Narcissa was intrigued by the revelation that her son had severed all connection with the Dark Lord, maybe there was a glimmer of hope left for him, maybe there was still time to change him, however that little bit of hope was extinguished by her son next words.

"Did you know Mother? The Dark Lord is, in fact, a half-blood, his real name is Tom Marvello Riddle, his father was a filthy muggle. To think the proud house of Malfoy had been serving at the feet of someone inferior to us."

Narcissa heart sank, it was clear to her now, that the only reason Draco had turned his back on the Dark Lord was that he had discovered that he wasn't a pure-blood. The revelation that the Dark Lord was actually a half-blood had been a shock, surely had her husband known then he would never have gotten involved and their family wouldn't have been in financial ruins. As the Malfoy family was one of great wealth the Dark Lord had relied on their wealth to fund his organization.

"So the only reason you turned your back on the Dark Lord was that he wasn't a pure-blood, and you were planning to run and hide from him."

Draco stayed silent for a few seconds. "Potter gave his word to the headmaster that he wouldn't interfere and that he would let me go."

Narcissa shook her head. "You should have known better than that Draco, My lord, doesn't let those who have committed such a crime, get away without punishment. Even if your left arm is missing you took his mark Draco, and the blood of an innocent girl is now on your hands, not to mention the others you have most likely killed in your service to the Dark Lord. My Lord has asked that I take care of you until the day that you will answer for your crimes. You will be given three meals a day, and the elves will take care of your laundry. If you wish to read that will permitted, other than that you are to remain here."

Draco wasn't happy. "And what about bathing? What do I do about that? I don't see a basin or any other facilities here."

Narcissa sighed. "A bath will be bought here three times a week, I will supervise you when using it. This is your own fault Draco, you have no one else to blame. Least there is one thing good that will come from your incarceration. Pansy will be free of your influence. The way you treated that poor girl was sickening Draco."

Draco just sneered. "She just a whore, all women are good for is producing off-spring, besides she wasn't that good anyway. I got more excitement from the third year I have been using at Hogwarts."

Narcissa was disgusted, the little monster was Lucius' son through and through. That poor girl Pansy had already been subjected to this little monster, not to mention the poor third year. Narcissa was aware what happened at Hogwarts but she had hoped the practice would have been stamped out by now, but it seems that wasn't the case.

"The kitchen is preparing you some soup and bread rolls, when it is finished I will have Dobby deliver it. Also, I will be erected a silencing ward around your cell, My lord doesn't want you causing trouble to the rest of the household."

Narcissa used her wand to raise the ward, she noticed that Draco was trying to say something and was slamming the door, however she couldn't hear anything due to the ward.

 **Hogwarts Express**

Harry and his extended household were all sitting in one compartment. It was time to return home for the Christmas holiday or in their world the Yule festival. Harry felt that these last two months had been very productive. The dueling club was a huge success and he had already started recruiting those he felt would enjoy being part of The DA. Hermione had suggested they kept the name but instead of Dumbledore's army, it would now be called The Defense Association. Harry had wanted a cooler name but had been outvoted by three to one. That was the downside to having three girls, he would never win an argument ever again.

Dumbledore had discovered that Draco had gone missing after Severus had informed him that Draco never made it to the address he was given. Of course, Harry was the first person both professor contacted, but as it wasn't a school matter than he didn't need to answer. He had been pleased he had added the little stipulation in the Oath's given. Also, Dumbledore couldn't exactly report him to the Ministry because then he would have to explain why he was planning to let Draco escape in the first place. Finally, Harry was protected thanks to the Founders Law. The more he thought about how he had played the headmaster and his little spy, the more he was in agreement with the sorting hat wanting to place him in Slytherin.

"What you thinking about Harry?"

Harry came back from his own little word to see Hermione, Daphne and Luna looking at him, and in return, he just smiled. "Just thinking how this will be the best Christmas ever. No stupid old man spying on me, no Draco to worry about or old Snake lips who was laying low, things couldn't be better."

Daphne grinned "What about the Ministry Ball? You do realize as a member of the Wizengamot and a founders Heir you will be expected to attend. The Ministry ball used to be an annual event until Fudge came into power then he was discontinued. However, it seems Minister Bones has decided to bring back the tradition. As a head of two Noble and Ancient house's and a Founders Heir, you will have to attend or it could look really bad on Minister Bones."

Harry mood suddenly soured, he had received the invitation from Amelia, he wasn't in too big fancy parties, he already got enough attention as it was. Plus he thought the idea of having all the heads of houses in one place was a really bad idea. It would be the perfect target for Voldemort to attack.

"To be honest I really don't know what Amelia could be thinking? Although Voldemort is laying low, this could be just the catalyst he is looking for to make a come back. I would rather have a get together at Potter Manor then going to the Ministry for a ball." Harry noticed Daphne's eyes widened, it then dawned on him what she was thinking. Damn him and his big mouth. As to confirm his fears Daphne responded.

"Then why don't you volunteer to hold the Ball, also it will keep certain heads away, those all with his mark at least. They wouldn't dare come near you, not after what you did at the Burrows and if they did then we could quite easily round them up."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "No chance, Potter Manor is being used as a safe house at the minute. I won't jeopardize the safety of our Vessals just for the sake of throwing a party. Besides I am sure Amelia will understand if I refuse, after all, she is part of the alliance. No, we will just throw our own Christmas party."

Daphne sighed and folded her arms defeated. Harry argument had been sound and logical.

Hermione had been busy reading while Luna was reading the Quibbler. Her father had asked Harry if he could still continue printing his paper from Potter Manor. Harry had given him permission and he had returned to the family home with a handful of Potter elves who had helped him transfer all the equipment he needed from the house.

Hermione put down her book, "What are you going to do about Draco Harry?"

Harry's eyes glowed. "Nothing he will remain in his cell, I might let him have some Christmas dinner, but that will depend on how well behaved he has been for Narcissa. I don't intend to give him anything else has he doesn't deserve. Also, rest assured I have no plans to visit him far as I am concerned he is being dealt with by Narcissa.

 **Riddle Manor**

Voldemort carried on staring at the invitation he had been presented by one of his followers, the Ministry of Magic was throwing a ball, the last time the Ministry had done that was before Fudge was Minister. Before he took up the post the Ministry ball was an annual event. It seemed Madame Bones had decided to return to the old ways. On one hand, he was furious that such an event would be thrown, the Wizarding world should have been cowering at his feet not throwing some fancy party. On the other, this presented Voldermort with an opportunity everyone would be too busy enjoying themselves to even think that he might gatecrash. Voldemort wanted to send a message but this task was far too important to have his minions give, no he wanted to send it himself. Imagine the terror and fear in the place when he finally revealed himself and killed the Minister right in front of everyone. His minion would act as a distraction while he would carry out the assassination. As Voldemort continued to scheme the doors of his chamber opened. Three of his new inner circle pushed three kids into the room who immediately hit the floor and bowed.

As Voldemort eyes scanned over each one, it was clear that someone was missing? "Where is Draco!"

Nott lifted his head slowly and looked into the face of his master. "Master, Draco has vanished, he went with Professor Snape to see the headmaster but never returned. His trunk and personal belongings vanished from the dorms, and no one has been able to get in contact since." Nott was shaking with fear as his master red eyes glowed and his wand arm raised, however, no spell came.

Voldemort was furious, but killing this child would do little good, Draco had an important task to fulfill, and they were running out of time. Bella had finally made contact and it seemed her recruiting was going well. They would be returning soon. But the thought that Draco had gone awol did not sit well with the Dark Lord. He pushed his wand tip into his mark and focused on Draco, if the boy wouldn't appear in person then he would force him to appear. After several attempts, Voldermort gave up. There was only two reason why his summons would fail, one the boy was dead, or two he had somehow managed to remove his mark. No matter he would find out soon enough what happened to Draco, Severus was due to meet him soon. The Dark Lord looked at the three boys cowering before him.

"Leave me! Now."

Nott and his fellow schoolmates hurried from the room before their master decided to change his mind and kill one of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to the franchise.**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 30, this will prove that the heroes won't always win, and sometimes for the story to progress the bad guys need to take a few points. Warning Character deaths in the chapter.**

 **Ministry of Magic**

A loan figure quickly made his way down the long corridor. They were constantly looking over their shoulder. As they got closer to their destination their pace quickened. Sweat was pouring down the brow of the man who was about to betray the world he had grown up in. However, he had little choice. Two days ago Death eaters had raided his home, and taken his wife and daughter. The Death Eaters had given him a warning. Complete his task tonight or his family would be executed.

Mark Jenkins was the Assistant Manager for the department of magical transport. It was his job to deal with all port-keys, licenses for aparation and all type of magical transport including the floo network. It was the Ministry ball tonight, and all the main floo networks were being overlooked by tight security. However, Mark had his own private floo, which he was going to open. As he approached the door, he began to fumble with the keys in his hands. Suddenly Mark froze has he heard distance laughter. He looked down the corridor, but couldn't see anything. He opened the door and hurried inside before slamming the door shut. Not only was he to open his floo, but he was to lock down all the other floos in the Ministry.

Mark approached his private fireplace and used his wand to activate it. He then went over to a wall where lots of different runes were glowing. He carefully manipulated all the runes into the right position to lock down all the floo's. As he finished his fireplace flared and out stepped Lord Voldemort. His red eyes glowed as he watched his pawn cower at his feet.

"Please I have done, what you ask, please let my family go."

Voldemort grinned and raised his yew wand. "First I need a strand of your hai, and your wand!"

Mark Jenkins moved his hand to his hair and pulled a single strand, he then surrendered his wand, which Voldemort took, he now had everything he needed. Voldemort then stunned Jenkins, with his Yew wand. The wizard fell to the floor, with a thud.

Voldemort then removed a vial from his robe and uncorked the top. He placed the strand of hair in the bottle and shook the vial, before drinking it. A mirror was in the office. He watched the reflection has his features morphed to that of Mark Jenkins. Soon Mark Jenkins was staring back at him in the mirror. Voldemort then transfigured his robes and then enervated Mark Jenkins, who looked up at the carbon copy of himself.

"My God! You can't!"

Voldemort grinned and raised his wand. "Yes I can, now has promised I will reunite you with your family. Avada Kadavra!"

The killing curse hit Mark squarely in the chest and he fell to the floor with a thud. Voldemort stepped away from the fireplace, where soon he was joined by over twenty black hooded figures in silver masks, including Bella who had recently returned with new recruits for his growing army. Already the Giants and Werewolves had pledged their allegiance to him, and soon he would have a handful of Dementors who were going to be liberated from their prison Azkaban.

Voldemort turned to his gathered follower. "Bella you know what to do, wait for my sign."

Bella bowed and kissed the hem of her master robes. "I will not fail you master." She then stood up and left with the group of death eaters. They were going to be the distraction. Voldemort checked himself in the mirror one more time. "It is time, that this world bows to a new master." He then left the office and made his way towards the large ballroom, where the Ministry ball was being held.

 **Ball Room**

Harry was standing in the shadow sipping a glass of pumpkin juice. He had tried to get out of attending the Ministry Ball, but the alliance had agreed that if he didn't show himself then it would look bad on the alliance and it would weaken their position in the Wizengamot. Harry didn't know how not attending a social event would weaken their position, after all, he pretty much had the neutrals in his pocket. Not to mention he had both Bones and Longbottom. However to avoid argument he had agreed to come on the condition he came alone. of course, the girls had tried to protest, but it was no good.

The moment he had got through the floo he was approached by aurors who checked for his invitation. They checked his wand and did a quick search of his robes. The aurors under Alastor Moody had become more efficient and had become a powerful force in the defense of the Ministry and the wizarding world. Now they were allowed to use deadly force against Death Eaters. After the inspection, he was allowed to head to the Ministry ballroom, where he was greeted by Amelia.

She was happy that he had attended and encouraged him to meet the other heads and guests, at first Harry wasn't so sure, but when Amelia had mentioned the idea of expanding the Alliance his attitude had changed. He had spoken to few of heads but would clear it with the members of the Alliance before taking things furthers. Several candidates had popped up including Diggory and Abbots. Both had surprised Harry as both were firm followers of Dumbledore plus of course Diggory had lost his son, Harry still blamed himself for Cedric's death.

Amelia was busy talking with the gathered crowd who had circled her. Many were asking questions and she was trying to answer them all. Being Minister was a lot harder than being the head of the DMLE that was for sure.

"Minister, might I have a word in your office? It's a private matter."

Amelia turned to see Mark Jenkins. "Can it not wait until after the Yule celebrations Mr Jekins?"

Mark Jenkins shook his head. "No, please Minister I need to speak to you."

Amelia groaned. "Very well we go to my office." Amelia left the ballroom with Mark following close behind, she had no idea that in fact, she was leading Voldemort towards her office and towards her doom.

It didn't take them long to reach the office. Amelia used her keys to open the door, she then walked in and around to her desk.

"Well, what is so urgent?"

Amelia never got a chance to say anything else. She found herself silenced and her wand removed. She was then tied in ropes to the chair. Amelia tried to fight her bonds but it was no use.

"You know Bones you have been a real thorn in my side for years. It is a shame you didn't die along with your brother and sister all those years ago, you have made things very difficult for me."

Amelia watched as Mark removed a familiar wand from his robe, it couldn't be, The Dark Lord here?

"And now with the new laws you have helped to push through, and the purge of all my minions from the Ministry you have made my job harder and that can't be forgiven. Did you really think I would let this little gathering happen? Let the wizarding world laugh and celebrate. The wizarding world no longer fear me, and that needs to be rectified right now. So Goodbye Minister. Avada Kadavra!"

The killing curse left Voldemort wand and hit Amelia squarely in the chest. He then used a spell to smash the window drawing the attention of those in the lobby.

"Morsmordre!"

The Dark Mark appeared in the air, it was the signal soon the lobby was filled with spellfire, several of the group of death eaters had broken off and were heading towards the ballroom. Voldemort laughed and dipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his port key. The wizarding world would fear him once more. He then vanished.

 **Ministry Ball room**

Harry had taken cover with several others as the spellfire spread across the ballroom. He knew this Ministry ball was a bad idea, there was no way Voldemort would have allowed it to take place. Harry was just pleased the girls were safely back at the Manor, however, he did have some support. A Few DA members were in attendance and now crouched down with him. They followed Harry's lead as he rose up and fired off several dark curses two hitting their mark. One was cutting curse that sliced a death eater arm off, the other wasn't so lucky as he was hit with a decapitation spell. Seeing two of their comrades fall caused the others to slow down with their casting. Harry, Neville and the Patel twins carried on fighting back. Soon more death eaters were falling, this caused one of them to scream and remove their mask.

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, it was the demented bitch Bella. "You guys keep the others busy, Bella is mine!"

Harry charged forward exchanging spellfire, soon though the Aurors had joined the fight and now the death eaters were in full retreat and many were soon using their port keys, however, Bella refused to retreat. One of the Aurors had tried to attack her but was stopped by Alastor.

"She belongs to Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin lad, lower your wand."

Harry and Bella soon found themselves alone, inside a dueling field that Alastor had quickly erected to make sure no one else was going to be hurt. Harry moved forward preparing to cast.

"You die tonight bitch, Sirius death will be avenged, this time I will take more than your arm."

Bella sneered. "You got lucky Potter! You caught me off guard, I will make you suffer for what you did to my husband and brother-in-law. Then once your dead, I will find your sluts and kill them too. Yes, Potter, the Dark Lord knows all about them." Bella manic laughter filled the dueling field.

Harry's eyes glowed neon green. "Enough! It is time we finish this, experience the power of the true Lord Slytherin."

Harry hissed and several spells left his wand causing Bella to defend, however she wasn't standing idle and sent several dark spells of her own. Which Harry was forced to create a shield. however, unlike a simple protego, this shield was stronger, plus it covered his entire being. Salazar himself had taught him the spell. Since he and Daphne had discovered Salazar private room, he had been learning more parseltongue magic from a true Parseltongue master.

Bella was doing her best to defend, but because the boy was casting in Parseltongue, she didn't know what he was using, however, she wasn't going to be bested by a teenager, especially not this one. Her spells increased in power and soon she was hurling curses left and center, but the shield was blocking all her spells.

Harry meanwhile watched and grinned as Bella exhausted herself by casting spell after spell, none would breach this shield, in fact, the only spells that could breach it was other parseltongue magic. He could finish this duel when he liked, but he wanted to make sure she spent all her magic. Then he would publically execute her.

Bella was growing desperate, the brat had stopped casting and was now just standing there smirking, just what was that bloody shield. Every spell in her arsenal was being cast, but none of them were breaching it, soon she felt herself tiring. She went to grab her port key, but found it wouldn't work, why wouldn't work.

Harry lowered his shield and walked towards a desperate Bella who was trying to escape she heard a hiss. "Crucio!"

Bella fell to the floor and began to scream as the torture curse took hold of her body, she wriggled around on the floor in agony, but the curse wasn't lifted.

Harry was using all his anger, and hate he had for Bella, he could see she was now foaming at the mouth, but he didn't stop. This bitch had put so many under this curse and now she would know what it was like to suffer like she had made so many others.

The crowd watched in silence, eventually, Harry lifted the curse. He then forced Bella to kneel using his wand and manipulated her body into the required position. He then bound her in ropes. Harry then pointed his wand towards Bella. "Your time is up." Harry hissed and the decapitation spell left his wand and severed Bella head from her shoulders. He watched as the head rolled across the floor. He then used a summoning spell and the pork key from her robes shot into his outstretched hand. He walked over to the severed head, and then tied the port-key to several locks of Bella's hair. The dueling field had already been brought down. Harry turned his eyes to one of the death eaters now being held by an Auror.

"Activation phrase now."

The Death Eater was trembling, he had just watched one of their best killed, and now the boy was looking at him, with his wand raised.

"Secret location."

Harry turned back to the severed head and used his wand to tap the port key. "Secret location." The head instantly vanished. The ministry ballroom was covered in blood which was pooling out from the body of Bella. Harry then pointed his wand at the body and hissed. The body vanished, leaving only the pool of blood behind. Harry turned and noticed everyone was stood in silence.

"Where is the Minister"

It was Alastor who answered. "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, the Minister has been murdered. Her body was found in her office, and the Dark Mark was over it."

Harry's head dropped, one of his most powerful allies were now dead, how was he going to break this to the others at the Manor, especially when it was Christmas Eve. This was supposed to be a time of celebration, but with Amelia dead, it wasn't going to be that anymore.

 **Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was sitting down in his throne-like chair, the plan to assassinate the Minister had gone like clockwork, however, several had returned with serious injuries and were now being seen to by the medi-witch and Severus, who was still recovering from his own ordeal at the hand of Voldemort. He had made sure Severus suffered for losing Draco and disrupting one of his many plans. however, he was now more concerned that Bella was yet to return.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at his door, and one of his followers barged through the door. "Master come quickly, its Lady Bella shes.." The Death eater never got a chance to finish has the killing curse had struck. Voldemort didn't like it when people just barged into his room. He pointed his wand at Nagani who was now slivering towards the dead body.

"Lunch later my pet." Voldemort shrunk his familiar and the wrapped her around his neck.

he then stood from his throne-like chair and walked towards the door. He looked out onto the corridor and noticed a group of death eaters was huddled around something.

"Move, Move out of my way!"

The death eaters parted allowing their master to see. However, when Voldemort eyes laid on the severed head of Bella, his eyes blazed.

"Who did this!" Voldemort whipped his head around to a death eater who was now cowering, covered in blood.

"It was the Potter boy, Lady Bella started to duel him, it seems she lost..." Before he could say anymore he was struck by the killing curse.

Voldemort turned back to the Severed head. Potter would pay for this.

Potter Manor

Harry appeared in the hallway, several pops were heard before a handful of elves appeared to assist him.

"Inform everyone that I need to see them in my study immediately."

The elves all popped away, leaving just Dobby. "Is Lord Potter, alright sir."

Harry managed a weak smile. "I will be fine Dobby, please could you ask the kitchen to prepare drinks. We will be needing them."

Dobby bowed and popped away, suddenly there was the sound of loud footstep running, Daphne, Luna, and Hermione appeared from around the corner, looking worried.

"Harry whats wrong why are you covered in blood?" Hermione looked on horrified as the boy she loved, robes were stained with blood and looked like he had been dueling.

Harry slumped against the door. "Voldemort attacked the Ministry he killed Amelia, the Ministry is in a mess."

Daphne's hand went to her mouth in shock, what happened?"

Harry got to his feet with Luna's support and Hermione's. "I don't know, one minute it was peaceful next minute Death eaters were flooding the Ministry hall, and a fight broke out. I assumed Amelia was elsewhere at the time and that was when Voldemort struck. The group of death eaters that attacked the ballroom was lead by Bella."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that where you got the blood from on your robes?"

Harry nodded. "I dueled her one on one, and eventually decapitated her. I then sent the severed head back to Voldemort. Sirius has finally been avenged and that demented bitch will hurt no one else. However, her death has come at a huge loss to us. Now Amelia has been killed, there is no telling what will happen to the Ministry. Come I asked everyone to gather in the study."

Harry and the girls walked towards the study so that Harry could deliver the awful news.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N Apologies for the delay, but this chapter just wouldn't come together. Finally, though I have completed it. Also, anyone on the social app Avakin life can find my Avakin xXKeVXx. If you friend request me then you will be able to talk to me and get an inside view on all upcoming projects and future chapters. Who knows your ideas might even be added to the story, Credit, of course, will be given where it is due.**

 **Bones Manor**

A small congregation of people stood in a semi-circle as the coffin of Amelia was lowered into the grounds of her family home. It was a Bones tradition that when you died then you were buried on the grounds of Bones Manor. Countless generations of Bones were now buried beneath the congregation's feet, and Amelia body would soon be joining them. The service had been short and simple.

As everyone watched the coffin lowered, Harry couldn't help but feel he was responsible for this. Sure the older members of the alliance had encouraged him to support Amelia for the post of Minister, but he had basically signed her death warrant with her appointment. Tomorrow the Wizengamot would meet for an emergency session to nominate a temporary replacement. It was no surprised that Kingsley was going to be favorite as Amelia's successor.

Harry's eyes looked over to where Neville was comforting a crying Susan, while Hannah was offering her support on the other side. Because of him, Susan had now lost her last family member, and Harry couldn't help but feel responsible. Dumbledore had shown up to pay his respect, Harry could see the old man was in really poor health and he was being supported by Professor McGonagall. Along with Dumbledore was Kingsley, and other members of the order, along with a very sad Alastor Moody. Amelia had been one of his best cadets and her death had hit the old Auror hard. The grounds were being patrolled by Aurors, it was very unlikely Voldemort would attack today, but the Ministry was taking no chances.

As he listened to the various speeches, his mind went back to Christmas day. No one had a good Christmas at Potter Manor, even the news that Sylvia was pregnant with a baby boy, couldn't lift everyone's mood. The Potter Elves had gone all out on the Christmas dinner but hardly anyone felt like eating. Later that day Harry had locked himself away in the dueling room as he came to terms with what had happened. By the time he had finished with the Dummies, all that was left for the elves to clear up were piles of ash.

Harry also had something else planned for Christmas, he was going to propose to Hermione and had retrieved the Potter engagement ring from his family vault. He had even gotten Emma and Dan's permission, however with what had happened it wasn't the right time to do that. He would now have to wait till Valentine's day to propose.

Harry had gotten a necklace for each girl for Christmas. Daphne had received a necklace with a silver serpent with emerald eyes. She also had received a few books from the chamber. Due to being the future Lady Slytherin, she was able to read Parseltongue, of course, this had made Hermione a little jealous, but after Daphne had promised to help translate what was written then she had perked up. Luna had a silver raven with sapphire eyes and Hermione had received a silver Griffin with ruby eyes. The rest of the household had got an assortment of things. For the men, it was bottles of fire whiskey. (there had been some laughs when Dan had tried the beverage for the first time) and for the ladies an assortment of scents and perfumes. He had even got all the elves a small present which was greatly appreciated.

In return, The girls had got together and bought him a set of advanced dueling books. He had received so many gifts, but none could replace Sirius being there. Remus and Tonks had popped over, and it seems Those two had been busy, as Tonks was expecting a baby boy in the near future. The thought of children being born at a time of war was a scary thought. Because no matter what anyone said, to Harry it was a war. Both sides had suffered heavy casualties, and he knew Voldemort would soon be ready to strike again. He also needed to take care of the last Horcrux, which reminded him of the prisoner he had locked up in Potter Manor. Even after all he had done, it seems Narcissa still couldn't shake that motherly bond she had with Draco, and she had been looking after him around the clock.

As promised Harry had allowed Draco to have some Christmas dinner, which had been sent down by one of his house elves and Draco had asked for a few books to read, which again he had provided.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he missed half the speeches given by Moody and others who were close to Amelia. Soon with the use of magic, Dirt was being shoveled into the hole until it was covered and a beautiful headstone was conjured and inscribed.

Awake was being put on at Bones Manor, but Harry didn't feel like staying, it was hard for him to look at Susan now. He was to blame for this and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. Harry felt his coat tugged and noticed Luna was looking at him. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling.

"Everything is going to be okay Harry. We will win in the end, there will be more loses and harder battles to come, but you will prevail in the end. And Daphne, Hermione and I will help you change this world for all future generations of witch and wizards.

Harry smiled and kissed Luna. "Thank you my little moon."

Luna smiled and hugged Harry, soon He was being hugged by all three of his future ladies. But still, with all this love around him, his guilt was still as strong as ever.

 **Meanwhile Riddle Manor**

Voldemort sneered as one of his members told him about the funeral being provided for the dead Minister, he was planning to gatecrash the occasion but knew his minions were still recovering from their battle at the Ministry, so he would let Potter off today.

The Daily Prophet had published a special edition, in the wake of the Ministers Murder. The blame was being laid at Marcus Jenkins feet. Just as he had planned. After he had killed Amelia he had returned to the office and placed the wizards wand back in his hand. From an outsider point of view, it would look like a suicide. Which was the plan all along? The story was going around that the man had lost his wife and daughter to death eaters and blamed the Ministry for their lack of action. He had then decided to kill the Minister and then turn his own wand on himself, afterward. A perfect execution if it wasn't for the loss he had suffered.

There was a large picture of the duel between Potter and Bellatrix and an article to go with it about how Potter had killed his most powerful general and was being hailed as a hero, for finally ending the life of Bellatrix no name. Voldemort used his wand to set the paper on fire. He may have lost a powerful general but others would soon rise and take her place. His army was growing every day and now that Severus was back to full health the troops in sickbay were soon recovering from their ordeal at the Ministry.

The strongest seat of power in Great Britain wasn't the Ministry in Voldemort's eyes, but Hogwarts. Taking over the school and turning it into his own fortress would send a strong message to the Wizarding world. From inside the great castle, he would conquer Magic Britain piece by piece until he owned everything. He also wanted to conquer Hogwarts for another reason. He needed to find out if his anchor was safe.

 **Potter Manor**

Everyone had returned to the Manor, and Harry had shut himself in his study. He removed his coat and threw it onto one of the sofas in the room. He then fell into his chair and looked up at the portraits on the wall. Everyone was sleeping, however, a wave of his wand and they all began to stir.

Lily yawned as she opened her eyes to see her boy sitting at his desk, she could see the pain in his eyes, and she wished that she was there to wrap her arms around him and hug him, but that wasn't possible. All she could do now was encourage him and be there for him.

"Oh Honey your back, how was the service?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. "It was short and simple, Dumbledore was there, then again that doesn't surprise me. He is in a really bad way, Professor McGonagall was having to help him everywhere. I don't think it will be long before he dies. Sooner the better I say."

"Harry James Potter!" Harry flinched even though his mum was a portrait her voice still could have an effect, especially when she was upset.

"What? It would be better for everyone mum. How many lives has he sacrificed over the years for his so-called greater good? How many criminals have walked free or got off with light sentences just because they were pure-bloods? How many laws has he passed that has pushed the pure-blood agenda, not to mention he is the main culprit for keeping the wizarding world in the dark ages. And let's not forget he uses people like pawns on a chessboard. You and Dad have first-hand experience of his manipulation. Sooner he is gone the better. The wizarding world can't move forward while he is still alive Mum."

Lily wanted to argue, but she had nothing to say, Harry had made several good points, still wishing someone dead isn't something you should want. Before she could say anything Charlus spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more Harry, had it not been for his meddling then both your parents would still be alive now. Not to mention what he did to Sirius. Locking him away in Azkaban just so he could become Harry's magical guardian. He has a lot to answer for Lily which is why I want Harry to bring a case against him."

Harry groaned. "It would do little good now. There is no doubt Kingsley will be sworn in as new Minister in two days. He would never accept that Dumbledore had done all the things he has done. Plus Dumbledore doesn't have long left."

Charlus frowned. "You're letting him off too lightly Harry, however, you're now the head of the Alliance and the Next Head Potter, so I will accept your decision I will stand behind you whatever you decide."

Harry smiled. "Thank you its nice to know that I still do have a family, it ashame I can't say the same for Susan. I knew that Ministry Ball was a bad idea, there was no way Voldemort would have allowed something like that to take place. But more importantly, had she not be Minister in the first place then she wouldn't have died. A position I helped put her in I might add."

James shook his head in the frame. " And over half the Wizengamot Harry, it wasn't just you. Beside to some the head of the DMLE is the most important position in the Ministry. Amelia was also a rallying point, Voldemort would have wanted to snuff that out soon as possible. But more importantly, you can't blame yourself for Amelia death son. We suffered a huge loss, yes, but so has Voldemort when he attacked the Ministry ball I doubt he thought that he might lose one of his most powerful generals."

Harry frowned. "I did it to avenge Sirius dad, besides have you seen the Prophet." Harry grabbed his copy and showed it to everyone. "They're calling me a hero again for killing Bella No name. They're saying I've done the wizarding world a great service. I didn't do it for them, but personal revenge."

Charlus coughed from his frame. "Papers will write what they want Harry, the best thing to do is ignore them. The number of arguments I've had with the Prophet when I was alive. It got to the point I was so fed up, that I bought a controlling stake in the company. However, Dumbledore convinced James to sell his share after I had died. But James is right Harry, you can't let this eat at you. If you do Voldemort has already won. His aim was to spread fear and worry which he has accomplished if you let this get the better of you. Now you need to show reliance and show Voldemort that this cowardly act will not go unpunished. That is the Potter way. We get knocked down, and we get back up again and push forward until we have accomplished our goals. Remember that Harry."

Harry nodded, everyone was right, he couldn't let this get the better of him. He would make Voldemort pay for what he had done.

 **Ministry of Magic**

Harry was sitting in the seat of house Slytherin, They had just voted on the new Minister, once again and the Dark had done their best to put forward their own candidate, but it was hopeless. With all the neutral voting with him, and those of the alliance who were in the Light section. Kingsley had been voted in comfortably. Agustus had been given the Bones vote by request of Susan, so In theory, they hadn't lost anything when it came to the Wizengamot. Harry zoned out as Kingsley gave his speech, he was worried.

Dumbledore now had a foothold on the Ministry, after all, Kingsley was Dumbledore's man through and through. Harry and the other members of the alliance had decided that should Dumbledore try to push his own agenda through Kingsley then they would fight him on ever motion he tried to bring forward. Unless of course, the motion was of interest to the future Wizarding worlds future and if the motion co-inside with his own plans for the future.

Harry and the alliance had also come up with a surprise for today, things were about to get very interesting. Harry turned his attention towards Augustus who was about to close the session, Harry and the other member of the alliances had their wand ready should anything happen.

Augustus looked out into the Gallery. "Before I close this session I have something important to say. Due to the death of the late Minister I have decided that upon leaving this room, everyone will be checked for the Dark Lord Mark, that includes all members of the Wizengamot and the public gallery. I will no longer have this Ministry integrity questioned. Aurors will be stationed at both exits from this room, there is also a team of Auror's on standby. So please don't try anything. Those found with his Mark will be arrested and held in the Ministry cells for questioning. We Thank you for your cooperation."

The moment Augustus had banged the gavel all hell broke loose. Several Dark family heads had drawn their wands. Harry immediately drew his along with other members of the alliance. In the pulic gallery, Aurors were now throwing off their disguises.

Suddenly the court room was filled with spell fire as those with his mark were trying to find any way out they could. However, they were outnumbered and soon fell to well-aimed stunners. Out of all the Dark families, only two were found not to have his mark. They were allowed to leave, the other heads were rounded up and slapped with magic reduction cuffs. It seems the DMLE was going to be very busy tonight.

 **Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was not pleased he was expecting a report on the Wizengamot session today, he wanted to hear about who was sworn in as Minister, and what other items were discussed. Unfortunately no matter how many times he tried to summon no one turned up. This had put the Dark Lord in a foul mood. Several cadets had paid with their lives. Eventually, though he got a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

Severus walked into the room and bowed, he then presented a rolled up piece of parchment which he took and unscrolled. He now knew why no one had answered his call, they were all in the Ministry awaiting questioning. The message had been sent by one of the Dark Lord who had been in attendance, but who never claimed his mark. He had supported Voldemort Financially from the shadows. Once Voldemort was finished reading the piece of parchment he set it on fire with his wand. Potter had outmaneuvered him again.


End file.
